Honey and Sulphur
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: The Joker was always interested in her, even before his reign of chaos. She played hard to get, but he managed to reel her in and become faithful to him and only to him.
1. A Nocturnal Romance

_Authors Note: Oh yes, I've came out with my own little story. This is MUCH different than my first story, just so everyone knows. This character is based on me, its sounds vain but it's true. (I exaggerated my looks a bit, in what I wish I could look like, but this is a fan fiction after all). I tried to keep close to Heath Ledger's Joker but with my own twist. To my surprise it's alot harder than I thought. Well enjoy, my dears. I don't own the Joker, Batman, Two-Face blah blah blah you know the drill. I do own Val, so yeah. XD_

Val was sitting on her bed, watching the TV flickering at her, even though her eyes were looking in that direction she wasn't focused on it. Her mind was wandering around the room, thinking of him. Her heart was skipping beats and her stomach was doing cart wheels. She was still buzzed from the events that occurred earlier that night but that wasn't the reason why she was as giddy as a girl sitting next to her first crush. She listened closely to the sounds of him showering in the next room. She wanted to know exactly when he was coming out so she could be properly prepared. Her thoughts wandered off as she stopped staring at the TV, and stared at her neatly black polished piggy toes as he called them. She wiggled them around and laughed at herself. She finally heard the water shut off and the sound of a towel being taken off the hook. Val quickly rushed to fix her hair, and outfit. She had to look just perfect for him.

'_Hopefully he won't notice that lack of a sexier outfit_.' she thought looking at her black under wear, but then again he never really cared. It would just wind up on the floor anyway. He came out of the steam filled room, soaking wet from someone who supposedly used a towel. He just used it to wipe his hair a little, but the rest would dry out. He wasn't wearing much but his Arkham pajama pants. He smiled a grim half smile at her. She grinned at him back. He threw his old clothes on the floor. He didn't know where to put them and he didn't care too much to ask. He pushed himself up on the bed, looked at the flickering TV, and laid down on her bed.

It had been awhile that he slept on a real fluffy bed. He rolled on his stomach groaning as he toke in every relaxing comfort of the bed. He inhaled the detergent from the sheets. It was almost as satisfying as sex to him. Lost, he almost jumped when he felt Val stroking his hair. He grinned pretending to like it, but inside he was barking at her to leave him be. However he had to mold her slowly again, not all at once. There was no satisfaction in that. No, he wanted to watch himself break her down brick by brick only to fill her up again this time in his image. He had to admit he was fond of her. She was pretty. Decent length black hair that hung over her thin shoulders, she had a curvy body that was meant for magazines to replace the stick figures that haunted it. She had exotic eyes, of light brown and a cute nose. She had lighter dark skin that was so soft and smooth to hold and so easy to bruise.

He wasn't blind, he could tell she was smitten by him, but he didn't seem to mind despite the love that she received was cold. He didn't care to know why she was still here and willing to break him out of Arkham but he wasn't complaining. She snuggled up to her valentine, and he returned the favor by moving to the pillow next to her. He despised cuddling, just the thought of contact that didn't involve his consent first was repulsive. He knew what she wanted, but he didn't care she wasn't allowed to initiate anything, and he would be damned if another bitch was going to have control over him. In order to stop her annoying attempts to seduce him he grabbed her face. She winced at this, but when she felt his fingers crawl through her hair slowly. She pushed herself close to his face where they were touching noses. He let her feel secure till he pulled her by the hair to his face. His lips were pressed against hers. The scar on his bottom lip brushed against her flawless lips.

She ran his fingers though his hair, and down the sides of his face avoiding his scars. She never touched his scars. She remembered last time she had dared to touch them, he caused a bruise on her cheek and wrist that stayed for a month. That was before he went into Arkham, she held onto the hope that he was better, even though she knew in her hearts of hearts he wasn't and was never going to be. He pulled away from her staring into her light brown eyes. It wasn't a loving look, but it was a look besides the cold animalistic look he would give his accomplishments. He ran his fingers down her arm that had a trail of goose bumps on it. He kissed her again but this time feeling the nipples of her naked body. He toyed with them in between his rough fingers. He slid his cold uncareful all the way between her legs.

He enjoyed making her shake and shiver with anticipation. He was quite tired and didn't have the energy to give her a rough nightly session but he still pleasured his needs despite his exhaustion. He wasn't sure or cared if she enjoyed it or not, but he knew that she better not complain. He quickly turned over and came back to his new love. Her covers were warm and soft and he wrapped his naked body in the sheets. She was talking but he never really paid attention, after awhile he was asleep anyway. Val, just loved watching him sleep. She decided to let him do so and they would talk in the morning.

When Val, woke up she found him sitting on the bed going through the album of newspaper clippings that she had collected over his short and eventful reign. He was snickering and laughing as he read.

"They called me crazy." he said looking at her from the corner of his eyes.  
"Oh?" she questioned stretching her thin arms  
"I'm _not_." he said emphasizing the last word, but still reading the newspaper article.  
She nodded and looked at the Gotham Times clipping he was reading. "Ah, well we all know your genius, love." she said pushing her dark hair behind her ear.

He didn't say anything but he was gloating on the inside. He loved to hear that, even if it was only to flatter him, but he never let her know that. He was a genius, no one knew it yet. But they will. His attention drifted to another news paper article that was lying on the floor almost discarded. It was unread and only a couple days old.

"Harvey…. Harvey….. Harvey Dent." he said in his gruff voice. Val frowned and looked at the article. She read it quietly to herself and her eyes widen.  
"You mean… he could possibly..?"  
"Be alive." he finished, nodding.  
He licked his lips and rubbed his chin, thinking. "My poor Bats has given up, and Harvey Dent is 'supposedly' alive. Hmm…"

Val sat there still reading the article that was in his other hand. She cleared her throat wandering what was going around in his head. "You okay?" she asked, but he ignored her. That was a dumb question on her part. He raised a eyebrow and said through his wicked smile.  
"Would you like to help me this time?" Val eyes glowed with excitement and she nodded eagerly. He slipped on his purple pants that were lying in the pile that was tossed in the floor last night.  
"Well I'll have to…fix you a bit. Just a bit o'this and a bit o'that." he said like he was making a stew. He stroked her up and down her face resisting the urge to slap those cheeks of hers.  
"How exactly will you do that?" she asked with curiosity. He snickered and said before walking out the room.

"You'll see."

_Alas theres my first chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed that. Not much goes on here as you can obviously tell, but it gets better. Hope you at least liked it a little. More to come loves. -Val XD _


	2. Just Coffee

_Authors Note: Another Chapter. :) Sorry it took longer than expected. My damn mouse died. But heres another one. Hopefully the next update won't be as long._  
******

It wasn't that long ago, only seven years. He had been a simple vagrant and she was working along side her aunt. Business was slow so Val decided to take try her luck at beating the shooting video game that was in the restaurant. She was so involved with the game she didn't even notice as he came in. She looked the same except she had shorter hair, a little past her chin, but the back was shorter and teased out but not too much. She wore small black bracelets on her thin wrist and a small choker that hovered over her black apron.

He quietly sat himself down, he didn't want much attention, just some coffee. He was prepared for the awkward stares, he already got some from a older woman who was helping make some soup. He couldn't help if he was that handsome, but it did get pretty annoying. The older woman whistled at Val, who suddenly put down the game console shaped as a handgun. He heard her heels click on the floor as she walked to him.

"Hi, um, sorry about that." she said a little embarrassed. She looked at him and had to take a double take. She thought he was gorgeous, but she quickly went back to her notepad. She knew it was rude. He didn't say anything but stare at the girl with heavy eye liner and mascara. _'She's pretty but not worth it. None of them were.'_ He thought

"Just get me a coffee." he said putting his winter coat and bag on the seat next to him. She wrote it down on her notepad and smacked her gum. "You got it." she said, before yelling to the older woman for the coffee pot. As she grabbed it, he watched her from the corner of his eye. She was wearing a short black dress, and black boots. He didn't make it a secret. Her fault for wearing such a skimpy outfit in front of men. His mind wandered off what it would be like to fuck her, just to have those long legs around-. "Here's ya coffee, hun." she said interrupting his thoughts. He just noticed the twang in her voice.

She poured the steamy hot coffee into the mug. He didn't say thank you, and she didn't wait for him to say it. She just put the coffee pot back and sat down on the stools next to the strawberry cakes that were on display. She was still looking at him but not for long periods of time. She looked in his face like she saw something in him that no one else did. He looked at her like another useless female. When he finally caught her looking at him he said;

"Why so serious?" She frowned.

"Um, excuse me?" she replied.

"You look serious. Why is that?"

"I got another three hours left of this. That's why I'm serious."

"Oh." he said unsympathetically.

"Yep. So what's your name? I haven't seen you around these parts."

"Why does that matter? Besides it's a huge city, there's plenty of people you haven't seen."

"True, but I think I would recognize you for certain reasons." He stopped and narrowed his eyes at her for a second, while he sipped his steaming hot coffee she shrugged and continued to play with one of the bracelets that was on her wrist. He snickered. She looked up instantly. "What?" she asked. He decided not to play the charm game. He wasn't blind she was one of those girls who liked to play hard to get trying to disguise the fact that she was a whore. Who knew how many men she had been with. He couldn't talk, he had been with some women in his time of travels but that was expected from him. He was male after all.

He shook his head after awhile. "Your accent." he said. She didn't looked hurt like he would expect, but more intrigued.

"Oh? What about it?" she asked.

"You live in Gotham but you have a Southern accent."

"I'm from the south. I only lived here about six years."

"That's enough time to shake a accent.. Hmm?"

"Some habits are hard to break." She said swinging one leg on top of the other. He pushed his hair back and listened to his back crack as he stretched in his seat.

"Tell me about where you're from."

"Why?" she asked folding her arms.

"I just want to know more about you," She was reluctant at first, but she slowly began to play into his game. He had her on the hook, now he just had to reel her in.

"I used to live in New Orleans." She replied watching his eyes. He put his coffee down and offered her a seat in the chair opposite of him. At first she was suspicious. He watched as she slowly walked to the seat and sat in front of him.

"Inner city?" he asked. She blinked at him.

"Yes." she said slowly.

"What made you leave New Orleans?" he asked his arms crossing on the table. She hesitated, contemplating with herself, she finally gave up and shrugged.

"Eh, my old man died and my aunt lived here so I moved."

"How old were you?" he asked, watching her eyes stray from side to side as he mentioned her past. She moved nervously in her chair and cleared her throat.

"I was about fourteen." She said her voice growing stiff.

"Ah." he said scratching his chin. "You said six years right?"

"Yes."

"So that makes you about 20 now."

She finally shook her head, like shaking off the thoughts of him trying to know more about her and said. "So lets hear about you. What brings you to Gotham city?"

"I have no other home." he said placing his hands on his thighs under the table. She leaned in her chair trying to take the crown of power. Poor girl seemed to have forgotten who still held the hook on her mind.

"Whys that?" she asked in a interested voice. He hesitated and flashed her a grin."I don't remember." he snickered.

"I told you my side." she said defensively.

"You didn't have to." he purred. She rolled her eyes and got up to leave, when he stopped her.

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked quickly before she could get far enough away. She turned to look at him.

"Val. What's yours." she asked.

"Jack." he replied with a smile.

She nodded and walked back to her video game. She was unnerved. Why did she feel the need to answer all his questions? Why did she feel so weird? His eyes, those dark emotionless eyes drew her in from the very start and she couldn't stop. His voice was so drawling and sexy, something in her hated him for being so odd, but charming. She shook off the thoughts of the two of them, he didn't look all that clean to begin with, but still. She just tried to ignore him, even she could feel his cold gaze upon her. He eventually finished up his coffee, paid and walked out. He knew that he was going to see her again, somehow. He liked playing with her, and she was probably the most fun he had in awhile. Even though she was a good toy, he wondered what she would be like under him. He threw the idea out the window. '_Another bitch, to shake off_ _when the deed is done_.' He kept thinking.

'_Well that doesn't mean we couldn't have fun_.'  
********

_That's the end of the new chapter. Hopefully I'll have the third within the next week, if my computer decides to be good. If you're wondering this is pre scars Jack. Even though he is strange he hasn't reached Joker level yet._ _Val, is still young and could be called one of those independant women. I know you all are smart enough to figure it out but I just wanted to make sure. Please leave a review I don't bite. -Val :D_


	3. Leaving

_Authors Note: Thank you to all that added this to your favorites and for following._

**************************  
Val was on the floor staring up at him. She grabbed her nose to keep it from bleeding all over herself. She didn't know why he was beating her. She should've predicted this, she should've just left him to plan. Her face was in great pain, but he didn't care how much she cried. Joker grabbed her by the hair and dragged her a few feet. He didn't say anything, at least not yet. She kicked and squirmed in pain trying to hold back tears as she felt her hand pulleing at her scalp. "Get up." he calmly. She knew that if she didn't compose herself more would follow, so she stood up slowly, making her feet work together with each other. She felt she was going to be sick, but she ignored the feeling lingering in her stomach. He noticed the anxiety in her eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"Awe, Val. Why so serious?" he said as if her struggle was cute. She coughed and sniffed and tried to look as normal as possible. Ignoring her bleeding nose and throbbing head she straightened her face to have a calm, apathetic look.

"I'm fine." she was able to say after awhile.

"Oh?" he inquired, his eyebrow raised. She nodded, but that only added to the pain circling in her head. He sat in her black leather chair that was opposite of her. He cracked his knuckles and nodded his head toward the floor. "Sit down."

Val was more than happy to sit on the floor. She sat down keeping her shaking hands together. He snickered and said  
"How rude are you to just constantly interrupt my thoughts, with your constant-." he hesitated looking for the right words. "unwanted screeching."

Val wanted to say that she only wanted to talk to him, just to catch up on everything, but she bit her tongue and tried her best not to lash out at him.

"Didn't I always tell you, that when I'm planning never to interrupt, but to leave me be. Didn't you ever think about that?" He waited for her to respond but she just stared at her hands. "Well did you?" he asked, not raising his voice, but still presented a firm dark tone.

It made her jump anyway. She struggle to find the right words to please him. She hated when he was angry with her. She choked back the tears letting them slide back in her eyes. "I-I was trying to just, talk to you. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time." He chuckled, and replied through gritted teeth.

"Val, Val, Val. All you ever think about is you. Did you ever stop and think about me? Or anyone else besides yourself?"

"Yes." She stated looking up at him.

He could see the anger seething through her. He just had to reach that. He knew he was somewhat close but he hadn't latched onto it. "Oh really? Are you lying to me?" he grinned, licking his lips.

She shook her head keeping focused on her shaking hands. He cupped his hand to his ear.

"Speak up." he hissed.

"No. I'm not." She said keeping her tone flat.

"You must be." He stopped and looked at her. "Val, look at me."

Val didn't want to, so she kept her eyes down but tilted her head slightly up. This angered Joker, it was something he hated more than anything. When anyone ignored him, it sent him into a rage. "Look at me!" he roared. Val's eyes quickly shot up, staring back at him. His eyes were wide and focused on her. His hands were gripping the arms of the chair tightly, so tightly that his nails were digging into the black leather of the chair. He seemed to have gotten control of himself after a few seconds of glaring at her. Joker pushed his locks back and cleared his throat. His look softened but his eyes were still stone cold.

"Well Val. Aren't you going to say you're sorry?" he asked in a hurtful tone. Val rolled her eyes and said under her breath.

"Why should I apologize?"

"What was that?" he questioned. Her heart dropped. She didn't want him to hear that. She tried to make up something quickly when she felt his rough hands grab her cheeks. He pulled her face close to his. She could feel his hot breath creeping up her face but she dare not flinch or pull back. His fingers were gripping her cheeks so hard, she could feel her teeth biting down on the insides of her mouth.

'_Don't look scared, don't look scared, don't look scared._' she said over and over in her head

"Look at me." he whispered to her. "From now on you do exactly what I say when exactly when I say it. Got it?" She nodded. He continued. " I don't have to put more marks on that pretty little face of yours do I?" he asked. "Now don't you owe me a apology? You don't want me to become so dissappointed in you do you Val? Is that what you want?" She shook her head and said through her hurting cheeks "I'm sorry."

Val was unsure of what he was planning for her. He was tired, after leading sleepless nights in his destruction of Gotham this wasn't a day for him to punish her. He pushed her away from him, and gave her a hard kick in the stomach making her lose her breath instantly. She grabbed her stomach, as she squirmed in pain, trying her hardest to inhale but she couldn't. All that came out was a raspy gasp. She coughed and wheezed for several minutes until she could catch her breath. She looked at him, tears falling down her face. He couldn't lie he wanted to fuck her now. His lips were curled into a smile like her pain was his amusement. Quite frankly it was the truth. He loved to see her pretty little face twist in horror and pain. It relaxed him, but he wanted to make her enjoy it. It was a everyday part of her life. She might as well. It was funny to her, she didn't mind the beatings. She knew what would send him over the edge by now but with the Joker there was no set rules she could live by that would keep her safe. She just simply had to go with the flow of things.

She quickly walked out of the room and went to the bathroom to check on her nose. She looked at her reflection. Se had a slight bruise on the bridge of her nose and a small one forming on her cheek. She was relived to find that her nose wasn't broken just a little bleeding. She was going to pull up her shirt but hesitated. She was worried what she would find. She took a deep breath, grabbed the ends of her shirt and pulled it quickly up, in order to avoid last minute hesitation. She frowned and poked at it causing her to wince in pain. It wasn't large but it was still pretty big. It almost resembled a misshapen triangle. She groaned and pressed on her ribs making sure they weren't broken. She was shocked they weren't but after years of that anyone would think she would know what it felt like.

She walked to the bed and rested under the covers. She normally couldn't sleep with the TV on, but for some reason she was exhausted and she feel asleep almost instantly. Meanwhile, Joker was talking on the phone to Ray, his oldest henchmen who had been there beside him to help him bring Gotham to ruin. Before his final confrontation with Batman he told Ray, to make sure everything was perfect for his escape from Arkham. He leaned back in the black leather chair he usually sat in, when having to discipline Val. He had a glass of bourbon in his hand, he usually didn't drink but he had no idea why he chose to now.

"So everything is ready?" he asked in his low drawling voice staring at the glass.

"Yeah boss. Everything is ready for you to use. Is the Boss Lady coming with you?" he asked half joking and half curious. Joker pinched his lips together trying not to lash out.

"Now, now Ray. The only boss here, is me. Don't forget." Ray knew him better than any of the other henchmen.

"Sure, boss. My apologies. So are we ready to make a move?"

"Yes. Only when you say, go."

"Hm.. How about tonight?"

"Well sure boss, but-."

"No buts Raymond. I want out of here, now." "

Yes, sir. Will be over shortly."

"Good." he said before hanging up the phone.

He finished the rest of his drink and thought of Batman, and Two-Face. He underestimated Batman's mental strength. He knew Batman was as mad as he, but he was so controlled. Not like Harvey Dent, he was so incredibly easy. He snickered and the thought of him flipping that two faced coin of his deciding the fate of the ones that did him so wrong. He was already to the edge anyway, he just needed that extra push. He couldn't wait to see how poor Harvey, rose from the dead. Maybe he would pay him a visit.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Val stir. He leaned forward in his seat, listening closely to her, say something in her sleep then return back to her quiet slumber. He chuckled, '_How cute_.' Even though she was just his favorite toy, he enjoyed her most of all, because she was beautiful, intelligent, and not like most girls. He couldn't help but to hurt her sometimes. She was his after all and of course she had to be reminded of it.

He wanted to straighten up, to at least look presentful in front of his men. He decided on something not too flashy, but on just some simple jeans and a black shirt. He combed his hair back, humming a made up tune as he finished. He walked to Val, who was sleeping soundly on her side of the bed.

He shook her gently.

She didn't wake.

He shook her harder.

She only stirred a bit.

He shook her harder slamming her up and down on the bed.

"What?!" she said fully awake. She frowned but softened her expression, remembering who put that bruise on her stomach. He liked getting reaction out of her, it was amusing.

"Put some clothes on. Make it fast." he said walking out the room allowing her to get dressed. He was half way down the hallway when he called out for her.

"Val?"

"Yes?" she said from the bathroom about to wash her face.

"Bring some things with you, we're leaving."

"To where?" she asked, waiting for a answer but he didn't give her one.

_Hope you liked. :)_


	4. I Told You We'd Meet Again

_Author Note: Thank you so much for reviewing my story. Im glad you all liked it. I will continue to update as soon as possible. You guys are truly the best y'know? But anyway onto the story. With Jack I try to maintain a innocence (even though he's anything but) such as he's more nicer and loving towards Val. But just like the present he goes through mood swings. Oh, and one more thing. Val is 20 and Jack is around 23. I should hint that but that's just to clear up anything. Thanks loves. Remember read and review, and I'll make more chapters_. _-Love Val._

***************

Jack kept thinking about the waitress, not like a young boy in love would do, that was more love. He wanted to know more about her, why she came here, why she gave him the evil eye as he left. He would often check in to see if she was there, while he was in the city, but he never caught her eye. One day as he passed by the small restaurant and peaked into the cloudy window to see her silhouette doing her random tasks of the day, but today he didn't see her. He was a bit disappointed he had to admit, but he eventually shrugged it off. He sipped on the coffee he picked up at the coffee shop when he heard the sound of a piano playing from the music store.

He recognized the tune, almost immediately. It sent shivers down his spine with each note that the pianist's fingers placed on the keys. He didn't want to peak in and see who was making the music but the motions of his body were faster than his mind. He looked into the store and saw a woman playing the piano nearest to the door. Her graceful long fingers touched each note with such melody. Her face was concentrated on what her fingers were doing, and she wasn't phased by the employees watching her. He waked into the store hearing the door ring as he opened it. He walked to the large black piano staring at Val's concentrated face still staring at the keys.

She looked up for a quick second, and took a second look. He grinned at her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes and returned to her song. When she decided to end it, she just simply got up and tried to walk out the door, but he was in her way.

"Move." she demanded, trying to work her way around him.

"Why the rush?"

"I have to go places." she said trying to push his arms from the doorway.

"I knew I'd see you again." he snickered.

"Stalking me? Don't think I haven't notice you staring out the window like a creeper." she said.

Jack wasn't hurt but more amused at her spiteful, feisty nature. "So you have noticed me." he sad. "Why didn't you say something?"

"You're not worth the time of day." she replied, finally squirming her way through the door. He followed her.

"What do you want?" she asked not looking at him as she made her way down the street.

"Piano Concerto In D Minor." he said, making her stop in her tracks. She frowned.

"What?" she said.

"You were playing Piano Concerto In D Minor. By Mozart."

"So?" she questioned.

"I don't know, I was just observing." he said turning the opposite direction, growing tired of her rotten attitude. Val didn't know what came over her, but before she could think the words were spilling out her mouth.

"Yo, um.. Jack."

He turned around looking at her. He didn't notice the sunglasses sitting on top of her head, as she slide them on.

"Um, well you busy? If not do you want to get something to eat. I have the day off." He shrugged and walked casually to her.

"Alright." he said, sneering at her.

He didn't realize how short she was even with her heels. He stood at 6'1, and she was still only 5'6 with her three inch heels on. He found it cute as she indifferently walked with him, humming a tune. "What are you humming?" he asked. She shrugged and walked to the steps of a Italian restaurant.

"Hope you like Italian." she said not waiting for him to respond once again as she entered. He rolled his eyes, walking in. He had known this place better than she thought. Before she could say anything Joe the restaurant owner recognized him.  
"Jacky!" he exclaimed coming to the pizza display.

"Hey, Joe." he said casually. He liked Joe, but goddamnit did he hate being called Jacky.

Joe was a heavy built guy in his mid thirties. He had his black hair slick back to his head, and was sweaty from working behind the oven all day. Joe nodded and looked at Val who had her sunglasses pushed up on her head again.

"Valentina, why didn't you tell me your man was Jack?" She rolled her eyes.

"He wishes. He's only a friend. Besides I'm dating Maroni's son Michael." she said proudly looking at Jack.

Inside Jack was furious, how dare she try to present herself as better than him. Besides Michael Maroni was a idiot. She was too intelligent for filth like him. Despite his fury he kept a straight face only taking time to look at the pictures of the Italian men and women that graced the walls.

'_Wow if she was able to get around with Maroni's son she must be a slut. Maybe she slept with Maroni_.' He chuckled at the idea, when he felt a hard hit on the ribs.

"Hey Giggles are you going to order something or stand there clueless?" she asked getting a disposable cup and filling it with Coke.

'_Oh you bitch_.'

"Yeah Joe just give me three slices of cheese please." he said, rubbing his side. Joe nodded and cut him three slices and put it on a plate. She only had one with a bunch of vegetables piled on it. She sat on the table nearest to the window. She would gaze out it and watch the people as they passed by. The conversation was kept short and Jack wondered why he accompanied her. He finally blurted out.

"So why are you with that Maroni kid?" he asked. To his surprise she didn't laugh out with some sort of insult. She just shrugged.

"He's rich, and he's pretty handsome." she said flatly.

"Oh. No other reason. Like personality?" he inquired dully. He never knew why she put up with his questions.

"Um, well. He's alright I guess." He nodded, looking at her face. She had a look of unhappiness, like even his name brought that dark cloud over her head. She sipped her soda not looking up from the table until Jack asked. His hands were on his pizza holding it close to his lips, before thinking of what he was going to ask her next. He waited till the bite of pizza was completely gone and down his throat.

"So, what makes you feel like you have to stay with Maroni? If you're not that excited about him, or even love him what's the point on being with him?" She rolled her eyes, trying to think of a good comeback, but she was in a fairly good mood so she decided to answer him anyway

"I don't know. He's rich if you must know. Money gets you places. Besides I got plans y'know? And working at your aunts restaurant isn't going to put you through 6 or 8 years of schooling. I already owe money for my first two years. So, I'm all out of options. Maybe I can snag a marriage proposal out of it-."

"Wow, you must be desperate." he muttered into his slice of pizza.

"What?" she said finally cutting her rant to a halt. He shook his head and said plainly.

"Nothing."

"Did you say I was desperate?" she asked. There was no use in lying about so he said immediately after she finished her question answered,

"Yeah." He kept a straight face, while she took another sip from her drink.

"So what's your story?" she asked.

Jack thought about that for a second. He honestly didn't know why he decided to come to Gotham, after all. The whole city was infested with scum, and the Mob. No one had any sense of class or manners. Which was odd for him to think of. He wasn't much of a gentleman himself but at least he didn't whore himself out to 'make a living'.

"What do you want to know?" he asked leaning back in his chair. She thought hard for a second trying to find the right question to ask. She decided to start with something small.

"Where did you come from?"

"A small town." he replied, back after thinking of a way to phrase it. She rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible." His eyes softened and he pouted his lips.

"Me?" Jack said innocently. "But I answered your question. Maybe you should be more specific about it next time. Hmmm? Broad questions give people room to answer how they want."

Val shook her head. "Okay, what state are you from."

"New York. Not too far from Gotham." She seemed satisfied.

"What's your last name?"

"Napier." he said growing bored of these questions and went to playing with his straw.

"Ask something interesting." She thought hard.

"Do you like kids?" she asked staring out the window at a small boy bouncing around his parent happily.

"Kids are okay, I just hate other peoples kids." She chuckled a bit, and finished her soda.

"Um, well I'm about ready to head off." She said grabbing her bag. She wanted to say that he could come with her. She didn't know why but she enjoyed his company. He nodded letting his mind wander off. He still wanted her around. He couldn't even believe himself. She scratched the back of her neck, nervously and he nodded his head for no reason at all. It was awkward moment.

"We should do this again." she smiled after awhile.

"Yes, Miss. Val." He said referring to her formally.

"So um, maybe we can talk more about your interesting life, on the outside of Gotham. Maybe like tomorrow. Here?" She asked. He nodded, keeping his usual straight face.

"Till then Miss. Val." She smiled and put on her sunglasses even though the light from the sun was starting to fall. He listened to his heels click against the floor, as she put the money for Joe and walked out.

"Seem like you got a date Jack." Joe said. Jack didn't say anything but throw out his food and walk out.

********************  
_I don't like this chapter, but it's important. Val has a couple things to discover about Jack. Will she find out what his job is? Will she still be with Michael Maroni? What is the significance of Piano Concerto In D Minor? Tune in next time kittens. XD _


	5. The Victorian House

_Authors Note: Warning sex scene straight ahead! :o Haha, okay just so you all know this is the present. I try to make it clear when it is the past and when it is the present. Such as when Val is talking in the past she calls him Jack, where as when shes talking to him in the present she calls him Joker. Since I have OCD and I love the order I keep it within the pattern of present, past, present, past etc. I will tell anyone otherwise if this changes. Cool? Enjoy kittens. -Val. :D_

***********  
All Joker could hear in the black Escalade they were driving in was the sounds of Batman's gruff voice talking of the good of mankind. It made him nearly sick to his stomach.

"_This city, has just showed you that it's full of people who are ready to believe in good."_

It kept playing over and over in his head. Spreading like a virus to the corners of his mind, making him uneasy and angry. He knew that he could break Batman but how could he? He was nearly incorruptible, but every brick wall has its weak spot. As most times when he was lost in his thoughts he became distracted by Val. She wasn't doing anything, but it annoyed him either way.

Val had her hair pulled up into a clip. Her black square sunglasses covered her eyes completely, which made it difficult for him to see which direction she was looking at. She had on a sleeveless black dress with black heels to match. At least she always looked attractive. He watched as she gently tapped her long freshly painted nail against her cheek.

He guessed she was staring out the window, bored out of her mind. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that he was staring at her and she glanced at him. She gave him a half smile and returned back to staring out the window into the darkness of night. This part of Gotham was hidden in the light of day, but when the sun came down even when Batman was at his highest peak it was tainted by drugs, gangs, prostitution, murder, and the disease of poverty.

Joker reached out to the touch the spot where he hit Val earlier. She didn't respond right away to his touch but he saw from the corner of her glasses her eye twitch in pain. She held in her whimpers. It still hurt, but she turned to him when he pulled her chin to meet his face. His eyes was what she avoided. Those cold, callous animalistic eyes. They scared her more than the thoughts of him hurting her. She didn't want to look deeply into them. Even without his war paint on his eyes were still so horribly terrifying. She could tell by the way he gripped her chin, he was in a good state of mind. She could relax finally.

He took off her glasses slowly staring into her eyes. She was so innocent, in her own way. Naive to who he truly was, she saw beyond the scars but he could see fear in her eyes when she looked into his. He didn't want her to be scared of him, as crazy as that sounds. He wanted her to smile like she did when she looked at him a long time ago. Often she would shiver with fear when he had a bad day, why did she do that? The only woman he'd known who could look past the scars and she was still afraid of him.

He stroked her face when suddenly one of his men, Gadget in the drivers seat looked into the mirror at his boss.

"Hey boss, which way right or left?" he asked. The Joker pointed in the right direction. "Right." he said swiftly.

He took the glove off his hand and slide his hand all the way down her body, feeling every curve through the material draping her form on his finger tips. He worked his fingers down in between her legs feeling more material keeping her from him. He was beginning to hate clothing covering her.

"Joker.." she said eyeing the men that were trying their best to keep their eyes on the road ahead of them. "They might be watching…" she blushed.

He knew damn well they better not look into the rear view mirror. He needed a reason to try new _tricks_ on his men. He slide his cold fingers in between her legs. She let out a soft moan, which she tried to silence by biting her lip. It only made her moan louder when he began to outline her pussy with the tip of his finger.

"..Beautiful." he whispered, shoving two fingers in making her gasp with shock. He pushed them deeper and deeper into her, making her silent moans grow louder and trying to cover them up was growing nearly impossible. He liked feeling her, and touching her. It made him overjoyed to know that no one else could touch her or have her like he could. He enjoyed showing that off, to all his men who caught the wrong glimpse of her. He only stopped when one of the men riding shot gun said with

"Hey Boss. We're here."

"Fuck." Joker said out loud, slipping his warm wet fingers out of her. He signed and wiped his wet fingers on the inside of his gloves and slide them back on. Val quickly straighten her dress and tried her best to ignore the sudden rise in temperature in the Escalade. She put on her sunglasses and followed the Joker out the car.

They didn't clasp hands like normal couples did, when they were in love. She walked behind him a good few feet and would join him by his side. She thought of the last time they held hands. It made her day dream when she did, but when she would she would shake away all those memories quickly. Trying her best to pretend that they didn't happen.

'_He's not Jack anymore._' She kept thinking in her head over and over.

As she followed behind Joker to the abandoned house on the edge of the city, probably only a few miles from the city. It would've had a cozy feel to it if it didn't resemble something out of the mind of Edgar Allen Poe. It was an old Victorian house that was probably made in the early 1900s that had lots of land surrounding it. The gate leading to the stone path was a rusted old iron gate with sharp points at the top that looked like it could impale a man. The grass surrounding the house was brown, long and unkempt. Leaves of falls passing were scattered in great numbers under a old willow tree. It's limbs had few leaves on it the sign of winter and they were pointed upward in a weird way. Like somehow it was reaching towards the heavens.

Val was scared to move any further, but the Joker motioned for her to come closer to the gate. He opened it with a squeak coming from the gates. She followed behind him, her heels getting caught in betweem the stones. They reached the door that was once a shiny oak with clear windows but now it was a withered old door covered in dust and grime from the elements that passed by. The windows were so dusty she could barely see through it. We walked up the creaky stairs and he opened the door, and the smell of moth balls and mold hit her nostrils. Val coughed and so did his men behind her, but the Joker didn't. He just walked into the house and hit the lights as if he'd been here many times. It was a lot better on the inside besides the dusty windows.

The furniture and mirrors were covered with sheets. The floors were well mopped and clean. "I wouldn't go in the bathrooms down here yet." he said waking down the hall way turning on more lights. Val stared at every little inch of the house. She'd never been in one this nice or big in her life. She was so overwhelmed with curiosity and happiness she couldn't hide it. It was her dream home. A house in the middle of the country, what a wonderful place to hide from the world that haunted them. Joker walked up the freshly polished wood staircase inspecting the pictures that lay on the wall, when he suddenly ordered the men away and they all quickly rushed out the door.

Val chuckled silently to herself. She could always feel the tension when Joker stepped into the room. She just noticed that they were holding onto her luggage, and left it near the staircase. Now she understood why they were grumbling under their breaths.

'_Why were they complaining it was only 5 bags? For an hour to get ready I'm proud of myself._' She thought.

"Well guess I should start cleaning up." Val said wandering around the luxurious living room peaking under the sheets. Joker just shook his head.

"Ray will take care of that." he said casually.

"Oh, whose Ray?"

"Does your mouth ever hurt from asking so many questions?" he snapped, making Val jump. He pushed his hair back and said calmly "Besides you shouldn't have to labor around the house." Val smiled slightly still trying to adjust to his constant up and down demeanor. He nodded towards the staircase, leading her to the bedrooms.

Even after spending so much time with him over all these years she couldn't get used to his mood swings. They were hard to predict and not knowing the difference would have harsh consequences.

"Come upstairs my turtle dove." Val's legs were frozen but she knew that if she didn't move quick enough that he would make her move. It was rare hearing pet names come from him, and when he did call her "baby" "turtle dove" "my dear" it would sound like he was making her feel comfortable with him, so that when she let down her guard he could take over her.

She followed him up the creaky stairs. She caught of glimpse of the pictures lined up neatly and caked with dust. She didn't recognize any of them of course except one of a small boy. He couldn't be more than two, at the time. She made a mental note to check out more of the pictures. They walked up the long stair case and back down the hallway. She saw two oak doors with golden handles. When he opened it she saw a large master bedroom. Her mouth was open in a awe.

The floor had white caprpet surronding the whole floor, except for a black rug that covered the area near and under the bed. The bed had silk sheets and huge white pillows. Surronding the bed was a bed post and next to it was a large book case. Near her side of the bed on a drawer was a black angel reaching towards the heavens, surronded by several small baby angels. His side was quite plan just a drawer and a chair. Behind the chair was a large window with a window seat which she could see the street and the people coming and going. She decided to put some curtains to block anyone from looking into thier home. On her side of the bed was a walk in closet that had mirrors on opposite sides of the door, so she could see herself from every angle. She almost skipped away from the bedroom to another door that led to the bathroom where there was a huge porcelain bathtub and a huge mirror, with every beauty product she could imagine in a cabinet all to herself. As she looked around the rooom she noticed that some of the walls had outlines of pictures that probably hung on the wall some time ago. She decided to ignore it and maybe think about it later. Everything was nearly perfect for her, it was like her dream becoming reality. She wanted to ask who found this house and who bought it, but she didn't want to push him farther. She just ran into his arms and kissed him softly.

"It's beautiful." she said gleefully. "I wonder whose house it is." she asked trying to convey it as a thought. The Joker snickered and walked towards the bed and before resting himself on the large bed he muttered.

"Who cares?"

*************

Val's eyes were wide open staring at the clock. She kept hearing the _tick tock tick tock_, of the clock play consistently in the silence of the bedroom. It was weird sleeping in a new house, since the house was alot bigger than what she was used to every house sound was magnified. It took her forever to remember that the bathroom was on the left, and not on the right, and even though she didn't have her wardrobe in it yet, she still didn't want to make that mistake being half asleep. Besides she didn't know whose bed she was sleeping in, which made it even more creepier.

She wanted to get a good look around, but being in a large house that made plenty of noises it was scary at night. Val could hear Joker snore softly. His arm was draped around her, he was a light sleeper even, after sleeping on a rock hard bed in Arkham for two months, if he was disturbed it would be hell to pay. She sighed trying to go to sleep ignoring the weird sounds of the night. She adjusted herself every couple of minutes, but nothing seemed to feel right.

"Keep it up, I was only sleeping." Joker muttered into his pillow. "Sorry I can't sleep." she said hoping he was too tired to hit her. Joker pushed his hair back and wiped his eyes then closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

_'Thank God_.' she thought, thanking her lucky stars he was half asleep.

When she finally did feel her mind drift off into her dreams and her body began to relax under the soft silk sheets she heard a banging at the door. She nearly leaped out of bed and shook hard Joker.

"Fuck, what now-." he heard the banging as well. He didn't hurry out of bed and he didn't sit and cower. He just waited listening to the banging, trying to figure out what the plan was.

He stepped out of bed and put on his black pajama bottoms (since he wasn't decent) that had been discarded on the floor. He reached next to the bed and pulled out a shot gun.

"Wait here." he whispered.

Val didn't need to be told twice, she just watched as he walked down the hall and slowly down the stairs.

'_Fuck did Batman find out where I was? No, Batman would've been in here by now and he wouldn't knock on a damn door. He maybe crazy but he's a lot smarter than that_.'

He held the shot gun cautiously looking side to side as he walked down the creaky stairs. He ignored the icy touch of the floor as he walked towards the front oak door.

'_Maybe it's Gordon. Was he following me? Why the fuck would he wait this long, only to bang on the goddamn door. Like I was going to go in peace._'

He finally reached the door and peaked out of the window.

'_Why would Gordon go alone? Was he that stupid?_'

He only saw the outline of a man. He was tall and lean, but that's all he could see of him. He placed himself to the side of the door. He opened it, leaving it slightly open just enough for someone to get the hint. He wasn't nervous at all, he wasn't even anxious. Just calm, perhaps a little too calm. His heart was beating against his chest in the adrenaline rush. He cocked the gun slowly making it harder for whoever it was to hear, as he saw the man step closer through the door. In the cover of darkness the man couldn't see him by the door. He was almost past the threshold of the door when Joker had his finger on the trigger. He aimed low, to keep him alive but not to kill him..yet. He was just about ready to give the trigger a good squeeze when he heard the man call out.

"Boss? Yo Boss you there?" He recognized that voice.

'_Fucking Ray_.' He turned on the light on the wall above him to come face to face with Ray. Ray's face was emotionless and stone cold, even after seeing the shot gun in his employers hands.

"What if I decided to pull the trigger? Then where would you be?" he hissed. Ray keeping his calm demeanor replied.

"I would've been screwed." he replied. "I tried to call your cell phone, Boss. You didn't pick up I even tried Ms. Valentina. No one picked up, I got worried that Gordon or Batman picked you up. Didn't want to see your plans go to waste." Joker placed the gun on a table nearby and pushed his hair back.

"Close the door." he said and Ray did so almost immediately. He pulled a chair out for him to sit in. He leaned back and looked up at Ray, who was looking at him. It was a comfy arm chair the seating was made of red velvet and the outer rims were wood but painted gold.

"Anything to report?" he asked, comfortably. Ray shook his head.

"No, Dent is no where to be found. I've searched everywhere. Guess we'll have to look more underground."

"Dent cannot blend in. He shouldn't be that hard to track. Hmm.. He knows what he's doing. He might even have help."

"You think?"

"No, shit. People with visible scars cannot hide, Raymond. He has to have help. He's not like _anyone_ else. You can hide. Dent can't hide. That's one beauty mark that can't be covered up with a little make up. He can be easily pointed out. Someone is covering his tracks. Maybe even hiding him. But who?" He frowned pondering all the possible people to help Dent out. He looked up realizing that Ray was still there. "Well?" he asked.

"I'll keep that in mind Boss." Ray said.

"Fine. Anything else?" he asked, growing bored of this. Ray shook his head.

"Then go." he said waving his hand dismissing him. Ray walked away and closing the door behind him. 'Where the hell could poor Harvey be hiding? Who would hide him?' He didn't feel like thinking anymore. He just took the shot gun and walked upstairs going back to sleep.

*************  
_Just to clear up a few points. Ray is obvioulsly a very close memeber of Joker's clan, and Joker holds a very high respect for Ray and vice versa. This would explain their "odd" relationship. Another thing is Joker is a three dimmensional person in my story and even though he loves Val he also despises her as well. Kinda like a song called "I hate everything about you." By Three Days Grace. He hates her for loving him, and he can't understand why he loves her back. Hopefully I made that a bit clear. Anyway reviews would be kindaly appreciated.  
Thank you all who did. Oh and one more thing and I'll shut up that statue is something that I actually have among other angel/fairy statues. Alright thanks for reading -Val_


	6. Caro Mio Bene

_Authors Note: The Past once again my loves. I don't know why but it seems awkward to write about Jack and not Joker. I like it though. You get to see the true Jack before he was driven to insanity. Plus I like writing Val as a spunky chicka. Kinda reminds me of... well.. me. haha. Enjoy. Reviews would be much appreciated for faster updates. -Val_

Jack and Val had gotten closer over the past weeks. Doing simple things such as walking through the city, going to concerts in town and going to clubs. Jack couldn't hide the fact that he liked her, but he knew better than to get too attached. She had no idea what he truly was, or anything about him, however she was also reserved. Many things he's asked her she's either ignored and started talking about something else or not answered at all. All she knew about him was that he lived in Apartment 672 on the outskirts of the "bad part of town", and what he knew about her was she lived in a level of her Aunt and Uncle's house. It was like her own apartment, and just as so she had to pay the rent. She didn't seem to mind, though. She had her own privacy and they had there's.

One day Jack forgot to pay the electricity in his apartment, so he needed a place to sleep for a night or two. At first he was reluctant to ask anyone for help but living in the dark in this part of the city was no option. Unless you wanted to jump and be consumed with paranoia. He finally groaned and gave up, and walked down the street to a pay phone. She didn't pick up her cell phone so he called her own private number to her section of the house which she immediately picked up.

"Hello?." she said into the phone. Jack wasn't one to ask for favors he didn't need anyone, so it felt weird to ask her for this.

"Yeah, hi. It's uh.. Jack," he said watching some kid in a gray hoodie skateboard around the sidewalk. "My electricity shut off, and.. I was wondering if you would let me stay with you for a night or two, till it comes on."

"Sure. Need me to pick you up?" she asked. Jack kept debating whether to just walk or take the ride.

"A ride would be nice." he said quickly before changing his mind.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Be out some where I can see you. Bye." she said before hanging up the phone.

Jack hung up the phone and waited in the booth. It was cold for a April night. He pulled his leather jacket closer on himself watching the passing cars and people. He pushed his long curly hair back, and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He wanted to cut it, but Val liked it long. It did give him a sexier look he had to admit.

'_Fuck, how long is this going to take?_'

He knew that he waited for a few minutes, but being the impatient person that he was it seemed like hours. Jack decided to play a game with himself, like how long he could hold his breath, or how many license plates he could remember. After awhile all these games to keep himself occupied were getting to be boring. He sighed and rested his head against the cool glass that kept him safe inside. He was always alert, on the street. He knew all too well the danger that lurked around the corners of this city. This economic depression was driving everyone to desperate measures, but some were just sick. He grasped his favorite switchblade in his pocket, squeezing it so he was prepared for anything. Everyone that passed by was analyzed quickly by him.

_'He's too much of a coward to do it by himself_.'

_'She's probably a hooker, I can take her on._'

_'He has too much to lose, that's why he's so paranoid._'

_'She's a butch lesbian, she might know a few things that I don't_.'

He was too busy watching people to notice the person in the '87 Monte Carlo beeping their horn.

"Well come on now. What are you waiting for?" she yelled at him playfully.

He chuckled to himself and ran quickly out the pay phone booth and opened the door and got inside.

"Cold out." she stated before driving away. He slipped into the seat playing with her cell phone that was in her purse. He noticed all the calls from Michael Maroni. It made him sick just to think she even gave him the time of day. He didn't bother to read the times he called or for how long he called it only made him angrier.

*****

Val threw some blankets at him as Jack stared at the ceiling on her couch. "There you go, hopefully it wont be too cold for you." She said popping her gum. Jack nodded and unfolded the blankets as she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth. She had quite a nice place. It was like a small apartment especially made for her. She had one room, which was her living room/bedroom and another room devoted to a small kitchen area. The only room with a door was the bathroom. His own apartment which he paid much more for wasn't even that nice.

He placed the blankets on top of him and pretended to be asleep so he could watch her clip her hair back and step into bed. She was only wearing a small tank top and shorts. He could tell she wasn't wearing underwear. She turned off the lamp and wrapped herself in her thick covers and drifted off to sleep. He didn't sleep at first, he because he was too busy watching her. She looked so sublime, so relaxed. She was amazing. Jack suddenly felt a chill go up his spine, the cold air came through the small window next to his sleeping spot.

'_Shit, she wasn't lying_.' he thought pulling the covers up to his neck. He would wake up every couple of hours and couldn't fall back asleep. He would twist and turn making noises as he tried to escape the cold. He didn't notice that Val had woken up and was staring at him.

"Want to lie in here with me?" she asked. Jack nodded almost too eagerly as he quickly jumped into her warm bed. It was so warm he nearly fell asleep instantly. Before he drifted off he noticed her nearly bare back. The soft patch of skin was the only thing he could see clearly of her. He wanted to reach out and touch it and feel her, but last thing he needed was her bitching at him, so he slept ignoring the pretty figure before him. His eyes shot open for some reason, and all he could hear was the sound of silence. He checked the time.

'_Fuck, only 4 am_.'

The taunting night didn't seem to end. It was close to torture. He saw her again still sleeping quietly. Her beautiful figure was staring back at him, just begging to be touched. Before he knew what he was doing he was touching her. She felt so warm in his hands. Her skin was so soft and smooth under his palm. His gliding fingers felt all the way up to her shoulders. Jack couldn't control himself as he felt the bone move up and down as she breathed. He moved closer to her, taking in the scent of her lotion. He moved up and down her sides feeling her beautiful curves. He wanted to go down farther but she woke up and turned to face him. She wasn't frowning or smiling, she just stared at him. He couldn't find a good reason for his actions there was nothing he could justify it, and it made him angry that she wasn't reacting.

He just wished she would yell at him, and not hold back. Instead she pushed herself up with her hands on her face and elbows holding her up. His eyes drifted down. He could see through her thin shirt. She finally reached out to touch his jaw and cheek. Her long nails gliding up and down his face. Jack was confused at first, he didn't know why she was waiting this long. He was on edge waiting for that slap or scratch to his face. It didn't happen. She got on her knees crawling toward him and slowly got on top of him, pushing his shoulders down keeping him in place. The material from her shorts was so thin he could practically feel her. She looked into his dark eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the head.

"Not tonight." she whispered in his ear. Before getting off of him and going back to sleep.

'_Bitch_' he screamed on the inside. Well it was better than a slap to the face, especially her slaps.

*******

It was the second day, that Jack stayed in her apartment. She was lounging around eating tortilla chips and watching TV. Jack sat on the couch, trying his best to stay away from her, but in a barely two room apartment that was hard. After what happen the night before they didn't talk much.

"Want to come up here?" she asked sweetly. Last time she said that she was on top of him, telling him that now wasn't the time.

"I'm alright." he said staring at the TV, refusing to look upon her.

"But-but-I'm lonely." she whimpered in a child like way. He rolled his eyes and swallowed his pride and sat on the bed with her. She offered her bag of chips and he accepted them. He didn't eat much just something here and there, he figured he would eat a bit.

As they were watching one of the women on the TV he noticed a woman dressed in a short skirt and low cut blouse. "She looks like a slut." he muttered taking a bite out of a chip.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean she is one." Val replied.

"She dresses like one, she has to be." Val swallowed her food and said. "Maybe, that's what she likes. I mean you dress like a bum most days, that doesn't mean you are one. Who knows maybe you're the slut." She stared back at him innocently.

"I can't be a slut."

"Oh, why?"

"I'm a man."

"Psh," she chuckled before eating another chip. "Men are the biggest sluts of them all. All you ever think about is sex. Women are a simple figure in the mans mind She's either a angel or a devil, no in between. However maybe you are right, women can be sluts." Jack spread a satisfied look upon his face. "But." she said waiting for his confidence to rise. "Whose the weak one for giving into them?"

He knew that she was referring to the night before, those moments kept playing in his mind over and over again. He decided not to answer, he kept his expressions hidden not looking guilty. He instead stretched and said clearly.

"Well I'm not one."

"No one said you were." She smiled at him. He pushed his stubborn hair back and kept focus on the TV. Val decided to change the subject.

"Do you want to know something?" she asked looking up at him. He shrugged casually still not looking at her.

"Sure, what?"

"I've only been with one guy. So maybe not all women are sluts."

'_Guess she's not a slut after all._'

"Who was it?" he said his eyes now focusing on her.

"Michael. Only because he fed me bull shit everyday. Like how much I would like it and all that bull shit, honestly I just wanted him to shut the hell up."

"How was that?" he asked intrigued.

"Well, lets just say I could've done that all on my own with batteries." she snickered, and they both began laughing. It was the first actual laugh they shared since the night before.

"Well usually your first isn't something to brag about. Mine was some pudgy chick named Tracy and she didn't shave, but she fucked so it something you just shrugged off. She got knocked up by the time of graduation." He could already see the look in her face, like she was trying to find the words to express herself, before she could ask what she wanted to ask he said. "It wasn't mine. It was some metal head's kid."

"Oh." she said a bit relieved. Val got up from the bed and stretched and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get a shower. Try not to peak." she smiled walking into the bathroom. Jack shook his head and laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling once more. He buttoned the top button to his flanel shirt triyng to keep himself entertain. He noticed all the books that was in her bookcase next to the her nightstand. She liked some comics, but mostly alot of random book that were supposed classics but was really just crap that was filled with symbols that no one cares about. He looked through them.

_'Hmm. Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Alice in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass, Beowulf, The Complete Stories of Edgar Allen Poe, Color Purple, Grapes of Wrath, Dracula, Little Women, 1984, Rebecca, Uncle Toms Cabin, To Kill a Mockingbird, Treasure Island, The Hunchback of Notre Dame.. boring! Well she fooled me on that, she is a bookworm.' _He looked more at the bookcase and noticed that she liked crime novels too., and on top of the crime novels she had some classical music CD's. He chuckled, at her slections. Mozart seemed to be her favorite. He had to admit he loved classical music himself. He knew she played the piano, and the violin. He noted to himself that he should ask for a private show. His attention drifted to her night stand.

He saw a note card lying along amongst other useless items on her dresser. He took the note card and a permanent marker and scribbled something quickly on it. He took the card and quietly walked into the steamy bathroom. He propped the card on the bathroom faucet, and snuck out of the room and rested back on the bed closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to a light sleep.

Val got out of the shower and dried herself off. She went to grab her comb, when she saw the note card that read in purple ink.

"_I could possibly be your second.  
-Jack_"

She chuckled, surprised why she wasn't angered like when most guys said something like that. He was different. She found a pen that lingered next to her curtained window in the bathroom. Jack only woke up an hour later but something was blocking his vision. Instinct told him to put his hands to his face and he pulled off a note card.

"_Maybe, if you play your cards right.  
-Val_"

He heard her cooking in the mini kitchen that she had, while he took out a fresh one from the mess of cards lying around, wrote on it and left it on her hair straightner. When she came back he was staring at the TV innocently when she stood over him holding a bowel of spaghetti.

"Eat up." she said going to sit on the couch. Jack snickered at her hair. It was clipped up and looked shorter and wavier. He never seen her like this before, it was still funny.

"What?" she asked putting her bowel down and reaching for her hair straightner. He shook his head and watched TV. She looked down and saw another note.

"_So be mine.  
-Jack_"

She read it to herself, and walked towards the dresser. Jack didn't look at her, he simply pretended to be fascinated by his food. She wrote something quickly and walked back to him and put it on his stomach. Jack pretended not to care, just waited till she was done, fixing her hair and she left the room. He put his bowel aside and read the card.

"_Yes.  
-Val" _He smiled and finished his food.

_'Jack: 1 Michael Maroni: 0.'_

***********

_Caro Mio Bene means My dear beloved. I found it to be quite sweet for the two of them, which ties in with their love for classical music. I found it on the Amadeus soundtrack, and it is a excellent song if you want to check it out. The note thing was actually something that happen to me, and I thought it was cute, and a bit childish, but hey my story. XD Hopefully it doesn't sound a bit rushed I wanted to get this chapter out the way. It's been bothering me for days. Reviewreviewreview! :) -Val_


	7. A Twisted Mind

_Authors Note: Kinda long, make sure you have a few minutes to read. Aren't you guys loving the quick updates? That's what happens when you have nothing else to do during spring break. Haha. Well in this chapter alliances will be formed and... hell I'll let you guys read it. I changed the Joker's dialouge structure a bit. I was watching the Dark Knight last night and I noticed this habit that he has. I hope nobody minds. I want to make my Joker as close to the movie as possible. Review my darlings. You guys give me inspiration. -Val_

**********  
Three months had passed since they moved into their new house. Ray, knew a few people who could refurnish old houses for a low price. Well of course when you get a request from the Joker you usually do it for free, and quickly to add to that. They put in everything modern houses had and they even cleaned it. It was so clean you'd never think it was once a dirty old house. They worked long hours to make the house beautiful, and they were nearly finished the basement.

To get away from all the noise of the construction Val sat on the window seat sewing up a hole in Joker's coat. She didn't know where he was, he was probably out with his men conjuring up new plans for his city in his new study. He spent so much time there, so far away from her. She pushed away her boredom by starting on projects like making curtains for the house. She even started on her outfit, though she doubted she would ever wear it. She just became more of a house wife that he came home to, than his actual hench girl.

She tried to shove off the feelings of disappointment and concentrated on the coat. She pushed a stray hair out of her face, stitching the purple material together. She hummed a made up tune, when from the corner of her eye she saw him. She looked at him, he was emotionless but he seemed tired and lost.

"Almost done?" he asked weakly. He was only wearing his blue hexagonal shirt and his green vest. She nodded and kept humming. He rested himself on his knees by her side rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Tomorrow, I need your, ah help Val."

"With what love?"

"We need money don't we?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I'll leave you to figure that ouy for yourself."

Val nodded and with excitement bouncing on her face, she smiled at him and began humming again. He suddenly put his head on her lap. It shocked her at first, he rarely ever did this, and the last time he did it, he nor she could remember when. He wasn't one for emotions and romance but there were times when he needed her. He didn't know what came over him sometimes. It was as if the corners of his mind were breaking. He couldn't understand this feeling but she was the only one who could understand. She was something special than everyone else. They only saw the war paint, she saw the man behind the make up.

She put his coat aside and stroked his green dirty blond hair. Her fingers were getting lost in his locks as the minutes ticked away. His war paint was fading around his brow and she kissed the exposed spot. She didn't ask what happened to make him feel this way. Sometimes it didn't have to be anything.

"I feel sick." he said, into her lap.

"Want me to make you some tea and a bite to eat?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, I got to see someone later I don't have time." he said watching his fingers trail up and down her legs. Joker pushed himself off of her and removed his gloves finger by finger, only to throw them on the floor. Val returned to finishing up the stitching up his coat. He sat there, his back against the window seat staring off at the opposite wall. He would spend most of his days staring at a wall in Arkham, he couldn't even think straight with the drugs that were shoved into his system. Sometimes he had a straight jacket on which made it hard for him to do things he would normally take for granted like scratching his back or keeping his hair out his eyes. He was more than determined to stay away from that place.

When she finished she stood up and hled the coat out, examinging every detail making sure it was perfect. It looked so much bigger in her hands. As if she called him he stood up towering over her, holding his arms out waiting for her, patiently. She put each sleeve on each arm and straighten out the creases and wiping away the excess make up from his broad shoulders. Instead of the skinny man she knew he was now the powerful figure that Gotham feared. The danger and the power that he had was even more of a turn on, than just his good looks.

He grabbed her hair and wrapped his fingers around it pulling her head up to meet his. He pulled her into a kiss, not the gentle kind as one would think, but it was rough bordering violent. Their faces were pushed roughly together, in a passionate manner. His hands slide from her hair to around her neck, pushing himself up against her. Her hips were glued to his, leaving no room between them.

He pulled away from her, leaving his make up on her cheeks and lips. He took off his coat and vest throwing it on the window seat.

"Lay down and take off your clothes." he commanded coldly.

She robotically did as he said lying on their bed waiting for him. His hexagonal shirt was unbuttoned completely, he didn't even bother to take it off right away. He walked to their bed, climbed up, and crawled towards her and pounced. He pushed her wrist down making her wince a little. He smiled his eerie grin and let out a giggle he gave her a kiss this time one more gentle and loving. With his hands keeping her down all she could do was push herself against him, feeling the increasing bulge in between his legs. He bit her neck playfully making her giggle and eventually moan when he bit harder. He let go of one wrist and gently clawed at the bare flesh of her stomach, watching her skin turn a deep red. With her free hand she trailed through his hair digging her fingers into his roots as he returned to kissing her once more.

He took his hand off her wrist letting her arms fall around his neck, pulling off his shirt and letting it fall to the ground. He pulled away from her just to look at her. His make up was sprawled around her face. The red became a pink after mixing in with the white and some black. He slide off his purple pants and pulled her by her thighs closer to him. He pushed himself into her taking her by shock. She felt so good and tight even after all these years. She gave a sharp moan that pierced his ears. One of his hands were around her neck, while the other held him up as he pushed himself into her. Her arms were clinging around the arm that held her down. The faster he went the harder his grip was around her throat became. She squeezed her eyes shut keeping the tears from falling.

He snickered as he saw the tears swell up in her eyes. Seeing her cry only made him pound her harder until he finally came. He collapsed on her letting go of her throat. She coughed into the pillow and wrapped her arms around him. They both were breathing deeply. Their bodies were sweaty and sticky from the rising temperature in the room. He moved himself from the bed and slide his pants up. He slowly moved around the room collecting his clothes and preparing himself for his next business meeting.

"Apparently your old beaux is trying to claim my ah, city as his own." he said zipping up his pants. Val rolled her eyes and leaned against the pillows.

"Oh, Michael. He's weak, he's not even something to worry about. He's the Fredo of the family but of course he's the oldest."

"I don't need some guinea brat ruining what I ah, built. Perhaps _we_ can show him whose city this truly is."

"What are you planning my pet?" she asked.

"Well when I said we, I meant you." he said looking at her with a smile. She turned pale.

"Why me? I mean you're more..well intimidating." He went to put on his vest, arm by arm.

"Well, I think the final warning should be from me." She nervously scratched her head and watched the covers crinkle and shift as she moved with anxiety. Her stomach was doing back flips and it nearly made her ill. She only realized that he was looking at her.

"Help me with my tie?" he asked, in a mock sweet. Val nodded and got up and helped him with his tie. He could do it himself but he wanted to see her do it. For some reason she always did it a lot better than he did, though he would never tell her that. He fixed up his make up and threw on his coat.

"I have to meet with someone." he said grabbing his switchblade and slipping it in his pocket.

"Alright." Val said sadly looking up from the book she was reading, by now she threw on one of his shirts to wear over her black under wear.

"Val.. Aren't we forgetting something?" he said making her look up once more. He motioned with his finger to come here. She did so and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you." she smiled.

"I know." he replied as he walked out their bedroom making his way down the stairs.

********

Val was swinging on the swing that was put up on the old tree for whatever reason she didn't know. She was bored after dark, and lonesome especially when Joker wasn't around. It was a huge plot of land and with so much land and open space for her to frolic and roam, but it made her sadder with every step she walked on it.

She remembered when he was Jack and they used to spend every moment they could together. They were never apart, only when he had to work, but he would always try to make it so tehy culd see the sun go down. It was something they always did, until he left her. He was still Jack inside, he couldn't be totally gone, but who was she kidding? Jack was dead and now she had Joker. It deperessed her, but she felt better knowing that Joker was hers and he loved her. Right?

She swung back and forth on the swing until she grew tired of it. She jumped off and landed on her feet perfectly, it reminded her of when she was in pre school on the playground. Val leaned on the old tree and lit a cigarette. She rarely smoked only socially, when she was nervous or when she was bored. She looked at the old tree and noticed a weird carving in the tree. Though it withered with age, it was still readable. As much as she wanted to she couldn't read it in the crescent moonlight but she made a mental note to come back in the day time. She walked around their land looking at the back yard. There was a plot of dirt that was probably once a garden. It was pretty big for a garden to match the beautiful house. She suddenly had a vision to make her own garden. She always wanted to do it. It reminded her of her house in New Orleans. It had a lovely garden in the back that her mother used to attend to, and make all kinds of vegetables and flowers. It made her feel at home. She put her cigarette in the dirt, and walked inside, through the back.

***********

Joker stood calmly around waiting for his guest, Ray and a couple of his men were lighting cigarettes and watching the direction that the boss was facing. Joker wasn't expecting them to be on time, he never expected much from anyone. He suddenly heard the sound of tires screeching from around the corner and turned into the parking lot where he was waiting for them. A gray van peered it's bright head lights at him as it came to a halt. He didn't hesitate or let his focus be faltered, he just stood there waiting for him to appear from the van. He already knew who was in the van he just wanted to make sure that his intentions were true to him.

A few men with guns stepped out of the van, making Ray and the other men draw their guns preparing themselves as well. Another man came out of the back of the van with a large sack over his head. Besides his odd head gear he was wearing a dirty suit apparently trying to seem more business like. He walked to the Joker coming slowly into the lamplight.  
"Hello Johnny Crane." He sneered.

Scarecrow shook his head and cleared his throat, he always hated being called that by him. However he wasn't going to push the buttons of one of Gotham's most wanted men.

"Why Joker. What do I owe the honor?" Joker decided to keep the casual conversation going, when he noticed all of Scarecrow's men with guns directed at him. He chuckled.

"Now, now Crane. We're all civilized men here. No need for ah, violence at the moment." Scarecrow nodded and all his men put his guns down. Joker waved his hand at his men and they did the same. Joker clasped his hands together.

"Now, How have you been Johnny boy?" Scarecrow wasn't much older than the Joker. They were probably around the same age maybe a year or two apart, and hearing him call him boy angered him, but he kept his cool.

"Peachy." he managed to spit out without showing a hint of anger.

"How did you ah, manage to get out of Arkham?"

"How did you?" he asked.

"It wasn't hard, you could pull it off. If you tried hard enough not to cover your ah, tracks." He sneered at Scarecrow. It was a shame he couldn't see the poor man's face.

"What does that mean?" he questioned.

"Well Johnny-."

"Scarecrow.. please." Scarecrow corrected the clown, almost forgetting who he was talking to. Joker simply smiled, licked his lips and continued. He wasn't worried about Crane he needed him right now, but if he got too boring than he would have to end their "partnership" him in more ways than one.

"What I meant was the whole gassing the guards seemed ah, well like you. Nothing special or unique."

"You just disappeared, yeah that's definitely unique." Scarecrow said sarcastically, snickering at his own statement. He was already treading on a thin line.

"Well they didn't discover it for a few hours later. Enough time for me to ah, cover up my tracks. You just had a lucky shot Crane, ah." he had the last laugh of course. Scarecrow's left hand twitched with irritation. Joker licked his lips and folded his arms.

"But I'm not here to play catch up with you Crane. I just want to know one thing."

"Well, what's that?"

"Where is Harvey _Dent_?" he said emphasizing every word. Scarecrow looked at one of his men who shrugged. He rubbed his temples.

"Uh, Joker? Dent is dead. He's been dead for a few months now. I mean… um… I thought you knew."

"Of course I knew that, Johnny. Haven't you heard the recent news. He might be alive."

"_Might_. Joker, you're chasing ghosts here."

"Oh, he's alive but they did a good job covering it up."

"They? Whose they?"

"Gotham Police Department, silly Crane." Joker said irritated, at his lack of intelligence.

"They couldn't pull off something like this. Someone would've noticed."

"Well that's not the point I'm trying to make." he said darkly. "I need you look up anything you can on Dent. Find anything and report back to me. Am I clear, Crane."

"I don't know Joker. I need motivation." Scarecrow said rubbing his fingers together symbolizing money. He was disgusted, just the mere mention of greed made him lose total respect for said person but he only nodded.

"Of course Crane. You'll get your money. For each piece of _truthful_ information you give me, I'll give you what you want."

"And how much is that?"

"Now, that will have to be discussed at another time."

"Why not now?" Joker slipped in his pockets and pulled out empty material and said in a saddened and disappointed voice.

"No money."

"Heh," Scarecrow huffed in annoyance. "Alright, I'll be in touch."

"Ciao Johnny Crane. Make sure you do. Wouldn't want me to have to give you a reminder, right?"

Scarecrow twitched and nodded. Joker knew that Scarecrow was too much of a coward, and a greedy bastard to double cross him even if he did put up a good front. Scarecrow turned and walked back into his van. One by one all of his men disappeared. Joker was chuckling at Scarecrow, when he suddenly looked up into the sky focused on one particular building. He narrowed his eyes at the building and licked his lips. Ray stared off into the direction his boss was staring at. His lips turned into a frown.

'_I_ _know you're out there_.'

***********  
_I bet you're wondering who was Joker talking to. Well if you read Brian Azzarrello's graphic novel Joker than the paranoia comes out in him. He thinks that Batman is following him, even when he's not. I liked that and I added it at the end. It makes his insanity come out more eh? I was just letting you know so there would be no confusion. I hope I had Jonathan Crane down pact pretty good. I like him, alot. He's almost as dreamy as Joker.... nah but he comes pretty close. I love Cillian Murphy 3. Haha. He'll have more of part later kittens. Even some other villains will make it later but you have to stay tuned. Review kittens. :) _


	8. First Orgasm

_Authors Note: Okay, this is pretty long, so have some time to read it. I actually like this chapter some what, but I was debating with myself to put it up or not. Theres alot that happens within such a small chapter, and you see Jack's true side. I just noticed he's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I think I spelled that right. And if you not you guys know what I'm talking about. Enjoy and review loves. You all know the drill by now. I might've made a few mistakes near the end, I was a little rushed for time. I will correct them at a later time, so please just ignore them. :) -Val_

***************  
Jack didn't know why he let Val convince him to go to the Gotham carnival. It happened every year, and every year he would try to avoid it. It hadn't gone to one in years and that was with his mother. He looked nervously around at the many people laughing and eating cotton candy and running towards the rides and games. She held onto his hand and put her head on his shoulder. "You want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" Val asked staring at the large bright light covered wheel.  
"Maybe later."

He enjoyed her affection and her constant attention towards him. Even though she played hard to get, he discovered just what a cute and loving person she is beyond her rough exterior. The only thing that was wrong is she wouldn't get rid of Michael. It pissed him off to no end that she wouldn't choose who she wanted. She called this type of "dating" and it wasn't anything serious. In her words she thought that she was young and needed to experiment and nothing too deep and personal. He was winning her over slowly but he had to make sure. Of course when he was in her apartment and Michael was present he was ignored by him. He had no problem with that, but not when he tried to influence Val, that's when he would become enraged. That hideous being would try to beg her for sex, and feed her bullshit. Of course she would say they were no longer seriously involved so no sex. Victory for Jack, well it would be if it didn't apply to him as well.

It didn't matter to him, he'd have her anyway. He would often sabotage their little dates like putting hair gel in his slice of pie, or put small bugs in his shoes, or let Val's aunt's small dog up into her room, even though he knew that he was deadly afraid of dogs. He would often leave at that point, more Val for him. It was all part of the plan.

They were only at the carnival for only a few minutes and she already spotted a few people she knew. Jack didn't know that many people only associates of his, it kind of bothered him that so many people knew and could share his Val. They walked around the games, when she spotted a large teddy bear.

"Jack!" she said pulling him towards the stand. She pointed to the big brown bear with a small red hat on it's head like a cute little child. "Please Jack." she begged. "Please, please, please." He chuckled.

"Alright, goofball." he said. He looked at the game. It was simple all he had to do was pop a group of balloons in the time allowed and he would get his choice of a small prize. However if he beat record time he would get the grand prize of the teddy bear. The guy running the stand was a kid with red hair and a look of misery on his face gave him the darts and explained the rules.

'_Whatever, ginger kid just give me the damn bear._'

The kid started the timer and he quickly began throwing the darts and popping the brightly colored balloons with ease. He learned sharp aim from playing with his B.B gun as a kid, he one by one each balloon disappeared into thin air Jack beat the time original time of 53 seconds by four seconds. The miserable kid took the bear down and handed it to Jack. Jack took it triumphantly and handed it to Val who gave him a kiss on the cheek. As they walked up he rubbed her kiss in his cheek, feeling a little light headed as he walked. That was the most they had done since they started seeing each other.

Val hugged the teddy bear in her other hand and had Jack's hand in the other. She smiled, looking hungrily at the popcorn and cotton candy stands.

"You hungry?" she asked. Jack shook his head.

"Nah, you just get something to eat." he said pulling out his wallet and gave her a few bucks.

She gave him the teddy bear and ran off he began stare at her outfit as he watched her run. She was wearing tight black pants, boots, a red and black corset and a black leather jacket that he had helped her pick out for the upcoming winter. He couldn't want to take it all off bit bit. He noticed a couple guys staring at her as well He gave all the other guys a glare which made them back off. One kept staring to just be a prick, he made a mental note to pound the teeth out of him, if he had the chance.

Before he knew it he saw a flash of pink enter his vision. It was Val offering to give him a bite of her cotton candy. He took a quick bite letting it slowly dissolve in his mouth. Val walked over to a bench so they could sit next to the Ferris Wheel. He sat next to her, watching Val devour her food.

"Hungry eh?" he snickered, poking at one of the bears eyes. She nodded happily.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on the Ferris Wheel? I mean it's pretty romantic." she said. He scrunched his face at the word romance. He couldn't stand it. It was a waste of time that most girls obsessed over, when it truly didn't exists.  
"I'll take that as a no." she said laughing a t his expression and shoving more popcorn and cotton candy in her mouth.

"You're going to be hyper, later." he laughed watching her devour her cotton candy leaving traces of it around her mouth.

"Saving some for later?" he said pointing to her mouth. She frowned, trying to figure out what he meant when it hit her.

"Sorry." she said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He wrapped a loving arm around her as they sat there. He was observing the people that were passing by. Most were young couples, while some were families. He noticed someone from the corner of his eyes. He was a tall guy, with his black hair gelled back. He gave him a closer look and noticed he had olive skin, and a dress shirt and jeans on.

'_Fucking Maroni_.' he thought, growling like a mad dog in his mind.

He hoped that Val wouldn't spot him, he tried to keep her distracted with all eyes on him, when he noticed that Maroni wasn't alone. He was with some whore with a short skirt on, and a small little white tank with no bra. Not that she needed one, that work that her surgeon did kept them perky. She was obviously a fake blonde he could see her roots coming in from where he was sitting. He suddenly had an idea, he didn't plan it all the way through. It was more of a experiment. He pointed in the direction of Maroni.

"Hey, isn't that Mikey?" he said with exaggerated concern. She squinted and her eyes suddenly widen.

"He said he couldn't come because of a meeting he had to go to with his father." she replied, with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Maybe he got off early."

"I told him to call me if he did."

"Oh dear." he purred, with false worry.

"Who the hell is that with him?" she asked.

"Well you did say, that it wasn't serious."

"That's the girl he lied about."

"Lied about?"

'Yes, Maroni you are out of here.'

"The reason why we broke up was because when we were dating seriously, he was sleeping with her the exact same time we started dating. I found out blah, blah, blah." she fumed, chomping on her cotton candy.

"So, what's the big deal?" Jack asked, adding fuel to the fire.

Val stomped her foot on the ground. "The point is that son of a bitch lied. One he said he was done with her, and two he said he couldn't go with me."

"Maybe we should confront him." Jack suggested, joyfully. Val didn't notice or didn't care about his all too happy tone. She finished the cotton candy and threw the bag it came in on the ground and stomped towards him, dragging Jack by the hand who was dragging the bear by the other. He probably looked stupid holding a huge bear in one arm but he didn't care. He was all too happy that Maroni was going to be out of the picture for sure, and Val would be his for the taking.

They were heading towards the bumper cars, when Val tapped Maroni on the shoulder. He turned around and noticed the little woman standing before him.

"In a meeting eh?" she said through gritted teeth. Maroni was calm, and his little whore was throwing them both dirty looks.

"Yeah, I got off early." he replied. Jack wanted to cut that smug look off his face.

"You were suppose to call me." Val seethed tapping her foot with impatience.

"I forgot okay. Janet was here so I figured I'd ask her."

"Oh please Michael what the fuck ever. You're still a terrible liar. I know you wanted to go with her."

"And what if I did? What the hell are you going to do about it?" Maroni said stepping closer to Val, giving her that cold look that he would get sometimes. That look screamed watch-who-you're-talking-to.

"Maybe I'll cut a fucking smile on your fucking face." Jack barked. Maroni's eyes narrowed on Jack who was still holding the bear.

"You talking to me mouth?" Maroni glared. "My father can easily rub you off the face of the earth."

"Oh I'm scared. Gonna get Daddy to finish your problems Mikey boy?" Jack said giving the bear to Val who was already distracted with the dirty looks from Janet. They both were nose to nose. Maroni was slightly taller than Jack, but that didn't phase him.

"No, I can deal with you right now."

"Be careful Mikey, you're playing with the big boys now." Jack snickered fingering his switchblade in his jacket pocket. Michael face couldn't get any angrier, it was nearly bright red. By now people were already staring at them and gathering around. Val noticied this and touched Jack's shoulder.

"C'mon Jack, he isn't worth the time." She didn't sound angry anymore just disappointed. Janet stuck her pug nose up in the air. She grabbed Maroni by the arm, showing off her man.

"C'mon Mike., I mean you guys aren't even in the same class." she said glaring at Jack. Jack turned to say something, but Val just pulled him along, but she turned around and said to Michael.

"Don't worry I won't be back. You and Janet can have a wonderful life together, I just wanted to say. I'm wish you the best of luck, and by the way your poetry sucks." She walked away maybe a bit proud of what she said.

'_Well it did._' He thought remembering the time they sat back and read all the love letter Michael had sent her.

They sat back on the bench staring at people once more, when Jack suddenly hugged her. He usually wasn't good with helping other people out with their problems, but there was something about her looking incredibly sad.

"Fuck love." she muttered into his jacket.

"It's not all bad." he said rubbing her back.

"Well who needs it." she sniffed, throwing her forgotten popcorn in the trash can next to her.

"There's plenty of other things anyway, like Southern Comfort." he chuckled.

"Or Law and Order." she pointed out.

"Or those B rated horror movies."

"Or chocolate."

"Or porn." he reminisced, dreamily. She laughed and punched him softly in the ribs.

"You're gross." she giggled. He shrugged.

"Well what else are you going to do on a lazy Sunday afternoon."

"I don't know read."

"Unless you mean read a-."

"Shush please." she said putting her head on his shoulder. He looked at the Ferris wheel ahead of them.

"You still want to ride it?" he said nodding in the huge wheels direction.

"Mhm!" she cried leaping up and heading towards it. Once again pulling Jack by the arm. They ran to the line that was consumed with happy couples. Val, kept close to Jack, and started petting the bear on the head.

"What do you want to name it?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm never good at coming up with names."

"Hmmm, I think it's a boy so how about Kayden?"

"Sounds good." he shrugged.

They sat in their seat with Kayden between them on the floor. Jack sat on the edge of his seat looking at the sights of the city.

"Beautiful eh?" Val said looking at the sights. "It's hard to find anything that isn't owned by the Wayne family."

Jack stared at the large city, thinking of the many people that lingered there. Spread all around every corner. Everyone from the rich and poor were vulnerable to the city to which they depended on. Jack imagined what it would look like in flames, from Wayne Manor to the Narrows. Val pushed a stray hair from his face and making his thoughts stop.

"What'cha thinking about?" she asked close to his face. He turned to her and stroked her hair softly.

"Burning this city." he said. Val rolled her eyes and snuggled next to him.

"You're such a pyromaniac." she said. "You know, I would choose you over Michael any day."

'_Tell me something I don't know._'

"I really shouldn't get involved with people like him. Despite him being rich, oh well. You never told me what you do." His heart dropped. He had no idea what a good cover up could be. He thought hard, and replied.

"Um, you know. I just help people here and there."

"Oh." She decided not to investigate it any further it wasn't that important right now. Riding the Ferris wheel was much was a lot better than Jack thought it would be until he felt it come to a startling halt. They were several feet off the ground and still in a good view of the city. Jack looked down and saw one of the employees fiddling with the controls.

"Oh, look like we're stuck." Jack muttered.

"Just our luck." Val laughed, "Well I know one thing we could do." she leaned in and gave Jack a kiss.

'_Kinky Val, very kinky._'

To Val's surprise he was a pretty good kisser, he pulled her closer to him sliding his hands into her hair, and down her body. It became obvious to him that she wanted him. For whatever reason she choose now, maybe because he was probably the first she'd ever seen stand up to Maroni's kid, but he wasn't playing around. He really didn't see what was so intimidating about him. It didn't matter he got his girl, and no sharing her with that brat.

'Victory is a beautiful thing.' he thought while he kissed her, trying to resists the urge to reach his hand between her legs. After what felt like only seconds he suddenly felt his seat move.

"Shit." he said startled.

"Oh, wow." Val said looking down. "Well that killed the time."

He tried to move his feet closer to hers only to realize that Kayden was blocking him.

"Ugh, it's going to be late for you to drive around the Narrows at night." He hinted trying to keep Kayden from leaning on his leg.

"Hmm, well then where would you stay?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I could call up a friend." he said stuffing his hands in his leather jacket, feeling the ride come to a stop. This time it was to let people off the wheel.

"Jack, you and I both know that the only real friend you have is me. So just stay with me." She smiled taking Kayden when it was there turn to get off. He cracked his neck, and put a arm around her when he saw Maroni head toward the Ferris Wheel. Maybe Val didn't notice him, and probably she did because when they walked past the Italian and the fake blonde tramp she grabbed Jack's butt.

***********

By the time they got to her apartment, it was near freezing. Val shivered and checked the thermostat. "Oh damn. My uncle must've accidentally cut off my heat, again." She took off her jacket, threw it on the bed and ran down the stairs to talk to her uncle. Jack knew it was around 10, they normally weren't up at that hour. He stood by the stairs trying to hear the conversation.

"Is he up there with you?" he heard the booming deep voice of her uncle say.

"No, it's only Jack." she replied back sweetly. She sounded so much more innocent than when she talked to Jack.

"I don't like him. I don't want him up there with you."

"Why? He's harmless."

"He just wants in your pants. It's obvious, plus he's always up there with you."

"We're friends."

"I usually stay out of your business, but you'd better not get in trouble because of him. You got too much going for you. I'm telling you he's not good for you."

"Can you just turn up my heat please? Lets discuss this in the morning."

"Fine, you just remember what I said."

He heard Val going up the stairs he quickly moved to the bed, and pretended to wait for her. She walked into the room , and put Kayden who was lingering on her floor on her couch. She jumped on the bed pretending nothing happen between her and her uncle. She took off her boots, and laid on bed and unbutton her pants.

"You tired?" she asked.

"Just a bit." he lied. She didn't even bother to pull up her pants, he could see the top of her black panties. Jack felt Val was trying to give him a hint, but he wasn't going to take the bait right away.

"I want to take a shower." he yawned.

"Can't. Not right now. My aunt used all the hot water." she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." he said taking off his shoes and lying in bed with her. They sat in silence for a few minutes staring up at the ceiling. They heard the sound of crickets chirping, and the heat turn on. Val took off her pants and shirt and went under the covers. "I'm too cold." she said turning on her electric blanket. She snuggled up on her pillow and stared at Jack. He didn't go under the covers with her he just laid on top of them and watch her wiggle to him.

"Aren't you cold?" she questioned looking at the goose bumps going up his arm. He shook his head, but she knew he was lying.

"Stop being silly, and get under here." she said.

"If you insists." He jumped under the covers with her. He had to admit it felt nice and warm under her blanket. He was even tempted to just call it a night and go to sleep. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes when Val began humming a soft tune. Jack thought she sounded really good and began to day dream, when she stopped.

"I'm still not tired." she said playing with her nail polish that was chipping.

"Me neither."

"You just said you were tired."

"Well I lied. Sue me."

"Oh I will."

Another few minutes of silence went by, with nothing to say.

"So, still not sleepy?" she questioned.

"Uh huh." He stretched his arms, and accidentally hit her.

"Ouch you hit my boob." she whined playfully.

"Oh, I did?"

"You know if you want to feel you can." she said assuming that's what he wanted. His eyes narrowed at her, and she seemed serious. He was frozen he didn't know what to do. He crossed his arms, and said truthfully.

"Honestly I want to do more than touch your boobs." She loved his blunt honesty, in a way it made her feel like she was the only one in his world. She wanted him to just take her, despite the warning from her Uncle. She was leading him on, like crazy why didn't he try anything yet.

"So do it." she replied.

"Alright." he said pulling her closer to him, and began kissing her roughly.

'_Finally_.' she thought.

She wrapped her arms around him, and spread her legs letting him in. Using one hand to run through her hair, and the other to rub between her legs, making her moan. He slipped his hand into her panties. She pushed his hand in deeper, making him feel all of her.

'_You sure, you only had sex once?'_

He pulled off her black panties slowly and threw them aside and continued to touch and feel her. He slowly slide one finger into her. Making her squeal with shock. One finger slowly became two, making her wetter with every thrust into her. She was so tight, which definitely denounced all doubts of her being of watt off from a virgin. He pulled his fingers out of her and started kissing her once more. With every kiss he wondered what she tasted like. With only his thought to guide him he kissed down her stomach and right above her pussy.

"Are you really?" she asked.

"Why not?" he questioned cocking his head to the side. She shrugged.

"I don't know, never had that done."

"Well you'll love it." he said stroking her thigh.

He kissed the top of her pussy, and slowly worked his way to her lips. She moaned softly, her eyes closed taking in the moment as his tongue went deeper inside her making her moans grow louder. He flicked his tongue on her clit, making the grew louder and more uncontrolled. The sound made him rougher on her. She was delicious more than any woman he'd ever tasted. Of course he wanted more but he couldn't let her lose control now, he wanted to see her expression. When he was done, he kissed her once more. She pulled at his pants, trying to clumsily unbutton them, he did it for her sliding them off leg by leg. She stared at him below the waist.

"Oh my God. You're…huge." she fearfully stated.

"Ssssh." he said, getting tired of hearing her talk. He positioned himself between her soaking wet pussy, and pushed himself into her. At first she was so tense he couldn't get far enough in. Her face was twisted in discomfort and pain.

"Relax." he whispered, stroking her cheek. She eventually did, allowing him to push himself deeper into her. She moaned under him, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He wanted look into her eyes, longing to see what she looked like as he thrust into her, but they were closed tightly. He grabbed her face, making her eyes ope. and said in a low husky voice.

"Look at me." She did so, she didn't take her eyes off of him. His eyes turned from those calm dark eyes to something more cold and callous. He pushed both of her wrist down hard, it was something he liked to do, even with other women.

"Say you're mine." he said, at first she didn't. She laid there hypnotized by his eyes, She didn't want to look at them, but she couldn't look away. He wouldn't allow her too. He pushed himself hard into her, bringing her out of her unawareness.

"I'm yours." she mouthed, unable to speak with the overwhelming amount of satisfaction flowing through her body. She loved his dominance, he had so much power and control over her. She didn't want to be the leader like in her other relationships. He had pushed down, making her something that he could claim and she loved it.

"What?" he said pushing harder into her again.

"I'm yours." she said in a raspy tone her voice cracking. She was losing control, over her body and the height of her voice. All the worries of her Uncle or Aunt hearing them was washed away. She wanted them to hear now, her and Jack were going to be together no matter what they thought. She lost her breath and only able to breathe in big gasps. Jack let out a big moan when he finally came. He collapsed on her, letting go of her wrist. She wrapped her arms around him, and slowly fell asleep.

_Thus their story together began.._

_**************  
There are two lines that I want to bring attention to. The first is when they both bring up "Who needs love, when theres Southern Comfort, and Law and Order." is from the Amanda Palmer song Leeds United. And the second is "I'm wishing you the best of luck and by the way your poetry sucks." Is from Emilie Autumn's song I Know Where you Sleep. It seemed quite appropriate. I always thought theres nothing more insulting than spitting on an artists creation. So by saying it sucked Val hit an artistic nerve. I don't know, that's how I think of it._

_The part where it's mentioned that Jack sabotaged Michael's pie actually happened. My friend did that to his step mom's slice of pie. I found it kind of funny, so I mentioned it. Plus doesn't it sound like something that Jack would do?_

_Plus Val's and Michael's seperation, gives Jack more of an advantage over Val. not sure if anyone noticed that but I'm just pointing it out. The next chapters of the past will come in a series of three. Heaven, Earth and Hell. Which will futher Jack's decesnt into madness and becoming the Joker. So stay tuned kittens. Read and review and tell me what you think. -Val. :)_


	9. Untamed Forces

Val inhaled the toxic smoke from her cigarette and exhaled, watching the thin smoke dissolve into the air. She was sitting in the back of a small car, the mask that was attached to her skimpy black and red outfit was lingering around her neck. Joker was sitting next to her, looking out the tinted windows taking in the view of the buildings of Gotham.

Ray and another one of Joker's men with a clown mask already on were sitting up front. Joker noticed the concentrated look on Val's face, he knew she was going over the plan in her head. He enjoyed watching her think, then again he enjoyed everything she did. Any little movement she made was so gorgeous to him. She was so concentrated, he could've taken out a easel, and a brush, and painted her the way she was.

They finally pulled into the bank parking lot, Val slide her red and black mask over her head, and made sure her gun was fully cocked and loaded. Joker, Ray and the other henchmen had bags hanging on their shoulders as they all filled in one by one into the huge bank. Val held her gun in her shaking hands, as she entered the golden trimmed doorway. As she crossed the threshold of the door she nearly froze in shock of how many people there were. Sure, there weren't a lot of people, maybe no more than fourteen but to Val it seemed like thousands.

She didn't move until Joker fired his shotgun in the air making her snap back into motion. She pointed her gun at the crowd as he walked coolly towards the shocked and terrified grownd. "Good morning ladies and, ah gentle-man." he said saying each part of the last word. He pointed his gun at the employees now. They were terrified and reluctantly held up their hands.

"We're, ah making a withdrawal." he replied. Ray and the other masked man ran off in the opposite direction. Joker nodded toward Val, and she shouted at them, pushing back the lump in her throat.

"Cell phones now! All towards me!" They all cooperated and pulled out their cell phones and slide them towards her. "C'mon! On the ground 30 seconds or I'll shoot someone." She hollered, the adrenaline pounding in her veins. She looked at Joker who was walking around the captives pointing his gun at them, watching them tense with fear. They tried their hardest not to look up at him, they even avoided looking at the heels of his boots. Val kept an eye on the captives, some were praying while others kept their eyes towards the floor in anxiety. Their faces read the look of shock or shame and even both.

Ah, how his muse worked, she wasn't bad for a first timer. he thought, as he peered at her. Her red and black outfit looked really good on her, in fact too good. The top covered top half with the botttom was a short skirt. No one could really tell because her long boots covered what little skin was left to be seen.

He went back to focus when someone looked up at him, and flashed him his infamous grin, to which they looked down again. Val saw from the corner of her eye a dauntless man sending a text message in his coat pocket. She glared at the man.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she barked, marching towards him.

"I ain't afraid of you, you dumb bitch." he spat.

'_Are you going to let him talk to you like that Val?_' Joker thought. He watched her every move carefully.

'_C'mon, please don't make this more difficult than it has to be_.' She kept thinking. She really didn't want to kill anyone. She never took a life on purpose. She swallowed hard.

"Do you fucking realize what you're fucking doing?"

"Why should I do what you're telling me to do? You'll just kill me anyway!"

Everyone began to mutter amongst themselves. Val hearing the noise fired her gun in the air causing instant silence. "Put your heads down!" She exclaimed. Val looked at Joker who was leaning on one of the bank counters, looking at his watch. A woman assumed to be his wife or girlfriend held onto his sleeve.

"Please Stan." she begged, through tears. He pulled away from her, taking his arm back.

"Well, tell me. Look at me and tell me you won't put a bullet between my eyes." Val tightly gripped her gun and grinded her teeth.

"Just shut the hell up!" she stomped.

"Do what she says Stan please." His wife or girlfriend said.

"Listen to her." Val said nodding towards the shaking woman.

"No, Lois! No!" he snapped. "I'm tired of being the victim. Dent didn't give in to these freaks. Batman never gave in either! Why should we-." He landed to the floor spitting blood and teeth from his mouth. Val hit him with the butt of the gun. Her face twisted with deep seething rage. She looked like she was about ready to explode.

"Next time I say shut the fuck up.." she said in a low voice, only to holler the next words to come out her mouth. "Shut-the-fuck-up."

He spat a couple more teeth onto the ground as Lois began to cry, trying to give comfort to Stan. "Please Stan…"

"Fuck you." he spat in her direction, missing her by inches. It was a mixture of salvia and blood. Val already coated in rage put the barrel of the gun to his temple.

"To answer your question, no. I'm not going to put a bullet between your eyes." Her voice was low again hiding any traces of anger. Her eyes were dilated madly unaware of the world around her. She pulled the trigger without a hint of hesitation. His body bounced from the gun to the floor. Blood sprayed on some of the shocked people to the side and in front of him and even a bit on Lois. Even some of his brain splattered on the marble floor. Soon he was surrounded in a puddle of his own blood, some stepped back to avoid getting it on them. Val stood there motionless, looked down at her outfit that had some blood on it but was barely noticeable, but that was the least of her concerns. Everything seemed almost in a blur. There was no sound, no people, it was just her and the crimson liquid pouring from the man's motionless body. She slowly came into the real world and heard a shriek that gave a shiver up her spine.

Lois was screaming at the top of her lungs at the sight of Stan's body. She kept screaming and screaming. Her face was red, and her eyeballs looked as if they were ready to burst out of their sockets. Val was about to make her stop screaming when he heard another gun shot. A bullet went square through her forehead. She fell frontward inches from Val's feet. She looked up and saw Joker holding a smaller gun besides the shot gun. He put it back in his coat pocket and stared to the captives.

"Well do what she said. Put your, ah heads down." He looked at his watch once more and lounged against the counter. He suddenly felt a vibration from his cell phone. He checked it and nodded towards Val. "Alright time to go." he said still pointing his guns at the captives, "Ta ta, everyone. It's been fun." he replied to the scared stiff crowd.

Val followed behind him, looking behind her back a couple of times. They rushed back to where Ray and the other man were loading he money into a truck. Joker took one bag of money slipped something into it and gave it to the masked henchmen.

"There you go. Full payment." he said with a eerie smile.

The henchmen greedily took the bag of money and ran with it. He knew the cops would be coming someone was bound to call by now. Val, Ray and Joker climbed into the truck that held all the money, and watched the henchmen in their other car speed down the street, and heard sirens heading in the same direction. Val's mind was racing and her heart was thumping against her chest so loud she thought the men in the car could hear it. She was silently praying that she wouldn't get caught. What could she say? How could she say it? Blame Joker and claim to be a captive? Yeah that'll get her maybe manslaughter and a few years up in Arkham, hopefully, but then she'd have him on her trail, which was worse than prison. She had seen him do so many things to his own men, he'd done bad things to her as well, but she was never close to death.

She closed her eyes and tried to keep herself calm. Luckily he wasn't paying her any mind. He pulled out a detonator from his pocket and waited till the right moment in what seemed like forever and then a BOOM rang to Val's ears. Ray didn't even flinch as he drove down the road, to whereever they were heading off to. Joker's manic laugh rang through the car, but Val didn't get the joke. Usually it wasn't best to join in the laughter. She tried to pretend she was somewhere else, trying not to think of the blood.

He on the other hand all he could think about was how mad Val was. How monstrous she became. His theory was slowly starting to take form in the ugliest of ways. Val had never killed anyone in her life purposely, she never was crazier than anyone else. Nothing stood her apart from another person but there she was pointing a gun to a man's head and took his life. Just thinking about it made his laughs louder and harder, till the point where he couldn't laugh anymore. It sounded almost as if he was coughing and wheezing. When they finally reached their hiding spot near a broken down old treatment plant a spare car waiting for them.

Val got out almost immediately quickly getting rid of her old clothes, like they were the suit of the devil. Joker was talking to Ray who was still in the truck, when he spotted Val quickly undressing sliding off her top and bottoms till she was wearing nothing but a black bra and black bottoms. Joker's fit clenched and unclenched. Ray could tell that his Boss was fuming with rage. Val couldn't be seen clearly however, she was inside of the car but the minute she had on a black skirt and button up black shirt and heels Joker called her over. Ray was just driving off, flashing her one emotionless but somehow sympathetic look as he sped away from sight.

Joker didn't move he just beckoned her forwards with a gloved finger. His smile and cold eyes only made the death march worse. She walked closer and closer to him, finally reaching him. He didn't say anything. At least not yet, instead he grabbed her by the back of her neck. She tried hard not to tense up.

"Val?"

"Yes?" she said keeping her face straight.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a pathetic little whore you are?" She choked back the hurt of the love of her life calling her such things.

"N-no." She stuttered,

"What the hell was that? Changing in front of my men."

"I changed in the car-." He violently pushed her into the grass and gave her a solid kick in the back. She felt as if her back would cave in, she tried to get up but to no avail. She managed to lean in on her hip, pushing her hair out her face. He circled around her like a dog ready to pounce.

"What else have you been doing besides changing in front of my men?"

"They were tinted windows-." She felt another hard blow smack her across the face. She nearly fell but she caught herself with her arms.

"Doesn't matter I ah, know what you were doing. So answer my question.. What else have you've been doing?" His voice was calm, so eerily calm. It scared her, but stayed silent, this time. If she dared testify her innocence he would only hit her again. He hit her hard enough to hurt not to bruise. She could tell by now. He still continued.

"I mean have you been sleeping with any of them? Is it because I'm ah, not there as often so you reach out to someone? Or are you just a little infected whore? What did you give me? Well are you going to confess or ah what?" He knelt beside her, looking at a tear in her eye slowly start to fall down her cheek. She wanted to scream that she wasn't a whore, she wanted to tell him that she wasn't thinking and she was incredibly sorry for appearing like that it would never happen again. He pushed her head up violently by the hair.

"Hmm..?" He wiped the lone tear away and rubbed her face with the back of his hand. "Oh sssh sssh sssh." He suddenly pulled her closer to him, and they were face to face. So close she was a inch from his nose. His voice was softer than it already was. It was his mock comforting tone.

"C'mon tell Daddy the truth."

"I didn't cheat on you." she managed to say over the burning throat and the throbbing head. His eyes cold and empty didn't show any sign of sympathy.

"I'll deal with you later. I can't ah punish you.. Yet."

"We still have plans for that little ex of yours. So, ah look alive." he replied getting up and leaving her on the ground. She slowly picked herself up and followed him to the a few minutes of awkward silence she sighed and said to him in a quiet tone.

"You think I can run to town and get some flower seeds?"

"What's the ah magic word?"

"Please?" she asked sweetly.

"No." he spat bitterly. Val crossed her arms and pouted. "If you're good tonight I'll have Ray or someone drop you off tomorrow. After that little ah, scene you caused you have enough nerve to ask for such ah privilege."

"I'm not a child!" she exclaimed, through tears. "I'm twenty-seven goddamn years old, why should I have to ask you for permission?!"  
_  
'You're fucked.'_ she thought but she didn't care.

He didn't do anything he just laughed at her, barely paying attention to the near empty road. He kept one hand on the steering wheel, and the other was pressing on her throat. It took her off guard, she looked at him. She looked desperate and hurt, as she felt the life being taken away from her.

"Val," he started talking in a straight monotone voice. "You know just because you have access to my bedroom doesn't mean you're ah, queen of the fucking world. Why do I ah, treat you like a child you ask? Well it's simple. I mean ah, you act like one and until you learn you'll be known as ah one. _Understand_?"

He only stop for a minute to ease on his grip. She breathed in hard only to have her breath cut off again by his gloved fingers pressing on it. Her tears clouded her vision and her head felt like It was about to pop. He continued.

"If you truly love me then you wouldn't play these ah, games. Oh I know you say you aren't but I can see through you. I'm ah, too busy of a man to come home and take your shit. Now either you cooperate or I can spread your brains across this street. Which would it be?" Val tried her best to say something but nothing came out. He shook her.

"C'mon, speak up." he casually said. He let go and she heaved a breath into her lungs. She coughed harshly, into her lap. She wiped away tears and said in a raspy forced voice.

"I'll cooperate."

"Good." he said petting her like a dog.

***********  
_So now you see a insight into Val's slow mental decline. Leave me a review loves. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Sorry theres not much of an authors note I'm kinda tired. Blllaaahhh Love you all thought.-Val_


	10. Love is a Losing Game

_Authors Note: Short, but quite important. I'm telling you all right now I won't write something that doesn't have any purpose or meaning. Everything I write is important. But here is a little chapter that explains Val's thinking and what not. Leave a review and tell me what you think. -Val  
_

Val was sitting on their bed reading for the third time Les Misérables, she didn't know why she decided to read it again but it seem to fit her mood. As she thumbed the pages of the book she thought about what her darling wanted. She knew she couldn't fly off the handles like that at him. Even though she did get special treatment he could easily take her life, and he wouldn't care. She hated to see him so mad at her she just absolutely hated it. He didn't talk to her for the rest of the way back home, and now he was in his study doing something, and she wasn't sure what. She tried to keep her mind occupied by reading, but it was doing no good.

She was trying to hold back tears but they finally came through. She put the book on the bed and cried into her pillow. All her make up burned her eyes as more tears fell through. How could she let Joker down? Why was she being so selfish? Why couldn't she be his perfect little hench girl? She flipped herself over and stared up at the ceiling. Her tears fell from the corner of her eyes down to her ears and hair. She wished he would talk to her again, just so she wouldn't be so alone. It was unbearable, to be locked in this house. It was a beautiful house, with a beautiful yard, in a beautiful neighborhood far from neighbors and people in general. Away from that dreaded city that she had grown to hate over the years but why wasn't her life just as beautiful as the house?

'_This is just such a beautiful prison_.'

She buried her head in her pillow again, trying to imagine herself somewhere else, but everywhere else seemed bleak and empty without him. She felt someone stroke her hair gently. She looked up and saw white make up and black eyes. She wiped her tears so she could see clearly.

"Hi." he said.

She didn't respond she just sniffled as more tears fell down her face. With a hand that still had still had specks of white here and there he wiped away her tears.

"Why are ya crying?" he asked like he was talking to a child. She shook her head.

"I don't know." she sniffed.

"You have to know, if there was no reason why you were ah, crying you wouldn't be crying." This only made her cry more, she hugged him around her waist and began sobbing. No longer controlled crying. She was expecting maybe a little empathy but of course she didn't get it. He didn't even so much as wrap a arm around her. Seeing her so frail and distraught made him, only like her more. He enjoyed watching her tears fall down her cheeks. Seeing her stand up to him with the defiant look on her face made him want to make her smile, permanently. They could be a grotesque couple, it was his idea of romance. That is if she didn't die first. He finally rubbed her back.

"Ssshh sssh sssh. We have a date with Michael today. Hmmm? You'll feel better after seeing a ah, old friend, but you gotta look your ah, best. Can't have him seeing you all teary eyed."

He got up and walked towards the door. "Be ready in a hour." he called back to her.

She calmed herself down and wiped her tears, and inhaled a good breath of oxygen.

_'C'mon make him proud.'_

After saying that a few times, she felt almost better and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She hummed a merry tune and washed her red eyes, and put on fresh make up.

*************  
_Hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be the Heaven chapter. Where you'll discover a little more about Jack than what he truly led onto. Leave a review guys. They really inspire me to keep on writing and thank you so very much to those that have been. You guys are amazing as hell. XOXO -Val_


	11. Heaven

_Authors Note: Hello guys. :) It's quite a long chapter which means you probably need some time to read it. Take your time and soak it in. Reviews please, blah blah blah. We all know the drill. XD -Val_

Jack and Val were outside in the crisp winter air bundled up on a bench. He had her arm wrapped around her as they watched Val's younger cousins play on a nearby playground. Val pushed a hair out of her eye and kept an eye out for them but was especially watching Jack. Her legs were propped up on his lap, and her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Lets have kids." she said looking lovingly at the little girls play. There were two of them, Angela who was 10 and Nikki who was 5. Jack shook his head.

"Why?"

"Well I think it's cute. Besides you're really good with the girls y'know. You got a lot of patience and you play around with them so well. I think my uncle is impressed."

_'My life's goal is complete.' _He thought bitterly, seeing as her Uncle didn't like Jack at all.

"Well I don't want kids. I couldn't see myself being a dad."

"You could pretend to be my daddy." she purred nuzzling herself under his chin. He smiled and kept his strong arm wrapped around her.

"Are you staying over tonight? My friend Jamie is having a party of some sort." he asked.

She hated staying in the Narrows. It always scared her to walk at night, even with Jack on her arm. Nothing happened yet but she was waiting for it. She only hoped that she would be properly prepared for it.

"Sure." she said hoping they could just crash with Jamie and not have to walk home. "I'll just let my folks know."

"Do they know where you are?" he asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Partly." she winked.

Nikki ran up to Val and grabbed her by the arm. "Val, play with me." she said bouncing happily in her new red coat.

"Darling I already played with you." she sighed, not wanting to go away from Jack.

"I wanna go the on swings." she said pointing to them. One in which Angela was already on. Jack stood up, letting Val's legs fall on the wood chips. He took her by the hand.

"C'mon goofy." he said as she skipped towards the swings. Val huddled herself together under her jacket and scarf. She watched the two head off onto the swings. He plopped her down on one of them and pushed her from behind. She would swing forward and back, and when she got close to him he would push her forward. Nikki, being the fearless child she was cried for Jack to go higher and higher. After awhile she grew bored of it and yelled

"Circus move!"

Jack jumped in front of the swing and she jumped from it. Val's heart nearly stopped dead in it's tracks. What if he missed, what if he dropped her? She sat in fear, it seemed like it was in slow motion when she landed safely in his arms.

"Again!" she cried.

"No, we got to go. If we're late again Dad is going to flip." Angela replied heading off towards Val, who got up to walk towards the house.

Jack and Nikki followed behind. She was sitting on top of Jack's shoulders leaning on his head.

"Are you staying over again?"

"No, I got things to do." he said as they began walking back to the house.

"Like what?" she asked snuggling on his soft curly hair.

"Like fight fires, find the holy grail, discover the cure for AIDS, it's an OCD of mine."

"What's a ACD?"

"Stop asking so many questions." Angela said rolling her eyes, and walking ahead of them.

"Jack doesn't mind me asking questions right?" Nikki said making faces at Angela's back.

"Right." he smiled.

"Will you tell me a bedtime story before you leave?" Nikki asked, trying to grab a leaf from the trees.

"Sure."

"It better not be about the Elephant man." Val said folding her arms.

"I told you I wasn't scared because of that. I had a bad dream." Nikki defended herself, finally getting a leaf and ripping it in half and throwing it behind her.

"Well no Elephant man." Val said. Nikki folded her arms together and pouted her lips giving her best "Tinkerbelle pout" as Val called it. Val didn't know how Jack and Nikki got so close. She remembered Nikki coming up to Val's room one day and her and Jack started a staring contest, which Jack let her win every time. Angela was exactly like her Uncle Cliff, they both didn't trust Jack. Despite that Jack was always good to her. Nikki didn't care what her father or her sister thought. To her Jack was her friend. When Jack would drop by Nikki would be the first one to play with him. Val didn't mind, Nikki would usually grow tired and fall asleep within an hour.

"But, I have to hear what happens when he enters the Lobster Mans house." Val raised an eyebrow, and Jack shrugged.

"Hey, I'll try not to make it as scary."

**************"

"And then the Elephant Man walked into the Lobster Man's house quietly. All he could hear was his footsteps. He walked step by step into the old creaky dirty house. He suddenly stopped when he heard the sound of the Lobster Man stirring. He heard him drag his lobster feet on the creaky floorboards. It went like this." he said taking the beer bottle he had in his hand and dragging it on her bed post making a scratching sound.

"Crreeak-drag, Crreeaak-drag."

Nikki laid under her covers her eyes widen in fear and suspense, while Angela in the other bed pretended to drift off to sleep, but was listening closely.

"The Lobster Man came out of his den, starving. He needed someone to feed on-."

"So why didn't his Mommy just cook him something to eat?" she asked. This was the third question she asked in the middle of the story.

"Are you going to let me finish the story or are you going to tell it yourself?"

"Sorry." she said. Jack took another sip from his beer and thought about what he was going to say next.

"At first he didn't see the Elephant Man. It was dark and he easily blended into the background. He heard the Lobster Man dragging his feet closer and closer to the Elephant Man. What could the poor guy do? Stay there and wait? Or move and risk being caught? Tune in next time." He said getting up fro mthe small chair he was forced to sit in when he noticed Val coming into the dimly lit room.

"Noo." Nikki cried. "I wanna know what happens."

"That's for another day." he responded. He ruffled her curly brown hair. "Night kiddo." He said leaving the room. "Night Jack." he heard her say.

Val waved a goodbye to them and closed their door. They walked out the house and to her car.

"I hate bringing my car." she groaned.

"Well unless you want to walk there." he added.

She shrugged and got in her car. Throwing a bag of clothes over in the back seat.

**************

They were both sitting in Jamie's living room with a bunch of other people they both had never met before. The room was so dim they could barely see, and even if it wasn't smoke covered the air that it burned Val's eyes. Jack and Val sat on the floor watching the people that Jamie called friends make out, do drugs and drink.

"I like this song." Val said listening to the indie music play on the stereo.

"Hmm.. Bright Eyes? I'm not much of a fan." Val shrugged, when some kid tapped her on the shoulder and handed a joint to her. She took it and inhaled a few times and handed it to Jack, Jack did the same and handed it to some other guy next to h. The effects of the drug began to take hold almost immediately. Their vision was altered and everything seemed in a supernatural way to be clear. Their eyes were bloodshot and their pupils dilated.

Jack pushed his hair out of his face and drank from his beer. He noticed a glass bowel that had candy necklaces. He grabbed two and put one on Val.

"What are these for?" she asked staring at the floor, then at Jack whose eyes were nearly closed.

"Some game that Jamie plays. Whoever loses all their candy first is the winner. I don't know, I hate the game."

"I like the blue ones." she said playing with a blue candy on his neck.

"Well I like the white ones. I often eat the other ones first and leave the white ones for later." he said grabbing another beer and popping it open.

"You know, you never told me about your parents. You always mention them, but you never told me what happen." He froze staring at the green bottle, then to his fingers. Maybe it was the drug but he had a sudden fascination with his hands.

"Um, well they're both dead." he replied coldly after awhile.

"What happen?" she asked intrigued.

_'None of your business.'_"Um, well my mom died when I was sixteen."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, isn't going to bring her back." he muttered.

"Was she sick?"

"No. It was one of those, do it yourself things." he said looking at her grimly. She felt bad for pressuring the subject.

"Um, I have to tell you something. My dad isn't but he might as well have. You see mental illness runs in the family. He got locked up in a mental institution that's why I went to live with my Uncle Cliff and Aunt Zora. I haven't seen my mom since I was four, and my brother committed suicide when I was 10. Now you know my story." she said.

'_Damn.'_"That's um… horrible." he said gulping his beer down. "My dad was a pathetic drunk who eventually drank himself to death." he lied.

She didn't say anything she just played with his necklace. "Can I take a blue one?" she asked. He nodded and she got on top of him and bit three blue ones from the necklace. He felt her warm breath hit his neck, and her hands trail up his neck and in his hair. When she finished she sat back down and smelled the stench of burnt cocaine.

"I fucking hate that smell." Jack said getting cranky. Val ignored the stench and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her into a rough kiss, grabbing her by the hair, pushing her face to his. He felt her tongue slide in his mouth and he returned the favor, however they were interrupted when Jamie came stumbling to them. He was a mixture of drunk and high, which made him close to intolerable. Jamie had shoulder length dirty black hair that was wild and uncombed in Jack didn't' know how long. He was wearing a black sweater and ripped jeans.

"Hey, Jack. What are you up to?" he said nearly tripping over some girl to get to them.

"Hanging out." he replied, pulling Val closer to him.

_'Fuck off_.'

Jamie sat down and drank the last of his beer before tossing it to the side. Val always hated Jamie mostly because she had the weird feeling that he wanted her in more ways than one.

"Hey, you know we got a uh… job early in the morning. Like 9 I think." He said. Jack nodded quickly trying to drop hints for him to leave.

"Alright I'll bet there." he stiffly stated. Jamie eyes turned to Val.

"So babes, how are you and Jack here?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Oh good. How long has it been?"

"Nine months. If you count the times when we weren't serious."

"Oh wonderful. That's the longest he's been with a woman. Usually it's like five days to six weeks. I think that was Vivian."  
"Thank you Jamie." Jack cut him off.

"Are you and Viv still talking?"

"No."

"But I saw her-."

"Hey isn't your friend calling you?" he pointed to a girl with drawn on eyebrows calling his name. Jamie clumsily got up and walk towards her. Val frowned at Jack.

'_Who was Vivian?_'

"What?" he asked drinking his beer.

"Nothing." she said shoving away doubt and unhappiness.

********

Jack had to leave her sleeping by herself the next morning. She had no idea what he was doing to make his money and he would like to keep it that way. He threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed his leather jacket and keys. He always felt bad leaving her by herself in his creepy apartment complex but he had money to make and his boss always hated it when he was late to a job. He stood outside in the December air waiting for Jamie to come around. He checked his watch, it was a quater past nine. Jamie wasn't normally late. He wondered what was taking him so long. He reminded himself to save up for a cheap car.

Soon he saw Jamie quickly pull around the corner and stopped in front of Jack. Jack quickly got in and shook off the December chill. "What do we have today?" Jamie was a lot more tolerable when he was sober, he was serious and somewhat distant.

"Some guy named Marcus Zachary decided to double cross Diaz for 10,000 grand and 9 kilos of coke."

"Oh great him? Thought he was dead."

"Staged his own death."

"Smart one." Jack said taking out his gun and cocking it.

"So how do we do this? Drive by, cut him, up what?"

"Diaz said have fun." Jamie said nodding towards a gas tank in his back seat. Jack smiled devilishly. "So I heard that Maroni has a problem with you now." Jamie said shaking his head.

"What did you do now?"

"He messed with my girl."

"Technically it was _his_ girl, and you stepped into the picture. Plus I heard you put hair gel in his pie. Gross."

"Hey, no one screws with what's mine."

"Like Valentina Verona?"

"Correct."

"Y'know you're doing wrong by her too. She's such a nice girl."

"It's just sex. Nothing personal."

"Beautiful too."

"Viv was lonesome and I said she could come over. I didn't know things were going to start."

"But it wasn't like this was once. This was several times."

"I was drunk a couple times."

"Excuses."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because it's fucking wrong."

"Whatever, I'm not talking about this anymore."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"It gives me a headache!" he exclaimed. It was silent between them, when Jack asked. "Were you trying to get me in trouble, last night?"

"No. I was drunk."

"Heh."

"We're here."

They pulled up to a crack house in the heart of theself destructive city of the Narrows. A barely dressed prostitute was stumbling around the house mumbling to herself. As they both got out the car and headed towards the house, Jamie and Jack both putting the guns in the back of their pants, She came up to them and offered them her services, in which they bluntly refused.

"Fags." she muttered under her breath and walking to another man who was walking in her same direction.

The house was run down and old, with the paint from the outside was slowly dissipating from sight. When they opened the door there were men and women on dirty urine stained mattress smoking crack. They didn't seem to mind them at all, they were off in their own world. The room was dark and the boarded up windows barely let in any light or air. It smelled of burnt drugs of all sorts, urine, sweat and even sex.

They walked up the stairs avoiding the dirty whores and Johns that followed them to vacant rooms. They finally entered the room and saw Marcus smoking a joint in a dark hot room. He was a Hispanic man, with dark greasy hair and a light mustache.

"Marcus Zachary right? Or should I say Charles Ramirez." Jamie replied sneering at him. They had just noticed that a prostitute was sitting on his desk, when Marcus shooed her away.

"Yes?" he said in clearly suspicious.

"Do you remember a Francis Diaz that you worked for?"

"Still am. Why?"

"Well consider this a resignation." Jamie said whipping out his gun.

"Get up." Jamie barked at him.

"What are you guys cops?" he asked shocked. Jack took out his gun.

"Do I look like a fucking cop? C'mon get up."

Whether Marcus knew this was his end or simply had no other way of defending himself he followed them with a gun pointing to his head. They headed quickly for another room. Jack busted in one of the rooms where a hooker was giving a man a blow job.

"You two! Out!" he barked at them, causing them to scatter quickly once seeing the guns in their direction. Jamie pushed Marcus into the room and had Jack watch Marcus. The captive didn't say anything, he just sat on the floor patiently waiting for whatever he was waiting for. Jack was surprised that there were no goons heading for him.

"So where's the Calvary?" he asked checking behind him.

"Diaz called them off for the day."

Jack knew he was lying, Diaz would've told him this before they did so. Jamie came back with the gas can and rope. He tied Marcus's hands and feet together like a pig. Jack bumped him on the shoulder. "Where's his goons?"

"You want to know why it took a few more minutes for me to get here?"

"Why?"

"I had to persuade them to take the day off." Jack grinned and watched as Jamie handed him the gas tank.

"Here you go my fire loving friend."

Jack put away his gun and took the tank with glee. It had been months since he started a fire, and he was itching to do so. He didn't know when it started, he used to play with matches when he was a kid and put them out in a cup of water.

He threw the gas fluid on him, while he screamed and spat at them in Spanish probably proclaiming his innocence. Jack was only following orders he wasn't meant to question them. Jack took a match from his pocket and threw it on the screaming man. He immediately went up in flames and writhe in pain. His screams were so loud in Jack's ears that it felt like music was playing softly near him. The fire spread quickly around them sending the room in a quick blaze. Jack stared at the chaos around him, smelling the odor of burnt flesh and smoke. Some of the addicts didn't get the signal they just laid there in their high. Some left when they saw the smoke to Jack's dissappointment.

Jamie pulled Jack out of the room as the screams intensified. Jack finally ran out of the house and was almost to Jamie's car when he had an idea. He ran to the rusted lawn chairs that were sprawled out in the front yard and put it under the door handle. He finally saw the smoke coming from the cracks in the windows and heard the pounding of fist against the door. The windows were boarded up so tight making it nearly impossible for some to get through.

Jamie grabbed Jack making him get into the car. The fire was growing visible on the roof by now. Jack smiled grimly and began laughing hysterically, even though nothing was funny. Jamie drove uncomfortably next to his friend, he didn't feem remorse, but he didn't find it funny. Jack wouldn't stop laughing normally it would die down but now it was growing more instense. It was funny how Marcus died but it wasn't necessary to kill all those people. Jamie wondered. Jack tried to see if he could get a good view of the smoke from his rearview mirror, just so he could get a second view, but they were too far He tried to contain his laughter but it still came out in manic chuckles.

***********

_December 23_

Jack hastily wrapped the present he was going to give her in bright red gift wrapping paper. It took him a whole day of walking through the crowded mall to give Val her present. He had already given Nikki and Angela their present which was a whole bag of candy. Of course her father wasn't too happy about it seeing that it took the two of them forever to go to bed.

He wanted everything to be perfect for Val to come over to. Sure he hadn't made a big dinner for them he got pizza and she rented a couple movies. He wondered what Val got him, she said he would love it but he never liked surprises. He finally heard a knock on the door. He put a bow on her present and walked to the door. He opened it and felt someone pulling him into a kiss. He looked and saw the little woman that held his heart. She smiled at him, wiping snow flakes from her jacket.

"Buur." she said trying to shake the cold away from her bones. She threw her jacket on his secondhand worn down couch and gave him another quick kiss. She pulled a small box with a bow on it behind her back.

"Merry Christmas." she said.

He quickly took hers and gave it to her, but she didn't open it.

"You first. I want to see your face." she said excited.

He looked down at the brightly colored box and slowly undid the bow. Inside the box was a beautiful switchblade. The background color was purple and had silver flames dancing up the handle. He soaked in every inch of the knife, it was so beautiful. He flicked it open and caressed the sharp edge digging his fingers into it. He looked up at Val who was smiling at him brightly.

"You like?" she asked, knowing the answer she would receive.

He nodded eagerly like a child on Christmas Day. He put the knife down and whisked her up in his arms and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth.

"Baby, you're the greatest." she gave a yelp of joy and hugged herself close to him.

"Now I feel shitty. You gave me a sick ass gift and all I gave you was that." he said nodding towards the present that was sitting on her lap. He sat her down and let her open her present. She ripped the package open and awed with amazement. He got her the black corset vest that she had wanted so badly. The collar was pointed outward, which gave a devilish flare to it. It reminded her of Maleficent the witch from Sleeping Beauty. She couldn't believe that he remembered how much she wanted it.

"I love it." she cooed. She kissed him on the lips softly, and put her face against his.

"Jack?"

"Mhm?" he said still staring at the beautiful work of art that his love had given him.

"Why can't you come and stay for Christmas?" He stopped and frowned.

"I told you I was busy." he said in a low voice.

"I know, but you know.. Nikki really wants you to come and so do I-."

"I'm busy okay." He snapped.

Val stopped and brought her arms from around his neck to her lap. He shook off his anger and trailed his fingers up her cheek.

"I'll make it up to you." he said smiling his Clark Gable smile, as Val called it. That charming and somewhat mischievous smile. Val smiled back, how could she be mad at him.

"Did you bring movies?" he asked, picking her up and placing her on his lap.

"Only the same one we can't get through."

"Which ones?"

"The Shawshank Redemption, and Goodfellas."

"We got through Goodfellas, we didn't get through Shawshank."

"Oh why?"

Val rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss. "You know why."

"We managed to get through Jerry McGuire, thank god. Tom Cruise is a horrid man to watch." Jack laughed.

"I like that movie."

"I didn't."

"Well no one cares what you think." Val laughed playfully. She suddenly yawned, "I'm tired."

"Too tired to play?" he asked snuggling under her neck, like a needy puppy.

"Maybe. I don't know." she said.

"Fine." he said getting up and heading off to the kitchen in frustration. Val followed him, to the kitchen but he pushed her away.

"Come on, baby." Val hugged him from behind, when she nearly fell, but caught herself against the wall. Jack pushed her arms against the wall, pinning her. She looked at him, with shock.

"What's the point on me touching you, if I can't fuck you. You play so many fucking games do you know that?" He spat. He didn't yell or scream, his voice was trapped in a dark tone. She frowned, and pushed him off her.

"Get the hell off me! What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Jack sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Val." he said sweetly trying to reach out and hug her, but she tried to wiggle away from him. He flashed her those sad eyes, and she hugged him back.

"My mom died around this time. I don't know, I just want to be alone on Christmas Day." She put his head on her chest. He had to nearly squat to do this because of their height difference.

"I'm sorry love." she said stroking his hair.

They spent the rest of the evening drinking, watching movies and walking around the apartment, which was quite difficult. Jack wasn't the neatest person in the world and many of his clothes and random items were spread around the floor of the apartment. Half the time Val would have to step over clothes and even kitchen supplies that had no business being in his living room.

Val really didn't drink to get drunk, but Jack wasn't the same. He rarely ever drank heavily but tonight was a different situation. He walked around his apartment muttering something about his mother and father. He's always been very reserved when it came to his past. How could she blame him.

"You know how many times my mom tried to leave my dad?" he finally said loud enough for her to hear. He was standing over her, his shadow reflecting on her. She shook her head and drank a little bit more of her spiked lemonade while he drank his Southern Comfort, a early Christmas gift from Jamie.

He continued. "About five or six times." He slurred. "Three times before I was born. He would give her the same old speech of how much he loved.. Blah blah blah. I hated him so fucking much. I'm overjoyed the bastard is dead." he drank a little more, and looked hazily around the room. He drank the last of hiswhisky when he realized it was empty.

"Fuck!" he cried throwing the bottle to the side, landing on the carpet. He stumbled to the fridge, and peaked from behind the wall keeping that was them apart. "We're out of whisky!" he exclaimed slamming the fridge door. He walked back to her and nearly collapsed next onto her and began singing in a soft whisper.

"_Darkness imprisoning me, All that I see, Absolute horror, I cannot live, I cannot die, Trapped in myself, Body my holding cell_."

Val just sat there in amazement, watching him fall apart was depressing to her. He sang the same lines over and over before he looked at her.

"You don't know that song?" he asked putting his face close to her. She shook her head.

"It sounds familiar." He rolled his eyes like he was annoyed.

"It's Metallica."

"Oh I don't like them."

"Neither do I."

"So why are you singing it?"

"It's a free fucking country." he said putting his head on her lap like he would normally do, wen he wanted her loving. His eyes darting to every corner of the room.

"Why are you acting so odd?" she asked. The effects of the alcohol was taking over his brain. He felt scattered not able to hold a thought or keep interest in anything. He shrugged it off, it made him not think of Christmas.

***************

_Jack was laying on the floor of his old bedroom. The torn and dented walls surrounding him, kept him hostage from the life that left him trapped in misery. He heard his father through the thin walls cough and clink his beer bottles together. His mother was quiet, but then again she was normally quiet. She tried to keep out of sight from her husband. It was Christmas Eve one of the most distressing times of the year for his family. His father hated Christmas, as much as Jack hated his father. He never figured out why but he didn't care. He could sense the tension, but he was more anxious to figure out where his mother was._

He got off his hard bed, and walked out the room, tip toeing to his mother and father's bedroom. He walked down the cold empty hallway with a horrible feeling in his gut, and opened the slightly cracked door. He saw her lying in bed, her eyes closed and her breath still. He tried to shake her, but she didn't wake up. He grabbed her by the shoulders and he shook her as hard as he could but that wouldn't do anything. As he shook her pills fell from the bed. He stared at those horrible pills she convince her doctor to give her. He shook her harder and harder until he felt tears burn his eyes. He couldn't believe it, he never cried not even when he was a baby.

Then he heard heavy foot steps and the sound of boots dragging on the carpet. He turned his head and there was his father. Much larger than himself almost abnormal. He was hunched over, fuming with drunken rage. He yelled at him in tongues, he couldn't understand and with every passing second the noise was growing louder. As his father grew larger he grew smaller, not in just height but in age. He went from sixteen to fourteen, to ten to six till he was too small to even see. He tried to cry out but no one could hear him and there was nothing his mother could do to protect him. His father walked closer and closer and reached out with a large hand about to grab his son-.

Jack's eyes shot open as he woke up in a cold sweat. Val was sitting up in his bed and shook him. "Jack? Jack? Jack?" His eyes darted towards her.

"Yeah?" he said, trying to sound calm but it came out in a cracked and frightened tone.

"Ar-Are you okay?" she asked not entirely sure what she should do. Jack just noticed where he was, in his room in his bed and to his relief his father was still dead. He put his hands to his face and pushed back his hair. He looked around the room afraid to close his eyes for a few till he finally calmed down.

"Jack?"

"What?" he asked into his hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm umm.. I'm… Yeah definitely. I'm okay." He scanned the room once more. Val frowned like she was unsure. "Okay love."

She turned around and tried to go back to sleep but she was so worried about him. He tried to go back to sleep but this time he wrapped his arm around her. As close to her as possible, after a few minutes of worrying he finally drifted back to sleep.

**********  
_I love Jack's relationship with Nikki, it's quite innocent and lovely. The song that Jack is singing is One by Metallica. I only like old Metallica not much the new. -.- I liked it though. The dream was actually something I had planned ot do later but it seemed to fit in right now. The true side of Jack is beginning to peak throug the shiney surface. :)  
I had just realized I never really gave Val's uncle and aunt a name, so I did. Sorry about that. I always forget these little details.  
Another little detail Jack and Val had been going out for six months if you count the time they started dating in the late spring, early summer. Sorry about that once again.  
Tell me how you liked it and what you enjoyed.  
Love, Val._


	12. Use Your Fist and Not Your Mouth

_Authors Note: This was actually meant to be Earth but it still kind of fit in with Heaven and I didn't have time to edit this part. I wasn't sure if I was going to include it, but I decided to. The present will be in the next chapter. Review please thanks._

_**************  
I have you fast in my fortress,  
And will not let you depart,  
But put you down into the dungeon  
In the round-tower of my heart._

_And there will I keep you forever,  
Yes, forever and a day,  
Till the walls shall crumble to ruin,  
And moulder in dust away_

_-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

***********

Jamie and Jack got back from another job for Diaz, that took them longer than expected. Which once again left Val alone in his apartment. Jack was nearly 100% positive that she would be super pissed by now. When he got to the apartment door he nodded goodbye to Jamie who sped off. He walked up his stairs and stepped over a puddle of he didn't want to know what it was. He got out his key and opened the door.

Val was sitting on his couch drinking a beer and stared at the small fuzzy TV unaware of his presence. "Hey babe." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." she replied shortly, not looking up from the tv.

"What's on?" he asked, looking at the black and white images.

"I Love Lucy. There's not much on at 1 in the morning."

"True."

"Why did it take you this long to come home." she said finally breaking her concentration from the tv. He shrugged.

'_The little bastard kept running,_'

"My boss wanted to keep me after for awhile. Sorry." He apologized irritably.

She rolled her eyes, and positioned herself to face him. "What do you do for your money?"

"I told you."

"No you didn't. We've been going out for a year now, and you're still keeping secrets." she scoffed.

"I'll tell you when I'm fucking ready." he snapped. "Besides if you tell me what you do for money I'll tell you."

"Jack, if you're going to keep secrets then I have a right to as well." She walked away and into the bathroom slamming the door. Jack followed behind her, and knocked on the door.

"What'cha doing?" he asked innocently.

"Go away."

"Stop being cranky."

"I'm not cranky because of that, mostly." she replied. He heard her plop on the bathroom sink counter.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Someone called for you." she hesitated.

"Who?"

"I don't know she didn't leave a name she just asked for you. Then when I told her you weren't here she hung up."

Jack's heart dropped when he heard that, and he knew exactly who was calling him. He shook with anger and frustration.

'_Fucking, bitch. Fucking bitch_.' He kept saying in his head. '_What part of I'll call you, does she not understand._'

"Maybe she had the wrong number." he cooly said.

"Right." Val didn't believe for one second that she just got the wrong number, but she just shrugged this off as probably a jealous ex who was trying to prank her. She pushed her hair out of her face and stared at herself in the mirror. She tried to erase the sadness from her face but nothing worked. Not even smiling helped. Her heart was hurting much more than a punch to the face.

She finally came out of the bathroom, almost tripping over Jack. He was sitting on the floor patiently waiting for her. She was only wearing one of his flannel shirts over her under wear. He looked under it, like a curious kid.

"I can see you undies." he giggled.

"And I only thought 12 year olds got excited over that stuff." she muttered before stepping over him. "Oh by the way I'm going to the Punk Rock Flee Market. Want to come?"

He thought for a second, he promised Vivian that she could come here, but he shrugged her off. "Sure. Where is it?"

"Around your neck of the woods. Just be there as early as possible. I got to leave by like 6 so I can take Nikki to school."

She sat back in front of the tv again, watching Lucy and Ricky sitting in opposite beds talking back and forth, she forgot what about, though. All she could do was think about that stupid woman who was calling his home. His phone rang again this time he rushed to go get it, in his bedroom.

"I got it." he shouted to her.

She didn't hear what he was saying to whoever it was on the phone or who it was, she just drowned her doubt in the love between Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz. In the other room Jack talked softly into the phone making sure Val wouldn't hear.

"What the fuck are you calling me for?" he growled.

"Sorry, I jus' wanted to know if ya still wanted me ovah." she said in her Brooklyn accent. He always hated her voice.

"No, I don't now don't fucking call-."

"Worried about tha' little tramp of yas?" she scoffed.

"She's not a tramp, unlike you."

"Fuck you Jack. Tramp or not you're still fucking me."

"Fuck off, and don't call back." he said slamming the phone down. Now he remembered why they broke up. She was such a needy little whore. The only reason why they kept each other around was for bedside gratification but other than that there was nothing between them.

"Vaallll." he called to her.

"Yes?"

"Come here for a bit." he said. He heard her bare feet prance on the floor to him. He was laying on his bed, waiting for her. She jumped on the bed and kissed him on the lips. They sat in pure darkness without a word to each other, until they both drifted off to sleep.

************  
Jack had decided to come with Val to take Nikki to school, since he didn't see the point in waiting around for her to finish. Besides that Val had a pounding headache and let Jack drive. When Nikki heard this she jumped out of bed and ran around like a excited dog. Usually Val and Zora their mother had to push and pull her to get out of bed, but on this particular day she was ready in no time. When they pulled up into the driveway she nearly threw herself out the door. Angela was sitting on their stoop waiting for the bus. Jack was leaning on the car door, waiting for Nikki as she ran past Val and to him. She jumped to him and gave him a hug around the waist.

"Hey Butch." she smiled.

"Hey Sundance." It was their new pet names for each other. Val walked into the house, getting her pills for her headache.

"Are you coming with me to school?" she asked with excitement.

"Just going to take you."

"Yay." she cried, then after a while she began to sulk. "Jack? Theres this kid that's bothering me. "

"Who?"

"Jimmy Smith. He always tries to pull down my pants when I go down the slides."

_'Future rapist, Dad probably hits him, and his Mommy ignores him_.'

"Hmm, well next time he pulls your pants down you do this." he said smashing his fist with his open hand.

"I'm not allowed to fight. I already told the teachers." she replied sadly.

He kneeled down so he was eye level with her. "Well then we'll introduce a little anarchy." he said darkly.

"What's anchory?"

"_Anarchy _is where we start defending ourselves and fuck the rest."

"So hit Jimmy anyway?"

"Mhm."

"What does fuck mean?" she inquired. Curiosity

"Um, don't say that to anyone else."

"Okay." she said bobbling her head around waving to Angela. "Wait, I don't know how to fight." she pouted.

"It's easy. Just ball your fist up and push your arm out as hard as you can. And do it to the other one." She did so with every instruction he gave her.

"Fuck you, Jimmy." she said laughing as she simulated punching Jimmy's face.

"I said don't say that."

"Sorry."

Val came out the house and blew a quick kiss to Angela. She blew one back but was still quite sleepy, and even the small task of blowing a kiss was hard for her. Val tossed the keys to Jack who caught them with one hand.

"No speeding." she said flatly sitting in the passengers seat. Jack frowned dissappointed. He never had a car of his own even though he had his license since he was sixteen. He wanted one badly he didn't have to walk or take the bus, that he hated so badly.

Nikki climbed in the back of the car and put on her seat belt like she had been taught. They were driving for only a few minutes when Jack turned on the radio, and a 80's hair metal song came blaring from the speak

_Out on the streets, that's where we'll meet  
You make the night, I always cross the line  
Tightened our belts, abuse ourselves  
Get in our way, we'll put you on your shelf  
Another day, some other way  
We're gonna go, but then we'll see you again  
I've had enough, we've had enough  
Cold in vain, she said_

He turned the volume up higher and moved and sang along with the song. Val frowned, and turned it down a bit. "Headache Jack!" she yelled over the music only making her headache worse. "Besides I didn't know you liked Ratt."

"Please I'm a child of the 80's."

She shook her head and looked in the back and saw Nikki moving around to the music as well.

"Jack you should play, that song again. Anchory in the Do-K."

"Maybe later." he replied fondly.  
_  
I knew right from the beginning  
That you would end up winnin'  
I knew right from the start  
You'd put an arrow through my heart__Round and round  
With love we'll find a way just give it time  
Round and round  
What comes around goes around  
I'll tell you why_

_Dig_

As he sang the lyrics to the chorus he had one hand on Val's cheeks and chin carressing her skin softly with the tip of his fingers. Val softened her expression and rested her head on his shoulder. When they pulled up to a red light Jack began kissing Val softly.

"Ewwww." Nikki giggled.

"Eww, your face." Jack giggled back to her. She began bursting into laughter. They finally pulled into Nikki's school that had small children filing orderly into the building. Their brightly colored back packed blended in together making a collage of bright colors. Nikki took one look at the school and huffed. She folded her arms, in frustration.

"I don't want to go." She frowned.

"You gotta go." Val replied rubbing her temples.

"No I don't." Nikki argued.

Jack unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face her. "Tell you what, if you don't go then Jimmy will win and you don't want that right? We're soldiers right Sundance?" She nodded her head. "And soldiers don't give in, on any conditions. So kick Jimmy's ass- I mean butt." She began to smile.

"Okay." she kissed Val and Jack on the cheek before grabbing her book bag and running into school.

"Did you tell her to fight that Jimmy kid?" she asked as they drove away.

"Not exactly." He lied.

"Riiight." Val rolled her eyes. "So, off to the Punk Rock Flee Market." she said putting her feet up on the dashboard. Val slid her head up under his cheek, and slid her hands up his flannel purple and black shirt.

"I love that color on you." she said softly.

"Me too."

As they walked through the cramped space of clothes, CDs, and knick knacks. Jack tried on a Sex Pistols t-shirt with Sid Vicious playing guitar and bleeding on stage. "What'cha think?"

"I like it." She smiled. She was already holding a skirt that was ripped in several areas but put together with safety pins, flannel pants, and boots. "You know, we've been fighting alot. We're like Sid and Nancy." She stated looking at the huge poster of Sid and Nancy standing face to face. Sid's hands were wrapped around her neck.

"So now I'm Sid Vicious?"

"Not exactly. You aren't a drug addict who plays horrible bass."

"Well, don't dye your hair blonde and grow crazy."

"I highly doubt that. I'm not the one whose crazy." He narrowed his eyes at her, he hated when people said that.

_'I'm no**t** crazy_.'

He took the shirt off and put it on his arm, with his other random bands shirts of all kinds and a sweater that resembled one that Kurt Cobain wore. They paid for their items and walked around the city for a bit holding hands, and talking. He kissed her on the head, making sure that everyone saw what a beautiful woman he had on his arms, when he heard from a distance someone yell from behind him.

"Yo, Mouth!" Jack stopped, rolled his eyes and turned around. He knew that voice from anywhere. Michael was standing only a few feet behind them with an arm around Janet who looked like a cheap whore as usual.

_'Of all days, they decide to pop up now. Well at least his whore re-did her dye job._'

"Oh, Mikey. You're here, I'm so thrilled." Jack said pulled his hand free from Val's and clasped his hands together in bloodlust joy.

Michael moved quickly from Janet and closer to Jack, he pulling his sleeves up, as he got closer while Jack stood waiting, unintimidated bored stiff.

"Time to end this shit, Mouth. No cops, No fathers just you and me." Jack pulled up his sleeves and gestured him forward.

"I'm waiting Mikey." He taunted. Miochael hated Jack's nickname for him.

As the people noticed the two men giving the other evil eyes, and balled up fist they slowly began to crowd around them in a perfect circle. The two girlfriends stood there amongst the crowd shocked and what was in front of them.

They both squared up circling around each other like tigers about ready to pounce. Both of their fists were up waiting for the other to move. Michael made the first move first hitting Jack square in the jaw. Jack took a step back but didn't fall. He barely felt anything, probably from shock. He wasn't expecting Michael to actually hit first. Some of the crowd started taking sides, screaming for their winner. Jack still kept his fist up waiting for Michael to deliver a harder punch. This time he did and he hit him at the top of the nose. A sharp pain went through the bridge of his nose and up his face, but not enough to make him give into the pain. He was used to it, and learned to love it. He kept his fist up, everyone was unsure why he hadn't thrown a punch yet. Val began to get worried as she saw Michael deliver another punch this time in the jaw again and another one on his cheek bone. That punch made Jack take another few steps back, he pretended to grab his face in pain. Michael looked at Janet who was beaming at him with pride.

_'C'mon Jack time to move._'

Jack slammed his fist into Michael's nose, and delivered another punch to his jaw, then right back to the corner of his eye. Michael tried to throw another punch but Jack doged each one landing another couple in his mouth, and another one to his nose again, hearing a crack echoing between the two of them. Val lost control and began screaming with joy and screaming his name. Jack delivered another punch to Michael's head landing him to his knees. Jack slammed his head into his knee letting him fall to the ground hard. Jack bent down on his knees over Michael's swollen bleeding face and began punching him harder and harder letting out all his pent up anger at the world. The more he punched his victim his face grew more and more bloody and distorted. He lost control and didn't realize what he was doing, even though his fist were hurting so badly he could barely feel them it didn't stop him from hitting him. He only stopped when he felt two people drag him off Michael.

One was some kid with a mohawk and the other was a huge Hispanic kid. Each took a arm and dragged him away from teh bleeding man who was now moaning in pain. When he was far enough away they let go and dashed away. Val grabbed him by the hand and they ran off together following with the scattered crowd.

"Someone called the cops over. Last thing you need is to go to jail." she said. They rushed into the car and drove away quickly trying their best to avoid the sight of the cops. Jack rubbed his jaw and pulled down the mirror from the car. He had a small bruise forming on his jaw, and his noise was bleeding a bit. He even got a shinner on his cheek bone.

"Fucking bastard." he spat. Val kissed his sore cheek softly.

"You are the best baby. You kicked his fucking ass!"

Jack was still growing away from his rush, and slowly he was starting to feel pain circulating around his jaw and the top of his nose. He didn't feel too bad he could deal with it, he had to deal with sixteen years of living with his father, he could live Michael's pathetic punches. He never really fought that hard in his life, he never had to. His dad would only get angrier if he did and no one really fought him in school, or at least when he did show up to school. He didn't feel like much of the winner, he just took advantage of his distracted moment. Winner or not Val was more excited than he was. It was all she talked about the whole car ride back. He didn't feel too well, he just had her drop him off at home not too far from where they were. He walked weakily up to his apartment room and passed out on the couch.

A few hours after his phone was ringing off the hook, and it wouldn't stop no matter how long he ignored it. He finally gave in and grabbed the phone and muttered groggily into it. "Hello?"

"Hey dear." said a high pitched thick accented voice.

"Oh hey Vivian."

***********  
_Vivian is more important than just a normal ex girlfriend, she's a very important piece of the present. This story isn't going to be about Vivian and Jack, I'm only showing her as a plot device for right now I guess._

_Early on we see Jack influencing a little anarchy into peoples lives starting with Nikki. I loved writing that part, you get to see how manipulative. Well I'm sure it doesn't really count because she's like six but hey you get the picture._

_This was actually meant to be part of the chapter previous but it would've been wayyyy too long so I cut it half and tada. The poem is The Childrens Hour by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (the poem in the beginning), I love this poem and I could see Joker/Jack saying that to Val. It's quite romantic but a bit posessive._

Another thing, the Sid and Nancy movie was the idea that Ledger based his Joker off of, and I always considered the woman who he was with would have to be a Nancy. Both are like two sticks of dynamite coming together to equal a huge BOOM. If you haven't seen that movie, I suggest you do.

Sorry if the fight scene seemed a little lame, but it's really hard for me to write fight scenes. It sucks because I know what I want to say but I don't know how to say it. Bllaaahhh. So yeah, if you didn't like it don't worry I didn't like it either.

_Hmm... that's it I think. Enjoy and review guys._

_The next chapter will be right back to the present. Whew I had to get some ideas down it was kind of hard. Alright now I'm shutting up byyyeee.._

-Val


	13. Dirty Business

_Authors Note: Wow over 50 reviews. :) I love you guys. Your reviews inspire me to write more and more. Thanks so much. Another thank you to Mrs. Vendetta for giving me the idea for this chapter. I was going through a major writers block. . Which isn't good. Hope you enjoy and please continue to leave reviews. Thanks. :)_

***************

"Put on the black and red dress, instead of the red one." Joker ordered playing with Val's meditation balls. He was leaning on the edge of their dresser. His reflection draped on the cracked mirror watching Val in her underwear pick out a dress that were laid neatly on the bed.

"You think so?" she asked. Her skin was so pale and bruised, and her eyes looked so dim and slightly without her make up. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail as she tried to figure out what earrings to wear.

"How about the black ones with the red lines?" she asked holding the pair up for him to see. Joker shrugged.

"I rather you wear the black ones with the ah, oval shape." He loved watching her wear them. When she moved her head a certain way they seem to flicker light in his eyes.

"You threw them at me." she replied quietly. "I couldn't find the other one."

"Oh, well you should've found it by ah now."

She didn't say anything, she just put her outfit together and found the perfect black heels to go with it. She grabbed the black dress with red lines going in every way possible and put it on. She smoothed out the creases and looked at herself in the mirror that was hanging from her closet. She saw the woman staring back at her the mirror. Val looked so bruised up and tired from her earlier mistake. She noted to herself to put make up on her arms and shoulder.

She could feel his cold gaze on her. She tensed and her heart began to beat out of control when she saw him put the meditation balls down, walk towards her and grabbed her from behind. He could feel her muscles tense when he touched her despite him being so gentle. She felt chills trail up her spine and her toes curled over the soft carpet.

A gloved hand trailed up from her waist to her sore shoulder. She winced with pain as he put pressure on the purple mark with a gloved thumb. She was scared that he was still mad at her from earlier but he didn't show it from his touch. Then again the Joker wasn't plain black and white. His deceit was what made him infamous.

"Turtle dove?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so tense?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie." he said darkly. She was going to open her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "You're always so tense and so serious. I just want you to smile like you used to. Remember?"

She did remember. She remembered all those jokes, and laughs and smiles they exchanged through the years, with Jack. They were the true smiles. God how she missed them.

"Yes." she said pushing back tears. One happen to slide down her cheek and to her chin. His gloved finger caught it.

"Don't be sad." he said in a child like voice. "Smile." He pushed her cheeks up to form a smile. She laughed at her reflection.

"I'll go get ready." she said walking into the bathroom to put on her make up. As he waited for her, he flipped open one of his knives. The blade was freshly polished and cleaned of any blood. He always took care of his knives, especially after he used it. The last thing he wanted were dirty knives. After staring into the knives for awhile he realized she came out of the bathroom. She looked much better with the foundation covering over her marks and bruises. She wore light eye liner, skin blended eye shadow and red lipstick. Her hair was perfectly straightened down her back.

He pulled her close to him, the smell of her perfume dancing in his nostrils. He leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips , only because he didn't want to smudge her make up. She pulled away to get on her heels. If he wasn't in a rush to see Maroni he would've fucked her in every angle he could imagine.

"Ready?" she asked picking up the revolver he had given her earlier placing it in her purse next to her small make up bag,

They both walked out their bedroom door, their usual way, Val behind him and Joker in front. Ray was standing by the door at attention when he saw his boss come down their stairs. The Joker tossed Ray the keys and he caught it without hesitation with one hand.

"You're driving." Joker replied.

*************

To Val's surprise it was quite easy to make it into Maroni's penthouse in The Palisades. All she had to do was ask to talk to the guards and she was already inside. Michael hadn't changed much from the old days. He still had his black hair greased back and wore mostly black suits. His olive skin was very pale and he looked tired and perfectly miserable.

Val almost felt sorry for him, his father did die after all but that wasn't Joker's fault, she convinced herself. She was sitting in the living room staring at the random expensive paintings lingering on the wall along with pictures of his father and himself and a woman with blonde hair holding the hand of a young boy.

"Is that Janet?" Val asked pointing to the photograph as Michael retrieve a glass filled with champagne. He walked back to her. She was sitting in a extravagant chair that had black and white stripes on it and was shaped to be like a lawn chair.

He nodded but not so fondly. "Yeah, well she's Mrs. Maroni now. That's our son, Joey."

'_So that's the reason why you married her_.'

"Oh good."

He sat in the chair opposite of her. It felt so weird to be in his penthouse once again. Normally he would be all over trying to get some but all his attempts were in rebuffed.

"Yeah, so how did you and uh..."

"Jack?"

"Yes. How did you two turn out?" he inquired. Val hesitated, she wasn't quite sure how to say it or what to say. She simply couldn't tell him that Jack turned out to be a homicidal psychopathic clown who had a part in teaming up, back stabbing, your father which would lead to his death.

'_Yeah, that would go over well_.'

She stiffened her lips and sniffed. "He's uh dead."

Michael's expression was a mixture of apathy and joy. "Oh wow. My condolences."

"As for your loss."

Michael nodded with approval. Val decided to ease her way into the topic of business.

"Ah, I miss the old days. You and Jack really hated each other." she laughed fondly

"It was all over you in the end."

"Yeah, well I guess so. So rumor has it that you want your dad's territory back."

"I'm not going to let some freak run the show." Michael growled with deep hatred in his tone. "My grandfather worked hard for what he got. Pop would've wanted me to do it and I will."

"If you think that's best. The Joker is a dangerous man, though."

"I don't care."

"I'm sorry, I should've brought it up." Val faked embarrassment, pouting her lips and sipping her drink trying to hide her feelings. His expression that waws once hardened from his anger softened.

"Oh, Val it's alright." He reached out to her and tapped her hand on her lap lightly.

"You've been through enough to know how I feel right now."

_'You don't know the half of it._'

"Of course darling." She said beginning to show off her true southern charm. She sighed, put her drink on a small table next to his and let sadness slip from her voice. "Ever since Jack died I've just been so alone and out of touch with all our friends. I long just to have someone special in my life. I guess it's the old southern worry that I'll die a old maid. Then I heard about you." she said holding his hand in hers. "I was so shocked to hear that crazy clown had something to do with your fathers death. I thought you needed someone to comfort you."

He stroked her chin, the way he used to do. He smiled and replied. "Oh Val. You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do. I saw him face to face."

"You did?" He leaned in closer trying to absorb the shock. "Where?"

Val hesitated, she didn't think that far yet. "At Bruce Wayne's party. I always wanted to meet him, and I guess it was the lonely woman in me, but you never know what luck you might have, but Bruce was no where to be found and then that brute of an animal came in." Fake tears rolled down her cheeks. "He was mad! I swore that if Batman didn't show up I would faint."

Michael's mouth was open in awe. Val couldn't understand how he could believe any of this nonsense but she didn't bother to question it.

"Luckily no one was hurt, just frightened to no end. Well some girl was thrown out of a window but Batman saved her. It was tragic about what happened to her."

Michael shook his head. "Well the dame had it coming."

"Either way it was a shame." she sighed. Michael brushed her tears away.

"Val you've grown alot since we were kids. You've grown a heart." He was so close to her now she could smell the expensive cologne and a hint of cigarettes.

_'I've always had a heart_.'

"I have." she said trying to keep more of the fake tears coming. She saw from the corner of her eye purple trim. She only had a little more time left, she had to keep going. "But I feel so sorry for you."

"Whys that?" he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Because you still haven't learned the art of patience and planning." he heard someone growl behind him. Michael whipped his head around to see a red Cheshire Cat smile in front of him. Michael was too stunned to move . Val slipped from his arms and took her purse from the arm of the chair and pulled out the revolver. She pointed it at his neck. His eyes widened as he stared down the end of the barrel.

"Val?"

"And the Oscar goes to... Me!" she cheered madly. "Did quite well don't ya think?" Michel didn't say anything. He turned his attention back to the Joker.

"Well heelloo Mikey. Word on the street is _you _want your father's city back." Joker said in a sing-song voice.

"You mean mine." The foolish mobster corrected.

"It's technically your fathers, but I, ah stole if from him. So it's mine."

"You son of a bitch." he sat up nearly pushing the chair at Joker. Joker pulled out his gun and pointed in Michael's face. With two guns pointed in his direction it was surprising how quickly his anger calmed.

"Ah-ta-ta-ta." Joker replied. "I've just come to give you a proposition for you."

"What do you want?" he croaked.

"Just a little something to keep you happy and out of my way." He took his glass of champagne, and gulped it down.

"Oh? Like what?"

The Joker licked his lips and tossed the glass on the floor, letting the carpet catch it. "I'm giving you a offer."

"Like what?"

"How does 10 percent sound?"

Michael froze. He didn't know whether he was serious or was this one of his classic jokes. He examined his face, trying to scope out a hint of a lie. He was nearly unreadable.

"It sounds.. good." Michael moved his arms up slowly to scratch his head aware that both of them were watching his every move. "Are you serious?"

"Life's too short to be so _serious_." he emphasized 'serious' so chillingly that it even made Val shiver a bit.

"I guess we could work things out. That's very.. generous of you."

Val squinted at Joker, this wasn't the plan that they had started with, but then again Joker wasn't a man of plans. He just played everything by ear. Val kept her gun straight at Michael but her eyes were fixed on Joker.

"So we have a deal?" Joker purred, holding out his hand. Michael looked behing Val and back to Joker and pulled his hand out. He was still shaking and unsure of this so called deal. "Deal." he muttered quickly, just as he was about to reach for Joker's gloved hand, the Joker reached for Val's glass of champagne, and took a huge gulp from that.

"It's not my thing. I perfer something stronger but this isn't bad." he said shaking the glass before puttting it back on the table. Michael nervously laughed. Val shook her head, and put her gun away. She turned to leave but not before blowing a kiss to him and saying.

"Nice talking to you Mikey. We should do this again."

He flashed her the most ugliest look that she had ever seen drawn on his handsome face. She could tell he hated her so much at the moment, and she loved it. Now he could feel the hatred that she felt for him for so many years. Joker walked slowly out the penthouse trying to make sure that he didn't decide to move. He grabbed Val by the arm and whispered in her ear.

"Go to the car, and stay there. I forgot something." Val raised an warry eyebrow, but she didn't question him she walked into the elevator and to the car, just like he told her to. Joker walked back into the living room where Michael was waiting for him. He knew that Michael would be prepared this time. The mobster had a gun in his hands and pointed at Joker.

"Don't fucking move." he said dully trying to hide his fear. Joker tested the man and took a step forward. "I'll shoot." Michael warned growing more tense. Joker chuckled and moved two, then three, then four steps forward till he was face to face with the gun.

"Well go on Mikey. Pull the, ah trigger."

Michael frowned and tried to get the courage to pull it. One side of him said do it but the other side was telling him not to. After a minute or so waiting for him to make a move, Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out bullets and let them fall to the floor. Michael stared at the scattered bullets on the white carpet. He figured the clown was only playing one of his many so called pranks so he finally pulled the trigger.

Click.

He pulled the trigger again.

Click.

He cocked it and pulled it a couple more times.

Click Click Click.

Finally the clown knocked the gun out of his hand. He took out one of his knives and held Michael's face, close to his. It happened in less than a blink of an eye. The knife was cold in his mouth and he could feel blood being drawn from his tongue. The point was digging deep into it. Joker whispered into his ear.

"You know, when you've been up in your own little world Mikey you forget things. One is never be predictable. The other is don't put your gun in the same spot." Michael's heart dropped and he grew even more pale than he already was. He tried to say his name but the knife hurt his mouth when he moved it.

Michael stared into the clown's eyes. "You want to know how I got these scars?" Joker asked. He nodded Michael's head to simulate him saying yes. Which only dug the knife deeper into his flesh. Michael couldn't move he was hyponotized.

"I had been running from the mob for about a year or so." he paused to lick his lips and he continued. "I met a girl named Darlene and she was so beautiful. Little did I know she was a informant for the mob. So one day the, ah Don's men burst into the apartment we shared, they back stabbed her, literally but not before they brutally raped her in front of me. One of the men tied me to a chair and put a knife in my mouth and he said. 'You ought to smile more. Lets put a smile on that face.' And do you know what he did?" He shook Michael's head. "No? He did this."

He dug the knife into Michael's cheeks so far that he could see the knife on the outside of his cheek. Michael opened his mouth to scream but it only hurt so he clenched his teeth in agony. Warm, iron tasting blood filled his throat, as Joker went to do the other side.

"Stop squirming or I can't, ah finish." he said digging the knife into the other side of his face. When he was done he let Michael fall to the floor covered in his own blood. He twitched and squirmed in agony. Joker pushed his hair aside and noticed he had blood on his sleeves. He cursed to himself, and cleaned off the knife with Michael's shirt and as he bled more and more. Joker reached into Maroni's pocket and pulled out his leather wallet. He took out a wad of hundreds and shoved it in Michael's bloody mouth.

"Theres your ten percent." Joker said before patting Michael on his head and walking out the door, leaving it ajar, inviting whomever dared to tread inside.

***************  
_The ten percent I took from Joker the comic. Mostly because I love that comic. Haha. Anyway reviews loves and tell me how you liked it. I haven't decided what the next chapter will be about so wish me luck. I will continue to update as soon as possible as long as you continue to read. Thank you to all.  
-Val_


	14. Forever Yours

The first thing Val did when she walked into her bedroom was lay down on the bed, and let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over, all the worrying and lying was over. That Italian bastard was dead and she could finally move on. '_Too bad I didn't kill Janet and the little brat_.' she thought. She couldn't even believe she was thinking such things. Usually she would just think about it once or twice but she never dwelled into it. However when Joker got back in the car, he didn't say much to her. She wasn't sure how to take that, but she seemed to be hiding her hysteria pretty well.

'_What if he felt I was such a bad liar? What if I didn't do too good_.'

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear him come up the stairs, and into the room. She thought quickly of how she could avoid a beating. She closed her eyes and tried her best to be still. Val heard his footsteps walk to the window seat and she heard the ruffle of his coat, jacket and vest coming off. Her heart was pounding when she heard his gloves slide off his hands and join the rest of the clothing on the window seat.

Val heard more footsteps on the carpet and they suddenly stopped. She stayed there frozen for a few minutes, trying to fight off the urge to turn around. Soon she gave in and turned her head slowly and peaked out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at her, his charcoal eyes pierced her heart, like a knife in her soul. He didn't look angry but he didn't look happy. He was such a hard man to read, and she always hated that. He had been waiting for her to move ever since he entered the room. He had watched her sleep too many times to know when she was or was not faking.

"I uh, woke up. You scared me." she lied, sitting up on the bed.

"Val, you shouldn't tell lies." he muttered darkly, narrowing his eyes at her. Val shut her eyes waiting for the sharp smack across her face. She waited and waited until finally she opened one eye than the other. Instead she felt him grab the tip of her chin and pulled her into a rough kiss. She at first frowned in confusion, she didn't know what he was trying to do. Gain her confidence? She touched the hand that laid on her chin and kissed him back. He playfully bit her bottom lip, just hard enough to make her moan. He pulled away from her, taking his hand and carefully put a thumb close to her throat.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered, trying to push back tears. "I knew I did horrible tonight-." Before she could finish he took her by the hand, and pulled her off the bed and clasped one large hand around her small one and put the other one on her waist. Val at first couldn't get what he was trying to do, but when she did she put one hand on his shoulder (or at least as far as her small arms could reach) and her head on his chest. They began to sway to the invisible rhythm in their heads.

Every hint of fear lifted off her body, as she felt his rough hands gently sway her, to invisible music. Val closed her eyes taking and memorizing every detail of this moment. She opened her eyes for a split second to gaze out the window to see a large full moon. She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes again inhaling the smell of gunpowder and make up. Even if he didn't say a word to her she knew deep down that he was proud of her.

************

Val gave her hair one more brush and touched up her foundation more to cover up a bite mark on her neck from the previous night. She wore a bright smile on her face and hummed a merry tune. She hadn't felt this good in ages. Joker decided to let her go out and shop around so she could start her own garden, when the temperature rose. She decided to go basic today just a plain black shirt, jeans and black and white converses. It was hard for her to scramble for casual clothing, all she had was formal or skimpy clothing.

Joker wasn't there, he had to leave early for whatever reason but he did let her know that Ray would drive her into town. Town was only a couple miles and she didn't mind walking but she knew the reason why Ray had to come along. She didn't protest she was happy to just get out of the house.

She walked down the stairs and saw Ray waiting for her at the door. He looked up and gave her a smile. Even with a grin on his face he seemed so cold.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded excitedly and nearly burst out the door. She jumped in the car, and sat waiting for Ray to get out of the house. She probably only waited for a minute or so, but she was so impatient to get out, she beeped the car horn at him.

"You're so slow!" she laughed. He smirked as he walked out of the house and entered the car. He stuck the keys in the ignition and drove off down the street. It was a nearly empty road, with trees on either side. It was defiantly no Gotham. The city had buildings everywhere, and cars on nearly every spot of the street and the sounds of horns blaring, sirens wailing and people screaming or talking on their cell phones. All of this equaled zero relaxation. However you learned to ignore after years and years of dealing with it.

She looked at Ray who remained silent as usual. She barely heard him talk in front of the Joker or even with the other men. Just hearing his voice say a few words was an extraordinary fascination.

"So, what do you do besides work for Joker?" she asked scratching her leg, trying to get used to the feel of jeans again. Ray looked at her and shrugged. "Do you have a wife?"

He finally opened his lips and said in a soft mutter. "Used to."

Ray was a painfully shy guy despite his large and intimidating appearance. Normally he liked to remain quiet and out of the way. He would spend less time socializing with the other men and more observing, and pushing the Clown Prince of Crime's goals further. Being the Joker's main man he would normally take orders and every once in awhile have to force himself to talk. Most of the other temporary men would leave him alone in fear of him. He had a reputation for killing a man with no hesitation, and showing no remorse once the deed was done. . Most knew that the Joker kept him around the longest and some had invented stories of how he came to be in that position. Even though he knew that his mortality rate was higher than the other henchclowns he knew that he was just as mortal as the rest.

"Really? Do you have any kids?" Val was dying to talk to someone other than Joker. She used to be a very social person, but when he entered her life her social life was almost non existent Ray cleared his throat and nodded.

"Two." He replied.

"Boys or girls?"

"Boys."

Val frowned, all she was getting was one word answers and they were driving her crazy.

"You don't want to talk to me, right?" she said getting angry. "Here I am trying to make a conversation and all you can do is give me one word answers. Well fine don't talk-."

"I don't talk that much. It's nothing personal." he stated. "Sorry."

Val felt bad for freaking out at him. She hated when she did that. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fussed at you."

"It's all good." he said in a comforting tone. Val still felt bad, so she tried to explain herself.

"Y'know the reason why I flipped out is because most of the guys don't take me seriously. Like I know all the stupid things they say about me. Most are down right insulting. They think I'm just some dumb little tramp that somehow made it with the Joker and I'm pretty much a groupie. Which isn't true. I knew him before half of these mother fuckers knew how to piss. I mean you wouldn't believe all the shit they say about me." she finished her rant with a huff. Ray didn't say anything but he replied.

"Well, you shouldn't care what they say. If the Boss likes you then fuck the rest."

Val nodded and she a lot better than before. She smiled and said. "Thanks Ray."

"Your welcome."

Ray parked on the outside of town and unlocked the door. "I'll be waiting right here. Take your time." Val gave him a quick hug and walked out the car. She smiled at the small little shopping area. There were so many stores to shop in. Some were food, others were clothes and most were random other places, like tailors, and for shoe repair. Val decided to start with what she needed. She reached in her jean pocket and pulled out a list of everything she needed. First it was food.

She remembered the large wad of bills that Joker gave her for her shopping spree and made sure it was safe inside her pocket. She walked into the grocery shop first. It was small and had everything separated in a certain corner of the small shop. It was a small town so everyone stared at her. She ignored them and grabbed a shopping cart. First thing was fruit, and vegetables.

Val moved the shopping cart and grabbed everything she could. She wasn't a picky eater so she grabbed anything she could from lettuce to carrots, strawberries, to pineapples and more. She had to get food or Joker would never eat. He only ate when she cooked and left something out for him. Sometimes he would eat the whole thing and sometimes he would eat around it. As long as he was eating that was important. She worked her way into the can food aisle, then dairy, then meat. It had seem like a long time since she asked for certain types of meat. For awhile she stayed away from meat for a diet. Now she had to make sure Joker got all the protein he needed.

When she was nearly done she went to the bakery. She remembered how much of a sweet tooth Jack had. Him and Nikki would sit and watch cartoons, and eat cake and cookies all day. She sighed and pushed back a tear, how she missed Nikki so much.

She got a strawberry cheesecake and chocolate chip cookies. _'Maybe Joker would like something sweet later_.' she thought.

Her cart was nearly full when she was done and she went to the check out to pay. She noticed a magazine, in front of her the headline read. "JOKER STRIKES TWICE! ROBBED BANK AND MOBSTER DEAD!!!!"

She chuckled to herself as she put her items on the belt. In Gotham they usually asked whether she wanted paper or plastic. She wasn't picky at all but in here they only had paper. She didn't mind but she found it odd they only had once choice. When she was done she didn't bother to look at the price. She pulled out a couple hundreds and told the cashier to keep the change. She walked out the store and checked that off on her list. She pushed the cart to the car, threw the groceries into the trunk and made a note to hurry up because she had ice cream in there. She next went to the clothing store.

There were two stores. One was a second hand store that smelled like moth balls and a moldy old attic and the other was a store that was run by an old hippie woman. Val was sure there was more than this but these were the closest to the car. She decided on the hippie store. It smelled strongly of incense and candles. It was dim and the walls and ceiling covered in many different fabrics of all types of design.

Val only stayed in the store for less than ten minutes but she bought a few sticks of incense, a hat, a skirt, a skimpy shirt, and a few rings. The old hippie woman gave her a discount for no reason but Val wasn't complaining. She left the woman a nice tip. When she was done with that she walked into the floral shop.

When she walked in the smell of fresh flowers of all sorts hit her nostrils strong. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent with a sigh of serenity. It reminded her of her home back in New Orleans. To the side of the door were the seeds. She grabbed daisy, dahlia, and lilies. Along with tomato seeds. She decided to start off small. The winter would hit very strong soon, so she decided in the spring to buy more. She was in line to purchase them when a guy about her age maybe a little older came up behind her and bumped her.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"It's alright-." When she turned around she was taken back for only a moment. The man was goregous. He had shoulder length black hair, and bright green eyes. His skin was tanned to perfection and his body was perfectly toned.

"Are you new here?" he asked. "I mean it's a small town and I've never seen you around here."

"Yes, I just moved here a couple months ago. Wanted to get seeds for my garden." She stumbled on her words and cursed herself for sounding like a bumbling idiot.

"A little late for that." he laughed.

"Yeah, well I'll do it inside." she smiled sweetly.

"You're next." he said pointing to the counter.

"Oh." she laughed going up to the counter and putting the seeds on the counter, and taking out another Benjamin.

"So, what's your name?" the guy asked.

"V-uh.. Holly." she said thinking of the first name that came to her head.

"Well Holly, I'm Travis." he said holding out his strong hand. She shook it quickly flashing her shy smile. When she paid for her items she waved a shy goodbye.

"Maybe I'll see you around." she blushed.

"Maybe." he said giving her a wink. Val walked clumsily out the door, down the street and to the car. The expression on her face was light and distant. She was another countless victim of the sharp end of Cupid's arrow. Even as she stared out the window she seemed to be on cloud nine.

"Are you alright?" Ray asked after awhile.

"Mhm." she said to the window.

"Need me to help you with the groceries?" he asked.

"No." she sighed.

"Do yourself a favor and don't put away the groceries yet. I got some news for the Boss." Ray said shortly. Val wasn't too concerned at the moment.

He frowned he wasn't sure what to think or say. It only made him wonder what had gone on in that shopping center. Of course he didn't want to investigate, that would mean he would have to tell the Boss and judging by the "love marks" she had beaten into her flesh it wasn't good for her. He made up excuses in his mind and ignored the day dreaming girl.

Val tried to push away all those feelings she felt towards Travis. She remembered she had that same feeling when she first saw Jack, even though she didn't show it. She couldn't feel this way towards him, she had Joker. Besides Joker would kill her and him before he let her run off with some guy. Only he had the right to end the relationship not her. She was easily replaceable and she couldn't let some good looking guy with a charming voice and a wonderful smile ruin what she had worked so hard to keep.

************

Val changed into small black shorts and a white sleeveless shirt, when she finished putting the groceries inside the house. She cut a piece of cheesecake and put some chocolate chip cookies next to it. She bravely walked from the kitchen to his study. She had never entered it, mostly because if he wasn't in there it was locked and if he was it was locked anyway. The door seemed different from the other ones, in an odd way. With her free hand she knocked on the door.

At first she didn't hear anything, so she knocked again.

"What?!" she heard Joker bark.

She jumped and hesitated. Her brain was saying to leave right then and there but for some reason her body wasn't getting the message.

"It's me love."

'_What the fuck do you want?_' he fumed in his mind.

"What is it?" he asked,

"I uh..got you something to eat."

Joker usually would've just ignored her, but today he was in a good mood so he entertained her. He unlocked the door and walked back into the dark room. She followed behind him, holding the desert in her shaking hands.

"Close the, ah door behind you." he ordered. She did as he commanded, closing what little light that came in the room. The room would be pitch black if he didn't have the small lamp on. All the windows were covered with curtains making it even harder to see. Joker was sitting in a large chair, cutting out a article from the paper to add to his collection. He was lost in his accomplishment that he forgot she was there.

He peered from the corner of his eye and shrugged. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what do you want?"

Val held the cheesecake out in front of her. "I went grocery shopping, and I got you a cake."

"What kind?" he asked peeking from the news paper article.

"Cheesecake and some chocolate chip cookies."

Joker through his fading war paint rasied his eye brow and used the scissors to point to the table that the lamp was sitting on. "Put it there." Val did as she was told and quickly walked out to leave.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked. Val stopped, turned around on her heel shrugged. Her eyes were facing down on the dirty floor. He put the newspaper on the floor next to the chair and he motioned her over to sit on his lap. She slowly did so wrapping arms around his neck.

"Is my Val happy?" he asked. Joker never asked this before, or at least not in a very long time and this queston took Val off guard. She nodded her head happily.

"Good. I like it when you _smile_." he awed, running the tip of the scissor up and down her arm. Val enjoyed the cold metal being dragged up and down. It gave her a sensual chill. The more he talked the deeper he would drag the tip of the sharp edge.

"Y'know when I saw you trick ah, Michael into beliving that you cared for him, that was pure _art_." he emphasized the "t" sharply. "You know why you're my muse? Hmm?" She shook her head, the grip around his neck growing tighter as the tips dug into her arm. "You're the absolute outcome of my ah, philosophy. You're not wearing your mask anymore. You used to be like all these other civilized people, constantly wearing a mask but now my dear the mask is off which means what? Hmm?"

The tip of the blade began to draw blood. She moaned in masochistic pleasure. He squeezed the wound until blood was running down her arm. He pulled her arm closer and licked the metallic sticky liquid up to her wound. When he was done he continued.

"It means theres no going back. You're one of us. You're a _freak_." Val smiled and gave him a rough kiss on the lips which he returned. Their tongues danced together, as Val slid her hands in his coat pocket, and he slid off her shorts. He picked her up and laid her on the dirty floor that was scattered with crumbs, pieces of paper, and many broken knives, and scattered bullets. Val felt a handle to a broken knife press on her back but she didn't care. With the scissors still in hand Joker made deep cut after cut into her bare flesh. She sharp pain made her dig her nails into the skin of his back leaving marks all over it.

As he thrusted into her over and over he muttered something into the thick hot air.

"_We accept you, one of us!"_

****************

Val woke up in his chair still in his study. She looked at herself and noticed her legs and stomach were covered with cuts, and even a couple on her arm. She still had on her shorts, she remembered only earlier before she passed out that she had slid them on because of the rough material of the chair. However she was topless. After searching around her for a minute or two she finally found it on the dirty floor and put it on. Meanwhile Joker was putting knives in his jacket pockets and loading up guns, while humming a made up tune.

She got up from her chair and walked over to the clown. She wrapped her arms behind him, and dug her face into his back.

"You're up." he said plainly. "Good. So pack up some stuff."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Do it." he said pushing her off of him and out towards the door.

Val frowned with her head down trying to skip over the objects in her way that lined the floor like a mime waiting for passing soldiers to slaughter. She was still sore from him, and walked with a slight limp. Not just becasue he cut her, but he also pulled her hair, pushed her wrist down, and bit her hard on the shoulder that was still sore from her mistake a couple days ago. Now it was turning black and had dried blood surronding it. Their special moment together was a blur but she did remember clenching her teeth and groaning with pain as he dug his teeth as far as he could into her trembling flesh. Judging by how bad the bruise was he liked it.

It didn't take her long to pack a few pairs of pants, dresses, shirts and other items, it was more finding something to wear that covered up her many cuts and bruises. She decided on a off the shoulder tight black dress with only a barely a inch heel. She couldn't find anything to cover up the bruise so she wore a small fur jacket. As she walked down the stairs holding her suitcase, she saw the back of Joker's freshly dyed green hair. He was talking to Ray, and a man with bright blue eyes, high cheek bones, and full lips. He was a handsome man, but he seemed all too familar. She'd seen him on TV when Falcone entered Arkham. His distinctive blue eyes raised themselves to face her.

"Ah, you must be Joker's little lady."

***********  
_The line "We accept you..." is from Freaks a old movie that came out in 1932. It added a little weirdness to the chapter, and I love it. I don't like this chapter.. blurgh._ _Review loves and tell me what you think. I always love hearing from you._ _-Val_


	15. Venus in Fear

It didn't take long for Val to feel uncomfortable in the Narrows again, not just because that part of the city was a lot more dangerous than ever before but she was stuck in a apartment complex with many men that were deranged, homicidal, maniacs that didn't have a moral conscience. Almost all of them had been locked up in Arkham or Blackgate Penitentiary and probably haven't seen a women in however long. The only thing that protected her from their lustful grasps was Joker who kept a arm around her waist, marking his territory. The apartment was incredibly dirty, and had rats and roaches crawling around.

Joker pushed Val forward to see more of the apartment. It was dark besides a few lamps on a nearby table and standing in the corners of the house. After Scarecrow's short reign of terror and Joker's almost flawless plan to destroy the city, many people, especially in the Narrows left as fast as they could. With the mass amount of people gone all there was left was drug addicts, prostitutes, criminals and anyone who couldn't afford to move out.

When Joker was finished with his men, he waved a commanding hand away and the clowns nearly hurt themselves trying to get out the door. All that was left was Scarecrow, Ray, Joker and Val.

There was a awkward silence between all of them, which Val tried to dampen with a slight cough.

"It's uh...different." Val commented on the weird mix matched and broken furniture coated in dust. It was obviously picked up from the side of the road from middle class neighborhoods. She looked at Scarecrow, she didn't know why he insisted on wearing a potato sack on his head. He looked sort of threatening because of the lamp light illuminating off him, but only if anyone gave him a quick glance. Val pressed her fingers against her temple.

"Honestly, why are we here?" She muttered frustrated at the constant moving. Once she got comfortable in their warm clean house, she had to move to a small apartment that was filled with rats, dirt and let all the January bitter air in.

"One simple reason." Joker started. "Scarecrow told me where Harvey Dent is hiding, right here." Joker paused to lick his lips. "I have to make sure that I'm the one getting to both Harvey's. Can't have just one." He pushed his face into saddened look, but it still resembled his jagged smile.

Scarecrow finally the sack off his head and pushed his brown hair out of his well crafted face. "The only reason why I'm here with you Joker is because he's out there."

"Whose he?" Val asked intrigued.

Scarecrow looked over his shoulder and out a window, cautious not to say his name too loudly. "Hush." he replied in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Val frowned.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, and whispered again. "Hush. That's his name." He stopped to see if she got the connection, but no cigar. He replied quickly, and loud enough so he didn't have to again. "He's a bounty hunter. He's known for being very brutal."

"Interesting." Joker said darkly, pondering all the possibilities that he could make this Hush character tick. Of course he had heard of him, he was in Arkham long enough to know what every prisoner feared. Getting captured by Hush was considered worse than being beaten to a pulp by Batman. Most would gladly take a Batsy beating than be bound like a animal and forced to march into Arkham with barely an eye to see out of.

"He's already got most of Gotham's 'freaks' in custody." he said using his fingers in quotations. "They came back to Arkham bruised, some beyond recognition." He swallowed hard. "My name is on his list." He rolled his eyes to Joker who was laughing.

"Awe, poor Johnny is scared of the wittle bounty hunter."

"You should be too." Jonathan frowned. "You're number, one." Joker shrugged, shoving this Hush character as a small timer.

"If Hush wants to see me then, ah I'll be here." Val's heart began to thump with fear. Her hands started to shake and her eyes filled with fear.

"Th-They wouldn't hurt him?" she asked in a shaky cracked voice. Her eyes looked like they were going to pour with tears. Joker rolled his eyes at her and walked away to stare at a old fish tank. The fish were long dead and had floated to the top.

'_Oh great here comes the water works_.' He thought, while poking at the dead fish.

Jonathan nodded his head, and folded his arms. "Most likely." The only reason why Jonathan had dealt with Joker was because most of his men were captured when Hush found his old hideout. He narrowly escaped with his life. He had more of a chance of surviving with Gotham's enemy number one than by himself.

"If we're careful that shouldn't be a problem." Ray finally said.

"Well it better not be. Not until I can get the Harveys." Joker stated, walking back towards the three people standing near the open window staring at him as he talked.

"What's the point of that?" Val asked.

"Val." Joker said slightly annoyed. "Are you really that stupid." It was more of a statement than a question. Val cast her eyes down to the ground. "Harvey Dent is ah, Gotham's _former_ White Knight. Every person he killed was for revenge, because his little girlfriend was blown away. Gotham blamed those murders on my poor Bats. We gotta clear Batsy's name." When he spoke he used his hands wildly, captivating his stunned audience.

Val hated his love for Batman. She could never understand why he cared so much about him in the first place. Val always considered that if Batman was gone then her and Joker could be all alone and live their lives in peace. She knew this was not to be. Of course she didn't understand the true importance of his mission, but she nodded like she understood, but the Joker knew better. He could see right through those decieving hazel eyes of hers.

"Ray take ah, Johnny to his room." Jonathan clenched his fist and cursed under his breath as he walked away with Ray. All Val could make out was something about not wanting to be called Johnny, but she wasn't concerned. When they were gone, Val walked to the bedroom, which was even dirtier than the living room. There was nothing but a bed with no blankets, just two pillows. To Joker it was better than anything. He didn't sleep that much he only wanted to watch her sleep. Val slipped off her heels and sat on the bed cautiously.

She shook away the thoughts of what could possibly have been in that bed. It was cold in the apartment and she couldn't sleep unless there was a blanket of some sort. She walked through the bedroom. She only discovered a huge yellow blanket in a dusty, and smelly closet. Meanwhile Joker was resting on the bed reading the newspaper by the moonlight.

"Heh, looks like Bruce Wayne is holding a charity banquet for Gotham Police Department and they're looking for someone to perform, ah."

Val was taking off her dress and slipping her barely clothed body under the blankets. "Oh really?" she said burying herself in the moldy soft covers.

"So, what do you say to a little, ah performance to get Batsy out of his cave?"

She sheepishly smiled."What do you want me to play? You know for the auditions?"

Joker thought for only a few seconds, thinking of every possible piece of musical artwork she could play more beautifully than any other performer. Then it came to him. The one piece of music that plagued him as a child and became his fascination as he grew older.

"Play Piano Concerto." He replied darkly.

*********

The audition was only a week away, which meant Val had to practice. She never forgot a piece and she could play by ear if she needed to but she had to get this part. Joker got her a electric keyboard so she could practice and make it more perfect than she had ever played it. After playing it for an hour straight she decided to take a break and head off into the kitchen.

She was wearing black jean shorts and a low cut black long sleeved shirt. The arms were too long for her so she would bury her hands in it, like a shy insecure girl. She found her old flip flops in the pocket of her suitcase and roamed around the apartment, searching for something to do to pass the long day. She roamed around the apartment not daring to go downstairs or even outside. She was too scared and not willing to know what happen if she did. She walked into room after room after room and went through some of the abandoned objects left by the former owners. She only found a few CD's of people she's never heard of and a unused Sudoku puzzle book. When she walked out of the empty room she was too distracted by figuring out how to solve the Sudoku puzzle she ran face first into someone. She landed on her butt with a thud.

"Ouch." she managed to say quietly out of the pain. She looked up and saw Jonathan Crane holding a book in one hand and holding out the other to her.

"You should watch where you're going." he said as she took his hand and he pulled her up. She frowned, picked up her Suduko puzzle, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well if you were paying attention as well you could've warned me."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at her. "Well what are you doing running around here. Shouldn't you be practicing for whatever you're...erm... boyfriend told you to do?" he shot her a smug look.

"Nope. I can do what I want." She folded her arms, lying boldly. "Besides I already know the song. I just want to make it perfect."

"Well have fun with that." he said walking off to his apartment room. Joker was off with Ray and the other men, and Jonathan was the only one around she could talk to. She decided to take advantage of what little friends she had.

"Hey are you reading Freidrich Nietzsche?" she asked noticing the book. He spun on his heel to face her. His deep blue sea eyes gazing at her. He nodded.

"You know Nietzsche?"

"Oh I love reading philosophy. Is that Twilight of the Idols?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Nope, Anti-Christ." Jonathan was more than happy to talk to her about philosophy. It had been awhile since he's been around people of his intellectual level. Especially in Arkham. It was filled with idiots and crazies but what else can one expect from a mental institution?

"Ah, Nietzsche's view on Christianity and modern religion was fascinating, especially for that time period. He brought up some pretty good points though. I take it you're not a religious man."

"If I can see it then it's real." Jonathan replied. Val gave a chuckle.

"Atheist?"

"Since I was sixteen."

"Come on lets talk in the kitchen. I'm going to bake cookies and I swore I saw some drinks we could share." She said ushering him towards her apartment.

************

Joker was sitting a dirty arm chair dragging his shoes on a old bear rug that is men had found amongst the abandoned building. His clasped his hands together and grinned widely as Ray stood in front of him ready to report.

"Welll?" he shrugged getting bored of sitting idly. Ray didn't waste anymore time.

"Well Boss, no siting of Dent, but-."

"But but but." Joker said in a sing song voice. His eyes were peering down on his lap. He smacked his lips "Why is it taking so long?" His eyes glanced back up at Ray who didn't show any sign of fear. It was nearly impossible to intimidate Ray, but he still liked trying.

"Dent must be hiding in one of the apartments, but he can only live off of canned food for so long. Eventually he'll have to keep moving, don't worry Boss, I'll find him."

Joker was playing with his knife listening to the hypnotic click as it opened and closed it back with his thumb. He enjoyed watching the other henchmen shiver as he clicked it open.

Click.

'_Que shivers_.'

Click.

'_More shivers._'

Click.

'_Everybody shivers, laughter from me, drum roll, now everybody laughs._'

He pressed his lips together and hummed a tune then spoke again. "In other news, ah did Hush catch anyone else?"

Ray nodded. "Riddler, Poison Ivy, and Croc."

"HA!" he cried nearly jumping out his seat causing everyone in the room except Ray to jump. "Edward Nigma is a idiot! I expected better from the ah, plant lizzie." He contorted his face to resemble a sadden expression. "Poor Croc is left to rot in Arkham once more. I wonder how he's ah, taking it." Just the thought of Croc being subdued with pills because of his horrible skin condition was hilarious to him.

Ever since the Joker's charade of chaos upon Gotham many freaks came out of the wood work in order to start up more trouble for Batman and Gotham Police Department. It astonished everyone that even though Batman was a wanted criminal, he would still risk his personal safety and his life to only save a few people. Killer Croc was part of Ray's muscle men for the Joker. He always had a particular way of getting rid of the bodies. This was his city after all he needed intimidation. Ray was in desperate need for men as body guards for his Boss. They were hard to find considering that Hush had locked up almost half of them, some were killed while others killed themselves. This job wasn't for the weak minded.

Almost as if by stage direction one of the Joker's men came in the room. He was a skinny man with bright red hair and pale skin. He never looked Joker in the eyes.

"Uh Boss?" he said his eyes shifting between the floor and the dirty bear skinned rug.

"Yesssss?" Joker purred.

"There's someone here to see you." Joker's eyebrow shifted upward and motioned Ray to bring him in. Ray walked off for a second and brought in a man with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes. The skinny man with red hair walked off and stood behind the bigger men in the back.

"Said his name is Travis." Ray replied, in his deep voice.

Joker pushed his hair back, he knew he wasn't going to remember his name anyway so he didn't bother addressing him. The man was well toned and looked like a skilled fighter. He had that same straight look in his face, like he wasn't easily swayed or intimidated, but there was something about this Travis guy he didn't like. It was more of a feeling than what he said or the way he looked.

The young man held out his hand waiting for the Joker to shake it. The clown peered at it with disgust for a second then clasped both hands around the knife. Travis took back his hand looking at the clown's men who tried to keep attention from themselves. The blade peaked up between his gloved fingers. The polished blade flickered into the lamp light not making Travis move one inch.

"Sooo, what makes you want to work for ah Uncle J?" He asked in his drawling voice licking his lips.

"Need some money, and a job." he replied plainly. Even though he was a fearless man he avoided the Joker's eyes like his life depended on it. He grinned his demented smile and beckoned the young man forward.

"Look at me." he smacked his lips. Travis did so, he kept his monitory look, even though he was scared shitless."Wellll of course you can join but there is only one problem." he said darkly. "You have to prove yourself."

Travis frowned and gathered all his courage so he could speak without a bit of fear or hesitation. "What's your plan?"

Joker leaned back in his chair putting the knife blade down only to flick it up again, with another nerve wrenching _click_.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan." he stated into the glistening blade as it smiled in the light reflecting his monestrous face. Travis peered at Ray who nodded to him. "I'll find something for you. Until then, Ray show ah, Trey to his room."

Travis frowned, wanting to correct the man but judging by the 'don't-do-what-I-think-you're-going-to-do' expression on Ray's face he nodded his head and turned towards the door. Ray followed briskly behind them. Joker turned his attention away from his blade to see his henchmen who were staring at the clown, waiting for anything.

"Scram." he said softly. Before he could finish the word all of the men cleared from the room. Just sharing the room with the Clown Prince of Crime was an ordeal. When he knew all the men were gone he walked out of the room and up the dirty stairs to check on Val.

'_Poor thing is up all alone_.' he thought, as he reached the door it was unlocked. He raised his eyebrow with suspicion carefully opening the door, and stepping past the threshold. He heard Val talking in a tone he hadn't heard in many years. Normally her voice was light and careful around him, but whoever she was talking to showed him a side of her he hasn't met in what seemed like decades. She sounded confident and even had her Southern twang. He listened in the shadows to the conversation.

"Seriously, how can you like Sonic Youth?" she asked. "It's nothing but noise."

"Sonic Youth happens to be one of the most influential punk bands of our time."

'_Crane?_' Joker was close to storming into the room, but he wanted to hear more. Jonathan continued. "Kim Gordon happens to be one of my favorite bassist and a kickass song writer." He sounded much different than the pompous Jonathan he knew. He was confident and very social.

_'How cute they're having a tea party_.'

"Psh, maybe on Mars. I mean how do you not like Iggy Pop and the Stooges?" Val questioned.

"They're so overrated. They aren't even that good." Jonathan laughed.

"If by they're aren't that good, you mean they're amazing then you are correct."

Jonathan laughed again and Joker heard ice cubes clinking so he assumed they must've been drinking something. He never heard Crane talk about anything except business. He assumed he didn't have much of a life outside of being 'Potato Head Scarecrow' as he was known in Arkham. The conversation began to drift off.

"How did an intelligent little woman like yourself end up with a card like the Joker?" he asked, his blue eyes charming her. He may have been a socially inept weirdo but he was obviously flirting with her, and as far as he knew it was working. To Val he was among the men that wanted her more than anything. The ones that would probably pay big money to just be in her presence. However she loved only one. He was her first, last and always. She did find Jonathan attractive but not enough to betray her other half.

"Oh, we met years ago." she blushed. "I never want to leave him. I couldn't even come to grips with such a thought."

Jonathan was drinking Jack Daniels with Coca Cola and the drink was already starting to warp his thinking. "Oh, he's just messing with your head."

Val frowned and shook her head. She was used to drinking hard liquor. It worked better than any pain medication after her punishments.

"What makes you say such things?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently not." She clenched her jaw tight.

"I mean look at you. He lets you do all the dirty work, morphs your mind like clay, beats you up, and fucks you. You think that's love? Psh.." he said taking another gulp from his drink. Val gazed downward, holding back tears of sadness. No, her darling would never do something like that to her. He loved her more than anything. He only hit her so she won't make that mistake again.

"That's not true! He does care about me!"

"Oh yeah?" He said grabbing her arm and pulling her sleeves up to reveal a large cut mark and a bruise on her wrist. "How do you explain that?"

"It's a love mark!" she exclaimed taking back her arm. Tears began to flow down her cheeks in animosity towards the drunk man.

"Is that what he told you? I've seen love marks and that's everything but a love mark."

"Fuck you." she said trying her best to push the tears away from her cheeks. Scarecrow smiled slyly. "Maybe you're just as crazy as he is." he commented, before Val could say anything in the defense of her love, he continued speaking.

"Anytime. My door is always open when you're done with clown boy." Val slapped him as hard as she could. He looked at her stunned for a second, puzzled as to what happen. The side of his face where she had hit him was bright red against his pale skin.

He walked out without another word, and didn't even spot the Joker who was observing from the walls of the kitchen. He opened the door of the apartment and stumbled all the way to his apartment door. When he was gone Val grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and threw it across the room, almost hitting the Joker. When the glass slammed against the wall, he came out of the shadows. Her back was turned to him, and she was crying as hard as she possible could. She slid down to the floor, her back was to the kitchen cabinet as she sobbed into her knees.

Joker only liked seeing her tears if he caused it not when another one did so. It almost hurt to see his little Rag Doll fall apart. He leaned forward gently lifting her chin up, making her face meet his. Tears were falling heavily down her red eyes to her damp cheeks. She sniffed.

"Hey love." she said in a stuffy voice.

He picked her up and walked her to their bedroom. "What's wrong my wittle Val?" he said in a baby voice. He cuddled her like he was cuddling a crying child. For once his touch was gentle and loving. She felt totally comfortable amongst him. He was now sitting in a broken chair, her bare feet hanging over the arm. He rocked her back and forth, his breath hitting her forehead.

"Johnny kept saying bad things about us." she sniffled.

"You can't rely on what ah, Johnny says. There's only one important person in your life right?"

"Mhm." she nodded into his chest.

"And whose that Val?"

"You." She sniffled again and flashed him a forced smile.

He thought of one way he could stop the tears from falling into the purple material of his coat. "You wanna hear a joke?" he asked. Val nodded slowly listening closely.

"Well.. this guy goes into the hospital. His wife's just had a baby and he can't see them both. So he meets the doctor and he says," he made his voice a slight higher for the man's speaking lines. "'Oh Doc, I've been so worried how are they?' And the doctor smiles and says 'They're fine, just fine. Your wife's delivered a healthy baby boy and they're both in tip-top form. You're one lucky guy.' So the guy rushes into the maternity ward with his flowers... but it's empty. His wife's bed is empty. 'Doc?' he says and turns around and the doctor and all the nurses wave their arms and scream in his face; 'APRIL FOOL! YOUR WIFE'S DEAD AND THE BABY'S A SPASTIC!'"

He bellowed a uncontrollable laughter that extended from even outside of the paper thin walls. Val's small chuckle turned into her own loud laugh. It was girly, but still had a sense of mania hidden beneath the surface. Tears began to fall down her cheeks mixing in with the tears of sadness that stained her cheeks. She hadn't had a laugh like that in ages. Their laughter slowly died down to only small chuckles.

Even though her heart knew that he loved her though he may not say it, her mind kept going back to the words Jonathan spoke before leaving abruptly. Everything he said was what she once thought, until she convinced herself that everything would work out, and she didn't care how it happened all that mattered was his happiness and his plans. It had worked until now. In her soul there was still the strong, independent woman that knew she deserved more, but that was the old her. The old her was only in love with Jack. The new Val loved Joker, and now the two were clashing in her mind giving her a pounding headache.

He did love her, he had to. Jack loved her more than anything he told her, but she couldn't say that Joker loved her, she didn't know if he truly did. She had to keep saying over and over that Jack was dead and there's only Joker now. In her dreams she would always meet again with Jack and they would laugh, cuddle and they were always happy. Nothing was crazy, they were just as happy as they once were. Then when she would get to kiss him, he'd be only a inch from her anticipating lips when she woke up. Even in her day dreams she would never get to that one moment she desired.

He kissed her softly on the lips and held her close to him, listening to her heavy breaths and sniffles die down into a calm slumber. When she was asleep he put her in bed, and sat back in his chair watching the Narrows toil in self destruction through the bedroom window. The thought of burning it to the ground gave him a twitch with excitement. He never slept, so he made a game of watching both the city and Val sleep.

She looked like she didn't need to fight anymore, like she was finally in peace.

As if she was dead.

He couldn't let a blue eyed brat ruin his precious angel. He had to rebuild that confidence back, brick by brick. He decided to pay a visit to Crane tomorrow morning bright and early out of his hangover.

Before Val drifted off into sleep she had only one thought on her mind. It kept repeating itself over and over until she couldn't take it anymore. She wondered this question no matter how many times she didn't address it. She wondered could Jonathan actually be right?

*************  
_Okay, let me say this. My story will not, I repeat WILL NOT be a fluff story. I try to keep Joker as much in character as possible. I have no problem with fluff stories, but it's not my style. Sorry. :(_

_Hopefully none of you Jonathan Crane fans were offended, with the whole drunk thing. I had to show his Scarecrow side coming out (which is the reason why it said Scarecrow instead of Jonathan)._

_As for their music conversation, I like to keep everyone a multi dimensional character. Like everyone has a good/bad side, and they have other interest. Because honestly just a one dimensional character stinks._

_Speaking of characters: Hush is actually a real Batman villian that turns out to be a serial killer, he was raised around Bruce Wayne. He's held a grudge against him because Bruce's dad saved his mother after Hush tried to kill her and his father. I like this new spin on the character. I told you I would add more baddies and I hope I didn't dissappoint._

_Oh and by the way 'Lizzie' is a slang term for lesbian just in case no one knew. Which will be a running gag between Ivy and Joker._

_The joke was from Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on a Serious Earth. I don't own it unfortunately, but I couldn't think of anything Joker-like._

_I feel this chapter is much better than the last. This was alot easier to write.  
Review please. :) The more reviews the quicker my updates tend to be. I like feedback. ^_^  
-Val._


	16. Earth

Jack and Nikki sat in the living room playing Mario games and eating freshly baked cookies baked by Zora, Nikki's mother. Jack was waiting for Val to come home from work, and to occupy his time he spent the whole day playing various games with Nikki. They both stared aimlessly at the animated figures hopping from one spot to another. Each were silent except for the music and the crunching of cookies in their mouths.

"Jack?" Nikki said.

"Yes, Small One." Another nickname he choose for her.

"Why do French people talk French?"

"They just do. What brought on that?"

She shrugged and continued playing the game. She put down the game console and fingered through the bin of other games they could play. "You like Soul Caliber?" she asked. He nodded and took out the old game, as she handed him the new one. They both picked out their characters and started the fight.

"Aren't you a little young for this?" he asked.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" She asked back. He snickered and elbowed her to distract her. "Not fair!" She cried.

"All is fair." Jack declared. She puffed up her cheeks and frowned in a pout but eventually got back to the game.

"Jack, how come you don't talk about your parents? Didn't you have a Mommy and a Daddy?"

'_Why does everyone want to know what?_'

"Some things you just don't talk about to people." Jack stated. Nikki paused the game and turned to face him.

"But Jack I thought we were friends."

"Of course we are."

"Best friends?"

He nodded in agreement.

"So why won't you tell me? Please."

"Why?" He grabbed another cookie, and shoved it in his mouth.

"'Cause I want to know. Pllleeeaaaassse?" She begged.

Jack gave in, how could he resists those puppy dog brown eyes. She kind of reminded him a miniature Val. He sighed pushed his hair back and tried to think of something about his past that was remotely interesting. He didn't even tell Val much about his past, maybe something here and there but he just never gotten around to it.

"My mom used to be a opera singer." he said.

"Your mom was a singer!" she exclaimed her eyes filled with curiosity and wonder.

"Yeah, she was a concert pianist, for awhile. She played the piano all her life. Especially when she was sad."

'_Which was nearly all the time with...Dad_.'

"Do you know how to?" she inquired.

"Nope. She tried to teach me, but I didn't want to learn."

"Val does." Nikki said proudly. He nodded.

"I know."

"Was your mommy nice?"

"Too nice."

"Would she like me?"

He smiled. "Of course, she would. She would adore you."

Sometimes she would cross his mind. She was a tiny woman, only four feet and eleven inches, but she had such a huge singing voice that he swore it could crack glass. He remembered her sandy colored hair, and her pale green eyes and wide smile. The few months she was away from his father she was so happy. All the color came back to her face and they did more than just stay in the house and hide from him. They would have long talks until the early hours of the morning and they would sing to her favortie 80's songs in the car, and go to carnivals. However when they finally did come back she turned pale and skinny again. Whenever his father had to "discipline" him, she would play the piano trying to drown out his screams.

"What was her name?"

He hesitated, lost in the image of his mother for only a few seconds, when he replied in a short whisper. He never said her name, not in many years.

"Genevieve Loren."

Nikki could easily read how much of a strain that was. Even for a young girl her age she could understand somehow that his mother was gone from him. He didn't have a mother like she did. She wrapped her small arms around him.

"Don't worry I won't leave you." she said trying to make him smile. "I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Jack asked, shooing away his mother's ghostly presence in his mind.

"Damn skippy!" Nikki laughed. Jack faked a frown.

"Didn't I tell you not to say that?"

"You say bad words all the time!"

"Well when you're as old as I am you can say all the bad words that you want."

Nikki stuck her tongue out , and shook her head at him, and he did the same. Nikki stopped making ugly faces when she heard Val come through the front door. That was unusal for Val, she rarely walked through the front. Normally she would go to her apartment and work her way down. Jack, assumed that she must've seen his new car. Val heard Nikki and Jack talking in the living room. She put the mail on the small table near the door and walked to the living room, watching the two make faces in front of a paused video game screen. Nikki ran to her and gave her a hug around her legs.

"Val, Jack is a asshole!" Nikki cried. Val's eyes widen in shock and amusement.

"Nikki, don't say that." Val told her playfully, but strictly at the same time.

"Okay." Nikki replied, running off somewhere. "I'll see you later." she called. Val rolled her eyes chuckling at the small girl. Jack got off of the carpet floor, and pulled Val into a kiss.

"Where have you been?" he asked, pressing his body against hers.

"Work." she said, her heart beating out of control. Even though it's been over a year he could still do that to her. She noticed the game controllers, and the games in disarray around the room. "I see little Sundance kept you busy."

"Yeah," he reminisced laughing to himself about all the fun they were having. "I missed you though." He kissed her neck deeply, inhaling her perfume. His mood was interrupted when her Uncle Cliff called for her.

"Val?" His booming voice shouted. "You home?"

Val rolled her eyes and called back to him. "Yeah, Uncle Cliff I'm home."

"Come here for a minute." he said.

Val kissed Jack once more on the lips and held out her index finger. "One minute." she whispered running off to see what he wanted. Jack was always nervous when her Uncle became involved in anything. He didn't have much to say to him. Val would always say he's like that with every guy but Jack thought that over a year was a fine time to stop giving him the evil glares. He couldn't blame him though. If he ever had a daughter he'd probably be the same way. He didn't even know how he was going to ask him about his future plans.

'_Probably need to just man up and get over it.' _

He picked at a scab on his arm that he got after one of Diaz's former decided to come at him with a knife. Lucky for him the man had never been in a real knife fight. The bastard got blood all over his favorite shirt, and that was hard to explain to Val.

Val came back a few minutes later scratching her head. She was thinking very hard, puzzled as to why her Uncle would want to talk to him.

"Uh." she started. "My Uncle wants to talk to you." Jack sighed and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"If this was about taking Nikki to the Rocky Horror Picture Show then all I have to say in my defense is it was a musical. She doesn't even know what a transvestite is. She found it funny." He defended himself. Val shook her head.

"No I don't think it's about that. Uncle Cliff already talked to her about it. She can still wear the t-shirt you bought her though.."

Jack sighed with relief. "Good. Last thing I need is another lecture on taking a six year old to see a musical."

"That happen to have men and women dancing and singing in corsets and thigh high stockings."

"She liked it."

Val stroked his cheek. "Well it's not about that."

"It's about her fighting that Jimmy kid, right?"

"We already talked about that too. She broke the kid's nose."

"He pulled her pants down."

"Well we talked about it. End of story."

"Then what is it about!" Jack exclaimed obviously worried about his meeting with Uncle Cliff. Val didn't react to his outburst, she just shushed him, and gave him another kiss. "Just go to him, and I'll be waiting for you upstairs." she winked, pushing him forward.

He made his long journey down the hall to Cliff's office. When he walked inside he saw the light was dim and the drapes shut. He was smoking a cigar while reading _Heart of Darkness_. As if he could see through the book he motioned for Jack to come and sit down in a chair opposite of him. Jack walked in and sat in the chair, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. Cliff looked up from the book and inhaled the smoke from his cigar and exhaled.

Cliff was a large man, in width and in height. Standing at nearly six foot five and weighing almost three hundred pounds of muscle, he wasn't a man to mess with. The man had his raven hair gelled back, dark olive skin and spoke with a slight Spanish accent.

"Jack?" he said finally looking back down at his book.

"Sir?" Jack said cooly. He noticed that Cliff wasn't reading his book. His eyes didn't move along the lines of the pages, they just stayed in one particular spot giving the illusion that his attention wasn't fully on the young man sitting before him.

"I have to ask you something, and I'm not sure if I should really be asking _you_." He said 'you' with such strong dislike it almost offended Jack.

Almost.

"What is it?" Jack asked his eyes gazing on a picture on the wall of a smaller looking maybe about two or three year old girl with another younger boy and a older man and woman. The woman resembled Val greatly, especially in the oval hazel eyes that shone brightly under thin black eye liner. Jack turned his attention back to Cliff who continued speaking after a long pause.

"Well, Jack. My family has arranged a time to go to a cousin of mine's farm out in Montana. Val and my children would really like to see all of them, however some of my family can't make it and we need to do our share and take care of the farm." he paused to make sure Jack was listening. "I was wondering if you could possibly take two or three weeks off of...whatever you do off so you could help us work the farm. You will be paid for and also I have a trade you might be interested in."

Jack ears perked up. He was relieved that it wasn't about the Rocky Horror Picture Show, but he was even more happy that he could leave town and be alone with Val. Maybe even get away from that lunatic Vivian, but the trade is what really shook off doubts.

'_What could he possibly have to offer me?' _he wondered.

"And what's that?" Jack asked his eyebrow raised. Cliff peaked from his book, set it aside and took another drag from his cigar.

"Val has told me you enjoy chemistry and you enjoy making explosives."

"What makes you think I enjoy making them?" he inquired his head cocked to the side.

Cliff chuckled coldly. "Well you and my daughter were the one who woke up the whole neighborhood reenacting Saving Private Ryan."

Jack laughed thinking about him and Nikki fighting the "Nazi's".

_'We shoved democracy up Hitler's ass. Literally._'

"Well it was funny." he laughed hoping the older man would join in but he didn't.

"Funny enough to scare the whole neighborhood out to our yard at 7 in the morning?"

"No." he lied holding back laughter. Cliff gave him a hard stare, Jack's face forced itself into a emotionless expression.

"Well anyway." he said clearing his throat. "I used to live in a old mining town with my older brother." he pointed to the man in the picture with younger Val. "I know how to use explosives and other things."

Jack's eyes were prancing with excitement at all the knowledge he could obtain in a matter of a couple weeks.

"So what do you say? Deal?" Cliff replied extending his hand. Jack shook it all took eagerly.

"Yes, sir!" he exclaimed.

"Good. Now beat it." Cliff said shooing him away. Jack nearly sprinting out of the room to tell Val all about it. He was going so fast he nearly bumped into Nikki who was holding a doll in her tiny arms.

"What'cha running for?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm running from the law." he said sarcastically. Her eyes widen with excitement.

"Cool. Can I come?"

"Sure." he said and they both ran up the stairs and began pounding on Val's door.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" they cried into the door their pounding caused the walls to shake. Val opened it and was nearly knocked over by the force of them coming through her apartment. They both ran for under the bed. Jack was too big to fit under it and hid behind the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" Val stomped. She glared at the hidden humans taking their 'sanctuary' in her private room.

"We're hiding from the law." Nikki replied, her voice muffled by the bed.

"What law?" Val asked rubbing her temples.

"They want to take us in Val. If you snitch on us there will be hell to pay." Jack warned.

Val rolled her eyes and wandered around the room trying to find them. "If you break something you buy it."

"We won't." They both said in unison from the opposite ends of the room.

"Hey, Nikki. When everything has cooled down lets rob a bank."

"I can't see you any of you robbing a bank." Val replied sitting on the bed and looking under to see if she could find the young girl. She saw her leg poking slightly out from under her hiding spot.

"Well we do. We're outlaws." Nikki laughed, when she felt Val pulled her leg, leading her out of the bed and into plain sight. She giggled even more as Val lifted her up and began tickling her. Nikki kicked and squirmed her laughs becoming louder. Val stopped and put her down. Nikki dived down under the bed to pick up her doll.

"Nikki, babe. I got to talk to Jack by myself."

She nodded her head. "Is it you and Jack alone time again?"

Val hesitated. "Yes."

"And stay downstairs you walked in on us enough." Jack said popping out from behind the couch.

"Fine." Nikki pouted walking to the door and down the stairs with a stomp.

When they were sure she was gone Jack jumped on the bed next to Val and pulled her down with him. He kissed her while rubbing her arms and back. She ran the tips of her fingers up and down his broad jaw line. "What did Uncle Cliff want?" she asked softly.

"He's paying me to work on his family's farm or whatever." he replied masking his excitement.

"Oh." Val smiled. "You know theres only one problem."

"What's that?"

"All the unmarried men and women sleep in seperate bedrooms. More than likely my Uncle Cliff will keep an eye on you." Val laughed playfully, but Jack frowned at her bad joke. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. Not only did he have to do back breaking labor, be watched like a child but he couldn't even be with the woman he loved. Besides learning how to make explosives it was going to be the worst trip he'd ever been on. Not that he had been on many trips anyway.

Val noticed his expression had changed. "What's wrong?" she inquired.

"This is going to suck."

"It's not all bad." she said kissing him. "I mean, we still can be alone."

_'Yeah, it'll be like we're sixteen all over again.'_He knew Val's logic couldn't grasp his frustration. He hated being told by another person what he had to do or could do. He was almost twenty-five years old he could do whatever he wanted. Val cocked her head to the side wondering why he wasn't responding to her kisses. She sat up and pouted. Her arms folding over her chest.

"You're suppose to be paying attention to me." she huffed.

"Whatever." he grumbled. Val slammed her fist down on the bed in frustration.

"We were suppose to have a nice evening for the two of us. I mean you haven't been over here alot."

"I've been busy." Jack lied. Of course he was busy but not doing what she thought. Working was one factor that kept the two lovers apart but there was another. Vivian. Jealous, angry, bitter, vain, and obsessive Vivian. Their secret affair was nearly discovered when Vivian told Jack a few weeks ago that she was pregnant.

First instinct was to deny it. That proved to be a failure because he was the only one she slept with. Second instinct was to panic. He couldn't let Val find out. The love of his life wouldn't forgive him. She would push him away and he'd be stuck with the other woman. Just like his father was. The only true reason why his parents were together was because his mother was pregnant. His dependant mother couldn't bear the shame of having a bastard son. A fatal mistake which would lead her to her fate. Only one way to avoid it and that was to make Vivian get rid of it.

She didn't, knowing that it would be the only thing to keep her close to Jack, but after much "convincing" she had gotten rid of it. A relieved Jack thought life could return back to normal. Val, had noticed this change and to disguise her loneliness she threw herself into work. She worked long hours away from home and was often gone to entire day leaving an impatient Jack waiting by the phone. He didn't know what her job was or what she was doing. Being kept out of the loop of things was something that he hated.

"You've been busy doing what? Working?" she said, putting her hands in quotations.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"That's not what I think." Val was choking back long surpressed tears.

"Christ, Val!" he was now shouting at her. He was sitting up and using his hands to explain, like she was deaf. "I told you! Theres was nothing going on between us! She dropped by to say hi!"

"Bullshit." she croaked.

She recalled the day that she had came to his apartment to surprise him. She expected to see his smiling face and open arms greeting her with loving kisses, but instead she saw a pale woman with long black hair coming down her shoulders. She was dressed in his shirt and a pair of her jeans. Her make up and smeared all over the porcelain skin of her face. Val frowned at the pale woman and looked at the apartment number, praying silently she had knocked on the wrong door. It was a match. She only knew for sure when she heard his voice call out to the woman. He sounded angry.

"Vi! How many times do I have to tell you-!" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Val was so heartbroken that she could barely stand. He was half naked with a cigarette hanging out his mouth. He sighed and said those famous words. "It's not what you think."

It was exactly what she thought.

Val was the only woman Jack had ever known to fake such control. In Val's soul she wanted to strangle the woman until she couldn't breathe life. 'Vivian' scrambled to grab all her things and leave without looking into Val's eyes. Val stood there by the door with Jack in silence. Jack tried to break it by making a small joke.

"Theres a funny story to why she's wearing my shirt."

"I don't care." Val said soflty sitting on the couch when she was finally gone. Jack came over trying to make light of the situation.

"She was embarrssed y'know? She thinks you're thinking bad things about her."

Val didn't say anything she just stared off into still space.

"You wouldn't like her. Don't worry." he assured.

"I'm not worried if I like her or not." she muttered.

"We didn't do anything." Jack replied on his knees now trying to get Val to look at him. She avoided his eyes. She didn't want to cry, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. The tears were starting to come through her oval shaped eyes, making her tremble with despair. She pushed him away and nearly ran down the stairs trying to make it to her car without crying a river. She drove till she found a empty parking lot, far away from him. She let loose her tears allowing it to ruin her make up and stain her cheeks. Her heart was broken once again and it hurt too much to bear. She was so angry at him, but she blamed herself over and over for not being there all the time, not giving him the attention he deserved. She kept going through her mind and tried to think what she could've said or done to make him do such a thing. She didn't have total proof but it was proof enough.

Jack rememebred that day. It took him nearly a week to get her to talk to him again. It had been a month, maybe two the time always escaped him, and they still couldn't get past that day.

"Nothing happen!" he denied.

Val slapped him hard across the face, making his body jolt in the direction he was hit in. His eyes came back to her, as animalistic and cruel as ever before. He took a rough hand and slammed her agaisnt the cold wall. His hand gripped her cheeks. She groaned as she tried to push his hand away but it only made is grip tighter. His face was so close to hers she coulud feel his deep breaths on her face. She tried to squirm away one last time before he pressed his body hard against hers. He had finally seen what he had wanted from her.

Fear.

Her eyes were watering with the fear and uncertainty of what he was going to do next.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, waiting for an answer. He slammed her hard against the wall and asked again, in a even softer whisper. "Are you crazy."

"N-No." she finally replied. Her warm tears began to fall down from her eyes and onto his hand. He couldn't help but enjoy this. The joy of hurting her and making her frightful of him was making him want her more. Her soft cries nurtured his desire to lay her down and fuck her. He didn't care if she liked it as much as she did. When he really thought about it, he only faked caring about it. In reality he only cared about his needs and his needs only.

"You want a romantic evening? I'll show you one." He said ripping her body away from the wall, slamming her on the bed. Her face hit the soft pillow hard. As she strugggled for breathe he pushed her down and pulled the skimpy t-shirt over her head. She was bare with nothing on but small red panties. He reached into his pocket with one hand, and took out the knife she gave him. He flicked it open and dragged the blade on the outline of her little pussy. She could feel the cold blade on her shaking flesh through the thin material.

"Like that?" Jack asked, to the crying girl in a mocking baby tone. Val couldn't understand why she didn't scream and cry out for help. The walls were thin enough for everyone to hear, but she didn't want anyone to interupt. She loved how rough and dominate he was. She was getting wetter at the thought of being fucked by a knife. Instead he ripped the panties off of her by cutting the sides and positioned her bottom up towards him. He felt around her pussy as if he was examinging her. She was mostly dry but still a little wet.

Perfect.

She heard the clinking of his belt as he unhooked it and let his pants fall off of his waist. He slammed his cock into her, making her nearly scream more with shock than pain. He was fucking her so hard that Val could barely breath from the wind being knocked out of her. She moaned with pain and pleasure, at first she resisted and tried to fight him off but she gave into the sensation. When he was done with her from that position he spun her around so she was on her back. She laid there motionless letting him have his way with her as he twisted and formed her flexible body into every position he could think of.

When he was done her body ached from all the pounding and hurt she had endured in only a short amount of time. He left her alone to take a shower. He didn't even try to hold and cuddle her like he used to. She was left alone to feel like a dirty used woman. The only evidence that was left of him was the bruises, his clothes that were sprawled out around the room and the sound of the shower echoing in the bathroom.

Jack couldn't believe what he had done. He had sadistic urges that he would usually play out sometimes but it never came out towards Val. He never wanted to make her suffer until that moment. Now he regretted it. He was standing in the shower, the hot water falling over his head and back. He looked at his hands, one still holding the knife. He flicked it open and watch the lines of water drip off the blade and fall, joining the million droplets down the drain. He saw what he was becoming, and it scared him shitless. He was becoming a violent, callous, man who preyed on a defenseless woman for no justified reason. He was becoming like his father.

He couldn't call him a 'father'. Biologically he was, but never emotionally. It left a bad taste in his mouth to say that word about him. His hand gripped the blade of the knife hard.

_'The bastard deserved that blow to the head. I only wish he would've died slower. Those several minutes probably felt like hours._' He smiled with sick satisfaction. _'If he hadn't come back Mom wouldn't have shoved those pills down her throat. At least it was painless. It put her to sleep.'_

Blood fell fro mthe palm that was gripping the blade into small droplets then fell like the water. In straight lines mixing with the water.

'_Then he tried to sound like a broken distraught man at her funeral_.'

Jack's fist were shaking so hard it drove the knife in deeper.

_'And he even delievered her eulogy_.'

He woke up from his trance when he saw how red the water in the drain was. He looked down at his hand and let go of the blade. "Shit." he muttered washing the wound carefully. It wasn't that bad, just a long cut but it wasn't that deep. He wouldn't need stitches. He hated stitches, he had enough of them when he was younger. He cut off the water and grabbed a towel getting most of the moisture out of it before throwing it back on the wrack. He opened the door peering out making sure Val wasn't close. She had her eyes closed and she was still. The blankets were over her shoulder but her head was curled into her chest, making it less visible.

It was a cute sight for anyone who could just walk in, unknowing of the misery she suffered not too long ago. He had to do something about his hand. It stung badly but there was no real pain. He rumaged through her first aid kit that she kept in her bra drawer. He asked her once why she kept it there only to get the short reply of "Meh." He wrapped a brown bandaged around his wounded hand and pinned it together. He looked at it.

_'Work of art_.' he thought. He stepped in bed with Val. She was sleeping so hard she didn't even react when he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, even though he wasn't tired at all.

*********

When Val woke up Jack wasn't there. She only woke up a short amount of time to know that he was there, but where could he be now. "Jack?" she called out to him. He poked his head out from the kitchen. "G'morning sleepy beauty." he said cheerfully.

Val was still mad at him from the previous night, and she couldn't understand why he was in such a happy mood.

_'How unpredictable of Jack_.' she thought. _'The night before he was ready to kill me, and now he's a morning person_.'

She heard the sound of banging and the gas stove on. She searched quickly for something to slip on. On the floor she found the shirt she was wearing that night. After she put on the skimpy t-shirt she walked to the kitchen and saw Jack making pancakes. He was listening to the radio and humming along to the songs. it was his usual strange and obnoxious music. Today it was Danzig.

"You're lucky you weren't here when Korn was on." he said flipping the white goo over with a spatchula. "I hate Korn. They're the new band for the young kids, these days."

"Yeah." she said examining the bruise on her wrist with disgust.

"What's wrong Cupcake?" he asked. Normally she would've blushed. She loved the way he said cupcake, it sounded so adorable. The cute nickname was because of the birth mark on her thigh that resembled a cupcake. Instead of red cheeks and a cute smile she was looking at him with disbelief and deep anger. Jack's sighed. "Oh, still sour about that." he muttered.

"Yes."

"Oh, well.. sorry." Jack apologized. He didn't sound close to sincre.

"What the fuck ever!" she exclaimed stomping off to her room again.

"Somone's cranky. You should just need a pancake."

Val couldn't believe he wasn't taking anything she said seriously. Everything was damn joke to him as usual. He abandoned the cooking pancakes and pulled her back into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"I'm sorry Cupcake." he said softly giving her a kiss on the forehead. Val's anger quickly lifted and she felt safe again. Val knew she was a fool, but not the fool most are associated with. She couldn't quit or give up on him. They were in love, and every flaw and screw that was lose in his mind made him even more perfect than he already was. No logic, no reason, philosophy, word of advice, or insult could seperate him from her heart. When she spent that time away from him, she needed a drink or more to get her through the day. She was convinced that if he didn't come back she would die of a broken heart.

The many flowers he would send her and notes were a slight comfort but nothing could compare to the real thing. She only accepted him back when he walked to her apartment in the rain. It was Jack's whole plan. He knew that she couldn't stay too long away from him, and if he looked pathetic enough she would feel sorry for him. If Vivian hadn't gotten pregnant they would be together as often as time would allow.

"Want pancakes?" he asked and she gave a nod into his chest.

*********  
Jack checked around his apartment making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. His toothbrush was hanging out his mouth which served as a reminder to take it. He shoved everything into a duffel bag, and grabbed his work boots that were to the side of the door. He was about to open the door when he heard a knock.

"Fuck!" he muttered looking through the peep hole to see Vivian standing on his door step. He opened the door and she immediately rushed into his arms and gave him a kiss. He immediately broke free from her and pushed her hard off of him. She lost her balance for a second but soon regained it.

"Whats the matter?" she asked in her high voice, trying to sound seductive. She walked towards him and touching his face. He jerked his head away from her and pushed her out of his way. She finally noticed his things in his hand. "Oh? Moving out?"

"No, I'm leaving for a couple weeks. Found some work." He didn't know why he told her that. He closed the door, locked it and made his way down the stairs. Vivian followed him closely behind. Much to his distain she kept talking in her usual irritating voice.

"But baby." He hated when she called him that. "I-I thought you were finally going to leave her. You're still fucking me, last time I checked. We can have a good life together. I can always have other babies. As long as they're yours it's fine. Don't act like you didn't enjoy the process."

He really didn't enjoy it. She was boring and she was horrible at faking orgasms. It wasn't passionate or the least bit interesting unlike making love to Val. They eould always try something new or exciting. Vivian was the fuck doll. Someone to just release urges and fluids into, and then the tramp had enough nerve to want to talk. When he would moan in ectasy he was pretending she was Val. Once or twice he called Val's name. Vivian didn't find it as asmusing as he did, but it wasn't his problem.

"No I didn't." he said walking out the complex door and to his car. She was still on his heels.

"Don't pretend baby. We need each other, we complete each other. Remember the time we met?"

'_Oh great, can we please drop it?_'

"Yeah, I know Viv." he said cutting her off. "We were sitting next to each other at a bar, we hooked up, theres no more to tell."

_'Note to self, don't EVER met your women where you drink_.'

"But there was more than that!" she whined, her voice becoming higher than it already was.

"Don't you get a fucking hint you fucking bitch!" he exclaimed shoving the keys into the key hole, violently opening the door and throwing his stuff in the back seat. Vivian kicked him hard in the back of the leg.

"You didn't call me a bitch when you were pounding me!" she yelled. "I'm sick of hearing about you and your fucking whore! She has to back the fuck off, we belong together not-." Vivian fell to the ground hard. She was dizzy and she felt warm liquid fall from her nose to her mouth staining her teeth. Blood fell from her nose to the ground, and on her hands. Some droplets even stained her shirt. Jack was on one knee with his fist balled up in front of her eyes. She couldn't believed he had punched her. He had threaten to a few times but he never did it. He spoke in a dark voice, not shouting, just loud enough for only her to hear. Tears stung her eyes making his face blurry.

"Listen you fucking cunt. You don't know shit, about Val, and you aren't even the same fucking class as she is. There is nothing but fucking between us. You're only a fuck doll I just happen to keep around. If you ever fucking say shit about Val again you'll get more than a fucking punch to the face. Understand me? Hmmm?"

Vivian was choking on her own shock, and tears. He shoved her back on the ground leaving her a crying bleeding mess. He drove away not looking back to check to see if she was okay. He cursed under his breath, shaking from his drunken rage. Vivian was broken on the inside. It hurt more than her pounding swollen face. It just couldn't happen, not to her. They were in love. That fucking bitch Val had messed up his mind and tricked him into believing otherwise.

_'Oh, you'll pay bitch. One way or another._' she thought picking herself up off the ground.

***********  
"Are you going to read another Edgar Allen Poe story again?" Nikki askedfingering through the collection of Edgar Allen Poe stories that was in the back of Jack's car. Since the family couldn't fit everyone into their van Jack drove Val and Nikki following behind Cliff's truck. They were heading to the airport so they could be on the first flight to Montana.

"Yep, as soon as we board the airplane." he smiled. He looked at his healing hand. A nice small scar was forming on his palm. It was something he admired and it became something he was almost proud of.

"Yay!" Nikki cheered. Val smiled and turned on the radio.

"What should it be this time?"

"The Sex Pistols." Nikki replied, bouncing in her seat.

"Oh come on we heard that about six or seven times in the past week." Val said rolling her eyes.

"Well it's a hell of a album." Jack disagreed. "C'mon let her listen to it."

"Whatever." Val said pressing play.

"Ready Johnny?" Jack asked looking into the rearview mirror at Nikki who was smiling, showing off her missing teeth that the tooth fairy collected.

"Ready Sid." She said giving him the thumbs up.

"Sing-a-long Nancy." he said stroking Val's chin, and giving her a kiss on the hand. He was happy the bruise was gone, it had been nearly two weeks since their last fight.

"You know you really scared your father by singing those song." Val said to Nikki who was moving along to the messy rhythm of the song.

"No Feelings, God Save the Queen, or Anarchy in the UK?" Nikki asked. Those were her and Jack's favorite songs. They would often sing in unison together while walking down the street to their favorite park. With the foul language and violent content it scared most parents and people in the park. Some of the teenagers who knew the song would sometimes sing along with her. They even thought she was one of the coolest little kids in the park. Val wasn't even sure if Nikki knew what she was truly singing, but she figured there would be time for that.

They both started singing as loud as they possibly could to annoy the passing drivers and Val.

_I seen you in the mirror when your story began  
I fell in love with you  
I love your mortal sin  
Your brains are locked away  
But I love your company  
I only ever leave you  
When you got no money  
I got no emotion for anybody else  
Better understand I'm in love with myself  
Myself  
In love with myself_

Jack was banging to the drum beat on the steering wheel and Nikki was bouncing around. Her arms and pig tails were waving wildly around.

_No feeling  
No feeling  
No feeling  
For anybody else_

Val began to nod her head and tap her hand against her thigh to the beat. She was pretty neutral to the Sex Pistols. There promotion of anarchy and disorder seem to the interest Jack especially, but then again he was always a fan of chaos.

_Hello and goodbye  
And a runaround Sue  
You follow me around like a pretty pot of glue  
Kick you in the head  
You got nothing to say  
Get out of the way I gotta getaway  
You never realise I take the piss out of you  
You come up and see me and I beat you black and blue  
Yeahhh  
All 'a sudden your bruised_

_No feeling  
No feeling  
No feeling  
For anybody else  
Except for myself  
In love with myself  
My beautiful self_

_There ain't no moonlight after midnight  
I see you stupid people out looking for delight  
Well I'm so happy  
Feeling so fine  
Watching all the rubbish, wasting my time  
Look around your house  
You got nothing to steal  
Kick you in the head when you get down to kneel  
I pray  
Do you pray your God?_

_No feeling  
No feeling  
No feeling  
For anybody else_

_No feeling  
No feeling  
No feeling  
For anybody else  
Daddy's gone away  
Be back another day  
See his picture hanging on your wall_

The song finished and Nikki cried as loud as her tiny voice would allow.

"Lets hear that again!"


	17. The Catholic and the Siren

Crane's eye slowly opened to see the light from the sun peaking out from the window near his dirty bed. His head was pounding and the light only worsened his already pounding headache. He groaned rubbing his eyes and trying to turn his back towards the sunlight. He looked at the clock.

_'Fucking 8 in the morning_.' he thought. He was usually a morning person, always getting up at the same time of 6 am, seven days a week rain or shine. Sleeping in drove him mad because of his lack of routine, but too sick to get up and too lazy to actually care he threw the blankets over his head and tried to fall back asleep, but some weight was preventing him from doing so. He pulled the covers hard but he still couldn't get them to go over his head.

He poked his head up to see what the object was, and his skin turned pale. There was the Joker sitting on his bed cross legged on his bed. His lips and scars met together to curl into a exaggerated smile, showing off his discolored teeth.

"Hiii." he said after awhile. Jonathan felt helpless he could reach for something so he could run but what good would that do? His men could easily shoot him on the way out.

"Hello Joker." Jonathan said trying to remain calm. Joker stretched and said in a deeply concerned voice.

"Do you ah, know what happen last night?" he asked, licking his lips.

Jonathan didn't hesitate he knew what it was about. "Uhh, no." he lied.

"Oh, I thought you would ah, know."

"What makes you say that?" Jonathan asked fiddling with the blanket in between his shaking fingers. Joker smiled once more and moved himself closer to Jonathan. So close he could actually smell the gun powder and gasoline that laced his clothes.

"You were there when my poor little Val was crying her eyes out. Something that someone said. Was it you, Johnny, or him?" he asked nodding towards Jonathan's mask that was lying on the floor near the bed. "One of you told her something. Ahh, what was it?" he asked putting his index finger to his chin to make it appear he was thinking. Jonathan was forced to watch the spectacle. He continued. "Oh I know.." Joker's expression twisted from a smile to a deep look of fury. His voice mounted from a small whisper to a loud booming shout. "You-talked-to-her-about-ME!"

He slammed his fist against Jonathan's headboard. The board vibrated and hit against the wall cracking it. Jonathan dashed out of bed landing almost face first on the floor scrambling to find his fear gas. He couldn't believe he misplaced it, he never did that.

He frantically searched for it. He couldn't fight for anything that's why he had to render his victims helpless first. He saw it under the bed and reached for it when he felt a thud on his head. His head that was already pounding seemed to be going haywire. His thoughts were clouded and his vision was turning blurry. Joker had hit him on the back of the head with a broken lamp. He threw the lamp to the side and pulled Jonathan up to face him. Jonathan coughed and looked into those dark charcoal eyes.

"Oh, Johnny Johnny you disappoint me." he purred. "Tell me where Scarecrow is now? Did he desert poor Johnny to deal with me?"

Jonathan didn't try to say anything to the crazed clown. Even if he had wanted to he couldn't. He could barely see the clown, and that hit on the head made even moving painful.

"I should've told you what happens when you get too close to someones woman, Johnny. Do you want to hear what happen the last time someone interfered?" He shook Jonathan by his shirt collar to simulate a yes. Jonathan groaned in pain. "You see, not too long ago one of my men thought it would be funny to give my woman a hug. Just a simple hug nothing too sexual but when I found out, I had to...punish him. You wanna know how? I gave him two smiles. one of his cheeks and the other on his throat." He smiled with giddy delight. "And there's a moral to the story Johnny. Hands off my merchandise, got it?"

Jonathan moaned a weak "Yes."

"What?" Joker frowned.

"Yes." He said a little bit louder.

"Pardon me?"

"YES!!" he screamed, making his ears ring.

"Good." he dropped the man in a crumpled mess, and walked out of Jonathan's apartment, humming a made up tune.

*******

_A couple days later..._

Val sat on the dirty couch smoking cigarette's that she found amongst the other things that were thrown everywhere in the apartment. She was trying to solve a Sudoku puzzle and the last two lines were getting on her nerves. She simply couldn't figure it out. She was so bored since Joker was away all the time trying to find Dent, and boredom could be a painful thing. She wasn't allowed outside the apartment, not even just to swing on the giant tire swing that was outside in the condom and drug needled infested park.

'_This is what jail probably feels like_. She thought as she put down the puzzle, frustrated.

The damn TV didn't work and the books that were around were either too boring for her to read or she already read them. There were only so many times you could read _The Catcher and the Rye_ or _The Great Gatsby_. Even _1984_ became predictable, and Val would be damned if she ever read _The Old Man and the Sea_ again. She hated Hemingway. The try out for the banquet wasn't until later and she didn't feel like even trying to practice.

She went through her options to entertain herself. She could try and finish the Hemingway book, but that was a definite no. She could visit Crane since they were friends again. He apologized for what he did almost immediately after he woke up. She wondered why he did, but there was no way she could talk to him because he was working on more of his fear gas, and couldn't be disturbed. She didn't to be the test subject. She decided to see if who was guarding her today. She had hoped it wasn't the dirty pale man named K.I.N.G. He always looked at her funny and he spelled his name weird. She walked out of their room and made her way down the stairs humming a tune.

She walked to the door, checking to make sure the creepy guard wasn't around and walked down the stairs where Ray and his men were to stay. She would go to Ray's room and they would have interesting discussions. Well she was doing most of the talking, he would listen and sometimes say a few words here and there but she didn't mind anymore. She gave a hesitant knock and heard someone say.

"Just a second."

Then the door opened up and there stood the man that she had met in the floral shop. He was wearing a white wife beater, jeans but no shoes. His toes poked out of his slightly baggy jeans. His green eyes widen when he realized who she was. He frowned trying to remember her name.

"Holly?" he said after a few seconds.

"Yes?" she responded, when she realize that's not her name. "I mean no. You see my name is Val, not Holly it was a alias I guess." she said shyly.

He nodded. "I understand."

"Yeah." she nodded. "I uh didn't know you worked for Ray now."

Travis nodded and smiled his green eyes catching sunlight from a window near the door. Val's legs felt weak like they would morph into jello. She couldn't move all she wanted to do was jump his bones. She regained control quickly knowing the possible consequences of her actions.

"So how long has that been?" she asked.

He thought back. "Um, about a week. Boss told me to take you to your audition."

"Yeah, I hope I do good. Joker would punish me if I failed."

Travis frowned, and moved to the side of the door way, giving her enough room to come in. "Wanna come in?" Val hesitated and looked around to make sure that Joker wasn't around. "Alright." She replied walking inside. Travis got a slight whiff of her perfume.

'_She really shouldn't wear such revealing clothing_.' he thought watching her walk into the room wearing tight jeans and tube top shirt and a small red hoodie. He tried to keep focus on what Ray and the other men warned him. He really even shouldn't let her in but she seemed lonely. He wondered what it felt like to be the Joker's woman. Looking at the healing bruise on her chest it wasn't a fairy tale.

She looked around the dirty apartment when that was alot cleaner than any of the other rooms she's been in. The walls were still cracked and the windows were hard to open and had chipped paint surronding the outside. Other than that the room was neat and orderly and smelled like Pine Sol.

"Smells good." she said talking off her flip flops and walking around bare foot. She never walked in her bare feet, but now she felt almost compelled. "God that feels a lot better. I hate having to walk in flip flops all the time. Sometimes I wish he could find some place clean. I miss the old house."

Travis wasn't fully listening he was only watching her. "Yeah." he responded. He hoped she wouldn't notice his lack of attention to what she was saying but she didn't seem to notice.

"I really wish you didn't enlist." she frowned folding her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Well, you're so much better than this dump. Half of the men are crazy and as you know aren't the brightest bulbs in the tanning bed. And most don't make it past a month." Travis couldn't help but agree.

"I need the money and I need adventure. Plus I have more of a chance at surviving if I'm with Ray, at least that's what I hear."

"Just don't get too cocky." She warned, and he took it to heart. She looked at his chest and noticed a gold cross around his neck. "Are you religious?" she asked nodding towards it. He looked at his favorite piece of jewelry.

"Oh yes. Very." he held the cross up and kissed it. "I was raised on it. My only fear now that I'm with Joker, is that I'm going to hell."

"Not always. From what I hear God is a forgiving One, and maybe there is no hell."

"Trust me there is I was raised on it. You religious as well?" She shook her head.

"No, but my mother was."

"Oh. What was she?"

Val hesitated, the only people that knew was Joker, and her family. Normally if she didn't tell in fear that people would judge her quickly for her mothers religious choices and assume she followed the same path.

"She was a Muslim." she finally said.

Travis resisted the need to frown. He was a proud member of the Catholic church and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen is in relation to a heathen. It was what he was taught, and he couldn't help but this this way about her. Before he could speak she cut him off.

"She changed her religion when she came to America though. To avoid stereotypes and all. She became a Catholic just like my father. He had something like that." she said pointing a black polish finger at his cross. She walked closer to him holding the cross in her small hands examining it closely. "You keep yours in better shape though."

Travis's bright green eyes met Val's hazel ones, they both stood there puzzled as to what to do or say next. Val could hear the front door to the apartment complex open through the thin walls.

"Got to go." she replied giving him her million watt smile and walked out the door slipping on her shoes. Travis walked where her bare feet had traveled around the room. She made him seem like he was walking on air, so light and free. He stopped and shook his head and began thinking heavily to himself.

_'Can't let that siren distract me from everything that I had worked for. She's doing this on purpose, it's what all women do. Like what Mother said_.' he sighed with sadness, how he missed his lonesome mother. _'I wonder what she's doing now. She can't wait till I get home so she won't have to be alone anymore_.' His thoughts drifted back to Val again. _'Oh fuck you Travis you're getting too deep. Keep your eyes on the prize nothing more and nothing less. How could anyone so beautiful end up with a lunatic like the Joker.' _Travis lost in his thoughts didn't hear his cell phone ring loudly in the pocket of his jeans. He quickly pulled it out and and answered before he missed the call.

"H-Hello?" he answered clearing his throat. Ray was on the other line.

"Travis? Boss wanted me to tell you that you to be ready shortly he wants Val to be early."

"No problem."

"I hope not. Bye."

"Bye." he replied closing the phone.

He looked at his phone and realized how many missed calls he had, mostly from a number he recognized all to clearly. He decided to ignore it and continue to pry deep into his thoughts. He sat on his couch and tried to memorize everything she had done or said, so at least if he couldn't have her physically he'll always have her mentally.

***********

Val was sitting in the waiting room with a line of other musical hopefuls who were preparing their make up and their notes. Some even sang their cords to make sure they would be perfect. Val should've been more nervous than the other ones. All were the same. Young, simple minded, and determined. Every single one of them wanted to be the next singing sensation so they could have their own special on television, where they can talk about the highs and lows of fame. Val wasn't interested in fame, she only wanted to get it over with so she could be back at home with her lover.

She wore a purple dress with the sleeves at her elbows, with black heels and a black headband in her freshly dyed amber hair. She didn't know why Joker insisted on it. She wished he would've gone with her instead of Travis. At least he could provide her with all the advice and support she needed.

As she left she remembered him kissing her on the cheek and saying in his drawling voice. "Val, don't screw this up or you'll disappoint me. You wouldn't want that. Would you?" She shook her head no, still smelling the smell of ammonium hydroxide coming from her hair. He kissed her again and ran his gloved fingers up and down her sides. "Good. Make me proud."

She never understood why he liked Piano Concerto so much. She guessed it had something to do with his mother. He never talked about her, not even Jack did. She only knew her name and what she looked like from an old photo. There were a few facts here and there but it probably hurt to just talk about it. She wondered why he wouldn't tell her anything about his past. She shared everything with him and never left anything out. If he asked she would tell him with no questions asked, she trusted him with her life but he couldn't tell her one simple thing even if it meant her life.

He spent most of his time focusing on Dent and Batman and not on what color to paint their bedroom besides the boring white. She thought after the madness was over they could finally focus on each other. At least with Jack dead she could get to know Joker more. Confusion was a terrible feeling for Val. He always made her head turn in every way possible and it wasn't fair that he also left her to figure out all the puzzles in his head out for herself.

She was also left with that haunting question. Did he really love her? Or is he using her? Jack always loved her and he let her know it. He proved his love by asking her the question that every girl wants to hear. She was still waiting for them to make it official but that day never came. Of course it never came, as the days turned to months and months turned to years Joker was taking over Jack's mind. As long as he was haunted by those skeletons in his closet he could never get strong.

"Holly Madison?" a woman with a pudgy face said peaking out to the long line of people waiting.

Val didn't respond.

"Holly?" Val's head shot up and she grabbed her things that were lined on her lap.

"Sorry." she apologized. The woman just smiled and opened the door for her.

**********

The henchclowns had a rare opportunity to step into the Boss's study. No one had ever dared to even cross the threshold even just to peak their head in to tell the Boss any news. Even passing by the door caused a slight panic. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Joker was sitting in his chair staring up at all of them. Ray of course was standing in front of the Boss, next to another henchclown while the others coward in the back. Even though the other man was a huge he was sweating large beads of sweat standing in front of his thin but terrfying Boss. He put on a good face but his anxiety was apparent.

"Any news?" Joker asked, licking his lips. Ray looked at the other hench men and looked back at his Boss.

"Me and Earl looked in the last place we had thought he was spotted, not too far from here. We checked back there and he had... uh.... left."

Joker's face twisted in a mix of disgust and anger. "Why didn't you search there when you were there the first time?"

Ray cleared his throat, and said in a calm steady voice. "We weren't sure, we thought he wasn't there but we were mistaken, sir." Joker straightened out his purple coat and said under his breath.

"All except Ray and Earl get out."

All the men walked out with their heads straight towards the exit, filing out in almost a great rush. When he was sure everyone was out of the room he peered up at Ray and Earl. Earl looked about ready to collapse from stress, he was the perfect victim for the Joker to take his anger out on. He started in a low voice hardly even above a whisper.

"What idiot doesn't double check where he had searched?" he started. "What kind of men did I hire,ah. I thought these were my best men. I asked one thing from you. Just to find one man, not hard. You did it before, correct? You found everyone I needed you to find. Now you decide to get lazy with me. I ah, don't know what to say. To both of you." His voice became higher and filled with rage. "I ASKED ONE THING FROM YOU AND YOU FUCKED IT UP! NOW WE MIGHT NEVER FIND DENT BECAUSE GOTHAM'S WHITE KNIGHT IS HIDING UNDER YOUR NOSES AND YOU CAN'T CATCH HIM!!!!" He slammed his fist down on the table causing everything to to move and fall off his desk. "AND NOW I'LL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK TO BATS BECAUSE OF YOU! I PROMISED MY BATS SOMETHING HE WOULD NEVER FORGET AND NOW YOU DESTROYED IT! HALF OF HIS FACE IS BURNT TO SHIT HOW COULD YOU MISS HIM?!"

"We tried sir." Earl's voice said cracking on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"YOU IDIOT!" Joker shouted at the top of his lungs. Earl started breathing hard, and the sweat caused circles of moisture on his chest and under his arms. Ray was as usual unmoved by his Boss's ranting and raving. Instead he listened patiently ready to receive any punishment from his employer. Joker calmed when he saw how shaken Earl was becoming by the second. His voice calmed and he took a bottle of Scotch and a glass from a drawer under his desk.

"Hey." he said in a friendly voice. "Calm down." Earl seemed to calm for a second the thoughts of his impending death were put away. Joker poured the man a drink and handed it to him. Ray callously watched as he saw Earl take the drink thankfully and drink it down in one gulp. The hench men seemed utterly calm as he looked into his Boss's unfeeling eyes. "You know what they tell kids now? They tell kids don't drink anything that has been left out, or anything that anyone has poured for you, and so on. They never did that when you and I were kids, but ah you know..."

Earl began to go into convulsions, he grabbed his throat trying hard to breathe but he couldn't get the air into his lungs. He heaved a harsh exhale and inhale trying to return his breath back to normal but all in vain. He grabbed at Ray in instinct trying to get the cold man to help him but Ray only shook him off, in disgust. Joker walked to the man, knelt beside him and pulled him up by his stringy hair. The dying man looked at him, the fear of death overwhelming him.

"You know, that drinking rule applies to adults to. Hmm?"

He let go of the man as he faded into unconsciousness and soon death. He sneered to Ray who only gave him a apathetic glance.

"A little bit of strychnine goes a long way." Joker pulled out a cigar biting off the end and spitting it on the near dead body. Ray offered his Boss a light without asking, Joker blew out a ring of smoke. "Clean him up, and don't pull that shit again." He warned before walking out of the study leaving Ray to deal with the body.

**********

Val was driving in the car with Travis who was behind the steering wheel. Val had one arm on her lap and the other one waving out the window. Touching hte wind that hit her waving hand. She was deep in thought, while Travis was deeply watching her. Her hands were gliding up and down from the window in the mirror as the cars pass by. He finally broke the silence between them.

"How did it go?"

"Fine." she said shortly, then followed with another response. "I choked."

"Oh." he said. "Well you'll get the part anyway."

"Psh, please I'll be lucky."

"Well if you don't there's always a inside man. Joker is never unprepared."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Cheer up." Travis patted her on the shoulder. Her bony elbows under his fingertips caused his toes to curl in his boots.

Val smiled and returned to staring out at the passing cars, she kept thinking about whether Joker really loved her or not. It slowly started to become her obsession. She had to know if this man was truly the man of her dreams or just a figment of what she desired being like any young woman desperately wanting love and acceptance from the opposite sex, only to be turned into another she-tragedy.

_'The woes of womanhood._' she thought. She often joked with herself that she would eventually take her life for her lover like Romeo and Juliet, but she had never been one of those type of girls, but as she looked back at those former independant ideas she had they all began to break and unfold as Jack died slowly.

"Hey when we go home can you take me to the tire swing?" she asked. Travis looked at her, bright green meeting light hazel.

"Sure." he said nodding.

It wasn't long before they reached the park , where they had to step over used condoms, and needles. Travis pushed aside any needle or packet of drugs just in case Val fell. She climbed into the tire swing and he gave her a push and she started swinging. She felt so alive and free to be swinging like a pendulum. A smile was bright on her face as the cold air hit her barely covered skin. Travis began to sing a made up tune and she followed along humming with him. Their voices combined made them both feel more human and not trapped animals in a cage. The sound of their voices made them forget everything that kept them miserable. They were both trapped in their own misery each different and each remain hidden and it seemed forgotten.

Travis had been pushing her for only a few minutes but it felt like only seconds when Ray saw them as he headed off for his car. Val was going so high and her dress was coming over her legs. Ray's heart dropped in worry.

"Travis!" he exclaimed. "Come here! Val! Boss needs you!" Val stopped swinging, stepped out of the tire swing straighten her dress and ran off inside the apartment building. Ray pulled Travis by his shirt collar.

"Whoah Ray." Travis said defensively, holding up his hands in surrender.

"There's a fine line between being nice and getting too involved. Don't think I didn't notice the way you were staring at her."

"I was just-."

"Don't get cocky." Ray warned. That was the second time he had heard that today. "The last guy that tried to get too close to her... well lets just say he was sent home. Boss style."

Travis nodded knowing that he could never look at her without that look of lust in his eye. He was looking at her legs as she was swinging. The cute little goosebumps that trailed up her smooth legs to her under wear. The smell of her perfume drove her mad as she would swing back and forth and the mixture of ammonium hydroxide and fruity shampoo was intoxicating. He was lucky he went to a good Catholic private school and learned how to control himself in times like that. She looked absolutely stunning her dress and heels which made her seem taller than her small delicate self. The thought of his so called Boss putting bruises on her body and roughly fucking her made him nauseous. How could such a sweet, gentle, delightful girl like herself be with a cold, heartless, psychopathic murderer like the Joker. He felt the need to save her from this madness and bring her toward the light that would save her.

She might've been a temptress which was more dangerous than anything he could've encountered she could be saved, he just had to get her away from him.

Ray pulled him close to him so that no one could hear. "Paying attention?" Travis nodded. "Read my lips, stay away from her. Don't get attached, don't fall in love. Don't even touch her if you can avoid it. The Boss is not in a good mood and he's looking for anyone to kill. Understand?"

Travis nodded and Ray let go of him walking to his car and driving off into the distance. He grabbed the cross upon his neck and whispered a short prayer into it before kissing it. His view of her shifted once again.

_'You bloody siren. You almost had me._' he thought before walking back inside the apartment to his room.

********  
Val walked into Joker's study like Ray had told her to do. She tried to keep as much light as possible out of the room just like he liked. He was sitting in his chair, facing the door.

"How did you do?" he asked, motioning her forward. His face seemed darker and more twisted in the dimmed light.

She decided not to lie, he probably already knew. "I choked." she muttered.

"Speak up."

"I don't think I did too good." She said louder. He frowned and clasped his hands together, Val was waiting for him he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You did well....but you did mess up on one ah, detail. "

"What's that?" she asked looking at him.

"You forgot the fourth D minor in the second stanza."

Val frowned. She couldn't understand how he knew precisely knew what stanza and what note she messed up on. She always messed up on that note no matter how hard she tried. She determined that one note was out to get her. It frustrated her and she hoped that the judges wouldn't notice. Other than her mistake they seemed impressed so why was he mad?

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for anything. I hate apologies."

"I'm s-. I mean okay."

He still wasn't looking at her with any sort of love and affection in his eye. She so badly wanted to impress him. Her lover being so displeased made her feel like a failure. It made her sick.

"This is the reason why I have to have men, everywhere." he said. "How else would I have known that you ah, fucked up. I said I wanted perfection, correct?"

"Yes."

"You better get this. Don't want to have to pull out a few strings. It'll cost you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he growled.

"Yes, sir." she replied with shame. She was a grown woman not even that much younger than himself and he treated her like a child who needed his guidance and his protection. It was a shame to say that it was true.

"Good now get out." he said shooing her away. She walked quickly out almost grateful that she didn't get a beating but then something triggered him to change him mind.

"Oooh Vaaalll." he sang. She turned around walked back to him obediently. He stood up and stared into her loving helpless eyes, and slapped her across the face. At first she stood still, shocked taking the blow. Frustrated that she didn't break into tears he slapped her again across the other cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep the tears from falling down her face. He twitched with anger and slapped her as hard as he could again, she finally fell to the ground and there was the fear that was in her eyes.

Tears began falling down her cheeks smearing her make up. He felt somewhat satisfied now his little Rag Doll was getting herself all upset over him. He felt powerful, but then that spot he felt for her told him that he was wrong. Nothing with the Joker was ever black and white it was a mixture of every color combined. He didn't know why he hit her, or treated her like this. She was the only one who was the constant in his life when everyone betrayed, left or hurt him. Not Val.

Whenever he needed her she came running to him like a mad woman. If he was in one of his many dark moods she would take the blows and comfort him in anyway whether it was emotionally or sexually. She was spoiled with love when Jack was alive, and was showered with affection and attention, and he was concerend that her obedience to him was failing. He had to pull the strings tighter. He pushed away any other thought of his poor Rag Doll, and with a wave of his hand he shooed her out of the room. He sat back in his chair again staring off into space again, like he would do at Arkham. Val got up and walked back to her room trying to hum the tune that her and Travis began singing together, as she slipped in her apartment room took off her dress and heels and slipped under the dirty warm blankets falling asleep.

She woke up a few hours later to hear the sounds of someone crying loudly. She slipped on flip flops and a tshirt and followed the commotion downstairs. She lingered in the shadows of the apartment and walked down the stairs as some of of Joker's men began to file outside in the back. Travis was behind them and from the corner of his eye spotted the Joker's beautiful Siren. He rushed to her and pushed her by the door making her kneel, her head right above a small window easy enough for her to see out of.

"Stay hidden." he whispered as he walked out to see the commotion. Val peaked her head above the window and saw Ray and Joker standing in front of two kids of about twelve. One was a skinny Asian kid and the other was a husky black kid. Both had merchandise skate boarding clothes and gear. The walls and window was so thin she could hear everything almost perfectly.

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked taking one of the kids backpacks.

Neither one of them responded. The Asian kid was crying his eyes out and the black kid was too shocked to speak. Both were terrified of the Clown Prince of Crime standing before them. Ray went through the backpack pulling out games and and CD's. He looked up and shoved the shaking asian with one hand.

"I asked you a question, I expect an answer."

The black kid spoke up. "We were... skateboarding."

"Oh really? Wheres the skateboard?"

"We dropped them when we were running." he said shaking, trying to remain brave.

Ray looked at his Boss like he didn't believe them. Joker was very paranoid about Batman or Gordon using even the most innocent of methods to intervene in him capturing Dent as his prize. Every person, thing and small detail had to be examined three or four times before discarded. Val squinted trying to see their faces in the dim street lamps. She wiped away some of the condensation from the window so she could see. Joker took over the questioning.

"Take off your hat when you are in front of me." he told the black kid who took off his white hat holding it to his side. "You." he said pointing to the Asian kid. "Why are you out here, ah so late at night?"

"W-we were going to get s-some me-medicine for m-my mo-mother." he spoke in a low voice barely above a whisper.

"He's telling the truth." the black kid said bravely. Ray turned to him.

"Be quiet." he snapped, still going through the backpack.

"Shut up." Val heard Travis whisper hoping that the kids wouldn't meet their doom. He prayed that maybe the kids would just be scared off not facing the same fate as the ones the clown has killed, but Val knew better.

"Go on." The clown said watching both of them closely.

"So we went t-to the st-store and got s-some."

Joker hated how the kid stuttered he sounded like a moron. The black kid began talking again and Val silently begged that he would shut up. How could he not realize his fate depended on it.

"Honestly we did it's in the bag."

"Sssh." Ray hushed him trying to search through the bag.

Joker cracked his knuckles and started talking again. He pushed his hair back behind his ears so he could see the young boys clearly, he grabbed the bag from Ray and searched through it taking out a game controller.

"What's this?" he asked to the Asian boy.

"Uhh we were g-going to pl-play a fe-few games wh-while we were t-taking care of m-my mo-mother."

"Skateboarding, going to the store at 1 in the morning, and playing games. Sounds ah, fun. Why wasn't I invited."

The Asian kid began to sob louder, fearing the worst. The black kid spoke up for his friend who couldn't do it for himself. The defiance and unwillingness to give in. It was like the plague coming through Gotham City.

"If he said we did then we were." the black kid replied. Joke was fed up with his constant talking. The room was thick with fear and anticipation. Travis and Val's hearts were beating out of control as the empathy for the young children intensified. Val wanted to turn away, from the scene but she was just too shocked out of her mind to move. Joker grabbed the game controller, wrapped the cord around his hand and slammed it into the kids face. The black kid's head jerked back and Joker pulled him back by his white shirt, blood already staining it. He slammed it over and over into the kids face. The cracking of the bones in his face echoed throughout the building in the dead silence of the men. Travis put his hand over his eyes and stared down at his shoes trying not to listen to the kid's mouth gurgle as blood filled his throat. Blood and teeth flew from his mouth as the Joker let go of the kid and watched him fall to the ground, throwing the game controller next to the body.

The Asian kid was crying and screaming uncontrollably, his body was shaking and he couldn't breathe. He was having a panic attack. Val couldn't watch anymore she hid her head in her knees and pushed her hands against her ears wishing it would stop. She was on the verge of tears herself. Joker took out a gun and shot the kid in the chest not once or twice but three times. The kid fell to his knees trying to breathe the slobber and tears mixing with the blood on his shirt. Joker took aim and shot the kid twice in the head. Blood flew out of his mouth and to the ground before he fell on the pavement. Both of hteir bodies were twitching and the black kid was still gurgling. His face was nearly crushed in and now the poor thing was drowning in his own blood.

_'Stupid fucking kids._' Joker thought.

Joker picked up the bag he had dropped and saw the medicine, between a CD and another game. "Eh, looks like they were ah, telling the truth." He dropped the bag and told to all his men. "Next time search someone throughly before you bring me out here." Joker was walking back into the apartment, Travis's heart was dropping when he saw Val, her head in her knees. She was crying her eyes out, like a innocent child. He wanted to comfort her but he feared her and worse of all himself getting a similar punishment. He had no other choice except to watch as the deranged clown walked in and saw his Rag Doll. She stayed still until she smelled the smell of gun powder and gasoline. It was his smell. She looked up at him. Tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Val you're here, I'm so thrilled." he said his permenant smile flashing her a eerie grin, Val could tell he wasn't _smiling_.

********  
_Sorry, I'm not trying to dish out on anyone's religion, skin color etc. Travis is very religious and the way he was raised he discrimniates against anyone who isn't in the Catholic faith. He calls Val a temptress and a siren (Greek mythological creature who lured men to their doom by their beauty) because he fears the sin of lust. He wants to be with her but at the same time he hates her for being a loose woman, not like his mother. You'll see why later. And I would like to say whatever may come about for my characters and my Joker, I and my version of the Joker are NOT racist. I picked random people out of a hat and there it came, and Joker sees the whole human race as a cancer. Doesn't matter the skin color. I just wanted to put that out there because of my friend asking me about the black/asian kid killing scene. Reviews from my readers would be greatly appreciated. They inspire me. :)  
Love Val._


	18. She Made Her Choice

Val looked up at Joker, and tried her best to fake a smile. Her amber hair was in her face, blocking his view of her eyes and facial espression.

"Hey, l-love." Val studdered.

"I thought you were in bed, my pet." he said pushing her strands of hair out of the way.

"I heard commotion so I woke up."

"Ohhh." he purred, motioning her to stand up. "But why are you crying then?" Val hesitated. She couldn't tell him that she felt anything for these kids. She had no real emotional connection but just watching two young kids killed for no apprant reason would try the psyche of anyone.

Not Joker.

He couldn't care, whether they were young or old, black or white, tall or short or what their social status was. Humans were nothing more than play things, and if they got boring there was only one way to solve it. He considered Val to be a lucky one. He thought that if she even got the slightest bit boring he could shoot her painlessly in the back of the head and be done with it, but he couldn't. He was consumed with the feelings that he actually did care about her, and why she loved him so greatly. He hated that she loved him no matter what he did. At least if she tried to leave then he could have an excuse to kill her but she didn't want to.

"Nothing." she lied.

"You know you shouldn't lie to me." he said grabbing her by the back of her neck, and pushing her forward up the stairs.

"I'm sorry."

"What did I tell you about apologies?"

"You hated them."

"So never apologize for any reason, got it?"

"Yes, darling." He pushed Val up to their room, and down the hall to their room. She sat on the bed rubbing away any excess eyeliner that trailed down her cheek when she was crying.

"Will you stay here?" she asked, looking up at him with big puppy dog hazel eyes.

"For awhile." he said kicking off his shoes, and putting his coat and blue blazer on a chair opposite of the mattress. Val slipped under the blanket and curled up next to him. His war paint was fading and his hair was dangling in his face in greasy locks.

"When was the last time you shampooed your hair?" Val asked, running her fingers through it.

"Recently." he stated.

"How recent?"

"A month ago." Val chuckled and put her head on his chest listening to him breathe. This was the longest time she saw him stay still. Normally he was busy doing something. His breathing slowly climbed down to a steady pace, and she looked up at him after watching his chest move up and down for a few minutes. His eyes were closed, but in the dark they looked like two black circles amongest white skin. He was finally asleep. The first time in several days. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and fell asleep on his chest.

******

Harvey was huddled around a small fire he made with the last of the matches he found in the abandoned house. The last of his cigarettes ran out so he had to resort to eating beans. For the past few months he ate whatever he could find in the old houses. Some had fairly fresh food while others had only canned food like soup and those dreaded beans. The former District Attorney was now a wanted man by the police. He was alive but his crimes couldn't be told to the public because the monster that he had become wasn't suppose to happen to men like him. He was Gotham's White Knight. He couldn't become a freak like the Joker. However he was sick of being kept hostage like a prisoner for the sake of his own reputation, so his only choice was to run away.

Since he couldn't just blend in and get a real job he had to hide in the Narrows. At least he faced a death of starvation or disease or by his own hand if he choose to, instead of at the hands of an angry mob. Now the former Attorney who spent his life in luxury never to have a care in the world was sitting in the same clothes he had worn for the several months, huddled around a fire eating cold beans from a can. The good side of his face was gaunt and thin, his hair was dirty and greasy and he smelled horrible. His long untamed nails were fingering the spoon in the can of beans. His clothes which were once form fitting were now hanging off his thin body. He wrapped the blanket around himself tighter trying his best to ignore the cold.

Watching the days go by with no record of time or what month it was, caused him to reflect on his past and the loss of his love, Rachel. He was sure that even if Gordon had saved her she could never love a monster like himself. He could just see her next to him on the stretcher, kissing him on his uninjured side of his face and walking out the door. How could he blame her? No one could possibly love a man like him, and since she was gone the thought whether true or not still lingered and haunted him like a ghost.

He finished the last of the beans, wiping some of the mixture of food and saliva from the other side of his face. He hated when that happen, some of it slid down to his clothes but by now it didn't seem worth it so he left it there along with the other food.

Harvey wished he still had at least one cigarette so he didn't have to eat those dreaded beans. Worn out from the lack of activities and his overactive brain he put the other cans of beans down saving it for later and laid a good distance away from the fire, laying on his good side and fell fast asleep.

When the morning sun peaked into the window Harvey was sleeping in, he picked up everything he had, which wasn't much and started moving again looking for food and another place to sleep, just like every other day.

********  
Val quickly put on long jeans, and a black shirt with a hoodie and boots and put the gun that Joker had given her in her pocket, preparing herself for anything in the Narrows. She had been wondering what Jack's place looked like after all these years. She had spent many great moments in that apartment and she had to see it at least one last time, even if it meant a harsh punishment for her. She quickly snuck downstairs, trying her best to avoid any of Joker's men. She was almost down the stairs and out the door when she heard someone say from behind her.

"Where the hell are you going?"

She whipped around and there stood Travis in a white tshirt and jeans with his bare feet sticking out. Val rolled her eyes and tried to think of a lie but nothing came to mind.

"Out." she said turning around for the door again.

"Hang on." he said grabbing her by the arm. "Last thing I need from you is for you to walk off. Are you asking Joker to kill me?"

"No, of course not." Val said taking her arm back. "I'm just running out for a quick second. I'll be back before he comes home, I swear."

"Fine....no...no. No way." Travis said realizing what could happen if he just let her walk out.

"Plllleeeeeeeaaaasssseee." Val whimpered, pouting her lips. She clasped her hands and knelt in a slight bow. Val was determined to go to Jack's place. She had to see the apartment, it wasn't an option for her, and if it meant begging so be it.

"You promise to be quick?" Travis enjoyed her begging. It was cute but he wished that she would beg for other things from him.

"Promise. Cross my heart."

"Alright." Travis agreed with disdain.

Val hugged him tightly, putting her head on his chest. He hugged her back, resisting the urge to cop a feel of her beautiful form. Travis looked left and right to make sure no one was around and he hugged her back. His strong muscular arms around her tiny frame. Much to his dissappointment she let go, waved goodbye and walked out of the apartment. Travis had a bad feeling in his gut, and walked back into his room to put on some shoes and a jacket.

Val walked down the street slowly starting to remember what freedom was like. It had been years since she felt like she could go where she wants and when she wanted to. She tugged her hoodie closer to her body trying to protect herself from the cold winter wind. Winter in Gotham was either easy or hard and she could tell it was going to be a hard winter. The streets were eeriely quiet in the usual chaotic city of the Narrows. It was never quiet in the Narrows, and the only reason why it could be was something huge was about to happen. She could feel it under the surface. Val's eyes scanned the streets looking for any sign but she didn't find any. Only addicts, homeless men and women, and whores.

She finally reached Jack's old apartment, after ten minutes of walking. The door had a padlock on it, but it was broken off. She opened the creaky door and was greated by the smell of urine and decay. Instinct told Val to leave but she was complelled to keep walking, she had to confront those memories face to face. She took in a courageous breath and walked into the dark and dusty building. She remembered clearly to walk up the stairs, gripping the handrail of the stairs slowly going up floor by floor. When she finally reached the top, she looked for room 672. The rusted gold numbers were hanging off the door, and the door knob was broken. Her heart was beating in her ears, she was too scared to open the door knowing what memories lied on the other side, but she had to.

For Jack.

After much coaching to herself she finally opened the door and walked inside. The apartment still looked the same, from the last time she was in it. All the second hand furniture had dust caked on it, papers and old clothes were scattered around, and some of which she wasn't sure were his. She saw a almost finished candle, took out a lighter from her pocket and lit up the candle so she could get a better look around. There were so many memories in every room. Her heart ached as she walked through the kitchen touching everything he could've possibly touched. Tears began to fall from her eyes, as she walked down the hallway to the bedroom where they spent most of their time together. Most of the time it wasn't even about sex, they were just talking. Sometimes they would do nothing but talk until the sun came up. She wiped some of the dust from the mattress and sat on the edge, and took out a photo she had kept with her always.

She held the photograph in her shaky hands. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Nikki wanted to take a picture of the two of them so badly so Jack handed her the camera told her how to work it and she snapped the photo, and there the young girl had captured time. Both Val and Jack were sitting on a bench under blossoming trees of the spring. Val put her head on Jack's shoulder smiling her short shy smile and Jack grinned at the lense, his curly hair out of his face wrapping his arm around the tiny woman. The love of his life. He was so beautiful and young. His boyish attitude and charming good looks hid his torment. The demons in his closet were clawing at him and he fought hard for his soul, but only Val knew the outcome. One tramatizing moment after another followed to make him the animal that he had become. The young lovers that were trapped in a photo became something they both never expected, outside of the past reflection.

A tear fell from her eye and landed on the photo on Jack's face. In her hands she held the only proof that the Joker was ever a human being, not the monster with the war paint on his face. Jack Napier might as well not even existed if she hadn't had the proof in her hands. Val rememebered that he didn't like getting his picture taken. Therefore the lack of pictures of him, and the rest he destroyed when Joker fully took over. She always assumed that times like that would continue on forever, and the young lovers could get married and possibly raise a family together. She could tell Jack would be a great father by the way he handled Nikki. She was missed dreadfully. Everything that she had once known before that dreadful day she would miss. Val couldn't control it anymore. She no longer could be strong, she dropped the photo on the mattress and began to cry. She tried to control her sobs, as she put her head in her hands, feeling them grow moist from her tears. Locked in her state of despair she didn't hear the voice of someone she knew too well.

"Val?" the voice said. She looked up and saw Jack standing over her, his hands were circling around her face wiping away her tears. He was too good to be true, she couldn't believe that it was him. "What's wrong?" he said cocking his head to the side, pushing back her hair.

"I miss you so much." she choked through her tears. He pulled her into his arms holding her tightly against anything else that could harm her. "I miss you and everyone. What happen? Where has the time gone? Why am I like this? I don't want to be this." she cried.

"Sssh." he hushed her. "It's going to be alright. The night is always darkest before the dawn. You'll be fine. I'm always with you."

"Yeah, but theres a difference between you and him." she sniffed. "You always loved me no matter what and he-."

"He loves you." Jack said confidently. "More than you'll know. He just has a different way of showing it."

"It's not what I want. I'm sick of the bruises, and the yelling and the fear. Everyday is a battle and I'm tired. I just want to join you. I don't love him, I love you."

Jack shook his head, and stroked her hair. "You do love him. You cannot deny that. You're just mad and confused. Don't let what Johnny said mess up how you feel Lovely."

"Why? Because what he said might be true? That he's only using me."

"Well don't think that way, he's not."

"Who are you to say you don't even know him!" she exclaimed, shoving him. Jack began to chuckle to himself.

"You haven't changed a bit. You're still the little spit fire that I fell in love with."

"Much has changed. I'm older, and I'm in love with a psychotic clown." Val put her head in her hands again and sighed, she turned to him and walked into his arms. "Why can't things be as they were?"

"Because, love. Jack isn't around anymore. You made a choice remember?"

"Yeah the choice was come with me or I'll shoot you. Some choice."

Jack shook his head and lifted her head up so that she could see him. He leaned in to kiss her, and just as there lips touched she heard someone open the door to the apartment. Just as quickly as he came he was gone again. Val tried fratntically to search for him, but he was gone. Sometimes he would appear in her dreams and often he would appear to her when no one else was around. She only started to talk back to him. She quickly shoved the photo in her pocket and took out her gun, holding it in her shaky hands. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it. She walked down the hallway, surveying the entire room. She saw a thin man scavenging through the fridge and cabinets. He looked frantically for something and didn't stop until he found a old box of dried noodles. The man looked deliciously at it, and shoved it in his thick coat pocket. She cocked the gun and with a sharp click the man turned around.

It was dark and she could only see a slight portion of his face. His blond hair was long, unkept and oily, and his face was dirty with grime from where ever he was staying. His cheeks were sunken and guant. He raised his long nailed hands and talked in a hoarse but still commanding voice.

"Hey hey hey. Relax." he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm cold." he said plainly.

She motioned with her gun for him to come forward. "Come here, now. Don't dilly dally around either." she began to feel empowered looking at the helpless man. He slowly walked foward, when she saw the other side of his face. It was monsterous and frightening. Val's eyes widen and her mouth opened ajar.

"You-You're Harvey Dent." she said horrified. He nodded.

"And who are you?" he asked back.

"Val."

"Nice to meet you Val."

"Like wise." Val was surprised at how polite he was. She wasn't sure if he was using some reverse psycology method on her but she didn't let down her guard. "I heard you were dead."

"Half." he chuckled bitterly.

She knew Joker wanted him, and this was her once in a lifetime chance to show Joker how much she cared and longed to achieve his goals, but how was she going to get him without killing him? She had to do this carefully. Any mistake could effect everything.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "I'll give you a warm place to sleep and something to eat but you have to come with me."

"Why should I trust you?" he asked frowning at her suspiciously.

"What other choice do you have?" Harvey frowned and realized she was right. Val motioned for him to come forward more, when she heard a thud and Harvey went down on the floor unconscience. Val's eyes roamed around the room holding her gun out, when Travis came from the shadows of the kitchen. His gun was in his hand, and pointed it at the shocked woman. He put his gun away and checked the man's pule.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed stomping towards him angrily. "Is he dead?! He better not-."

"He's not. Just unconscience." Travis said, picked up the thin Harvey and put him on his shoulder. "Come on."

"How the hell did you find me?" she asked slowly walking towards the front door, not wanting to leave what was left of Jack behind.

"I followed you. I'm not getting in trouble over your ass." Val chuckled to herself, and Travis laughed as well. They walked down the stairs to the van that was parked out front. Travis threw Harvey in the back, got into the drivers seat, and drove back to the hideout. "By the way." he questioned. "Who were you talking to in there?" he asked.

"Uh.. no one."

********  
Val poured hot tomato soup into a bowel and grabbed a freshly washed spoon and dipped it into the hot food. Jonathan was staring at Harvey Dent with fasination like he was King Kong on display in New York. Val pushed Jonathan aside placing the soup and water on a tray. Dent was slumped in a chair tied up to make sure he wasn't going to break free and run not that he could get far.

"When is he going to wake up?" Jonathan asked impatiently.

"I don't know." she said pushing his hair out of his face causing him to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and examined the room and trying to move his hands. He violently began to shake himself from the chair that he was tied to. Val gripped his thin bony shoulders, relaxing him to stay still. "Hey, hey. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." she said softly. He finally calmed down, and she sat back in her chair and grabbed the soup bowel. She dipped the spoon into the bowel, blew on it and held it out to him. He pulled his head away, like it was foul.

"Don't worry. If we were going to kill you we would've done it already." She still held it out to him, and slowly he ate it. Swallowing it greedily wanting more. She gave him another spoonfull. Harvey's eyes drifted to Jonthan who was giving him a pompous smile.

"Crane, right? Jonathan Crane?" he said swallowing another spoonful of soup.

"The one and only. Look who became a freak, Val? The righteous White Knight."

"Jonathan." Val warned, feeding Dent another spoonful. She put the bowel down and gave him a drink of water. "Now isn't the time to be a ass." Jonathan huffed and said under his breath.

"Slut."

"What did you say?" she demanded, growing sick of his attitude.

"I'm just saying you've been mothering him, and getting cozy with that Travis kid. You've been acting like a groupie."

"I have not. He's sick and Travis is a friend. Besides you're just jealous that I'm with Joker, and not banging you."

"No I'm not!" he exclaimed.

"Yes you are." she teased.

"Whatever." Jonathan said, examining her revealing outfit. She had changed into a short skirt, and a low cut top. All this for the clown. He looked her up and down until he felt her cold glare, upon him. "What?! Why would you wear that if you don't want attention? Am I right Dent?"  
Dent just sipped the soup from the spoon ignoring the former doctor. Suddenly the room shook when the front door slammed open and eager foot steps rushing towards them. Joker pushed Jonathan out of the way nearly sending him to the floor.

"Let me get a good look at him!" he said eagerly like a child on Christmas day. Dent looked up and saw the man who had the blood of the one that he loved on his hands. He pulled Harvey's head up to meet his. "Remember me?"

"Of course." Harvey spat.

"How are the Harveys doing?"

Harvey didn't respond he just stared up at the mad clown. Harvey couldn't stand to see the mad dog of a man standing before him. Part of him wanted to strangle him, and the other half wanted to run him over with a truck. He couldn't decide which would be more appropiate for a animal like him. Joker might not have killed Rachel directly but it was his plan. He was amazed that he actually went against his own will and fell into the Joker's plot. It took a lot of thinking to get over it, and he had time for it. Now all he had was anger.

"Harveys." Joker said twisting his face into a frown. "Which one is telling the other not to talk to me?"

"Fuck you, Joker." Two Face growled at him.

"I see that one is taking over, Harvey." he said pointing to the scared side of Two Face. "Other Harvey better watch out."

Val waited for the clown to finish mocking the disfigured man he turned to the young woman. She put the bowel down and stood next to him. He picked her small body up into his arms and gave her a huge kiss. It made both Jonathans and Harveys stomach's turn with disgust

"How I lived all these years without you I'll never know. Where did you find him?" he asked. Two Face frowned at the psycho and the naive young woman. Joker destroyed everything that Harvey had known and the man had such nerve to kiss and hug and hold his lover, but his was gone forever. The ropes burned against his wrist as he tried his best to break free.

"Oh, in your-I mean Jack's old apartment." Val said happily.

"Irony." he said in a sing song voice. He turned to Jonathan. "Johnny boy. Take care of the Harveys."

Scarecrow scoffed and muttered under his breath, and pulled Harvey by his chair and made him face the wall. "G'night." he spat. He wanted to try his new dose of fear gas on the unsuspecting Harvey, to see what makes him tick but now wasn't the time. So he shoved the tray out of his way, spilling only the water and lit a ciagarette. He looked back at Val as she walked into her bedroom.

_'Shame she isn't mine._' he thought, leaving the front door unopen as he walked out.

Val looked back and saw the miserable Harvey. She couldn't help but pity him, he had been through so much, but with all the attention from Joker on her slowly made her empathy melt away. Her heart was beating out of control, as they walked to the bedroom. Joker didn't bother to close the door, he had no shame. Val was normally shy about those things. Even though she sometimes dressed the part, sex was a very personal thing to her. She hated the thin walls, and everyone could hear them moan and move. Then the snickers would follow when she walked around the apartment. Some didn't push their luck. They knew how quickly she could have them killed.

She took off her heels and knelt on the bed. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his head into the back of her neck, kissing her back and up to her shoulders. He suddenly slammed her down on the bed, keeping her pinned by her wrist. She wish he didn't push down so hard it always left a bruise on her.

_'Maybe that's why he does it.'_

He kissed her hard, biting her bottom lip. She tried to lift up her arms so she could put them around his neck but she realized that her arms were still pinned down. She wanted to touch him so badly. She gave him another hard kiss, and felt him let on her wrist free, so he could slide his leather clad hand down her body.

Making love to Joker didn't feel the same way as with Jack. With Jack it was more about love than just for recreation. Before her recent conversation with the former doctor she didn't know the difference now she could feel it. It seemed empty and cold, just like a long term one night stand. Sometimes she wished that they didn't have to have sex, it took too much emotion and a lot out of her. He was proud of her, but now it didn't seem to matter.

********  
The first thing Val did when she woke up was head for the liquor cabinet that was on the bottom shelf. She reached to the back of the shelf and took out the vodka, broke the cap, and drank the contents down. Her spirit felt lifted and the wear on her heart she couldn't feel anymore. Val could no longer cope with the lack of feeling and emotions in their relationship. She was never into self medication, she just endured like any other human being. She was determined not to be weak, like many of her other friends who succombed to the drugs, booze and sex but now the lure was just too great. She ran her fingers through her hair, until she pulled out several strands in her fingers, watching the amber strands fall to the ground to mix with the wood floor. She took another huge gulp from the clear liquid and sat on the kitchen counter.

She sat there, staring off into space, she never knew how long. Joker walked from the bedroom, pulling on his leather gloves one hand at a time. He smelled like fresh make up and temporary hair dye. "I have ah, few things to say to the Harveys." he said.

"Okay." she said drinking from the bottle some more. Joker walked to her and grabbed her cheeks, squeezing them tightly.

"Didn't I tell you I don't like you drinking. Women get slutty when they ah, drink."

He let go of her and examined her face, like he could see right through her. He began to stroke her thigh. "Why does my little Rag Doll drink? Is she not happy?" Val didn't know how to respond, she just stared into those hypnotic eyes of his. "My poor Val gets anything and everything she wants and now she's got accepted to perform and now she's not happy." His face shifted into a sad expression. "Waahh." he whined. "My poor, poor Val. You get drunk and I'll ah, be making an example of you to the other men."

She nodded and put the drink down, and hopped off the counter, making herself busy by picking up some of the beer bottles that had been left by Crane a few days ago. "Vaal?" she heard him say. She turned around, walked up to him shyly and stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He never had to tell her now.

He walked out the door, and when she was sure he was far gone she grabbed her bottle and headed off to Travis's room. It was starting to become a habit for her, since her lover was always too busy to be with her. Travis was the next best thing. She walked down the stairs holding the bottle in her hands, and knocked on his door. He almost immediately opened it. He smiled at his Siren.

"Can I talk to you?" Val asked, taking another gulp from the bottle.

"Sure." he said motioning for her to come in.

Val walked in and immediately fell on the couch, laying down with her legs wide open. Travis sat on the floor, near her head. He didn't want to see his precious flower consume such posion. It would make her weak, and it could cause long term problems. He knew his flower was in danger, from the mad man that she sold herself to. He listened to every problem she came with. His advice meant nothing, it would go through one ear and come out the other, so he listened, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Travis.." she burped, taking another gulp from the bottle. By now it was half gone and she talked in a slurred voice. She became more obnoxious and rolled her hair in between her fingers. "Do you think Joker loves me?"

Travis knew the right answer, but he decided not to upset his Siren. "In his own eccentric way."

"I don't think so. I just want someone to y'know... love me. But I can't just leave him, y'know?"

"Yeah." he said, trying to take the bottle from her but she snatched it away from his grip.

"One more sip." she said, taking another gulp.

********  
Harvey was staring at another bare wall, just like when he was kept under government protection. Except his hands and feet were not bound and he didn't have to deal with the psychopathic clown. On que Joker came almost skipping down the steps to his prize catch.

"Harveys! Did I ever tell you how long it took me to find you?" He asked cheerfully. Harvey wasn't going to answer and Joker wasn't going to wait that long. "Months and months of working all for you. Is that not ah, sign of dedication or what?"

"What do you want a cookie?" Harvey scoffed.

"Nope. Just tell me how you avoided all this attention?"

"No."

"Harveys, Harveys. You're breaking my heart."

"Good."

"Weelll, now you know what we have to do now Harveys? Why should we have all the fun. In two days Wayne is going to be holding a charity event for Gotham P.D and you're the guest of honor."

"Well I want nothing to do with your shit, clown."

"Mandatory, Harveys." Joker's voice became darker. His tone was sinister and spine chillingly. "Theres ah no choice."

"Bastard." he spat.

Joker didn't say anything. To get a reaction from the Harveys was as good as gold. He hummed a made up tune, and motioned for Ray to come from the line of henchmen. "Fix up Harveys." He ordered, which Ray responded with a nod and ordered the other henchmen to do as the Boss said.

"Take him outside." Ray said as the other men pulled him by the chair and dragged him outside. Joker was still humming as he walked up the stairs. He was bored, and boredom didn't sit well. He decided to look for his female follower. He didn't have to look long he heard her slurring voice from behind Travis's door. He paused, memorizing where he last saw her and knocked on the door, calmly and waited for Travis to answer. It didn't take him long. The younger man opened the door and his blood ran cold. Travis stared at the Boss, too shocked to know what to do. Joker pushed him aside and looked for Val who was sitting on the couch. She looked towards the door and she turned pale. Her slightly drunk state drifted away, from her blood stream.

"Hey l-love." Val said, leaving the vodka bottle on the table, and walking with the Joker. She wasn't going to risk Travis's safety for her stupidity. Joker was going to "punish" her acquantince but he had to pick his battles and right now his battle was with Val. He wasn't talking to her, he just grabbed her by the arm and lead her upstairs. Travis had a bad feeling in his gut. He didn't know why she was being punished not even Joker did. He just wanted to see Val in pain. It had been awhile since he had taken slapped her around.

When they finally reached the room, he pulled her close to him. He wrapped his hands around her face, his lips only inches from hers. "Is my Rag Doll drunk?" he asked.

"Not that much." she said, fear in her eyes.

"Ohh, but I think you have."

"No! I swear."

"You shouldn't swear on untruths Vaaall. I think you're lying."

"No, no I'm not." she said, tears begining to take form in her oval eyes. Joker took out a knife from his pocket and held it to her throat, which made her cry more. The cold metal tip was pressed so hard against her throat, she could feel her skin being nicked.

"What were you doing in his room?"

"Talking." she said trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Orrr, were you acting like the whore you are?"

Val could no longer control her emotions. She didn't care, if he killed her or not. Her misery was torture and a simple slit of the throat would do wonders for her. She could finally be free.

"Go ahead just kill me already!" she cried through her tears.

He laughed loudly in her ear. He didn't just stop after several seconds he continued for a minute or two. Hewiped a tear from his eyes. "My dear foolish, other half. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't _just_ kill you."

He pushed her down in a chair and put the knife down in front of her, just to taunt her. He already knew exactly what she would do. She was too much of a coward to actually use it against him. Even if she did grab it, she's not strong enough to use it against him. While she sat and stared at the knife, he put a hand on each side of her head.

"Maybe I'll just ah, crush you. Just like this." he said rubbing her scalp with his hands. He pushed hard on her temples, making the woman dizzy. She shifted in her seat trying to break free but it only made him push harder. "You like that?" Val squirmed in her seat, she stared hungrily at the knife. She wanted to punish that bastard for everything that he did to her. Her hatred was seething just above the surface but she couldn't hurt him. Not even if she tried. He had to have loved her somewhere underneath the war paint and insanity. He let go of her after a few minutes and took the knife from the table, and slid it into his coat pocket.

"On your knees." he ordered. Val obeyed and got on her knees. She sniffed and tried not to cry anymore. She was never sure what he would do, his unpredictable nature was what made him feared than his actual brutality. Val didn't look up, or see what he was holding in his hands. She felt thick ropes wrap around her wrist, around her neck, and then around her heeled feet. She should've fought back, or at least tried to run away, but she had given up on that a long time ago.

Leather fingers pulled her bottoms off, when a discovery was made. Joker pulled his woman up by her hair. "Why aren't you wearing underwear?" he asked darkly.

"I didn't get a chance to wash any, I'm sorry." she apologized. Her voice sounded small and high pitch. Like a young childs.

"You're parading around with no panties on? What is it that you're ah looking for? You want someone else is that it?"

"No-." He wrapped something around her neck, and gave it a good tug. Val coughed, taken back by the collar around her neck. He pulled it tighter, cutting off the air to her lungs. He snickered and pulled her around the room. With her hands and feet bound she couldn't crawl with him, instead she just dragged behind. The dirty floor scraped against her bare flesh making it raw and painful. When he finally stopped she saw from the corner of her eye a thick leather belt. He snapped it in the air, making a crackling sound.

"Can you imagine that I found this here?" he said giving the belt another terrifying snap. "Has Daddy ever spanked you before, Val?" She didn't say anything she just nodded. She knew how terrible her father's punishments were. The snapping of the belt caused a flow of memories to come into her head. She was shaking and sweating. "Did you like it?" he asked, observing her terror. She shook her head. "Wellll, sometimes Daddy's have to punish their little girls when they're bad." He circled around her, still popping the belt in his hands. To the Clown Prince of Crime his little Val cowering at him and the belt made his pulse quicken. "Do me a favor Val. Scream as loud as you want."

He slapped the belt on her bare bottom, finally. Val screamed and bit her lip trying to hold in the pain. Her whole body ached and she began to twitch uncontrollably. The clown waited for the pain to soothe into her system when he cracked her on the bottom again. Val screamed again, her knees could barely support her weight anymore and she began to cry loudly. Joker stared at her red and already swollen bottom, her screams and cries were intoxicating. He slapped her again, and Val fell to her side and began to writhe in pain. He pulled her up by her collar and made her kneel. He pushed her face to the ground, making her breath in the dirt and grime on the floor. He slapped her again and she gave a louder scream than before. He refused to stop, or even give her a break.

Her screams ran through the entire apartment complex. Travis sat on the stairs near his room, smoking a cigarette. He rarely ever smoked only when he was stressed. He heard the loud snap of the belt hitting his little flower and the screams and cries that followed. He was shaking with anger at his employer. Ray walked up the steps and stared at his young apprentice. He could almost see right through the young man and senesed his anger and frustration.

"Don't even think about it." Ray said after awhile.

Travis looked up at the older man and shook his head. "What the hell did she do?"

"Nothing." Ray replied shortly. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Travis could no longer take his siren being treated like a animal. It sickened him that Ray wasn't doing anything. That no one was doing anything. Travis put out the cigarette under his boot and tried to take off to run up the stairs to the Boss's room. Ray ran after him and grabbed him by the arm and shoved him into a wall. "Calm the fuck down." he said.

"But she-." Travis protested.

"His girl, his business. You have nothing to say and you don't get involved, got it?" Travis shook his head, and tried to make a break for the door again. "Are you suicidal?!" the man exclaimed shoving Travis into the wall again. "I told you not to get involved right?"

"Yeah." Travis growled.

"Then don't get involved! You're digging yourself in a deeper hole. If you were the other disposables, you'd be dead right now." Travis shook his head.

"I don't want to see her hurt."

"She made a choice." Ray said coldly. "If you go after her and try be the hero you'll go down like all the rest." Ray let go of the man, and just like he thought, Travis didn't make a move. The two men stood still, staring at each other, not one of them made a sound or a move. Travis finally walked into his room and slammed the door, he threw one of the couch pillows over his head so he could drown out the screams.

The screaming continued until Val passed out from the pain. Her body was sore and could no longer take the abuse. Joker shook her a couple of times, and even kicked her legs, until he finally decided she had enough. He pulled her unconsciencess body to the bedroom closet. He threw her in there and put a chair under the door knob.

_'Fucking bitch.'_ he thought. As he walked away he leaned on the bedroom door, thinking about his punishment for his lover. Her screams, and her tears, satisfied him in so many ways. He hated the feelings that he felt for his naive other half, he couldn't understand her devotion. _'Maybe she's just retarded._' he reasoned and paced around the room, thinking. He finally sat in his chair and stared at the wall when he heard his lover, slamming her fist and screaming on the closet door. He was apathetic to her terror of being in closed spaces and just continue to stare off into the wall.

**********

_Another ending to another chapter. Harvey is found and everything seems to be going downhill for Val really quickly. As I said again this is not one of those Joker-learns-to-be-a-better-person-stories, but he does have conflicts with his love of Val. It's a mixture of love/hate if that makes any sense. Travis and Val's friendship tends to be one sided. Travis believes that he has to save her and he also feels a love for Val, but Val sees him as a best friend. Joker makes fun of Harvey Dent for his split personality and refers to him as "the Harveys." This antagonizes Dent as you all have read. Just letting you all know. Hopefully I can get the next chapter finished before SAT's. Review my lovelys. It'll do me a world of good. :)_

_Oh by the way I'm writing a weird and unique story named "Polly" if you see it, please check it out and review. Click my profile and you'll see it. I would really appreciate it much. Thanks you guys.  
Val._


	19. Taste the Forbidden Fruit

Val sat in her dressing room next to another woman who was powdering her nose. She had bright red hair, and dark green eyes. She checked her lip stick one last time, before turning to Val. Val was covering up the black eye she had received a days ago. She was holding the sheet music in her shaking hands. She hoped that it would last long enough for the plan. The red headed woman turned to her and said. "You look nervous, dear. You okay?"

Val's eyes glanced at the woman and she nodded into her lap. The woman seemed concerned. She touched Val's shoulder and said in a comforting voice. "Is it the nerves? Don't worry." she said patting Val on the hand. "It'll pass. Just pretend the audience isn't there and you're in your room. Besides you're the voice and the piano. I'm the one who has to keep up with you. Plus you could keep your eye on Bruce Wayne." she said winking. "You never know. Pretty young thing like you."

The red head was a talker, Val could barely get a word in. She wanted to see what Bruce Wayne's face would be like when he got a whiff of this talker. Val sat there and zoned out into her thoughts, worries. Mostly about Joker, and their so called plan. He didn't tell her much, just to sing and wait for the curtain to fall. Val wanted Joker to hear her song selection and hear her sing. Jack used to beg her to sing another song for him but-.

_'Shit, stop thinking about Jack. He's dead and there's nothing you can do about it.'_

She snapped out of her never ending train of thought and realized the red head was still talking. Val crept back into the conversation to see what she was talking about now.

"You would never believe the women that he has gone out with. I certainly wouldn't be one of them. You know what I mean. Look at me talking you to death."

_'Yeah really.'_

The red head held out her hand and said with a smile. "I'm Fiona Blair. What's yours?"

"Va-. Holly Madison." Val corrected herself. She shook the other woman's hand and Fiona beamed at her.

"Sorry, I have a tendency to talk a bit when I'm nervous. I'm kind of jittery myself."

"Oh." Val replied uninterested. Fiona didn't seem to notice. She seemed to be a very happy, person. She could tell off hand. Val wasn't one of those people and even to just sit next to someone that happy made her blood rush with anger. Fiona was still talking about nothing even though she walked away and began tuning her cello. Val wanted to slam her head against the wall to get her to shut up when a miracle came in the form of the head director told them to prepare for their opening act.

Val quickly walked to the stage and found the piano she would be performing with. She was behind a black curtain clear from view from the dreaded crowd. She touched the black and white piano keys remembering what it felt like all those years ago when she was a child. She was isolated from the crowd outside and away from the crew doing the lights and the sound. She didn't even notice the man in a long black trenchcoat sneak up behind her. The man grabbed her from behind and felt his hands up her dress. She gasped in shock and turned around instinctively. She saw a pale man with a Chelsea's grin on his face. He tried to hide his face under a top hat. It was fine as long as no one got too close.

"Hey." she said softly, melting at the feeling of his hands sliding up her thigh.

"Came here to wish you luck." he said into her ear. She moaned softly, looking side to side making sure no one saw.

"Well thank you."

Joker slid his hands farther up from her thigh to her hips, and around her stomach. She knew where he was heading but the moment was quickly killed when both of them heard footsteps. Val quickly straighten her dress, and Joker walked in the opposite direction of the footsteps. Fiona and another man came out and pushed a chair out for the red head.

"Holly?" Fiona said, watching Val shake and pulled at the material of her dress. Val didn't hear her name she just avoided their eyes. Her dress didn't seem to straighten like it did before. "Holly?" Fiona asked again.

"Yes?" Val jumped.

"You okay?"

"Fine.. Great. Nothing wrong here."

"Okay?"

Val sat on the piano and practiced her scales to herself, staring at the black and white keys. She didn't know where he would be, or if he was there. She chose not to bother herself with that now, she and Fiona tuned to match each other and then show time.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the evening and usally by 2 o'clock in the morning most of Gotham's Police Department were ready to head for home. As she played she looked out into the crowd and saw a familar face. Comissioner Gordon was one of them. The last time she had seen him it was the day the one she loved parished before her. Her concentration almost wavered, when she finished the final composition. She had never played for that long period of time and her hands and arms were tired.

It was the last song, which meant it was the slow dance for couples. She looked out into the romantic couples holding hands, and looking lovenly toward each other like it was the first time they had ever met. There was one man that looked miserable. Everyone knew him, especially in Gotham.

Bruce Wayne.

He was dancing with some fake blonde rich brat with fake boobs, to match her fake personality. Misery was written as plain on his face just as well if they had tattooed it. She seemed happy to be in the company one of the richest and most powerful men in the world.

Bruce knew that Gotham's Police Department needed the money but he hated showing off his fake playboy image to the rest of the city. He was a walking billboard like all the other rich brats. He knew there were so many things he could accomplish as Batman instead of dancing and later sleeping with 'whats-her-name'. All she wanted was to show him off like one of her pure breed dogs and tell all her friends in a text how it was to sleep with a billionare. Most of the men he encountered were jealous but he couldn't see why. It had been months since Rachel's death, Harvey's demise and the Joker's terror but he still couldn't get past it. Ever since freaks like Scarecrow and Joker showed up more and more copies of them have come into the picture. Like the new guy he had just put in Arkham, The Riddler.

He wondered if Batman was the one bringing out the freaks, not Gotham City itself. He couldn't even get his head around Rachel long enough to pay attention to 'whats-her-name'. He could tell the heirress was getting agitated from his lack of attention towards her but he didn't care. He had his eye on the woman playing the cello, but she didn't have her eye on him, she was hard to get.

He liked that.

He needed someone to snap him back into reality that the world actually didn't revolve around Bruce Wayne. He remembered Alfred worrying him about Batman and Bruce Wayne's limits and that Bruce should consider settling down and raising a family of his own, maybe making another Batman to take his place when he was too old, but how could he do that when he constantly had to worry about Gotham's well being.

_'It'll take one hell of a girl. Definately not someone like 'whats-her-name.''_ He thought as the lights dimmed and the voice of the pianst echoed throughout the room.

"_What's the use of wond'rin'  
If he's good or if he's bad?  
Or if you like the way  
He wears his hat?"  
_  
Bruce noticed from the corner of his eye a young man in his mid to late twenties eyeing him. Not in a nice to see you way, but in a I'm watching you way. Being Batman made him expect the unexpected, and become aware of certain people's actions. The young man had never been around the Gotham Police Department and he had never seen him before at any of the parties. The young man after awhile gave him a nod and looked at the performance ahead.

Bruce looked over the head of his date and saw another man. Taller and bigger than the other man and dressed in black, with a leather jacket standing near the stage. His hair fell past his chin and he was wearing sunglasses. He noticed that the other man was staring directly at him too. He knew he was quite a catch, but this was suspicious.

"_What's the use of wond'rin'  
If he's good or if he's bad?  
He's your fella, and you love him  
That's all there is to that_"

_Common sense may tell you  
That the ending will be sad  
And now's the time  
To break and run away_

Bruce slowly began to put two and two together. The two men who looked like something out of a biker movie were staring at him. Who was planning on crashing his party this time? He had to find a way to get outside so he could get to his Batsuit, but where could he go? He couldn't just leave now they were watching him like a hawk. He looked at the singer. She looked sad and he could tell her eye was bruised and it was covered up pretty well. She sang the song with such intensity that he swore she was saying it off the top of her head. She seemd concentrated on the piano and her vocals but she too was peering out at the men.

_"But what's the use of wond'rin'  
If the ending will be sad?  
He's your fella, and you love him  
There's nothing more to say_

He had to get to his Batsuit, if they only would look away for a slight minute he could do it.

"_Something made him the way he is  
Whether he's false or true  
And something gave him the things that are his  
One of those things is you"_

_'Shit, shit shit._' he thought. He could make a move to the bathroom, but that would be too suspicious. Whose going to believe that while Bruce Wayne was in the bathroom Batman just happen to come out of thin air and save the day and just as he left Bruce Wayne came out of the male restroom and he was too busy to know what was going on. It got him so angry that he swayed his date harder at the thought.

"Ow Bruce." what's-her-name-said.

"Sorry." he apologized irritably.

"_So when he wants your kisses  
You'll give them to the lad  
And anywhere he leads you  
You will walk_."

_"And anytime he needs you  
You'll go running there like mad  
You're his girl, and he's your fella  
And all the rest is talk"_

When the final note was struck the lights went out and the whole room went black. The entire ballroom echoed with screams from every direction. Bruce tried to make a dash for the exit but he bumped into three people already before the lights went on. There stood a man in a black trenchcoat. A large top hat was covering his face. He took it off and bright green curls fell to his shoulders. The sight of his make up caused panic throughout the room. Some tried to make a break for it but a few of his henchclowns who hid behind sunglasses and suits were wearing clown masks. The young pianst joined the Joker's side. He pushed her aside to address the shaken crowd. Joker wanted complete silence and what better way to get anyones attention by a little force. He took out a 12 guage shot gun that he had used at Bruce Wayne's other party he crashed and shot into the air. The crowd became instantly silent.

"Why, heeeellllooo Gotham P.D, long time no see eh?" he chuckled to himself. The audience stared at the Clown Prince of Crime like deer in the headlights. Joker pushed his curly hair back out of his face and addressed the audience. "Look, I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us." he started. "I was simply showing how ah, pathetic you all truly were, but that was then this is noooww." He paused to lick his lips. "Gotham you put all your faith, all you hope in ah, one man. Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to put your eggs in one basket? Not many of you know what I mean. A select few of you decided to keep this underwraps and take all the blame out on my Batsy." It made Bruce ill for Joker to make such a reference to him. "The murders if those ah, innocent people, wasn't The Batman. It was Harvey Dents themselves."

The flurry of whispers and mutters went throughout the crowd. Bruce looked at Comissioner Gordon who was holding his wife in his hands. They both knew what the Joker was talking about. Gordon couldn't believe that the psychopathic clown found Dent. No one knew where the former Distric Attorney was. The ones who were involved thought Dent had killed himself. The image of his unconscience body being taken into their secret location was fresh in Gordon's mind, but he didn't know what he would look like after living on the streets and finally with Joker.

Joker with a snap of his fingers brought the former D.A out with his hands bound. Harvery's skin was raw from being sprayed down with a hose and the distorted side of his still stung from being touched with soap. Even though he wasn't dirty anymore he still didn't feel clean. Now he was Joker's prize catch, being shown off for all the public to watch. Those who had never seen his appearance beforehand were horrified. One woman even screamed and fainted. It was Bruce's date. She fell into Bruce's arms and he slid her from out of the way and propped her against a nearby wall. Fiona the celloist tried to make her way off stage, however the Joker's men were holding guns to her head so she had no other option but to watch.

"Behold your ah, precious White Knight. Harveys and I are going to play a game, and you all are invited." He pulled out a detonator from his trench coat pocket. "It's a little question and answer period. If Harveys answer all my questions about the who, what, when and where of his little dissapearing act then I'll let everyone go, but if Harveys decide to be hostile than I'll blow you all sky high." Joker walked up to Harvey and wrapped a unfriendly arm around Harvey. "Sooo, lets begin Harveys. Tell 'em Harveys. Tell them how you decided the fate of everyone you came in contact with. Even Maroni." He purred. Harvey glared at the clown then back at the audience. His eyes came in contact with Gordon and then Bruce Wayne. His eyes drifted between both men for a few seconds. Bruce was Rachel's dear friend and Gordon was responsible for her death. Harvey refused to made made the butt of his psychotic joke. He stayed silent, so as a response Joker gave Harvey a hard nudge to his ribs. The now thin man flinched at the touch to his sensitive body. "Go ahead, tell em Harveys. Don't be shy. Which one wants to go first, you orrrrr you." he said pointing to each side of his face.

He refused to talk.

"Awwww, you're hurting my feeling Harveys." He waved his finger around the detonator button. "Does someone have a little ah, stage fright. Don't worry Harveys I'll help you. That's what ah, friends are for. How did you decide who lives and who dies Harveys? Don't be shy."

Joker slammed the side of his fist into the other man's body. Harvey coughed harshly into the air. Val flinched at his pain. He finally spoke in a raspy voice. "With a flip of a two face coin." he finally croaked.

"Very good Harveys. Now another question. Who did you let take the blame for your crimes?"

"Batman." he muttered.

"Huh? The crowd can't hear you! We're getting antsy Harveys."

"Batman!" he exclaimed as loud as he could. Bruce's toes curled to see the man in such pain. He was strong and brave but he couldn't imagine what he had been put through. The man shot Batman in the abdomen and it hurt like hell, but Dent wasn't in his right mind.

"Oh wonderful Harvey we're letting everything out of the bag. Theres only one thing left to solve. Tell everyone who hid you from the general public. Hmm? Go ahead Harveys."

"Fuck you." Joker hit him hard in the face causing his nose to bleed rapidly. Harvey was almost sure it was broken. He heard a small crack.

"I guess the audience will be blooowwwnn away Harveys. Ah well." he said his finger inches away from the button. Some of the henchclowns looked at each with concern and even Val gave Ray who was standing guard near the stage a look, he only responded with a nod. "It was nice playing with you Gotham but I'm afraid Harveys lose." Everyone in the building began to panic. They yelled and screamed at Harvey to answer the questions. Gordon was about to step forward to confess what he knew, and Bruce tried to move his way toward the door to his car but a henchclown stuck him in the back with the barrel of the gun.

"Take it easy." Bruce said putting his hands up. Bruce hated the feeling of vulnerability. The same feeling he felt when he was a child. Being vulnerable made him feel so weak, so open to attack. He had to sit and watch the insanity take hold. Harvey couldn't reveal the names behind his captivity. He couldn't risk their jobs, their lively hood. It was hard for him to decide, he began to sweat profusely. It was either death of himself and several people or he could reveal the names. Even fake names, but what if the Joker knew already?

He didn't have to wait long a loud shot was fired from the audience at the Joker missing him narrowly. Then a shot was fired at the crowd and then the whole place went insane. In the madness Ray jumped onto the stage and grabbed Val and shoved a mask over her face and threw one to the Joker who kicked Harvey into the panicking crowd. Val watched as the audience tried to open the doors but they were locked. She even tried to survey the audience to see if Harvey was alright but she couldn't find him. They pounded on the doors when tan gas filled the room. Ray hit Fiona across the head and threw her into the unforgiving crowd. Bruce saw the young woman and ran to help her through the foul smelling gas. He barely pulled her from the stampeding audience.

"Oh my..." she started to say when Bruce's face turned into a skull with red eyes. She screamed as loud as she possibly could. The crowd seemed to spotanously scream and yell for each other. Couples who were dancing minutes ago were fighting and clawing at each other. Bruce knew what this was, it was fear gas. Scarecrow motioned for them from behind the curtain. Joker stomped and yelled over the screams like a spoiled brat who recieved the wrong birthday present.

"I told you to fucking wait!"

"I panicked, that wasn't me who shot at you!" Scarecrow yelled back at him.

"You should've waited!"

"Doesn't fucking matter! This is what you wanted!"

"Mhm." he pured taking Val by the hand still staring at some of the crew who was tearing at the lgiht switches. "Chaaaoooss." It was as good as sex for the Clown Prince of Crime. The crew began to make their way towards the henchclowns who were catching up.

"Come on!" Ray yelled shoving the door open letting his boss and the others out before slaming the door again and locking it with a chain. "It won't hold them."

Joker slid the mask off his face and did the same to Val. He stroked the amber strains that was in her eyes. "Run Val. I'll catch up to you." He said. She nodded and ran off as quickly as she possibly could into the night.

"What do we do about her Boss?" Ray asked sliding the mask off his sweating face.

"I'll let you know." He said making his way toward the van. Joker didn't want his young flower holding him down for this. He frankly needed to get away from her. He wasn't sure why he did that but then again he wasn't sure why he did anything. She confused him and he needed to clear his head for the night maybe more. She'd find her way back somehow and if not, not his problem.  


* * *

Inside Bruce was trying to find his way to the stage so he could get help. Especially without letting go of the panicking red head. Most of these people were not there in the Narrows and were never exposed to the cure. He couldn't go as Batman there was no time, he had to get a sane soul to help. He threw Fiona over his shoulder and rushed up to the stage and kicked the door a couple of times before it opened. He thanked the secret angel who was watching over him that the chain was loose. He saw the crowd rushing out towards him. The red head was hitting and clawing at his back as he headed towards his Lamborghini. The best he could do was tranquilize her. He pushed the red head in the back seat as he searched for the medicine kit. He always kept this just in case. He took the needle and headed towards the red head who fought back kicking and screaming. He shoved the needle into her thigh and slowly her kicking died down.

"Shit." he said as he realized the crowd of people were coming out of the door. He had to act quickly. He jumped in his car and blared the horn at the crowd as they came out the open door. Just as he hoped they came back in seeing the beautiful car as a loud monsterous being. Bruce jumped out of the car and wrapped the chains around the door tightly. They were better off being in there than being out on Gotham's street.

Bruce quickly dialed on his cell phone 9-1-1 and said quickly before the woman could ask any question the address and the name of the ball room he was at before hanging up. It was the best he could do for now.  


* * *

Val ran as fast as she could into a nearby church. She was breathless as she threw open the doors and walked down the aisle to the front near the wax figure of Jesus being crucified on the cross. She pretended to kneel down in prayer as she tried to regain her breath. She almost alone except for a older couple who were praying silently. The older woman was crying while the older man comforted her. She wondered if Joker and her would ever make it to that age together. She stared at the cross and realized how morbid it was for a church.

Blood was pouring from the puncture wounds on His head as he looked to the heavens, agony and pain in his blue eyes. He was naked except for a cloth covering his bottom half. The nails were puncturing the palm of his hands, and they bled down and could've fallen onto the floor of the church. A young priest was attending to the odds and ends of the candles that lit the room when he noticed the young troubled woman.

"Hello, my child. I haven't seen you here."

Val didn't notice that the young priest was talking to her until she saw his kind and gentle eyes beaming at her. "What?" she asked. He walked over to her and sat next to her in the pew.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Uh, you could say that. I'm not really a believer. The whole fire and brimstone is just not real to me."

"I see. You must be here for some sort of guidance."

"Nope." Val said shaking her head.

"That's okay." the young priest assured. Val was surprised he didn't try and talk her into believing. He didn't even say anything about spreading God's message or purpose.

"What's your name, my child?" he asked with a bright smile on his face.

"I-I rather not say." she replied into her lap. "It's nothing personal."

"It's fine, my child." he said staring at the wax sculpture of Jesus. "You just seemed troubled and I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, well it's fine." Val lied. She had so much on her mind. She knew she was going to lose her man to someone. It was either Batman or another woman. She wanted Jack, not this man that replaced him. He was the distored, ugly side to her lost lover. She was slowly, losing her mind over the one she loved.

"Alright." the young priest said getting up from the pew, but the young woman grabbed his sleeve.

"Please, I just need someone to talk to." she said. Her eyes gave away years of pain and inner torment.

"What's troubling you?" he questioned. Val hesitated, she couldn't risk her lover's life work for a simple therapy session.

"You uh.. don't tell anyone this right?" He nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, well I have this man that I love, but I don't know if he loves me back. He told me this once before but he has, well changed."

"How so?" he asked listening intently.

"He suffered a.. accident, and now he hits me and says things that he doesn't mean."

"Oh my."

"He calls me names, and treats me like shit, but I know he doesn't mean it." Val said, tears forming in her oval eyes. "He doesn't mean it. He's just stressed and everything. It's my fault." she shoved a finger into her chest. The young priest looked distorted from the salt water in her eyes. They fell down her cheeks. All the years of holding the pain in, and she couldn't no longer. She felt so weak and vulnerable to the man of God. "I mean I have been nothing but loyal to him, but he chokes me within a inch of my fucking-. I'm sorry. Of my freaking life." she censored herself. "I'm a grown woman but I can't go to the bathroom unless he tells me to. I'm not a child! I'm twenty-seven years old, I'm practically a watt off a half a century." She sobbed into her hands and the young priest wrapped a arm around her.

"There, there my child. It sounds like this man is very troubled. I strongly suggest therapy, maybe counciling for both of you and a lot of prayer. Are you married?" Val shook her head. "Ah, well I hope you follow my advice and get away from him. For your own safety, and for his." Val heard the squeaking of the pews behind her and turned around. Travis was there, greeting her with a warm smile.

"Hey." he said rubbing her back gently, Val nodded in response. The young priest looked at the young man and asked Val in a gentle voice. "Is this a friend?"

"Yes." she responded. The young priest got up from the pew and held her hands in his gentle ones.

"May God be with you whether you decide to stay with him to or not. I'll pray for you both of you. Take care."

She nodded and turned to Travis who motioned the cross over his head and kissed the cross across his neck.

"Where were you?" Val asked.

"Trying to find everyone else. Ray told me you ran off so I came back trying to find you."

"You're a good friend." she sniffed. "When can I go back?

Travis hesitated and sighed. "Boss told me that you aren't going to come back until he says so." Val's eyes filled with more tears. She was heartbroken. If she didn't have one ounce of strength she would die in that church.

"So where am I suppose to stay?" she sobbed.

"I'll find you a motel room. It'll probably be best."

"I'll die without him!" she cried falling to her knees. Travis walked to the pew she was sitting in and held his precious flower in his arms. It hurt him to see her suffering, it could've killed him. He had never attempted to do this ever, even if he wasn't in the Joker's prescence but he kissed her gently on the head. He waited for the shot to ring out and for his body to fall limp, but no such thing came true. He sighed with relief and returned back to his weeping Siren.

"I'll stay with you." he promised. He didn't care what the consequences were. Ray's deep voice boomed and warned him over and over that he couldn't be tempted. He had to walk the line, no matter what cost. Not even friendship was worth his life. How could anyone resists the beautiful woman who was distraught over her lover's rejection. She had the heart of a girl even though she looked like a woman. She had the need for Joker to love her, even though he treated her worst than the dirt on his shoe.

"Really?" she said snuggling under his chin. Being so close to his siren in the house of God was a sin he believed. He looked at the wax sculpture of Jesus and mouthed to the holy object.

"Forgive me my Lord."

* * *

They found a motel in the Narrows after an hour of walking. Travis was making the young temptress tea to calm her nerves. Val sat and smoked a cigarette watching the news on their night of chaos. It was almost six in the morning and the sun was peaking out from behind the window. Val was curled in the ball letting out toxic smoke into the air. Travis checked over his back to make sure she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Travis?" she said not looking at him but at the wall. Her voice was slurring. "Tell me about your mother."

"We have a special relationship." he said taking pills out of his pocket. He opened the bottle and put two in his hands "We are really close. Some said too close but we didn't care. She loves me and I love her."

"That's wonderful. How close?"

"It's more of a eccentric type of closeness." He pur the pills under the cup and crushed them. He remembered his mother saying that the pills could knock out a elephant. He thought he needed them to drug himself to sleep, but he couldn't risk being missing when the Joker called on him. He pushed the powdered medication into the cup and spinned it around with his finger. "We spent alot of time together. We were rarely seperate. Especially when Dad died."

"Oh I'm so sorry." she said putting out the cigarette on the table.

"Don't worry about it." he said handing her the cup. She drank the hot tea greedily, and finished before he could count the seconds it took her to drink it. She put the cup down on the table next to her cigarette and rested her head on the pillow. She still spoke in a slurred voice except she was holding his hand.

"My mom ran off and started a new family when I was young. She had three kids by this other Muslim. Y'know I called the new husband when I was about seventeen and asked if I could talk to her and he told me where to find her. In a cemetary. She died of breast cancer when she was thirty."

"Wow."

Val nodded and leaned up to look at him face to face. "I'm so stunned about Joker. He's never done this..well except once, but it wasn't like this."

"I know." Travis started. "I just want you to be happy. I hate seeing you cry." he ran his thumb from her cheek to her chin.

"You love me?" Val asked. Travis at first hesitated, he couldn't love another woman. It seemed more like lust, but he probably could've eventually loved her. Instead he nodded in agreement to the broken woman's question. She wasn't sure if it was impulse or stupidty but she kissed him. His gentle lips kissed her back. Their lips were locked in time so it seemed. She ran her fingers through his hair and he touched her face gently. She pulled away and smiled, touching her lips.

"Your lips aren't scarred."

"Yeah?"

"It feels nice." she said before she yawned and got under the covers on the bed. "I'm going to bed. Nighty night." She turned off the tv and the lamp and fell asleep. Travis touched his lips and felt his manhood tingle. He had broken his promise and he had tasted the forbidden fruit, but he couldn't stop there. He sat on the bed, gently fingering the cross around his neck. He got up and walked around the motel room debating with himself to do it or not. He wasn't gong to hurt her, it was never his plan to begin with.

He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a bruise on his arm and another one forming on his collar bone from the fight earlier. He was surprised he made it out of there before the cops showed up. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair and tried to think of another way he could do this. He pulled off his shirt, to examine the bruise to buy time before so he could think everything over. His urges were overcoming him. He had to maintain control but his young flower needed someone to be there for her. From the corner of his eye he saw his temptress in a deep sleep. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He remembered vividly a couple weeks ago he was sitting on the roof of the apartment in the Narrows when he spotted across from another window was his temptress. She had just gotten out of the shower and she was drying herself off with a towel. She was as beautiful naked as she was clothed. He should've looked away or at least told her to close the blinds next time, but maybe she knew he was there, but he didn't tell her no such thing. He watched, while smoking a cigarette. If anyone had caught him he'd been old news but he thanked God for the one chance he could see her as she truly was.

Travis finally turned off the bathroom light, and sat back on the bed. She was still asleep, she was even snoring softly. He slowly peeled off the covers and waited for her to stir, but she didn't. He gave a sigh of relief and carefully felt up her leg. Her long, shapely legs were soft and smooth to his touch. He worked his way up her thigh, then to her hips, waist and up her chest. He was relaxed now. He wasn't hurting her she'd probably never remember it anyway.

When he was sure she was truly asleep he felt the thin material between her legs. She was so small, but it was beautiful. He wondered how she could even have sex. Maybe it was painful, or maybe she was used to it. He wanted to really feel her when he heard her stir again, but this time he didn't even look up. Suddenly he saw her leg move. He closed his eyes praying for the best. He opened them one at a time. Val's eyes were wide open, staring at him. He froze, coming up with explanations in his head. She frowned in confusion.

"Um... I uh..." he said. Val sat up on the bed not bothering to pull down her dress. Travis was frozen, and his heart was beating out of control. She leaned forward and kissed him. Shocked he looked around the room, making sense of the situation. He put his hands on her hips, and she pulled him on top of her. She forced his hand between her legs as she bit his lower lip. He felt his pants grow tighter with every touch on her pussy. She slid off her black under wear and pulled him closer to her. She pushed him on his back and bit hard on his neck, and he let out a satisfied moan. He felt every inch of her body under the dress. She unbuttoned his pants with one hand and slid them off his waist, letting them fall to the floor. She slowly slid off her dress and kissed him again before positioning herself between his legs.

She slid her tongue against the head of his cock. He twitched and moaned even before she had started. She used her other hand to keep her hair out of her face as she slid his cock in her mouth and sucked a little. Overwhelmed with pleasure he pushed her head against him wanting more. He was muttering something to himself, but she didn't care. When she was finished she laid on her back, he kissed her and then down her neck. He shoved his cock into her and she let out a soft moan. He pushed himself into her, letting out soft moans. His arms were growing weak supporiting his body weight. Val clawed at his back, remembering the passionate love Jack and her used to make.

She didn't know why she let him do this to her, Joker was her lover not him. For once it felt good to have someone care about her, and treat her like a princess. She was still a bit buzzed from the tea Travis had made for her. If she was in her right frame of mind, she could've pushed him away but it was too good. Then she began to think of what Joker could do to her, or him. The thoughts of every way he's killed someone or tortured came to her in swarms. The joy and love she felt was replaced by confusion and terror.

"Stop." she said in a faint voice. Travis didn't hear her through the rocking of the bed and his moans of pleasure.

"Stop!" she said a little louder, but he only looked at her. She finally began beating him on the back and pushed him away. "Stop! Stop! Get off me!!" He pulled out of her. He pushed his matted hair back from his face as she scrambled to find her clothes.

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed. "Did I hurt you or something?"

She didn't answer she just grabbed her dress and stormed off to the bathroom. He followed her and banged on the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Go away!" she screamed at him from behind the door. Travis pulled at his hair trying to rip it from his scalp. He realized where her fear stemmed from. He looked down and he was still semi hard.

_'She couldn't let me get a cold shower?'  
_  
He rushed to the bed and threw on some pants and threw the covers of the bed over himself. He put his head in his hands and thought hard. He had sinned and his mother warned about girls like her. He had fallen for her spell, and it meant his life was now in her hands. He had just signed his death certificate with a feather pin and new ink. He knew he couldn't sleep right until everything was solved. She'd probably tell Joker, and everything that he had worked for would go down the drain. He slammed his head on the pillow several times. There was nothing more he could do now except maybe kill himself, but eternal damnation wasn't worth the whore. Distracted with his never ending thoughts he drifted off to sleep, while Val sobbed in the bathtub.

She was crying in her knees hard. She was disgusted that she could still feel him inside of her. How could she face him? She could never tell him it would be suicide. She probably couldn't even face Travis again. Why did she do it? She slammed her fist on her head.

"Stupid." she cried. "So fucking stupid.

* * *

Joker was speeding down the highway trying to forget about Val. She was gone now, and he was finally free. He didn't have to worry about where she was or if she would ruin his train of thought. However he was still a man and he didn't have his special fuck doll to release fluids and tension into. He wondered what she was doing, maybe crying over him or lost in the big city like a poor little house pet. Her crying into her hands, tears soaking her cheeks made the mad clown wish she was here. Her pain was his turn on. He had spent the last several hours trying to occupy his time, by searching for someone to temporary replace his doll.

He found one.

A young whore named Terri. He had traveled without his war paint so she didn't recognize him, but the scars were a dead give away. The woman wasn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed and it took her nearly an hour and a blow job for her to realize who he was. Of course when he was done with her he gave her a special smile of her own and dumped her out in the middle of a alleyway like the other whores he's killed. He came to a realization that there was only one Val. Only one woman who never entirely bored him.

He felt so exposed without his war paint, it had been awhile since he had even washed it off fully.

There were dark circles under his brown eyes and he still had a bit of black make up left over from it. He shifted in his seat driving through the hectic streets of Gotham. He had a gun on his lap just in case some smart ass cop was going to try and pull him over. He didn't even feel like himself. He was wearing jeans over his boots and a t-shirt and a gray hoodie. He couldn't wait to get home so he could wear his clothing again. He chewed on the insides of his scars thinking about his Val. When he saw a small, tanned skin girl with amber hair. She was walking down the street looking lost and alone. He stared at her to make sure it was his Val, but no cigar. He thought to maybe give her a call, but he liked to keep her on her toes.

He finally drove back to the abandoned apartment, threw off all his clothes and sat in his chair in the apartment. He didn't move for hours and hours. He just stared at the wall opposite him, as naked as the day he was born. He did this when he needed to think, he couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen.

* * *

A couple days later Travis was lying in bed watching GCN. Harvey Dent had been accepted into Arkham and will go on for treatment. Val came back into the room with two cups of coffee. They hadn't spoken since the incident and Val was feeling really bad. She gave him the cup of coffee.

"I got you one." she said.

"Thanks." he said dryly.

"Look I'm sorry about what happen. I shouldn't have led you on. I won't tell Joker as long as you won't."

Travis smiled and sat up in the bed. "No, I'm sorry."

"So we're friends again?" Val asked beaming. She gave him a hug when he nodded in agreement.

"I just didn't like seeing you sad." he said stroking her hair. "I want you to be happy."

Val blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

Travis suddenly felt his phone ring, he checked the caller I.D and rushed out of the motel to take the call in private. "Hello?" he answered before closing the door. Val was curious to who it was. She hoped it was Joker, she longed to be with him again. She could hear through the curtained window. His voice was low almost to a whisper.

"Yeah..... Yeah.... Nothing we're waiting for him...... I know....... I know..... I have to keep his girlfriend company......Alright..... Bye."

He walked back inside and tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. Val worked up enough courage to finally say. "Who was that?"

"Oh, just someone." he said.

Val accepted the answer but she wasn't truly satisfied, but she nodded. They sat in the motel talking about their lives and the lives of their parents when Val's phone was ringing. She didn't recognize the number at first and she debated whether to answer it or not. She finally flipped it open and said "Hello."

"Val, my little Rag Doll where are you?"

Val's heart nearly dropped. She knew it was Joker but she felt a mixture of emotions towards him. She was overwhelmed with emotions. "I'm uh.. at a motel near the Gotham Epiphany Cathedral."

"You don't seem happy." he questioned. "Not excited to hear from me?"

"No I am." she said plainly.

"Hmmm. I'll be there in a few minutes be ready."

He hung up the phone. It didn't bother him that she wasn't happy with him, she would still come back to him no matter what he did to her. It had it's advantages. Just as he promised he was there in a few minutes. She and Travis was waiting outside for him, on a bench. A black car pulled up and Ray was driving. Travis sat shotgun while Val climbed in the back. She gave Joker a dry kiss on the lips. His scarred lips felt strange to Val, and she couldn't understand why. The car was eerily silent. Besides the cars motor you could hear a pin drop.

Ray looked at Travis than at Val who had the same blank expression on their faces. Even if his premintion didn't come true, he still felt the need to warn Travis who he was dealing with. Val wasn't the woman no matter how believeable it seemed. Joker stared at her trying to figure out what was so different about his doll. She was quiet and she wasn't falling over herself for him. She was loving but in a distant way. He didn't like that.

When they reached the apartment in the Narrows Val walked out of the car and up the stairs, not looking back at her lover. Ray looked at his Boss. Joker's eye twitched and he could hear the leather stretch as he balled his fist. He stormed up the stairs as Val settled into the room. Joker pulled off the gloves, figner by finger.

"Vaaaaal?" he purred. She turned to him and gave him a apathetic look. "Why so distant, my pet?"

"I don't know." Val shrugged, sitting on the bed.

"What's bothering my Val?"

"Nothing."

He grabbed her cheeks pushing his make up clad face to hers, bearing his discolored teeth. "What did I tell you about lying me to?" He shook her hard.

"I'm not lying!" she snapped. "I've gotten over the fact that you were planning on abandoning me."

"Pooorrr Vall." he said digging his nails into the flesh of her cheek. "Maybe you should've been such a bad girl."

"Fine." she said trying to push him away, but he only grabbed her by her other arm pushing his fingers into her delicate skin. Both of them were silent, only the sound of their heavy breaths echoed through the room.

"Do you love me?" she asked, finally breaking the silence. He didn't respond he just stared at her blankly. "It's a simple question. Do you love me or not?" Joker had never confronted this side of Val, she had been so easy to manipulate and control. The days that he left her she had grown to resent him. He couldn't have that. Of course he didn't love her, he never gave the impression of love. She had only made it up in her small pathetic mind.

Finally the Joker said in a plain, uncaring tone. "Nope." he threw her off the mattress and into the wall. She hit the wall face first. The young woman grabbed the side of her face where he hit her and began to laugh hysterically.

"And all this time, I thought you did." she said between laughs. "Turns out you just hate me don't you?" Joker decided her attempts to pull some guilt from him was worthless so he walked away, leaving her to laugh by herself. Val laughed to cover up her hurt. All this time she made him more than he truly was. Jonathan was right, he was only using her for his needs. He never cared about her, but Jack did. Jack always did. She wanted to be with him, she had to or else she would lose what was left of her sanity. She was given no other option but to end it all.

* * *

_And there you have it, another chapter. Yeah sorry if it's a little rushed. The action part in the beginning was very intense and hard to write so sorry if it didn't make much sense. As for Travis and Val make you own assumption as to why the relationship became sexual, but now poor Val has totally lost it, because she feels used and unappreciated. I didn't expect for it to cut off here but it was getting pretty long so I decided to leave it at a cliff hanger. The next installement of the past will be coming up soon. I wrote it but I wasn't too impressed and I aim to please but I hope this will hold you until then. Review loves. -Val._

P.S: That song that Val sang is called What's the Use of Wondering? By Amanda Palmer and Annie Clark. It's was orginally a Roger and Hammerstein song about the traditional marriages and "love". Where the woman follows the man with no questions and absolute loyalty but Ms. Palmer added her own twist and it became about abusive relationships. No matter what the abuser does to the victim she'll follow him with loyalty. Obvious example is the Joker and Val.

Oh and please read and review Polly my other story. It shows a different side to all those associated with the Joker and even the yummy Scarecrow. (C'mon ladies everyone loves Cillian Murphy.)

Much love,

Val.


	20. From Her Lips She Drew The Hallelujah

Val knew that the Joker didn't care he'd probably leave her rotting corpse in the filthy apartment, not even give her a small grave. She picked herself up letting her nose bleed down her lip. She walked to the bathroom and went through the cabinets only finding aspirin and Advil. Tears were burning her eyes. She remembered some of the drugs that she manage to steal from some of the other apartments. She looked through her bag and found the unnamed pills. All of them were different colors and shapes big and small. She found some left over whiskey from a few nights ago and threw the pills in her mouth and drank the strong liquor so it would go down easier. She waited patiently for death to come and she didn't have to wait long. She soon felt dizzy. So dizzy the poor woman could barely stand. She let herself fall on the mattress still holding the whiskey bottle.

Joker walked almost out the room, when he realized that he had left his leather gloves in the other room. "Shit." he said out loud walking back to their bedroom. He didn't hear his lover laughing or crying or anything. He didn't find it strange, nor did he even care. He opened the door to the bedroom and saw his gloves next to Val.

He figured she had passed out, and maybe she needed to calm herself, but she didn't look right. She was sweating even though she was in a cold room, and there were a couple forgotten pills were on the dirty carpet.

"Oh fuck, Val." he said plainly. He pulled the whiskey bottle from her hands sniffed and shook it and gulped down what was left. He threw the bottle against the wall watching it smash into crystal pieces on the carpet. He casually shook his dying lover. "What did you do?" he said.

"Just took a couple of pills." She said in a low slurred voice her eyes rolling to the back in her head.

When she mentioned pills, the memories of his mothers own suicide came back to him, and hit him harder than anything had in a long time. He couldn't stand his weak lover's attempt to take her own life, and weakness he couldn't stand. He shook his head, contemplating his next decision. He couldn't just let her slip away from him that easily. It'll take a lot more than a few pills for her to get away from him. He shook her harder in order for her to stay conscience. "Breathe bitch." He ordered her.

He picked her up and walked to the bathroom, where he positioned her head near the toilet. He slid back his sleeves and pushed his fingers down her throat. She gagged a bit, but he kept his fingers in place. He quickly took his fingers back and she finally threw everything in her stomach. It was painful for the young woman but she learned her lesson. He was glad he hadn't killed all of her gag reflex.

It wasn't his plan for her to attempt to kill herself, but then again he never planned anything. Now he saved her life, which means that no longer will Val be stricken with doubt. She would become his again. He decided played along with the role of the hero. He stroked her hair as she threw up the pills and everything she had ate that night.

"Is Val feeling better?" he asked once she was done. She wiped her mouth and rested against the side of the bath tub. She nodded her head, catching her breath.

"Joker?" she said after several minutes went by.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." she coughed fearing that she might throw up again.

He nodded and pushed back his hair and got off the dirty floor. He walked out the bathroom and walked out the room. She closed the door to take a quick shower. He took off the several layers of clothing and rested himself on the bed. He listened to the humming of the shower and the sound of her singing along to the songs in her head. He flicked one of his knives open and closed. Examining the blade checking for blood. God forbid he had to kill someone with a dirty knife. That would be just disrespectful. Entranced by his precious knives he didn't see her come out of the bathroom. She gave him a small smile and threw her clothes in a trash bag she used as a hamper.

She looked through her suitcase and found a small t-shirt she could wear. She slipped it over her thin body and crawled into bed with her lover. They were silent for several minutes, until finally Val broke the silence by kissing him on his scarred lips. "I love you." she said with pure honesty.

"I know." he said in between kisses. She didn't take notice, his old lover was back. Her loyalty and her respect was rejuvinated and now he had her under his thumb. His rag doll, his puppet, his and only his. Their short kiss turned into a series, until Joker was on top of his beloved. His lips moved down from hers to her neck, leaving a trail of bite marks from her neck to her collar bone. Val closed her eyes enjoying the sharp pain of his teeth in her flesh. Her toes curled and her arms shot up accidentally hitting the radio that she assumed wasn't working. A slow piano began to play and soon a man's baritone voice began to sing.

_"I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?"  
_  
Val pulled at his hair, as it tangled in her fingers. He slid his rough hands up her small shirt to touch her bare breast. Val wrapped her long legs around his waist, as his grip slowly went down to her waist then to her thighs.

_"It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall  
the major lift, the baffled king composing_

_Hallelujah"_

He pulled the shirt off her and ran his fingers through her still wet hair, pulling and tugging at her roots till she squirmed. She moaned in ectasy from the pain in her head. She pulled at his boxers and his under shirt until she felt his skin against hers.

_"Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah"_

It seemed like centuries since they made love with their skin against one another to Val. She missed it, so much.

_"Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof  
her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you."_

He felt in between her legs, checking how wet she was. He'd like to fuck her dry to see her moan in pain than pleasure, but the darling was wet this time. He'd figured too late to stop now, so she'd get what she want.

_"She tied you to a kitchen chair  
she broke your throne  
she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah."_

He slowly slid into her, to her surprise. She hooked her arms around his neck and clawed into his flesh. Urging him to go faster.

_"Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah."_

She bit her lips holding in her crys. She didn't hear the music anymore just them. Their breathless moans intertwined and became the music that Val would only enjoy. He savagely bit her bottom lip, sinking his teeth into it until he tasted iron.

_"Maybe I have been here before  
I know this room; I have walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you."_

When he pulled away she saw her blood on the center of his lips. She took her finger and traced her lips with blood from her bleeding mouth. She formed a distorted and bloody smile. He kissed her again and licked any trace of blood on her lips.

_"I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah."_

_"Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah"_

Their passionate moment seemed to last for only a few minutes. Too short for Val. By the time they were done his make up had smuged all over her face. Most of the colors mixed together for form a dark array of colors. He was a distorted face that even Pablo Picasso couldn't accomplish. He was on his back next to her cracking his neck.

_"There was a time you let me know whats really going on below  
but now you never show it to me, do you?"_

In his unprecitable nature he grabbed her by the hair and forced her on her stomach. Joker had a dreadfully brillant idea of what it be like to change his little woman forever. He took the knife that he put on the dresser and flicked it open. He dug the knife lightly into her flesh just enough to make her cry and dragged it down and over to carve a "J" into the back of her shoulder. Blood fell from her wound down her body. Val shook and squealed in pain but she couldn't understand why she had enjoyed it so much.

_"Remember when I moved in you  
the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah"_

Shivers fell down Val's spine as he slid into her again. She braced herself against the dusty iron bed post. He licked the blood that fell from her new scar. She felt his hot breath against her back as he reached around to feel her.

_"Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah"_

Another moment that she had with him, was better than anything in the world that she could've possibly be given. She owed him everything. He had saved her life. It didn't matter if Jonathan was right or wrong she knew him. They belonged together, through sickness and in health. From ashes to ashes, and from lust to dust.

_"Maybe there's a God above  
and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And its not a cry you can hear at night  
its not somebody who's seen the light."_

Joker's mind games wouldn't stop with there. It never ceased to amaze him at how much of a chameleon she turly was. Her moods, the way she acted and just herself in general changed with everything he put her through. She never became too boring even after all these years. She had earned her scar, and no cover up or foundation can diguise his signature on her.

_"Its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah."  


* * *

_

Travis couldn't bear staying in that apartment while Joker was with her. She belonged to him and there was no second guessing or anything otherwise. He felt like he had been back stabbed if she was in his bedroom having sex with him. He knew everything that his employer did behind the young woman's back and he's heard other things from the other men. When Val wasn't satifying him there was always some young unsuspecting vermin that he would take off the street or a whore that was walking it that he would use and then eventually killed. He didn't have a reason to do what he did, and maybe he didn't even know himself. Who knows what that poor woman had.

He cringed in the thought that he did also had sex with her if you could've called it that. Travis was lighting a fire in one of the houses next to the apartment. The house had long been abandoned even before Scarecrow doused the city with fear gas. The fire was growing rapidly as he fed it more and more with old newspapers. He pulled out a scarf from his back pocket. Val had left it in his room one time. She probably hadn't notcied that it was gone yet. The thin materal of cotton rubbed gently between his fingers tips. The loud purple and black colors were a signal of the one she loved.

Dreadful.

He could smell her perfume laced in the material. He pressed it against his nose so he could inhale her scent. It was so beautiful almost intoxicating. When he thought of Val being with that "man" it made him rip the scarf away form his face in disgust. He twisted the scarf in his hands until he finally calmed his rushing thoughts. He had to talk to someone, he couldn't call his mother not right now. He remembered the rosery that his mother stuffed in his leather jacket pocket. He hadn't thought of that in ages. He pulled it out and grasp the holy cross in his hands. A nail was sticking out just over the fire place, and he placed it over the nail and stared into the blaze of fire.

There was only one person he could talk to. The only one who understood his mission.

_'Oh Mary, You know I'm purer than those foul monsters that You call children of God.'_ he thought as he stared into the bright blaze. _'Mary, You know I'm proud of my loyalty to You and my beloved mother. So why do You torture me so? Why do I see her in my dreams and even when I'm awake? Why do You let those hazel eyes scorch my heart and soul. Everywhere I am she's there like a ghost haunting me. I feel her, I smell her, I see her. That kiss that she gave me. It still blazes deep inside of me. Mary, You have to believe me, I had no idea that Siren would curse her spell on me. I tried to remain strong, my own mother even warned me about those type of women. That look and that hair, it feels almost like fire. That fire drove me to sin. Oh Mary please believe me, I'm not to blame. It's that damned Siren the Devil sent from hell. She's the witch who brought this feeling into me. If this be my Holy Father's plan, he made that Devil stronger than I could ever be.'_

The blaze from the fire seemed to raise high out at Travis. He was now so close to the fire the heat was starting to make him sweat. The bright light bruned his eyes as he stared deep into it looking for answers.

_'Protect me, Mary. Protect me from that Siren and her holder. Don't let this witch cast her spell on me, don't let her drive me to the madness of Hell in which I fear. Yes, now I know what I must do. I have to get rid of both of them, but she cannot control what she does Mary. She has a choice, stay with that Devil or belong to me. Only I could show her the way.'_

In a quick glance he saw from the smoke that permeated through the room formed a image of her with outstretched arms toward him appeared. She glided over to him, and he reached back to her. A sudden spark from the fire burned his hands but he didn't notice at first.

_'That Siren is determined to drag me to Hell, but now it's her turn.' _He violently pulled and yanked at the scarf in his hands. He was going to make her, decide soon enough._ 'Val my sinful Siren will choose me and I'll be the first to light your pyre. Be mine and only mine or you'll feel the wrath of God, you'll feel the fires of Hell, and you'll descend into your circle of Hell and lay at the foot of Christ's feet. Damned Siren.'_

He threw the scarf into the fire and watched the blaze consumed her clothing. The fire slighly burned his hand as he threw it in. He looked at it and examined it. From the spark before hand there was a slight burn in the middle of both of his palms. He shook his hands, trying to shake off the pain.

_'God have mercy on her, and God have mercy on me.'  
_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry, but I LOVE incorperating songs into my stories, I thought it added a nice touch. It's a guilty pleasure. Besides I thought the song matched the mood. It's not romantic but it's not a bitter song either. It's very soothing and makes very good references. (King David and the temptress Bathsheba *cough cough* reference to Travis and Val) "she took your throne". King David saw Bathsheba bathing while he was on his roof, he was entranced by her, and they eventually had sex, she became pregnant and he killed her husband. (Making him go into battle). Also Samson and Deliah "she cut your hair" the source of Samson's strength. Finally the Hallelujiah is a reference to the orgasm. Which I'm sure you all kind of put together why I choose this song. This is just to clear a few details up._

_Thanks to Mrs. Vendetta for the advice for Val's suicide. Never would've thought of that, and the song is Hallelujuah by Rufus Wainwright. It's a cover from the Leonard Collen version, but I like Mr. Wainwright's alot better._

_As you can obviously tell Travis's descent into madness is quite apprant but he hides behind his religion as justifications for his actions. Sounds like a lot of people that we know from history, eh? When he's saying "Mary" he's talking about the Virgin Mary, mother of Jesus. I know you all aren't dumb I just want to clear that up so I don't have to later. Thanks so much for reading. I cannot beg to you enough for reviews I LOVE them. Take a minute just to say you liked it. Please? Past chapter is a-coming. Sorry for the long wait my dears. Review babes. -Val._


	21. With Every Passing Day

The pay was great, the knowledge he obtained from working with Cliff was amazing, but the work that involved being on the farm was strenous for a city boy like himself. He had to clean the stalls, clean the horses, feed the horses, comb their hair, give them exercise, feed them again. It didn't sound like much at first but by the end of the day he was sore. It was a good idea that he shaved his hair completely off or else he would of been screwed. Picking up horse crap and long hair didn't mix. Of course he had Nikki to play with on the horses. They were cowboys, and at night there was Val for other things. Among other things he finally had the balls to ask her Uncle the special question he wanted to ask for the longest time.

By the end of the trip he was almost overjoyed to see the noisy streets of Gotham again. He actually couldn't wait to get mugged instead of picking up horse droppings from the stall. Val was tired from their trip and they spent nearly the whole day afterward in bed together doing nothing but talking.

He wanted to spend some more time with Val. They were lying in bed in the dark but not sleepy enough to drift off into dream land. Val had her head on his stomach listening to his stomach vibrate when he spoke or watching it go up and down when he breathed. He was stroking her hair, humming a soft tune.

"What'cha thinking about?" he asked curling her hair on his finger. Val shrugged.

"Nothing. Glad to be back home."

"Me too."

"Jack?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Say you love me." Jack pulled her up to him so he could look at her face to face. She was so beautiful with those oval hazel eyes, that reflected boldness and childish innocence.

"I love you." he said kissing her softly, Val smiled and laid back on his stomach not realizing there was more. "That's why I want you to marry me."

Val's head turned to him, in shock. Her eyes shined with excitement and she kissed him hard. "Seriously!" she exclaimed happily. He nodded. Val kissed him again pulling him on top of her. She kissed him passionately running her hands up and down his back, buckling her hips and spreading her legs letting him in. She couldn't have been happier, now that she was marrying the love of her life. She was so excited that she wanted to elope right away so she could finally be Mrs. Valentina Napier. It had a ring to it, and no longer would she have to carry her father's name. She held her close to him when she head a loud bang outside.

"What was that?" she asked over Jack's shoulder.

"It's probably just a animal or something." he said out of breath. Jack didn't care about whatever was out there, but of course Val kept pressing the issue.

"Darling. Just check."

He rolled his eyes and threw on his pants, not caring if anyone saw the bulge in his pants. He peaked out the window and saw only trees, and Val's car. He took a double take of the car, and he saw from the hood and on the sides it was covered in spay paint. It was too far away he couldn't tell what it said on it.

"Uh babe." he called for her. Val quickly threw on a sweater and looked outside. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"My car!" she cried rushing out the apartment down the stairs to check the damage. Jack's mind was racing trying to figure out anyone who could've possibly want to tag her car. Val wasn't one who started many fights and she didn't have any enemies. He threw on his clothes and ran down to see the damage. Jack's car was left completely alone but Val's was trashed with harsh words like "SLUT" "TRAMP" "WHORE" and "CUNT" in bright neon green letters on the windows and hood. It struck Jack like a large church bell to the ear. He shook with anger and slammed his fist down on the hood of his car.

"That fucking whore." he spat, grabbing his keys out of the pocket. Val was growing hysterical over the car, calling Cliff and Zora to come out and see the damage. Jack dashed in his car and yelled at her. "I'll be back in a few."

She probably yelled at him, but he didn't care. He picked up his cell phone and called Jamie. Vivian and him were very close friends for years. At first he didn't picked up so Jack called him over and over until he finally did.

"What?" Jamie asked sheepishly.

"Where the hell is Vivian?" he inquired.

"Uh. I don't know."

"Is she at home?"

"No, when you were gone she had a infestation of cock roaches so they had...y'know get them out."

"Well where the fuck is she?!" he barked into the phone.

"Mays Motel, I think." Jamie replied. "Why-."

Jack already hung up and spun the car around speeding down the highway to Mays Motel, he had been there way too many times with her and he knew her favorte room number. He didn't care if the cops were around, he didn't care if he got pulled over she disobyed the one rule he told her not to do. She committed suicide for the sake of terrorizing his fiancee. He knew what he had to do to get rid of the obsessive bitch. He had to break and ruin her. He warned her once and once was enough. He drove into the parking lot of the motel and stomped to the one room he knew that she liked. It wasn't different than the other rooms but she didn't like change.

He went to room number 13 and hesitated not to bang on the door. He knew she was in the room he could see the lights on and her moving behind the thin curtains. She didn't reconize him with his hair shaved off, which was a advantage. He knocked on the door lightly when he heard her yell from behind the door.

"What?!" she snapped.

"House keeping." he said in a foreign accent. He wasn't sure what he was aiming for but he didn't care.

"At 1 in the morning! Look I didn't ask for anything." he heard her walk away, so he knocked on the door again only this time harder. Vivian rushed to the door and shouted at the 'house keeper'. "Look I didn't order any-." By that time she opened the door and she saw Jack standing just a inch from the threshold. Panicked she tried to close the door but he kicked it open the heavy door hitting her hard in the face. She fell to the floor trying to run out and avoid Jack but he punched her hard in the stomach. She bent over heaving and coughing trying to breathe. He closed the door so no one would hear the bitch scream.

He kicked her in the chest making her land flat on her back. She suddenly jumped up from the ground, scratching at his face. He punched her in the nose making her land on on her back again. He fell to his knees slamming her head over and over on the ground calling her every name in the book that came to mind. He punched her over and over in the face without any remorse. Vivian kicked him in the stomach stopping the punches, giving her time to kick him once in the face. He grabbed his jaw recovering from the hard blow. Vivian ran to the dresser grabbed a lamp, it was held high over her head, in only a few seconds it would collide with Jack's face. He barely doged it by a second. He got a good look at Vivian.

Her nose was bleeding so profusely it was running into her mouth. She had bruises all over her head and stomach and chest. She was screaming like a mad jungle woman attacking her prey. He tackled her down trying to get the lamp out of her hand. He threw it across the room smashing against the wall. He wrapped his hands around her throat. She tried to claw at his face making him let go. He slammed her on the ground once again, the lack of oxygen was making her reaction slow and her eyes feel like they were going to pop out of her head. Jack's eyes were dark and animalistic as he slowly sucked the life out of his former lover. He wanted to kill her so badly, that he came with that intention but then he wasn't sure what hit him but he let go of her throat as she slowly started to slip into unconscieness. He let go and she gasped for air coughing and heaving and slobbering. She turned herself over coughing on her knees and crying.

"Why?" she said in a raspy voice tears falling down her swollen cheeks. Jack stood over her, the pain in his jaw was coming back.

"You come near me or her again and I swear I'll kill you!"

He stomped out slamming the door open and closed. It took Vivian nearly an hour to pull herself together so she could go to the hospital. It was heard that she spent a few days in the hospital with a couple broken ribs, a broken nose, and a fractured collar bone. Just as Jack thought she didn't have the guts to snitch on him. She lied and said she fell down the stairs but the bruises said that it was a struggle. Not many people pressed the issue. If the victim refused to tell then there wasn't much anyone could do except hope they wouldn't find her in a morgue. Jack nor Val never saw Vivian after that, it was like she dissapeared off the face of planet, like she didn't exists. Not many people were worried to no ones surprise. Vivian wasn't a well liked character mostly because she was obsessive, obnoxious, and demading. Many were glad to be rid of her one of them including Jack.

* * *

_Several weeks later..._

Jack was driving in the car with Jamie who didn't seem quite himself. Jamie was pale and was sweating profusely in the barely spring weather. Jack saw how shakey and jumpy his friend was. His pupils were dialted and he had a tendacy to doze off even when driving, which caused made them switch places. Jack was told that Diaz needed to talk to both him and Jamie for some reason he wasn't sure what. He wasn't paid to ask questions.

Jamie was muttering to himself about trying to remain calm, and about some girl that he probably had sex with the other night.

"Jamie?" Jack started.

"Yes!" Jamie jumped, his eyes wide with concern.

"You alright?"

"Fine! Why?!"

"Uh.. no reason." Jack said keeping his eyes on the road. Jamie tried to return the conversation back to a bit of normalcy.

"So I haven't heard much from Vivian."

"Yeah I know." Jack replied holding back a snicker.

"You had something to do with it didn't you?"

"She tagged my girls car!"

"You didn't have to run her out of town."

"I warned her."

Jamie scoffed and began scratching his arms. From the corner of his eye Jack spotted a couple of track marks up Jamie's arm. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_'Junkie piece of shit.'_

"Oh, man. I need to work overtime for Diaz or get another job or something." Jack said diverting the conversation away from the bitch Vivian.

"Hmm? Why?"

"I want to marry Val, I can't have her living in the Narrows. Not my girl. She's going to live like a queen."

"Did you inherit a fortune? It'll take more than a couple of cheap paychecks at McDonalds to get your girl away from the Narrows."

"No, but I got a house outside of Gotham. My grandmother used to own it before she died then she gave it to me."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Shit, then why are you here?"

"Its too big for me to take care of all by myself." Jack scoffed. "Besides that's what wives are for."

"Amen to that. Maybe I need to settle down get me a nice girl and a couple of kids." Jamie pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and took a long drag. "Shit, I need a blunt."

"Don't you have some?"

"Yeah, but I need one now man. I don't want to deal with Diaz."

"It never bothered you before."

Jamie took another drag scratched at his track marks and finally replied. "That guy is just getting crazier and crazier."

"Yeah, but aren't we all?"

"Not me. I'm getting saner. Dude when we're done with the fat shit, call up Waylon so we can smoke a blunt." Jamie suggested taking another drag. "Want one?" he offered him a packet of Marlboro reds. Jack nodded taking one and shoving it in his mouth. Jamie lit up the end and Jack exhaled.

"This better not take long. I got to take Nikki to the park."

"Oh yeah the kid how is she?"

"Good. She's almost 7."

"Damn dude. She's growing up. Do you still want to smoke a blunt."

"I'll see how the time goes, now stop bugging me."

Jamie took another drag from his cigarette and the car was relatively quiet until they pulled up into Diaz's large mansion. He was already outside ready for them. He was in his black and gold bathrobe, and his dark hair was greased back out of his face. He was a Cuban man, and took great pride in it. He spoke in Spanish to his other workers around the two men. His only white employees. It was a scare tactic to make them feel uncomfortable but it never worked for Jack.

Jack walked to the large man with ease while Jamie dragged along behind him, staring at everything else but his Boss.

"Come inside." Diaz said. His accent was almost as thick as the chest hair that poked out from his bathrobe. They followed the large man to his study. Diaz lit a Cuban cigar and offered the two men a seat. Jack sat up straight and stared into Diaz's dark eyes. Jamie on the other hand stared into his lap smoking another cigarette.

"Gentleman. We're a family right?"

"Yes." they both said at the same time.

"Good. As family we can share things with each other, right?"

"Yes." they said once again in sync.

"Good. So I go to check my savings one day to make sure the numbers are right. However I make a very surprising discovery. Someone has been stealing money from us boys. You both are very good with numbers along with your skills at eliminating my competition so perhaps you can help me. It's not a large quanity of money, but it's been done over a long period of time. You both are the only one of my employees that know my numbers, so what happen to my money I wonder. So I ask myself."

_'Get to the point you fuck.'_

"Who would do such a thing to me, when I gave you boys everything that you have? Jack? Jamie? Either one of you know who did this. If you do nows the time to come forward."

Jamie was now shaking uncontrollably, but Diaz didn't seem to notice. Jack replied almost instantly.

"I don't know Diaz. I have no clue." Jack waited for Jamie to respond but he seemed almost absent from the world outside of his mind.

"Ditto." he finally said after awhile.

"Alright. But if you know anything tell me." he said shooing them away and taking a drag from his cigar. Jack walked out cooly while Jamie nearly knocked Jack down to get out of the door.

"Okay, now can we go get my blunts?" Jamie asked, taking a flask from his jacket pocket and gulping it down. Jack knew he couldn't ask what was with Jamie. He'd proably skip the question become the defensive little man he was so it was best to not question anything right now. Jack leaned against the car and called Val's number. She picked up a few rings later.

"Hello?"

"Babe, where's Nikki at?" Val sounded like she was out of breath and there was commotion going on in the background.

"Oh babe, I meant to call you about that. She's not feeling too well. Something about her allergies acting up, but we can hang out for a few."

"Alright. Sounds good. I'll be there later."

"Okay. Bye."

He hung up the phone, and thought for a second. He didn't feel like going to Waylon's house mostly because the poor bastard was incredibly hard to talk to. He would grunt and talk barely above a slur. This intimidated most people, but not Jack. Even though he was almost seven feet tall and had incredible strength. Waylon was just the same as any other man no matter how big and tall he was.

After several seconds of Jack pondering off into space Jamie reached over to the drivers side and began honking the horn loudly.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Jack exclaimed, entering the car.  


* * *

Jack watched as Waylon was dividing up the green headies into a nice even row and putting them in brown rolled up paper. Jamie watched hungrily with anticipation in his eyes. There was a young couple sitting next to Jack, both of them were no older than he was. The young man was big and tall with long jet black hair going past his chin. He was blankly staring at the blunt, while his girlfriend was playing with the zippers on his leather jacket.

Everything about the young woman was thin. Jack had top admit she was pretty cute, except for her pretruding belly. Her hair was long almost past her bottom, and it looked like it had been dyed bright pink but her natural color was starting to come in at her roots.

Waylon had a horrible skin condition called epidermolytic hyperkeratosis, which causes the skin to harden and scale. Waylon was nicknamed Killer Croc for his scaly skin. He couldn't get a proper job so he had to resort to hustling and drug dealing. Jamie was his number one customer.

Waylon finished preparing the blunt for Jamie and handed it to him. Jamie left a few dollars on the table for the drug dealer, taking a dime bag along with him.

"Thank you my good man." Jamie said lighting it up and inhaling and exhaling several times.

"No problem." Waylon's bass voice replied. "So what are you boys doing in the neighborhood?" He leaned back on the sofa. Jack replied with a shrug.

"He wanted a blunt." Jack said pressing his lips together in a slant. He tended to do that alot when he was thinking or unsure. Val found that cute.

"Oh. Well I'm sure you've met Ray and Becky." he said pointing to the couple. The man didn't speak but his girlfriend did. She spoke in a light soft voice.

"No I'm afraid I haven't." she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Jack right."

"Yep." Jack said shaking her hand. "So what are you both doing in here?"

"Oh we just came to collect some things. Then we'll be taking off."

"Oh."

Jamie passed the blunt to Jack who took a quick couple drags and passed it to Ray and Becky who refused.

"I can't take that." Becky said rubbing her belly.

"Your first?" Jamie asked taking back the blunt. His pupils already more dialted than before.

"Mhm." she said excitedly putting her head on Ray's shoulder. "We can't wait. We're hoping for a boy."

"Yeah." Jack looked at Ray who was eeriely silent. He pointed to Ray. "Does he.. you know. Talk?"

"Yeah I can." Ray finally said not looking at him, but more at the wall.

"He's quiet." Becky laughed. "Waylon? Wheres your bathroom."

"Down the hall first door on the left." Waylon said. Becky nodded and got up and slowly walked out of Jack's sight. Waylon turned to Jamie and Jack. "What are you boys up to tonight?"

"Nothing as usual." Jamie huffed. His eyes were starting to slowly turn red.

"You boys should come to this new club that just opened. Apprantly they got some hot ass chicks there."

"Jack won't go he's engaged." Jamie laughed. Jack glared at Jamie, who apprantly didn't notice because of his new interest in what was on the bottom of his shoe.

"I don't go because I don't see the point on spending money for this chick to dance on my lap."

"Well it's fun." Jamie argued.

"Whatever."

"So are you going to go or what?" Waylon asked.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

The Whiskey Bar was home to all of Gotham, everyone from the elite to the poorest scum off the street. Anything one could possibly want was there. Anything ranging from music, sex, drugs, booze it was all there. The Whiskey was dark. The only light was the flashing lights and the sound of obnoxious blaring music pounded in their guest's ears. Jack, Jamie and Waylon made their way through the crowd to the bar. Jack could spot off hand the sons of mobsters and even the mobsters themselves. Some of them were doing drugs, and some were being seduced by the barely clothed women. Jack ordered a whiskey and coke, he didn't plan on getting too drunk tonight. He looked up at the ceiling and saw some women dancing in cages to the loud techno music.

When Jack recieved his drink, slipped the money and sipped it casually while Waylon and Jamie gulped down their drinks, and ordered another shot from whatever they wanted. He couldn't stand those indulgents. He did try all sorts of drugs and other forms of escape but he didn't have a addictive personality. Escaping into costly forms was a sign of weakness. They couldn't deal with their miserable lives so they throw themsleves into a addiction. Then they have the nerve to demand sympathy from him.

Pathetic.

His father must've been one of the kings of indulgents. Sitting on his middle aged ass in front of the tv, eating the dinner that his mother cooked, drinking a beer until he was so drunk he would pass out in the middle of the floor. Hank, his father would always complain that Jack's grandfather Dean was the same way, beating the shit out of him and his mother when he was drunk. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Jack didn't plan on being a dad, he would probably turn out like Hank. Rasing kids who raise themselves. However even though his father was the biggest piece of scum in the world, his mother tolerated it. She was young, and pregnant how was she suppose to know what to do? Not only did she tolerate Hank's behavior but his grandfathers. Another thorn in Jack's side. Dean was a World War II veteran and instead of sending the old bastard to a nursing home, his mother decided it would be best to let him live with them.

Jack could describe the old man in only three words. Angry, old and racist. He would often have flashbacks to when he was fighting the Japanese in the war, and would go into a state of mania when he would sit on the porch and watch them go by. Jack couldn't even have what little friends he did have over. If they weren't white and Protestant Christians they were not allowed to come into the house. He was glad when the old man finally died. It was his miracle. For awhile he thought there actually was a god.

"You okay Jack?" Jamie yelled slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Well don't think too hard you'll miss out on all the action. I'm trying to hook up with that girl over there." He pointed to a girl who was sitting on some old man's lap. She was wearing a bra with a thong. She had long blonde hair down her back, and wore heavy make up. Jack chose not to say anything. Jamie always had terrible taste in women. He wondered what he had caught already.

Jack turned his attention to some of the cage dancer. One was especially cute, and she looked so small in that cage. She seemed somewhat familar but because of the dark lighting he couldn't get a good glimpse at her. He concentrated hard on her. He had to figure it out or he wouldn't be able to rest. Her hair was almost to her shoulders, and she had a black bracelets on her thin wrist.

Then the lights came on for a quick second and he saw on her thigh was a tattoo in the shape of a black heart. Then the lights began to flash and it was dark again. Jack gulped down his whiskey and coke and asked for another one while he thought. Then he remembered, that Val had a tattoo like that. His slightly buzzed mind was piecing everything together.

"Val?" he said outloud. He knew she couldn't hear. Jamie saw the confusion written plainly on his face.

"Yo, you okay?" he asked.

"Is that Val?" he asked pointing to her. Jamie responded with a shrug. Waylon somehow overheard their conversation and looked at the girl.

"Oh her? That's Holly. Holly Madison. Hot eh?"

Jack glared at the huge man and downed his drink and demanded another one. He grinded his teeth and dug his nails into the palm of his hand. He cursed and spat under his breath. He was ready for a fight, and he didn't care who.

_'That fucking bitch, that fucking bitch, THAT FUCKING BITCH. I'll bloody fucking kill you, I FUCKING SWEAR!'_

Even when Jamie, left off with the girl he chose and Waylon decided to crash at another friends house, Jack was still there wasting his good money on drinks, watching his woman dance half naked in front of a crowd. He felt the knife in his leather jacket, flicking it open making sure that he could still accomplish his goal without too much trouble. Much to Jack's annoyance the bar closed at 3 a.m, so he walked from the bar, stumbling past what was left of the dancers and waited outside near her car. He positioned himself to lean on the car with his hands in his jacket, waiting for her lover to come out.

He didn't have to wait long, he had seen her leave her cage and go back to where ever she was. She walked out normally in a red dress, and black boots. She wasn't paying attention to him. Her attention was devoted to getting her keys from her purse. His vision was blurred and he could barely talk or think straight. She looked up and her heart dropped.

"Oh uh hey Jack."

"Helllooo. My, my you look different with your clothes on!" he exclaimed almost stumbling off of the car. She rolled her eyes and tried to make her way from him. "Don't you fucking walk away from me!" he yelled at her.

"Sober up and we'll talk about that later. You're fucking drunk."

"You fucking bitch." he grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly. She tried to pull away from him, but he was stronger than her.

"Get the hell off me!" she screamed pushing him away, but he didn't instead he pushed her against the car. His body was on hers and his breath smelled strong of whiskey. She tried to squrim away from him so she wouldn't have to smell it, but he forced her to look at him.

"Look at me." he said grabbing her face but she still tried to move her face away from him again. "LOOK AT ME!" he barked. She looked into his eyes, tears falling from them.

"I'm sorry Jack." she cried.

"Sorrys not going to cut it darling. You lied to me."

"Like you lied to me about how you get your money? Yeah, Michael told me a long time ago what you do. I just wanted you to tell me. I thought we were being honest-."

"I'm not dancing half naked in a cage. You're sucking off those other men for money?"

"No Jack. I don't. I just dance I swear."

"Right, right. You're probably lying to me like you lied to me about everything." His hands slowly slid to her throat. You lied to me you fucking bitch!" he said pressing down on her throat. Her eyes bugged out and she clawed at his wrist.

With the last breaths she could muster she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Fucking kill me! Fucking kill me!"

"You wanna fucking die?!" he screamed causing attention from some of the other dancers walking to their cars.

"YES!" she screamed. He watched salty tears fall from her eyes and down his hand. He pushed her away and she fell on the ground and began to cry harder. Jack kicked at a trashcan watching the trash scatter across the ground.

"Fuck!" he stared out at the street, watching the people staring at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?! Mind your own goddamn business!" He stumbled to the ground in front of her and dragged himself on his knees. He grabbed her by the face and made her look at him. He already saw a bruise forming on her neck.

"Say you're going to quit this place. Say yes." he ordered her. She nodded through tears.

"You-You still want me?"

"Yes. Don't make me change my mind."

"Okay." she sniffed.

Jack pushed his face against hers in a hard kiss. Tears were still sliding down her gentle face. He was a sloppy kisser when he was drunk, she hated the smell of whiskey on his breath. The last time he came home to her drunk her slapped her across the face for no reason. Sometimes he would treat her so roughly she would cry herself to sleep.

She loved him so much, she couldn't let him go. She wanted to be his wife more than anything. She wanted to have so many babies with him. Val stopped taking her birth control pills so it would be more possible. She wanted them to have him his nose, and his beautiful eyes. He would be such a good father. She could almost feel the babies in her arms. If that meant losing her great paying job to keep him then it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the two of them.

They drove to Val's apartment and it ended how most of their nights ended. With rough sex, and smoking cigarettes while watching one of those late night adult movies. The last two options were not accomplished because Jack passed out while he was still on top of her. She slid out from under him, and looked at the ceiling. She swallowed hard and couldn't help but feel the lump in her stomach. She felt the sense of tragedy was at hand, but she couldn't describe the feeling. She stared at him memorizing his beautiful face. How lucky she was to have him, but what would happen to her lover?

_

* * *

_

_Well that ends the most recent chapter. Leave a review loves. :) Tell me what you think of Vivian vs. Jack._


	22. Valentines Day

Joker and Val had spent nearly a week in bed together, only stepping away from each other to get food or to go to the bathroom. His make up was completely gone, and she saw that face of the lover she once knew. It was a distorted grin that stretched from the corners of his mouth to almost his ears. His eyes had dark circles around them, and his skin was as pale as a ghost. The once handsome face was now now only to be a memory. The scars were a enigma to her, she didn't know where or why he got them or who gave it to him, all she kenw was that it was caused by a knife and she couldn't touch them.

She wanted to feel what they were like, on her finger tips. He was flicking his knife in and out examining it, then closing it. Then flicked it out again to check to see if anything changed. She reached out to him, and wrapped her fingers around his hair, and slid her hands down his cheek only stopping at the scars. His eyes didn't come off his knife, not even as she tread lower down his cheek. She wondered if she dared to have the courage to do it. She slid her fingers down and felt the curved scar, and followed it to his lips. She got his attention finally and he looked at her.

The jagged flesh from his scars felt so abnormal to her. He didn't react like she thought he would. He only kept his cold brown eyes on her, as she made her way past the scar on his lips and to the ugliest part of his smile. When she touched the ripped flesh all she could think about was the pain that he went through in that moment. Val stared at the dark circles under his eyes. She wished he would sleep, he needed it but he would only watch her sleep. She knew this because when she woke up he would be sitting there staring at her intrigued by how peaceful she looked.

He wondered what she would be like truly at peace, forever.

Finally Joker did manage to fall asleep after a couple days straight of a insomniac episode, Val decided to sneak out of the room for a bit. She shook him gently before leaving the bed and whispered in his ear.

"Can I got out for a bit?"

"Whatever." he grumbled throwing the covers over his head. She kissed him on the hand that was peaking out from under the covers and she rushed to go get a shower before he woke up and changed his mind. She felt like a teenager sneaking out of the house. She wore a black short skirt and black with white trim corset. She zipped up her boots and walked out of the room, hoping no one would notice the bruises on her legs and wrist and bite marks on her neck. She had to check up on Travis to make sure everything was truly okay with him.

She walked to his apartment door and knocked on the door. At first he didn't respond so she had to knock again. He opened it. He was smoking a cigarette and had a beer in his hand. He was wearing a black shirt, and black jeans. He put his beer down and opened the door so she could come in. There was something strange about him but she couldn't quite place it.

"What do I owe the honor?" he asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I just wanted to talk."

"About what I wonder." he asked flicking the ash onto the ground. His room was a lot messier than what she had seen him with.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Peachy." he replied.

"Whats wrong dear?" she asked looking at his face.

"Nothing at all. I just need to talk to you about something. So lets have a chat." He pushed her toward the couch and sat next to her. He finished his cigarette and smashed it into the carpet, joining the new burn marks in the carpet.

"What is it?" Val asked.

"Some bad things are going to happen, Val. Really bad things."

"What do you mean? Things are better than ever."

"Nope. Just watch your back." he said stroking one of the strains of hair.

She pushed his hand away, and said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Val, you have to make a choice. It could mean life or death."

"Okay."

"Lets go away, we can get away from Gotham, and Batman and all this insanity. We could be happy together, just the two of us." he was pushing her face to his and she was too shocked to do anything. "You don't love him you don't have to."

Val shook her head. "You just don't get it Travis. I do love him. We're meant to be together. We have a connection and it's better off this way."

Travis never raised his voice to her, no matter how much she pissed him off, but now he was almost at the point of screaming at her. "No, you don't get it!"

Val's voice became small, and was becoming more and more physically upset. "You don't understand! You should've never done this to me!"

"Yeah, yeah blame me." he said lighting up another cigarette. "Now I'm asking you one last time. Whose it going to be me or him? I can offer you so much more then a busted lip and those bruises."

_'Love marks, not bruises.'_

"Him." she said without hesitation. Travis's stomach began to turn as he took a drag from his cigarette. His mind was racing, he didn't have the words to describe the pain he was feeling. He thought she would go to him, not that Devil. He pushed back the dark strands of hair, and tried to figure out what to do next. Val could read the distress on his face. She touched his shoulder and said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Travis, but we can always be friends."

Those dreaded words scorched him in the pit of his soul. His mind couldn't wrap around it. It was a blow to the heart in the worst way possible. He was all too familiar with those words, and they hurt him even still. Hearing it from his darling Siren was a fate worse than death. His had to talk and not stare at the ash left from his cigarette.

"Sure," he said pushing back the pain. "We can be friends."

She smiled a weak smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her away and returned back to his cigarette.

"You just watch yourself. Have a Happy Valentines Day by the way." he replied. She looked at the calender that hung over his couch. Only a week till the day for lovers.

"Thanks." she said walking out of the apartment. When he was sure she was gone he shoved the cigarette into the carpet, and threw anything and everything he could find around the room, screaming curses. When his temper tantrum had ceased he found a duffel bag and shoved all his clothes he could find and anything he would possibly need and stormed out the door. Ray was coming up the stairs and frowned at him.

"Where are you off to?" he asked looking at the bag over the young man's shoulder.

"Somewhere." he replied shoving past the bigger man. Ray didn't need a explanation to know what happen.

"Well you did it, didn't you?" Travis froze where he was and slowly turned around to stare eye to eye with the man.

"How would you know?"

"I think you and I both know that. You couldn't just stay out of it. Did you really think you could have the best of both worlds?"

"Whatever." he grumbled walking out towards the exit. Ray's voice followed him as he left.

"I told you not to get involved didn't I? It's your funeral."

Travis walked out the door, and vowed never to come back. The Siren had made her decision and now she was going to pay for it. He was going to make sure of that.

* * *

Jonathan was reading _Animal Farm_ for the third time in the past two months. All the books that were there in the house he read already or he had no interest in. Dr. Phil's self help books was not on his top list to read. God forbid he had to hear from someone who probably wasn't even a real doctor. Working with the Joker was about 10% of pure adrenaline rush and 90% sheer boredom. Besides he had to find something to distract him from Scarecrow's constant bitching. He just kept talking and talking and Jonathan didn't feel like it. Jonathan yawned and flip the page when he heard his door open. He peaked from his book and prayed it wasn't Joker. When she saw Val peak her head into his bedroom he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yes?" he said returning back to his book.

"It's Valentines Day!" she said holding a teddy bear. Except it didn't look like one. It's right ear was missing and it had war paint across it's face and a red grin from ear to it's missing ear. The bear had stitches up and down it's belly to his face. "Isn't it cute?" Val cooed like a young school girl.

"Yeah fascinating." he scoffed trying to return to reading his book but Val hopped on his bed still cuddling the bear. "Let me guess he made that for you?"

She nodded happily. "Yes! Can't believe he remembered. I'm making him something special when he gets back."

"Have a ball with that." Hoping she would get the hint he reread the same sentence he had been trying to read for the past minute.

"Hey, Jonathan? Don't you have anyone to celebrate with."

"Yeah, my book."

"I mean a girl. Be serious."

He finally decided that he wasn't going to get much read if she continued the constant disruption. He placed his book next to him and folded his arms.

"No, okay?"

"You should get out sometime. Meet some girls. I'm sure there's someone out there for you. Then you can be happy like me and Joker."

"Yeah, I want to be hopelessly in love with a psychopathic clown. No thanks."

Val frowned. "He's not a psycho! He's just y'know unique."

"Oh yeah, that's a way to put it."

She looked at the bear then back at Jonathan in a glare. He had to admit she looked pretty cute when she was angry. He ran his fingers through his hair, damning himself for not learning how to cut his own hair. It was already past his chin. Way too long for his taste.

"Have you seen Travis?" she asked, worried sick about him. She hadn't seen him since their conversation and he looked so upset.

"Who the hell is Travis."

"The tall guy with the black hair and gorgeous eyes."

"Oh, how should I know?" Jonathan questioned rolling his eyes.

"I was just wondering if you had seen or heard from him."

"Well I haven't."

"Okay." she sighed pushing her face into the bears distorted head. Jonathan waited for a bit and tried to go back to his book but of course, here was Val with another question.

"Did you know it's been six days since Joker has come up with plans for us? You know chaos and destruction?"

"Yeah, I mark off the days on my big ships of the navy calender." Scarecrow said sarcastically. Val didn't realize how sensitive he became on Valentines Day. She didn't know what caused these mental scars and she didn't find it necessary to ask. Jonathan wasn't like most of the other men that Joker associated himself with. He didn't take part in having sex with prostitutes. In fact she never saw him really with a women. It seemed like such a lonely life.

"I'm going for a walk before Joker gets home." she said hopping off the bed. He didn't say goodbye to her or acknowledge her leaving. He returned to his book and reread the same sentence once again.

Val walked around the apartment holding the bear in her arms until she got too bored. She walked back in the room and put on a pot of water. She was going to make her lovers favorite. Spaghetti with Parmesan cheese and cheesecake with strawberry sauce. As Val was preparing the Valentines Day dinner she felt her stomach begin to turn. She closed her eyes hoping she wouldn't throw up again. When it finally passed she sighed with relief. For the past two weeks she had this persistent stomach virus. Every morning it was the same. She would get up and before she could finish brushing her teeth she would throw up what was left of her dinner.

Sometimes Val would wonder if it wasn't a stomach virus. Her appetite was normal and it would only last for a few hours in the morning and be gone by the time the evening turned around. Val couldn't resists the urge to know what she really had. It felt like other symptoms of that dreaded word pregnancy, but she wasn't in a hurry to know right away. She was almost done cutting the cucumbers for her salad when she heard a knock on her door. She frowned wondering if her surprise would be spoiled by Joker's early intrusion.

However she walked to the door, straighten out her clothes and made sure her hair was in place and opened the door. Before she could get a good look at who it was she felt pull her into their arms and kiss her. It was familar and somewhat distant. Her eyes were open in fear when she realized who it was. Dark hair covered her vision and scarless lips pressed to hers. When she gained her composure she pushed him away and slapped him as hard as she could.

On his pale skin was a red mark where she had slapped him. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and glared at him. "How dare you!" she exclaimed. She was even more annoyed because he was laughing at her. She hated that. "What the hell was that for?"

"I came to wish you farewell." he laughed. Val frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why? I'm not going anywhere. Are you?"

"Not exactly." he chuckled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop laughing!" she screamed, making him laugh harder.

"You look so cute when you're angry." he said walking backwards and down the stairs. His laugh wa still echoing throughout the the hall. She slammed the door and put her back against it. She cursed to herself when she felt her lips gloss smear all over her chin. She quickly wiped it and reminded herself to put on some more later. She was going back to return to her prepartions of dinner, when she heard a loud 'BANG' coming from downstairs. She stood there shocked, unsure of what to do. She heard the screams of her lover's men scattering everywhere. The first bang was accompanied by another couple bangs. She felt the room shake and sawdust fall from the roof. Val ran back to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Shit, shit, shit." she screamed outloud as she grabbed a gun from the closet. She quickly barracaded herself in the bathroom. Val knew this wasn't a good idea but she had a better chance of living if she hid than run downstairs. She curled up in the corner next to the toilet. For several minutes all she heard was bangs and yelling, then she heard the front door open and then her name being called.

"Val! Val! Where are you?!" she recognized the voice as Jonathans.

"Jonathan!" she screamed, and she heard him bang on the bathroom door. She quickly opened it and let him in. The former doctor almost fell through and locked the door. He threw off his mask and pushed his hair out of his face. He was sweating bullets, and he was out of breath.

"What the hell is going on?!" she exclaimed.

"Hush broke in! One of those snakes Joker hired filled him in. Now he's bombing the shit out of us!" Jonathan was frantic. She had never seen him more upset. Val ran her finger through her hair looking for a way they could escape. There were no windows in the bathroom and the fire escape was all the way on the other side of the room, and if he was as smart as he was known to be he would have his men on every escape possible. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her hair was sticking to her flesh from sweating. She quickly cocked the gun and pointed it out towards the door.

"Where are they now?" she yelled over the screams and the bombs.

"I-I don't know." His blue eyes widen with terror when he heard the stomps and yelling start to come closer, then they heard the bang of their front door coming off. Val's eyes stared at the bathroom door, and waited for them. She was so alert that any small noise made her jump. Suddenly the door came flying open. Val didn't have time to look, she just fired at the first man. The man was sent flying on some of the other men, but just as he fell another man came at her and she shot him down. She cocked the gun and aimed once more.

Click.

"Shit!" she exclaimed when one of them men pulled her by the arm. She swung at him with the butt of the gun and hit him in the stomach. The man threw the gun from her hands and hit her on the head with it. She fell to the ground unconscience.

When Val woke up she was on her back, hearing the boiling water from the pot whistle. Her head was pounding and she rubbed the spot where she was hit. She felt dried blood in her hair. She looked around the room and saw Jonathan with his head down, and his hands bound. The men were watching them with guns and furious eyes. She saw from the corner of her eye and saw Joker with his hands bound and his feet. He was chewing his scars on the inside of his mouth.

She sat up with her back against the wall. She noticed that she was the only one who wasn't being tied up like a animal. Then from the door she heard two pairs of footsteps. There was man ahead of them. He was tall with his head covered up with a mask. He had a trench coat on with black gloves. He surveyed his captives. He looked behind his shoulder and talked to him.

"Well, well, well. My, my my. What do we have here? Ah, Dr. Johnny Crane the years haven't been good to you, and look who tried to get away." He pulled Joker up by his hair, letting Val get a good look at the other man.

Travis.

Her heart sank, and her eyes glared at him with pure fury. He didn't say or do anything he just looked at her. Hush looked at the scars on Joker's face.

"Hmm, nice. That must've hurt."

"I can ah, give you a pair of your own." Joker said beginning to chuckle.

"Hmm." Hush purred. He pointed at Val. "Whose this?"

"Valentina Verona. Joker's little doll." Travis replied, with disgust.

"Ohh." he motioned for her to stand. "Hmm, she's beautiful Joker. How did a ugly bastard like you manage to score a woman like this?"

Joker laughed hard. So hard Val could see the veins on his neck. "I'm a ladies man, Hush. When was the ah, last time you've been with a woman that wasn't inflatable?" Hush slammed Joker's head against the wall, only to the Joker's amusement. Hush calmed and returned back to Val. He stroked her cheek and she pulled away from him.

"Well I guess you'd be a prize catch in Gotham's female prison, but then again I know the guards would love you even more in Arkham."

"Go to hell." Val replied, staring at him in the eyes.

"You first." Hush said wrapping his fingers around her hair. Val wanted to hurt this man badly. She hated him with every fiber of her being. She wondered if she could reach the boiling pot of water. She inched away from him and he followed. "Don't be shy baby. One hour with me and you'll be speaking in tongues. Maybe Joker can watch." Val quickly lunged for the pot of water and threw it on him. Everyone froze, and Hush seemed unaffected by the scolding hot water. "Why Ms. Verona, were you trying to offer me something hot?" He pushed her down on the floor next to Jonathan.

He pulled off one of his gloves and took out a flare. Neither one of his captives why he carried that. When he lit it, it was pretty dim for a flare but still a effective one at that. He wrapped his hand around it, and let his audience watch in horror as the flare liquid fell down his hand.

"Let me tell you something. All of you. My grandpappy used to handle venomous snakes." He didn't flinch and he talked in a calm voice. "By the time he was forty he was almost immue to snake venom. Meanwhile Granny was drinking small doses of strychnine, thought of it as a religious experience you could say. Guess you can say that I have a advantage in the gene pool. Since I work for the government I have to deal with you people who are less than human, my goal is to make myself more than human." He threw the flare into the dish water. He slid his glove back on and nodded for his men to take them to the truck.

"Wait." Travis said as they chained Val up with Joker and Jonathan. He grabbed Val by her cheeks and said in a low voice. "Last chance, Val. Choose me or Arkham." Val didn't need a second to decide she spat in his face, and he threw her back in repulsion and glared at her. He watched as Val was led off chained to each man, she didn't look back at him instead she looked forward as she faced her fate. She left her old life behind to start a new one in a madhouse on serious ground.

* * *

_Okay, I'm not sure if any real man could withstand such heat from a flare but I thought it was kinda cool so I stuck to it. So, what caused Val to get so sick in the morning? What will become of her? Tune in for the next installment. Reviewreviewreview, I cannot stress it enough. -Val_

P.S: New story about Jonathan Crane's childhood. Just a little collection of stories about what led him to become the Master of Fear. Plleaaaasseee review? 


	23. Arkham Asylum

_**In case you all don't know one of my big time reviewers has passed away on June 10th. CC a.k.a Jokerluv was not only was a talented writer, but she was a lovely and caring person, and even though I will never get the pleasure to meet her I was extremely shocked by her sudden death and it's still so painful to talk and better yet think about. Everytime I go on here I always keep expecting her to just hop online but then I have to remind myself that she won't. So in honor of her I'm dedicating this story to her. So, I hope you will read her stories and send a message to her page. It would really be appreciated. Heres to CC. I miss ya babe.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Val. XOXO**_

* * *

Val would've gone to prison if the Gotham P.D wasn't too afraid to house her in a cell, so Arkham was the next choice. She would stay there until they find if she would be mentally stable enough to stand trial. When she first arrived in the truck like the other prisoners she looked up at the large building that resembled a gothic mansion. She passed through the iron gates that read Arkham Asylum on the top of the gate. As the truck passed through the gate she saw the saying on the door in bright gold letters say "Jedem das Seine." Val made a mental note to figure out what that meant. The large truck stopped and she saw the door of Arkham open.

Each captive except for Val was given a beating from Hush. It was one of the things he enjoyed along with the actual capturing of them. The only reason why Val wasn't beaten or raped was because Travis had almost begged for his real Boss to spare her. Unfortunately that didn't pretain to her lover. It felt like a knife stabbing her as she heard Joker laugh grow louder and louder as Hush pounded his fist into him. It even hurt to see Jonathan beaten. He didn't take the beatings well, it was shocking to see the men still standing. She could still see it so clearly. Making them file out like animals then one by one Hush punched them. She could still hear them grunting and their bones cracking.

One of Hush's men got out from the drivers seat and opened the back door and pulled them by the chains that bound them all together and made them file out one by one. Val being the shortest and the only women had to struggle with the pattern of how the men were walking. The night was calm, but the air was cold for a February night. A man and woman were standing near the open door, greeting them with stern looks. They walked into the building listening to the large door slam behind them.

The man was dressed in a dark blue suit, a crisp white shirt and a black tie. He was a very orderly man not a hair was out of place on his gelled back hair. The woman was the same. Under her white jacket was a black skirt that came to her knees, a white shirt with a collar that covered nearly her entire neck. Her black hair was pulled up into a neat bun. She wasn't wearing make up under her glasses. She probably would've looked very pretty if she put on some make up and dressed in clothes that would accentuate her feminine qualities. The man step forward and cleared his throat. There were guards around to hold the chains to make sure that the prisoners stayed in order.

"Right, As most of you know I'm Dr. Arkham and this is Dr. Leeland." he cleared his throat. He was mostly talking to the young woman amongst them. The others he had seen before. "Each guard will lead you to your rooms. Some of you will be accompanied to your old cells." He looked at Joker who was being put in a straight jacket and a nurse was injecting medication into his neck. He was chuckling madly until his laughs slowly calmed to a small snicker. It hurt Val to see her lover being led off to whatever room he was being pushed in to. She hoped that she would get a chance to see him again. He nodded towards a guard who pulled out a list.

"When Mr. Lyle Bolton calls your name please come forward." Dr. Arkham motioned for him to start and one by one each of the men were drugged and carried away. Soon only her and Jonathan were left.

"Dr. Crane." Dr. Arkham said. "You'll go peacefully right?" he nodded. He hadn't said a word the entire time since their capture. His eye was blackened and his nose was bleeding so hard that his already pale skin looked deathly white. "Good. We'll get Scarecrow to shut up don't worry." He patted the younger man on the shoulder and motioned for one of the guards to take him away. "Non violent criminals. Give him some medication."

'_Teachers pet._' Val thought.

"Dr. Leeland. Please show Ms. Verona to her room." Dr. Arkham said before walking away. Dr. Leeland smiled and motioned for her to move.

"Would you like a tour now or later?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Later." Val said softly.

"Okay. I'll give you your clothes and show you to your room."

They walked down the hallway their footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. The lights were dim and had a buzzing noise. Some of the prisoners were staring at them. Some women, most were men. A couple of them hooted and hollered, but Val kept her eyes forward. They walked past the violent criminals to her cell in the female section. A woman with black hair past her waist and a hour glass shaped body under her light turquoise uniform. She had tattoos up and down her arms, and the rest seemed to be burn marks. She kept her eyes on the young woman but Val didn't stare back. Another woman in a diagonal to her cell with red hair and bright green eyes was attending to her plants, when she saw her. She stared at Val for quite sometime trying to memorize her face. Val finally walked into her cell. It was almost like a cubicle. She could barely move. It was only enough room for her to take a good three or four steps, forward and back.

The color of the walls was a ugly, dim off shade white and faded and smelled like urine. She had a bed, a sink and a toilet. No toilet paper though. Val quickly changed into the turquoise uniform and gave her clothes to Dr. Leeland who wrapped them in a bag and replied sweetly. "I'll keep this." She took out a small tube from her pocket took out two pills and turned on the water to the sink. She filled a small cup with water and handed the pills to her.

"Take these you'll sleep better." she said. Val was reluctant a first but took them, shoved them in her mouth. Dr. Leeland handed her the water but she shook her head.

"I'm okay." she said.

"No you have to take the water, hun."

Val hated when people called her 'hun' or 'honey'. It always seemed like they were trying to be nice but in a cynical way. She took the water and swallowed her pills. Dr. Leeland nodded and took the cup.

"Sweet dreams." she said before locking the door and walking away.

"Whatever." she huffed as the lights went out. She quickly got under the covers and closed her eyes slowly falling asleep. The two women looked at her while she slept.

"She's cute." the black haired woman said.

"I heard she's the Joker's bitch." the red head said. "God, I hate that man."

"He's alright." The black haired woman replied.

"Well all know why you like him, Torch."

She chuckled and said through her giggles. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do. Like we all know how you got that black eye once."

"It was a accident!" she exclaimed, then realized the height of her voice. "An accident." she said softer.

"Mmmm, right."

"Y'know what's your problem Ivy? You need a man."

Ivy rolled her eyes, having heard this said over and over again. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Except you don't realize Torch that men are pigs."

"Some are, not all."

"There's no such thing as a good man."

"Oh, Ivy." Torch said checking to make sure no guards were around and she put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it up.

"Hey!" Ivy barked. "Don't smoke that shit around my plants. Can't you see what all that does to them, especially in a closed environment?"

"Ivy, have a heart I'm hungry."

"Put it out now!"

Torch cursed under her breath and put out the cigarette. She stuffed it with her other secret items in a small box under her mattress.

"Well we'll have to see what new girl is all about." Torch said checking her nails under what small amount of light there was.

* * *

Many of the prisoners took the new girl for being snobby. She didn't talk to anyone, she sat by herself when she was found by her psychatrist mentally stable to be with the other nonviolent crimminals she got to eat lunch outside of her cell. "The Sisters" as they were called always sat opposite of her. She got some pretty odd stares from the men, women and even The Sisters themselves. From Val's understanding they were called that because they traveled in packs and one wasn't seen without the other by their side. The Sisters consisted of a black haired woman who had a tannish skin tone and was probably of Brazilian orgin because she constantly talked about her family in Brazil, but then again her family orgins were from Sweden as well. She had a feeling the black haired girl "Torch" as she was called was a pathological liar. Even though her cell was in the violent criminals she had no idea why they let her eat lunch outside of her cell.

The other girls were Pamela Isley otherwise known as Ivy. She was a femininst of some sort and was seen reading strange femininst books like The Bell Jar, The Edible Woman, and Laura. From her discussions that she held with the other Sisters she didn't seem to like men and especially the Joker. Val frowned, she hated when the other prisoners talked bad about her lover. She could probably bet that they would never say it to his face, unless they had a suicidal wish. Gilda was another Sister. She had short brown hair barely past her chin. She was very pretty but in a cute girl next door way. She had a small button nose, a thin lean body and a small voice. She was a sculpture and enjoyed Thrusdays because it was arts and crafts day. She would go to the rec room and spend countless hours painting whatever came to mind. Val would look at her paint while she read books from the library. She would draw beautiful landscapes, every detail from memory but for some reason she never drew people. The youngest of the group only eighteen years of age. She had bright blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, and she spoke in a French accent. She was a slight inch off of Val's height, not making the other woman feel as short.

Her name was Louise. Louise was a happy go lightly type of girl. She always had a positive attitude toward any siutation and no one bothered her. Not one prisoner even dared to treat her out of line. She was nice to everyone even the most deadliest of killers. Val couldn't understand a girl like her would even end up in a place like this, but she was sure everyone had their vice.

Last but not least was Candy, the quiet one. Val had never seen or heard her talk. Candy was pale, skinny with sandy brown hair which was kept short so she couldn't pull on it. From what Val heard Candy was dead set on killing herself, and she tried over twenty times and that was only in Arkham. She wasn't allowed to have forks, spoons, knives or any sharp object. Not even when she was eating. She was forced to eat with her hands but sometimes she would bite on her fingers, so believe intentionally. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere unsupervised, even when she needed to go to the bathroom. Last time they let her go without supervision she stuck her head in the toilet and tried to drown herself.

Val's psychatrist was Dr. Katherine Turner. She was a kind, gentle woman who had been working in Arkham for the past seven years. She wasn't the prettiest woman. She was very plain with dirty blonde hair and plain brown eyes. She even talked in a plain way. However Val could tell right off from the start that she loved and cared deeply about her patients. She even did some research on Val's stomach ailement and suggested that she should take a pregnancy test for her safety and possibly the babies. It had been nearly a month since she had been at Arkham and she still hadn't gotten her period. Even her appetite began to increase and she wanted to get extra's from the crappy Arkham food. Sometimes she would steal a couple extra pieces of scraps of chicken or something so she could have something to eat in her cell.

She didn't want to believe that it was possible but, she knew Dr. Turner was right. Val did stop taking her birth control pills when she left her home all those months ago and it wasn't like Joker's main concern was practicing safe sex, so there was a definite chance. She managed to convince Arkham's nurses to let her take a pregnancy test. Val wasn't no fool she understood that everything she did, was going to be on file. She ignored their judgemental stares and the smell of disinfectant in the hospital wing, walked into the bathroom and did what she had to do. She leaned against the bathroom wall, listening to the buzzing from the lights and began reading the messages written on the wall by probably fingernails. One read; "I can smell your cunt." She frowned distastefully and stared at the pregnancy test.

_'Two blue lines mean no, pink plus means yes. C'mon blue!'_

She waited for several minutes not looking at the plastic tube between her fingers, until she finally gathered the courage to look at it. Much to Val's disdain it was a pink plus. "GREAT!" she screamed, then suddenly realizing where she was. She walked out of the bathroom, where a nurse pulled out a trash can, and Val threw it in.

The nurse didn't look up at her. She had her long black hair pulled up into a bun, and her white dress seemed to clash against her pale skin. She didn't wear much make up just a little eye shadow around her eyes, and bright red lipstick. Somehow the nuse looked familar to Val but she wasn't entirely sure. The nuse pulled out a brown clipboard and a pen.

"Name?" she asked.

"Valentina Verona." Val responded in a bored tone.

"Patient number?"

"011492"

"Test was positive or negative?"

"P-positive." She studdered on the words.

"Oh, lucky you. Do you know the baby's father?"

Val didn't respond. She wasn't going to have her baby be put in the spotlight just because of who his father was. It was innocent, and wasn't going to be become a freak show.

"Ma'am? I need the baby's father's name. Do you know who it is?"

"Um, no." she said. The nurse finally looked and frowned at Val. When Val noticed her constant staring she returned to her clipboard. "Okay, uh, please sign this." she said handing her the clipboard which Val signed and returned it. "Your amount of medication will change, and you'll be recieving vitamins and daily check ups. Alright? Take care." Val walked off while her guard waited for her in the doorway. The guard put handcuffs on her and was leading her to her therapy session. Much to Val's own surprise she treated the pregnancy and even her current situation with apathy. Maybe it was her new medication.

They diagnosed her as Bi Polar Type II. Her diagnosis was given to her because of her severe mania and was followerd by extreme forms of hypomania, which followed by her depressive episode, because of her diagnosis they gave her Lithium. the symptoms made her feel apathetic to the world around her, and calmed her usual jitters and nerves which she didn't know she had until she started her therapy. She was on her way to tell her therapist the good news.

The nurse's name was Chasity Autumn. She had just moved back from Bludhaven to Gotham. She had left Gotham because of a indiscretion she had to pay for. For a long time she was a stripper, which put her through medical school so she could become a nurse and help with the mentally ill in Bludhaven. However she grew tired of it and missed Gotham a lot. She usually worked in the recreation room, handing out the four o'clock medication, followed by group discussions. She found it funny to hear what the crazies wanted to talk about. She hated working in the hospital wing. Some of the injuries were self induced. Plus the smell of disinfectant was almost unbearable. The one thing that Chasity was curious about was seeing the Joker. No one knew who he was, or where he came from. She had to see the man that held the entire city under seige.  
It was on her agenda but another one was the pregnant girl. She knew who she was.

Jack's old girlfriend Val.

Her heart was filled with such hatred for the younger woman. She was so lucky to be pregnant and have a darling baby. It was Chasity's dream to become a mother, but because of a terrible abortion she had to get it left her sterile. She tried for years and years until they found out theat her cervix and uterus was damaged and it would be painful to have a baby, if she managed to carry one, now that little slut could and she had enough nerve to not tell her who the father was. Chasity would make her squeal even if she had to use her power. She waited for her shift to end and voluntered to give Joker his medication. She had to take a look at him, she just had to.

* * *

Val laid on Dr. Turner's couch staring up the ceiling. She saw the handcuffs were causing bruises on her wrist, but they weren't as bad as the ones she was used to. Dr. Turner meanwhile began to scribble down notes and ask the same old stupid questions as usual. Val wanted to let her doctor know her good news, but she wanted to work it in at the best moment.

"So, how are you feeling today Ms. Verona?"

"Fine."

"Still suffering from the stomach virus?"

"Well it's not aborted yet."

She frowned and looked up from her notes and said. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"I'm pregnant of course."

"Oh.. my."

"What? You've never seen a girl pregnant in Arkham before."

Dr. Turner took off her glasses and put her fingers on her temple. "It's not that. It's just-. Is the Joker the father?"

_'Of course he is you dumb bitch.'_

"Nope."

"Oh. Well would you like to talk about it?"

Val thought on it very hard and stretched her arms and placed them behind the back of her head and she muttered. "No."

"Well as your doctor I must ask, are you keeping it?"

Val didn't think about it. Maybe it was a bad idea to have this baby grow while in Arkham but it was the only thing that she had of her own. It was also the only thing that reminded her of her lover. She hoped that whatever it was a he or she, it would take it's features from it's father. She couldn't wait for it to be born so she didn't have to feel sick every other minute.

"I've got nothing to lose." she replied, still staring at the white ceiling.

* * *

Joker desperately wanted to scratch his back. It was almost painful to accomplish another thought other than scratching his back. The little things like satisfying a itch was one of the things he missed desperately. Life wasn't simple when you were bound to a straight jacket. It wasn't that he mind being in a straight jacket,freeing himself was easy all he had to do was work at it a bit and he could free himself. The only hard part was dealing with the boredom. He played small games with himself to see how long he could stare at the the white walls before he blinked or how long he could hold his breath and even how long it would take before one of the douche guards would snap and lose their cool with a little push. He stared at his bare feet and wiggled his toes when he heard the sound of someone heading toward his cell. His concentrated on the voices outside of the door.

"Alright Ms. Autunm," Dr. Arkham said. "When you give him his medication don't leave any item loose. That means, pens, pencils, even your ID. Anything he can get his hands on is a weapon. Don't get too close and no matter what don't you ever let him free from his straight jacket. As I tell all the newbies who think they're brave enough to handle him, don't you ever listen to him. Anything he has to say to you tune it out. I don't care if he's dying, if you believe it's important get a guard and above all don't let him out of his straight jacket."

"Sir, you said that before." Chasity frowned.

"I cannot stress that enough Ms. Autumn." He pulled out a picture from his clipboard under the other papers stacked up in front of it. He held it out in front of her. Chasity froze, her mouth was ajar. It was a picture of a black woman in her early twenties. Her head was shaved on the side and one of her eyes was gone. Her face had swollen to the size of a small ballon and her mouth was beaten in and her teeth had practically fallen out. A chunk of her cheek was missing as well. "Her name was nurse Keisha Smith. After Joker's rampage she gave him his medication when he complained of pain on his side. When she took off his straight jacket he attacked her with her own pencil. The rest he did by himself. We don't know how it was so quick. They manage to save one of her eyes, but she's too scared to follow with charges. From what I hear for the rest of her life she has to eat her meals from a straw. You don't want this to be you Ms. Autumn. I cannot stress this enough."

"Yes sir." she nodded.

"You're very brave. Good luck." Dr. Arkham nodded for the guards to open the door for the new nurse and walked away. Chasity took the medication and gathered all the courage that she could and walked into the white room. There was nothing in there but a mattress and a highly restrained man. Lyle Bolton peaked in to make sure everything was in order with the new nurse.

"Heeelllllooo Nurse." he purred, licking his lips.

"H-Hi. I'm here to give you your-." She dropped the needle and the medication. She stood there frozen at him. His face was once one of a handsome man, with curly hair. His skin was pale and there was a jagged smile drawn on his once handsome features. Even though the years hadn't been so kind to him, she knew who he was.

_'Jack.'_"Hmm, you should've ah, let me put on some make up before you visited, dear."

"I-."

"Ms. uh Autumn is it? I hope it's not the best Arkham has to offer." he purred. Chasity quickly picked up her supplies stuck the needle, in the medication, worked out the bubbles and walked to her patient. He cocked his head to the side and offered his neck out waiting for her to medicate him. He analyzed her. Not only could he tell she was woman with low self esteem but she probably took pills for anxiety. She seemed not as jittery and panicked to be around him. He was emotionless when she quickly stuck the needle in his neck and felt the cool rush of liquid flow into his bloodstream. He caught a whiff of her perfume when she was close, but she was still so far away.

"Cherry Vanilla?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the young woman.

"Excuse me?" she said looking down at him.

"Your scent is Cherry Vanilla. I like that."

"Oh uh.. thanks?" Chasity couldn't help but blush. She hoped that the deranged man wouldn't notice, but by judging the size of his smile he had. His eyes were so much different than the ones she had become so familar with. Jack's eyes were warm and human while his were cold, blank and violent.

"What type of shampoo do you use? I can smell that too."

"It's-. I'm sorry Mr. Joker, but I have to do my other rounds."

"Shame and we were having such a nice discussion."

"Goodbye."

"Byeee byee."

Chasity locked his cell and looked in through the window and saw the man she once knew. She couldn't believe how horrible he had became. She'd figured he'd be in some sort of trouble throughout his life he always was but never seen someone that deranged. However he didn't seem so bad to her, he was nice and even complimented her perfume. She knew she shouldn't feel that way not only because he was her patient but he was a criminal. One of the best she's ever heard. She couldn't get attached. She blushed and walked out of the creepy hallway to the rec room where she spent the last few hours of her shift in a daze. Her former lover had returned to her in a cosmic sort of way. Then it hit her like a wrecking ball to a stable unsuspecting building.

If Jack was here and so was Val, then he must be the father of Val's baby. She broke her pencil that she was using to do her crossword puzzle while she was watching the freaks. She was infuriated. How dare that bastard force her to get rid of their baby while he let Val have his. It wasn't fair. Unless he didn't know. Her lips curled into a devious smile. She from then on vowed to make that bitches life a living hell.

* * *

Val sat at the same table, eating the same old sloppy meals, at the same time all alone. She had been there for nearly three months and she hadn't spoken to any of the other prisoners, and she didn't plan to, and for awhile they ignored her too until one day when all of a sudden the red haired woman called from across her table.

"Hey, new girl!"

Val looked up and stared in disbelief. She wasn't really going to call her over.

"Yeah, you. Come here, sit with us."

Val reluctantly picked up her tray of barely edible food and sat on the end next to Louise who pushed her blonde hair back to reveal a small gray kitten she was holding in her arms. Louise gave a small smile and said "Your eyes are just beautiful, dear." she said in her French accent.

"Thank you."

Ivy pointed to each woman introducing their names even though Val already knew. "My name's Ivy and this is Torch, Louise, and Candy. Candy doesn't talk so don't be offended. Gilda's not here yet but she should be soon. Whats yours?"

"Val." she replied.

"That's a cute name." Torch complimented wagging her finger for the kitten to try and claw at. The cat lunged and Torch moved her finger away just in time before petting it. "So what's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"She means why are you here?" Ivy asked intrigued.

"Uh, got caught with the Joker." Val said quickly.

Torch's eyes widen. "Oh?"

"He doesn't seem at all a pleasant fellow." Louise said scratching her kitten's stomach.

_'That's a understatement.'_ Val thought.

"He's not all that bad." Val lied.

"He's a man," Ivy ranted. "All men are bad."

Torch sighed and slammed her fist down on the table making Candy jump a bit. "Ivy will you stop it? Not everyone is a terrible person."

"Were you not there when you saw him threaten to blow up a hospital? Were you not there when he almost destroyed the entire city for his own amusement, and worse off the fucking bastard cut my rose." Ivy began to tear up. "He just cut it right in half, and then he fucking laughed at me."

Normally Val would laugh because she thought it was amusing that Ivy was really getting upset about a plant. It was just a rose she can get other ones, but by the tears flowing down the pale woman's cheeks it wasn't a good idea to make fun of the touchy subject. So she decided to change it.

"What are you guys here for?" Val asked picking around her meat but eating her mashed potatoes slowly.

Ivy wiped a lingering tear from her eye and pushed her long red hair back out of her face. "Oh well, I'm here because these enviromentally destructive pigs think that I'm crazy because I actually care about our planet. The sooner I get my own island the better." She shoved some corn in her mouth and pointed to Candy with a surprisenly well kept nail. "She's hell bent on killing herself. No one knows why."

Torch said proudly. "Supposedly I dosed my ex husband and his new wife with gasoline and lit them on fire in their own home, but hey I didn't do it." She shrugged. "Wish I did."

Torch had a mad look in her eye. It was something Val had only seen in Joker. Like the light of humility was gone and something dark and mysterious took over. Torch sneered at the thought of her ex husband body igniting into flames and the screams of his agony still brought laughter, but just like everyone else from Blackgate to Arkham, they were innocent.

"But hey," Torch laughed "We're all innocent right? Especially in a city like Gotham. We're either a product of our environment or we didn't do it." She stood up and yelled to the other side of the room. "Yo, Croc!" Croc peaked his scaly head up from the crowd and saw Torch and sneered.

"What?" he asked back.

"You're innocent right?"

"Yep, didn't do it." he grunted giving a enormous laugh. Torch was still laughing even after the moment had passed. Val waited for the woman to calm down when she finally asked Louise.

"What did you do?"

"It was all just a honest mistake, darling." she said with a light smile on her face. Her voice never drifted down from it's cheery tone. It was almost like a ray of sunshine for Val. "I had a headache so I took some asprin."

"You've been saying that ever since your sorry ass came to Arkham." Torch snapped.

Louise frowned but her face ligthened when she saw Val picking around her meat. "Hey." she said getting Val's attention. "Are you going to eat that?" She pointed to the meat.

Val shook her head. "I can't digest meat well."

"Oh, can I have it please?"

"Sure." Val pushed the meat to Louise's plate. Louise smiled and cut it into small pieces and fed it to her kitty.

"Emily says thank you." she replied while feeding the kitty. Val pet the it and listened to the animal pur softly. Torch tapped Val on the hand.

"Hey you should hang out with us at the rec room and shit. We play some games that you might be interested in."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Only you enjoy those games."

"Ivy, you're just mad because you never play'cause you're afraid to lose." They were cut off when the other missing Sister came from the food line and slammed her tray down in front of Val.

"Hey, Gilda." Ivy said. Gilda glared and quickly devoured her food.

"What's the matter, darling?" Louise asked feeding Emily more meat bits.

"They won't let me finish my painting." Gilda glared. "I was half way done and I tried to explain that I couldn't eat unless it was finished or it would kill me. They misundestood and now they have me on suicide watch."

"Damn." Ivy crinkled her nose.

Gilda then suddenly saw Val as she listeneded to Gilda's story. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Val. You're Gilda?"

"Yep." she looked her up and down. "You're the new girl right?"

"Yeah." Val inwardly rolled her eyes. She was tired of being known as the new girl, She couldn't wait to become one of the other prisoners so when someone new came along she could finally have the chance to call that person the new girl or boy. Gilda nodded.

Torch leaned in and said into Gilda's ear. "Why don't you tell Val why you're here."

Gilda glared and snapped. "I'm not in the mood! Be glad at least I'm eating. The sooner I get out of here the better. I'm so tired of being Dr. Arkham's little trap rat." Her eyes widen and she leaned in. Her mood suddenly changed.

"They finally let Harvey Dent out of solitary confinement."

Val listened in intrigued at their girl gossip. She missed the girly gossiping days. Joker was her lover and her best friend, but sometimes she just wanted to talk about girl things.

Ivy laughed. "Hmm, isn't that something? They let our White Knight out of solitary confinement."

"I still think he's cute." Gilda giggled. "He's such a work of art. I tried to get his attention in his new cell but he just glanced at me."

"At least he knows you exist." Louise smiled. Gilda beamed and said in a girly little voice.

"I can't believe it. I'm almost thirty and I still get excited when I see a handsome man."

"Ewww." Torch squealed. "He looks so morbid."

"You know the Joker did that to him." Ivy said. "Batman saved him but that gasoline must've gotten on that side of his face. Y'know. Burned it half off."

At the mention of fire Torch's lips curled into a satisfying smile. "Wow, cool."

* * *

_Another chapter is at it's end. As you can see Arkham is a strange place, and it's only just gotten started. Sorry there wasn't enough of our favorite clown but he'll have a bigger part in the next chapter I promise. Review please. I'd really really REALLY enjoy some feedback. -Val_


	24. Sick Games

The games that Torch referred to wasn't the average games that most would think of like Uno and Monopoly. These "games" was a way to escape from the harsh life of Arkham and engage in the games of the movies. Now in the Arkham rec room there was two options, you could see the news or you could watch the classic movie channel. Since the news of Gotham mostly got the violent crowd too excited the classic movies was their option. So everyone would sit and watch movie after movie until their time in the rec room was up.

The whole object of the game was one person would act out a scene from whatever movie that was seen in the past and the person that they choose had to guess the correct movie, but if they were incorrect, they would have to do a task. Whatever the person challenging the other wanted. Even if it was sexual. It was Torch's favorite game because she was the one who got it right all the time. She had been in and out of Arkham ever since she was a young teenager so she has seen nearly every movie at least four or five times.

As they sat in the rec room, Louise was petting Emily and talking to the kitten while Val sat on the couch watching television. Her pregnant belly was starting to show underneath her Arkham uniform but she never told any of her new friends her news. Louise kept staring at it with curiosity like she wanted to ask but she didn't know how. Val noticed this but kept her eyes on the tv as John Wayne portrayed the American man in the rugged west.

"Val?" Louise asked, finally.

"Hmm?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, dear but are you uh.. pregnant?" she asked.

Val smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh that's wonderful." Louise cried, she said a few words in French and gave Val a quick hug. "How far are you?"

"Only about four months."

Louise beamed and curled up next to the older woman. "That's wonderful. I hope it's a girl."

"I want it to be a boy." Val laughed.

"Boys are dirty, and messy a girl would be so cute." Louise argued.

Ivy who was reading a newspaper peaked up from the article. "I think you've got guts for carrying the baby in here."

"It's just another trial in my life." Val scoffed.

Louise smiled and turned her attention toward the door. A skinny man with bright blue eyes entered. Louise gawked at the man for several seconds as he joined the other prisoners staring at the television. Louise tapped Val on the shoulder.

"Oh _Mon Seigneur_! It's Doctor Crane. Oh my he's beautiful."

"He's alright." Val said not looking away from the television.

"Yeah, dirty psycho clowns are more your thing." Ivy sarcastically stated looking up from the newspaper again. Val shot her a glare and returned back to Louise.

"If I could only talk to him." Louise sighed petting Emily.

"I can introduce you." Val said, before Louise could protest she called him over. "Hey, Jonathan."

His attention turned away from the television as he responded to her call, he got up and walked to where she was sitting. Louise and Jonathan were practically inches from each other. Louise didn't even seem like she was blushing. She was cool, not paying the doctor any attention. It was Louise's way of making it harder for him to impress her.

"How have you been?" Val asked the former doctor.

"Fine, besides the usual pills being shoved down my throat, and staying in a small cell. Other than that small detail just dandy."

"Oh."

He looked down at Val's stomach and frowned at bit, but he didn't for long it wasn't like he cared. "This is Louise by the way." Val said motioning toward the young woman holding the small kitten in her arms.

"Hello, Doctor." Louise said with a flirtatious smile. Jonathan couldn't hold back his grin. He missed when he was called Doctor. Now days the orderlies who he used to work with called him, Jonathan or Mr. Crane. What happen to respect and class? Even though he was one of the patients he earned his degree and he should be called by his title.

"Hello, uh Louise right?"

She nodded, and continued to pet her kitten. "Mhm, but you can call me Lulu if you'd like."

"Okay." he said, still smiling. He even liked the way she said 'Doctor.'

Val looked back at the tv surprised at what a damn good job she did at being the match maker. She thought she should do this for a living. She was interrupted by Torch wearing a scarf around her head in a wrap and sunglasses to cover up her eyes. She gave her forced audience a emotionless gaze. She hummed a small tune as she made her way in front of them.

"What movie is that from?" She asked still humming.

"Whose being asked." Louise questioned.

"Anyone. Anyone at all?" She waited for a few seconds and finally cried. "C'mon does anyone wanna try?"

"No." Ivy said this time not looking up from her article.

"C'mon you are no fun." Torch said tapping the side of her sunglasses but not taking them off.

"Where did you get those?" Louise asked.

"Answer and I'll let you know."

"Sunset Boulevard." Val replied bored of the game.

Torch frowned and took off her sunglasses. "Correct."

"Want another one?" Louise asked. She gave the kitty to Val, grabbed the newspaper from Ivy's hands and walked around the rec room as if she was in a trance. In her lovely French accent she said in a flat tone. "New York Herald Tribune, New York Herald Tribune."

"Breathless." Jonathan answered. "That was almost too easy."

Louise smiled and threw the newspaper back to Ivy who gave her a death glare. "Correct." She picked up her kitty and sat closer to Jonathan. "So you know old movies then?"

"Only a true cultured person would watch classics. New movies are just too obnoxious." Jonathan said with a pompous grin.

"True." Louise nodded.

Gilda turned to the troupe and shushed them. "Will you hush! I cannot stay inside my zone with you all chatting in my ear!" Gilda returned back to her painting of a unmentioned landscape. Torch flipped her off when she returned to her easel and then looked at the door. Soon the whole room turned to the door. Val decided to follow the crowd and she saw Joker standing just in front of the threshold. There were marks up and down his arms from where they stuck him with the needle to deliver his daily dose of medicine. Val was breathless as she stared at him. He took a step forward and strutted toward Val.

Everyone was silent. No one moved or made a sound. Even the nurses and guards froze. He walked to Val and petted her amber hair. Her dark roots began to show.

"Hello my doll." he said. He glanced at the awkward stares and soon everyone tried to pretend that he didn't exist. "Johnny." he said acknowledging him. "I like your seat." Jonathan frowned, when the scarred man pushed his face to his and growled. "Get up."

Jonathan was frozen even though he knew that he should move, but for some reason his legs weren't getting the message to his brain. Then Joker began to laugh hysterically.

"Ha! Just kidding. Why is everyone so up tight?" Jonathan faked a laugh and tried to turn his attention to the television.

Joker was still stroking Val's hair. "What's wrong? You look tired."

"I'm alright."

Val knew she had to tell him the news, there was no way to avoid it. At the angle he was in he couldn't see her pregnancy.

"I need to talk to you." he said motioning her to come to the side of the rec room where they could get the most privacy. Louise's normal smile was replaced with a concerned look as Val followed. Joker licked his lips and looked at Val directly in the eye.

"Val?" he started, with a stroke of her cheek. "You didn't visit me."

"I couldn't, baby you know that."

"Why? Were you ah, busy with someone else." he said the grip on her cheek tightened. His eyes focused on the guard who was watching him.

"No." she whimpered as she tried to mask the pain in her cheek. "I- I couldn't but I thought about you all the time."

"Do you have any idea what they did to me?" he started his rough hands sliding down to her arms. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing, what's wrong with you."

"Oh, Valll you haven't seen anything yet." He slammed her hard against the wall, taking her by surprise only to slam her another time. Much to Val's misfortune the guard's eyes were at Candy who took a dark interest in Gilda's paint.

"Joker, please stop-." He slammed her against the wall again, hitting her head on the wall. Louise debated with herself, what she should do. She had to stop it she could lose the baby but she couldn't just risk her life. Louise wrapped Emily up in her arms and walked to them. Her mind was made up.

"Hey." she said firmly. He looked so huge compared to her, but she looked up at him with defiance in her eyes. "Don't do that! Can't you see she's pregnant."

Joker's expression shifted from a snarl to a blank look. He pushed Val away from him and for the first time in a long time Val saw the look of sheer confusion. He looked like a deer in the headlights. He stared at Louise then pushed her aside so he could sit near the television and watch the westerns.

He didn't make a sound.

Not until Chasity was handing out the medication, and everyone was in line. Val couldn't take any because it could risk her losing the baby, so she sat and waited patiently for her friends to take there's, Joker didn't even say anything to her. She was on the verge of tears. Not one word was said, and that look he was giving her was the worst. It wasn't a look of shock or love it was something that she couldn't describe. It was like he didn't think of her as anything.

She slouched in her seat and stared at her lap, when she felt someone grab her roughly by the neck. She looked up and saw scars from the corner of his lip to his ear. At first Joker wasn't too keen on his Rag Doll being pregnant but he warmed up to the idea of having a heir. It wasn't a warm fatherly love but more like having his own image of himself. He wasn't going to live on forever but his mission to expose the city for what it truly was had to, maybe this little accident was his key to preserve his message.

"So, what do you want to name the little parasite?" he asked into her ear.

She smiled and rest her head on his shoulder. "I don't know if it's even a girl or a boy."

"I want a boy." he demanded not paying attention to the fact that she couldn't control the sex of the child.

"Oh. Me too." she smiled.

Chastity frowned as she handed out the medication to the other patients while staring at the vicious couple. She grinded her teeth as she watched. All she could do was think about that awful woman. Her first plan didn't go accordingly. Joker didn't seem to want to get rid of her, he seemed somewhat happy. Now she had to plan otherwise, but how? He probably didn't regonize her. After her confrontation with Jack she had to get surgery on her nose. He practically flattened it. He probably had forgotten about her, maybe if she reminded him she could convince him otherwise. Val wasn't the only woman who could look past the scars.

* * *

Val walked into the Arkham library the next week to look up books about pregnancy. Most of the books were old and needed a strong update. She found a modern history book from the early 1900's once down there. She walked from aisle to aisle searching for a self help book somewhere. As she walked she saw a older man with a book cart putting some books away. He was wearing a pair of dog tags over his Arkham uniform and was hunched over his cart.

"Excuse me." she said to the older man.

He turned around. He had a kind face and old wisdom to match his graying hair. He clasped his hands together and said with a smile. "Yes, dear?"

"Do you have any books on pregnancy?"

"I believe so." he said motioning her to follow him. "So how far along are you?" he asked walking through the aisle, searching for the pregnancy self help books.

"Four months." she said rubbing her stomach.

"Oh that's wonderful." He looked and reached for the book. "Aha. There you go." he said with a sense of satisfaction. He handed her the book and Val took it gratefully.

"Thanks." Val said fingering through the pages, looking at the weird images of giving birth. It made her naesous to look at it. She decided she wasn't going to worry about delivering until she felt contractions.

"So, are you new here?" he asked. Val nodded, and held out her hand.

"I'm Val."

"Marshall." he said shaking hers. "Oldest member of this family. Been here for almost forty years."

Val's mouth dropped. "Oh wow." She said taking another look at the baby book. She scrunched her face at the sight of the baby's head appearing from the woman. Marshall laughed.

"I know, it's not a pretty sight." He walked back to his cart. "When my daughter was born I remember I fainted at the sight of her head coming out."

She frowned. "Eww. Well I guess I'll be too busy screaming, fussing and crying to know what's going on down there." She chuckled a bit, but because of anxiety not happiness it wasn't at all heartly. Marshall laughed anyway and smiled.

"Well I think you'll make a hell of a mom, and it'll be on hell of a kid. Do you know what you're having yet?"

"No. I'm going to get that checked out sometime soon. My friends are making bets of what it is. Louise thinks that just because of the way I walk I'm having a girl, and Gilda thinks because my mind isn't always there I'm having a boy and now they're making bets." Marshall chuckled and put some of the books back on the shelves.

"Well I think you're having a boy."

"How do you know?" Val asked curious of what the older man had to say. He scratched his head and said plainly.

"Well, your friend is right about the walk but it doesn't mean you're having a girl. Probably a boy." Val smiled and followed him to the front so he could check out her book. He checked it out for her and when she was reaching for it to take it back she felt a strong hit on her stomach. She heaved over and braced herself on the counter. Marshall touched her hand.

"You okay?" he asked. Val smiled through the sharp pain and said, breathlessly. "Sorry the baby kicks a little too hard sometimes."

"Oh, he's probably going to be a slugger."

"Judging by the way he kicks I wouldn't be at all surprised." Val smiled rubbing the spot where he kicked her. As she thought of the little baby that grew inside of her she began to tear up. Ever since she became pregnant she had become more sensitive than usual. Marshall noticed the tears that laced her eyes. He gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry." he assured her. "When you see that baby in your arms, you'll be a changed woman. Then when you get out of here.. it'll be fantastic."

"Yeah." she said saidly. The smile from her face slowly disappearing. She knew that she wouldn't get out of Arkham. They didn't find her mentally stable even though she had been taking care of herself for twenty eight years. She found it hard to believe that in the short years that she had known her mentally ill lover, her life has tumbled down hill. She wanted to be a career oreintated woman, she wanted to be rich and adored and revered. However she celebrated her twenty eighth birthday behind the walls of Arkham. Her friends besides Torch who was a Jehovah's Witness celebrated her birthday with her. She got a small cake from Louise, a painting from Gilda, and a couple flowers from Ivy. Candy's gift was staying in solitare confinement after trying to consume some of Gilda's paints. It was nice considering that she didn't have to hear Torch's lies and brutal stories because she was off flirting with the new male patients.

What was even worse were the stares she recieved from the nurses and the patients themselves. She hated those judgemental stares. It was even worse because she refused to name the baby's father. Not even Louise, her best friend knew who the father really was. Of course the arguement between her and the Joker would make things obvious but what was important was the orderlies didn't know. Val dropped hints on them all the time, like walking past his cell and waiting till their eyes met to move on, having conversations with him at the rec room and overjoyed that he was found stable enough that he could eat lunch with the other patients. Even that amount of evidence piled up in front people tend not to be very observant. Maybe it's the ignorance of human nature or maybe we're just naturally stupid. Whatever the reason no one notcied except some of the crazies that were close to Val.

Madness truly is Glory.

Marshall touched her shoulder and said in a comforting voice. "Don't worry I'm sure that everything will work out. You never know what will happen."

"True. Thanks for the book." Val said turning around and walking away. As she walked out Jonathan and Louise were walking in. She gave them a quick wave and preceeded to walk down the hallway. There were guards on what seemed like every corner. Jonathan stayed in the library reading all sorts of book on the phsycology of fear, genoicde and all sorts of morbid topics. He would stay for hours and hours until it was closed, then he would take back what he was reading to his cell and stay up half the night reading. It was the only constructive way to spend your time in Arkham. There was literally nothing to do but think.

Louise on the other hand was more like his one and only true friend. She would follow him, and they would talk. It wasn't anything romantic it was like two normal strangers having different opinions on life. She ignored his pompous commments and would start talking to Emily. Jonathan would try and get into her head and figure out what she feared most secretly but Louise wasn't that easy to read. She even gave him a nickname, it was the same name that Joker called him more of a insult other than Louise's flirty nickname.

Johnny.

As much as he hated that name he enjoyed the way she said it. Maybe it was the accent. Either way Louise followed behind Jonathan talking about going back to Paris because Gotham was too savage for her taste.

As Val walked to Dr. Turner's room she passed by Joker's cell and as she looked in one of the nurse's were coming out. It was the one who gave her the pregnancy test. She frowned at the woman but the woman looked at her with disgust. The woman decided to wear her hair out today instead of the usual bun.

"Skank." she heard the nurse say as she walked away from Val.

_'Keep your cool, Val. Attacking a orderly will land you straight in confinement.'_

Val quickly walked to Dr. Turner's office she was already late for her appointment and the last thing she needed was the doctor wondering what she had been up to.

* * *

Joker sat in his cell staring at his toes, once again feeling the same persistant boredom he felt as usual. He could just bust out his cell at any time but it all required patience. He wanted them to let down their guard, he wanted them to feel safe in front of him, like he changed then he would pounce. He wasn't as simple as any of the other prisoners were. He listened as he heard Gilda's whispers as she said the numbers outloud. She did this almost every day. She would read the numbers outloud to make sure she got it right then slid something underneath the Harveys cell. How lucky that bastard was that he had a roommate that he could share a cell with.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard a knock at his cell door. He looked up and through the window, and there was that nurse. He stood up and walked to the door and stood just a foot away.

"Ah, Nurse Autumn. What a happy soul you made me."

Chastity seemed to blush at first but quickly contained herself. "Mr. Joker."

"Oh you can call me Joker."

"Alright," Chastity replied. "I know I'm a little late for the medicine but there was a hold up today."

"Oh poor Chastity. The little hospital keeping you busy?"

"Yeah-. Wait how did you know my first name?"

"Naive little Chastity forgot that she was wearing a nametag"

Chastity kicked herself for letting him get the best of her, but she quickly recovered. He shook his head to get his hair out of his face so he could see her clearly.

"Well uh.. Joker. I figured I have a few minutes I could talk to you. You just seem familar." Chastity said working her way into a conversation.

"How?" he asked interested. Their eyes never to not drift away from each other. It was a invisible magnetic emergy between them. Those same eyes that caught her eye the first time they saw each other. There was a reason why she went to that bar, they were meant to be together. It didn't matter what he did.

"Where were you, y'know before this?" she whispered into his cell. He shrugged and said avoiding the question.

"Why is that important?" he asked emphasizing every word in such a chilling manner.

"I just want to know a little something about my patients." she said holding onto the wall tightly, imagining Jack's body on hers.

"Same place where you were." he said reading the lust on her face. He walked slowly closer to her, then the concern swarmed her face, but she stood absolutely still.

"Your hair is loose. I like it." he purred. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair for several seconds

"I remember what you said that last time we had a brief conversation. That I should loosen up a bit."

_'Easly manipulated bitch.'_ he thought.

"So, you're taking my advice. Good." he said giving her a devilish grin. She was going to open her mouth to say something when she saw someone coming down the hall. She quickly straighten herself and went the other way as she saw Val heading towards the opposite direction. They both glared at each other for a split second. It didn't matter to Chastity she would show the pregnant whore who had the upper hand.

Joker sat in his cell again and chewed on the inside of his scars like he usually did. The nerves on the chewed flesh were practically dead and those that weren't were dead now. He inched one arm free slowly from the confines of his jacket, when he realized that the simple minded nurse didn't even give him his medication.

_'It's so hard to get good help these days.' _

He sat down on staring at his toes again as he worked on his other hand.  


* * *

The more Val talked to Louise the more she began to realize that she didn't mind asking probing questions. Maybe it was a French cultural form of communication because she didn't find it at all strange. She was sitting on the couch picking at a tick behind Emily's ear. She squished it and threw it out into the distance of the rec room.

"What?" Val asked too shocked by the question to properly respond.

"How did you lose your virginity?" she asked again scratching Emily's ear.

Val shrugged and chuckled at the embarrassing question. "The normal way I guess. On a bed. With a old boyfriend."

"Did you like it?"

"Uh, not really. It hurt."

"Oh." she cringed kissing her kitty's soft fur.

"What about you?"

Louise hesitated and said in a small voice, with a hint of shame. "I didn't."

"Really?" Val exclaimed, and Louise nodded.

"Well that's good. Save it for Mr. Right."

Louise rolled her eyes. "Why? Why does everyone say that?" She placed Emily on her lap. "My mother, my father, aunts, uncles. They say the same thing. Why? I mean you're bleeding, it's painful, you can't half way enjoy yourself. Sex is fine when you're used to it, but not the first time. It's horrible."

"Or it could be beautiful. I know my second time was. It was almost damn near amazing and I was a watt off from a virgin."

"Well I'd rather just lose it to someone insignificant and move on." Louise said in a sure enough tone.

"Well it's your choice babe." Val said giving up on trying to convince her otherwise.

Torch came out from the shadows of the room, and said in a voice with trouble written all over it. "Hey, wanna play a game?" she asked them. Val shook her head but hardheaded Louise interested in a challenge nodded. It would obvious that Torch heard their conversation from the other end of the room.

"Gilda!" she said as Gilda put the final touches on another masterpiece.

"Yes?" she called, looking away from her painting. Torch walked to her and whispered something in her ear. Gilda rolled her eyes but reluctantly agreed. She got up and let her long hair out of it's bun. Torch walked to the other end of the room and preteneded like she was going through a door. She called out to her.

"Gilda are you decent?" she said, with her hands behind her back.

Gilda's head was toward the floor and she flipped her hair back and smiled sweetly. "Me?"

Torch stopped the scene and pointed to Louise. "What movie, and actress."

Louise hesitated and pressed her lips together, forcing herself to think. "Uh, oh I get it. Gilda. The movies name is Gilda."

"But who plays our femme fatale?" Torch asked with a devious smile written on her face. Louise always mixed Rita Hayworth and Marlene Dietrich. She wasn't sure why but it always proved a challenge to her but of course no one could give her a hint they didn't know how to make it low key enough, and Torch may have been many things but stupid wasn't one of them.

"Uh, Marlene Dietrich." she said giving up, with lack of pride.

"Shame." Torch said smiling. "I dare you to..." she thought hard, and spotted Jonathan reading in the corner of the room. "I dare you to fuck Johnny boy." she said pointing to him.

"No!" Gilda and Val said at the same time.

Torch ignored them and motioned for Jonathan to come over. "Hey, Jon Jon. Over here."

Jonathan muttered under his breath as he walked to him muttering curses about that dumb bitch Torch. However he walked over anyway, and Torch wrapped a arm over Jonathan's shoulder. He hated when people touched him. Especially dirty sluts like _her_.

She put her dirty black haired head on his shoulder making him cringe. "Hey, Jonathan. How would you like the once in a life time opprotunity to fuck this beautiful woman right here." she said pracrtically offering Louise to him. Val and Gilda shook their heads.

"No! No! Jonathan you better not!" Val warned.

"Shut up!" Torch exclaimed at her. Louise pushed past both of them.

"Well a deal is a deal." Louise replied handing Emily over to Val. She grabbed him by his hand looking for a spot for the bet to be complete in. Ivy who had a late appointment with the new doctor walked into the rec room and watched Louise search for a place of privacy. She tapped Gilda on the shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Torch, made Louise have sex with Johnny because of the dare." Gilda snarled with pure hatred. "That fucking bitch needs to just turn over and die."

Normally Louise wouldn't pay much attention to the game, but she did lose and now she must complete her task. However there was a catch on her side. She figured she's too old to be a virgin since her friends aren't so she decided best to get it over with now. Besides she liked Jonathan and she rather it be with him than the new patient Max. Not only did he believe that he was the reincarnation of Al Capone but he was hairy and smelly.

They were able to slip past some of the guards out the hallway. Jonathan still shocked at the propsal was quiet being led by Louise who was running down the hallway and dodge in the laundry was dark at first before Louise turned on the light. She giggled as she hopped onto the dryer. She crinkled her nose. "It smells in here." she said.

"Some of the patients piss themselves." he said scratching his head nervously.

"Oh. Well, I've never done this before." she said pulling her legs to her chest. "Have you?"

"Yeah." he muttered. His conservative grandmother's strict no discussion of sex or sexuality led him to become a bit prude. Just the fact that he was going to do it in some dirty laundry room made his anxiety sky rocket.

"Who was it with?"

He grinded his jaw together and said nearly choking on the words. "Like the number?"

Louise giggled like and said with her usual small grin. "No, darling. I mean your first time."

He didn't say anything. He kept his blue eyes down centered on the floor. His thoughts were adjacent just to her. He hadn't even thought about her in months maybe years but the of her memory kept floating back to him. It was persistent and it wouldn't stop, everything that they shared haunted him. Louise noticed the change in him and said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry I asked that dear. You don't have to answer." Lousie said comforting him.

Jonathan quickly changed the subject.

"Wait how old are you? Isn't this a crime?"

Louise frowned at him. "I'm eighteen thank you very much. I can do anything I want."

Jonathan shook his head. "You can't drink. I can."

"Doesn't matter. Daddy is going to get me out of here soon. I'm considered mentally well now. I don't know why I wasn't in the first place but I guess it happens."

Jonathan was all too familar with the families who got their children out of time in Arkham because their parents had money. From what Jonathan had gathered many things that Louise has done was looked over sheerly becasue she was part of the Devereux Family that extended since the 1400's. She came from old money much like the Wayne's. She could outbuy any athlete or movie star. They were rich but she was wealthy. However the simple way she looked no one would consider her practically royalty.

She pushed her blonde hair back off her shoulder and jumped off the dryer. They looked at each other blue eyes striking her grays.

"So I guess we better get this over with." she said, unsure what to do next. "So what do we do?"

"Uh, well I don't know. It just happens."

Louise thought about the movies that she watched as a kid. It started with a moment of passion which was followed by a night of enchantment, but it wasn't a romantic moment. She gently reached out to his high cheek bones. He flinched at first not used to other people touching him, but her touch was so soft. Her skin was perfection and smooth. She pulled him into a kiss. The stubble from his chin gently grazed her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his thin neck.

She had a sweet natural smell to her, it was a smell that seemed somewhat familar. It was the sweet smell of cinnamon, it reminded him of his grandmothers cinnamon cookies. It was the only good thing about that witch. Louise pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"Okay now what?" Louise asked.

"Uh..." Jonathan said still taken a back by the kiss he shared with the beautiful French girl.

Louise giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe we should wait till later."

"Maybe." he said, looking down at his thin uniform pants. He blushed, embarrassed at his current predicament, and tried to hide a hardening erection from behind the washer.

"You okay?" Louise asked, trying to find a way to occupy her time before they started looking for them.

"Uh, yeah. No worries." he said nervously trying to carry on a bit of normalcy. Louise giggled again.

_'What a cute laugh.'_

Then a sudden scratching sound came from outside the laundry room door. Louise walked toward the door and listened closely when she heard the sound of a small meow.

"Emily." she smiled opening the door, and swooping the kitten in her arms. It drew her attention to the commotion happening in the hallway. Louise listened closely as the guards from all parts of the asylum was heading toward the rec room. "Johnny? I think we gotta go."

"Why?" he asked, peaking out from the door. Guards were pushing past the screaming, and panicked patients while the nurses tried to keep them calm. Jonathan walked out with Louise following him from behind. As they walked down the hallway to the commotion. They tried to peak over everyone's head, but all they could see was a flash of blond hair, the other half was gone.

"Two Face?" Jonathan said confused. "What the hell is he doing?"  
_

* * *

_

Joker walked out of his cell door, and slipped off his straight jacket. He hadn't planned on it, he just simply felt like it. He wondered what the guards would do if they saw their prisoner just walk out. It wasn't a hard door to break out of he'd been in worse. His bare feet felt the cold floor as he walked down the hallway. For some reason none of the guards noticed him, they ran past him to the rec room, so it seemed. He wasn't a master of disguise but he did understand the phsycology of the human mind. As long as they were panicked the smallest details could pass them by. Such stupid mammals.

He walked down the hallway and watched the crazies and the orderlies dash into one room. He walked right past them, the guards, nurses everyone. He pushed past the smelly and screaming schitzophrenics. He didn't stop until he got up front and he saw Harvery holding a letter opener to Val's throat. One of his arms was around her chest, and the other was holding the letter opener to her throat. The guards were yelling and screaming at him to put it down. Joker didn't need a explanation. The Harveys always felt like they had something to prove. Val was acting quite brave for having a sharpened letter opener to her throat. The disfigured man's eyes met the Joker's cold ones.

"Harveys. What a pleasant surprise." Joker said licking his lips.

Two Face glared at him. "Cut the shit, Joker."

"But why Harveys?"

"Shut up!" Two Face screamed.

"Oh, my Harveys I'm sensing a little hostility."

Two Face glared at him and started. "You killed Rachel, no matter how you're twisted mind spinned it you did. You don't deserve to have this woman, you don't deserve to have anything. Me and Rachel wanted what you had and you robbed it from me, and we know what I'm talking about Joker. It doesn't take a genius to know. My friends who kept me, were kind enough to leave me this." he pulled out his two faced coin and showed it to, Joker who looked unmoved. "How about this. Heads she lives and you can play house with her. Tails, you lose."

Gilda pushed herself out from the crowd and cautiously walked toward him. Her arms were held out in front of her, as she paced herself toward the disfigured man.

"Hey." she started. His eyes were drifting from Val to Gilda, to Joker right back to Val who seemed calm, from the outside but on the inside she was panicking. "You don't have to do this Harvey. What happened to Rachel wasn't Val's fault nor the babys. It was Joker's fault. You think you're getting back at him by killing her? What will that do? It won't bring Rachel back. She's never coming back. Would she want you to do this? Give up on your beliefs. She believed in you, just like everyone else did, and you let this clown get the best of you."

Harvey's face began to soften as he looked at the lean woman standing before him. Joker intervened in what Gilda thought was a close victory.

"Go ahead, Harveys. Make me sad. Prove just how much you loved Rachel." Gilda spoke over the clown.

"Harvey, you think if you do this then you'll feel fulfilled? You won't. It'll be just another day of heartache and toture. Nothing will satisfy this. You just have to move on. She would be ashamed of the way you're acting. She loved you for being the caring indiviual you once were. What will she say now that she's seen what you have become?" For a second it seemed like Gilda had won him over, he still pressed the sharpen letter opener to Val's throat. She tried to speak but the blade nicked her skin. She was used to having sharp objects pointed at her, but Joker never meant any of it. He wasn't mad like Dent was. Harvey for a few seconds stood there staring at Gilda, when he flipped his coin, in the air and let it fall back into the palm of his hand. His fist were closed when he whispered in Val's ear.

"Ready? Look at Joker." he said positioning her head to look at the scarred man. She was on the verge of tears but Joker seemed unmoved. She had never considered the thought of death coming too soon, just when everything seemed to be looking up. Her heart contorted and reshaped itself as she waited for her verdict. She was too young to die, she had to do something, but what? She begged with her eyes for her lover to act, if it wasn't for her, do it for their child. Instead he watched calmly as Dent slowly opened his palm and revealed her fate.

"Well looks like you live to see your baby grow up." he said with disdain, as he threw her away from him. The room seem to let out a sigh of relief as he dropped the letter opener. Gilda walked to him and gave him a hug. It was something warm that he hadn't felt in ages. Before he was tackled by the guards, Gilda got a good look at the coin. It wasn't the clean shiney side of the coin that was facing up, but the dark, scarred and burnt side of the coin. She stared at it and said in a soft voice that only he could hear.

"Why?" she asked.

"She just had a birthday." he replied before being tackled by the guards. The guards meanwhile in the chaos tried to look for the weapon, but they couldn't find it. They searched between the prisoners feet and between the furniture. From the corner of Joker's eye as he was being led back to his cell he saw Torch slip something silver into her blouse before disappearing amongst the crowd.  


* * *

_Review babes. :)_


	25. Hell

Val was sitting on her bed, reading the newspaper while Jack was on her floor trying to solve a rubrics cube. He focused on the colorful cube carefully matching it together piece by piece. Val sighed and shook her head as she turned the pages to the newspaper.

"Shame. Another kid was found dead today. Can you imagine what the parents are going through?" Val asked.

"Yeah, shame." Jack answered dully still focused on the cube. He was almost done when he saw a small strip of white on the blues. "Shit!" he cried, he focused again, determined to solve the puzzle.

Val put the newspaper down and stroked his short soft hair and she ran his hands up and down his broad shoulders as she talked.

"God, I can't even imagine what that must be like."

"Mhm." he muttered.

"Just losing a parent or a friend is hard enough but your own flesh and blood and by another human being. Oh god."

"Uh huh."

"And just the way he just kills them. They're innocent they can't fight back."

"Yeah."

"Fifty bucks if you can tell me what I just said."

"Yeah."

"Aha! I knew you weren't paying attention!" Val folded her arms over her chest and formed her lips into a pout. Jack looked up and shrugged.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to figure this out." he said, finally matching each color with the other. "Yes!" he cried pumping his fist into the air.

"Nice." Val said uninterested, turning back to her newspaper. They were interrupted when a familiar voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jack? Are you up there?" Nikki called.

"No." he lied.

The young girl's footsteps echoed as she walked up the steps to Val's bedroom. As she walked closer to the couple she began to giggle with youthful excitement. She jumped on Jack and cried with joy. "Jack! My birthday is coming up! What'cha going to get me?"

"It's a surprise." Jack replied with a smile.

"No, no, no! Tell me!"

"Nope. My lips are sealed."

Nikki folded her arms over her chest in her cute little pout. Brown curls falling over her face in like a waterfall. After a minute or two she got up and began to walk around the room and hum. She always sang so softly. Jack loved that hum so much that it was almost painful to hear her stop. He could only imagine what that sound would be like as she grew up. She might be more of an alto than Val was.

As he listened to the young girl hum her tune he wondered where he could sleep for the night. He didn't feel like making it back home. Last time he did, Jamie was out on the doorstep leading to his apartment complex begging for money. Diaz was getting more and more suspicious of the two of them and in response Jamie showed up less and less. With the excuse that he was out of town and needed to attend a funeral or another major important event.

In Jack's opinion it was all bullshit. He couldn't understand why his friend didn't just act like nothing was up so he didn't himself in trouble along with the addict. If there was one thing Jack was good at was lying, and pretending to be innocent. It was almost comical how easily he could fool even the wisest of men. It wasn't hard to trick someone. Just sound convincing, give them something that your audience wants to hear, let it be simple enough to remember and then you have yourself a foolproof lie. Jack even lied to Val. Everyone else knew except her where he was most nights. If it wasn't someone at a bar it was some chick he had known from back in his single days.

He sometimes felt sorry for keeping his fiancee in the dark, but he had to keep on reminding himself that the other broad was only a fling it wasn't like he was attached to the bitch or anything. Val was the one he was going home to at night, and giving her fine presents. Not the blond girl number one or two. Or that babe behind the trash can at that club a few months back. Every now and then he would see the slut, showing off her stuff to another guy, but who was he to judge.

"Val? Can I stay here for the night?" he asked running his fingers through his growing hair.

"No, babe. Uncle Cliff said you can't sleep over because Angela is bringing over a couple of friends and the last thing he needs is a grown man around."

"Oh come on babe." he begged. His eyes formed into a sad puppy look. "Please, please. I don't want to go home."

"I'm sorry Jack. It's out of my control." Val said, getting up from her bed to put away some clothes. Nikki's could easily read the tension off their faces. She had seen Jack get angry with Val before, when they were at Montana. She cried for hours before Jack could finally calm her down. He could see Nikki's eyes begin to water. He leaned down to meet her eye to eye.

"Nikki. Go outside and play for a bit I'll be down soon. We'll play Chuckie the killer doll again."

Nikki shook her head. Her amber curls falling in her already tearing eyes. She began to bite her small lips trying to hold in the pain of the upcoming brawl between them. Jack stood up growing tired of her persistence to stay in the room.

"Nikki. Go please." he said through gritted teeth. Val turned and saw how angry he was getting with her. She threw the clothes down on the floor and exclaimed.

"Don't you get angry at her, she has nothing to do with this."

Jack's eyes wandered to Nikki and he said in a almost too calm voice. "I'm not. I'm just getting completely tired of this."

Val suddenly pushed a crying and howling Nikki out the room and closed the door behind her. "What do you mean?"she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I mean all of a sudden you don't have me over. You're always busy, you're not returning my calls, you never want to hang out with my friends we always have to be alone and we never go out what is your problem? You seeing someone else?"

"Fuck you." Val said, walking away into the kitchen. He gridded his teeth and pulled her back to him and slammed her small body against a nearby wall. His body was pressed up against hers. Her legs separated by his knee coming between them, while his hands squeezed the life out of her arm.

"So who else are you fucking Val? Besides me? What about that guy you're always hanging out with?"

"Marcus is gay, and he's just a friend." she answered, trying to wiggle herself free.

"Psh," he cackled. "You're probably giving handies out to anyone who tips their hat to you. Do you like it when they touch your little pussy?" Val was speechless, her mouth was ajar, shocked at the words coming from him, but he continued. "Do you call their name when they're pounding you? How many has it been Val? Tell me if I'm hot or cold. Seven? Eight? Eleven? Thirty? Or do you even remember?" Val slapped him as hard as she could. His pale face was red on the cheek from where she hit him.

He suddenly let out a spine chilling laugh. She never heard him laugh this way before. He was laughing so hard that his face was red and the veins in his neck were poking out so clearly they looked like they would burst before her. Tears began to form in her eyes as well as his but for two different reasons. Jack didn't know why the slap on his face was so funny. He couldn't describe the reasons they just were so comical. His whole life from birth was a comedy. His mother being a accomplished opera singer who sang in almost every opera house in Gotham, to being a housewife who gets her face beaten in every chance his drunk father could get and then the bitch kills herself, on Christmas Eve. He had no choice but to laugh. No one but him had such a life.

"Jack, you're scaring me."

"Ohhh Val. You should always look on the bright side of life, death and everything in between. Life is too short to be so serious." he said darkly stroking her hair in a mocking way. "Hush there cupcake. Daddy isn't going to hurt you. Daddy would never hurt you."

Val began to cry harder, but he didn't stop. Instead he ran his fingers down her body and in between her already parted legs.

"See, I'm not hurting you. I just want to ah, touch you. That doesn't hurt you." He slid his hands into her shorts and into her panties feeling the scared woman from the inside. "Does that hurt?" He shoved his fingers into her roughly and listened to the sound of her squeal as she was being fingered dry. Val pushed him away and began hitting him with everything she could muster, but the man was stronger than her. He grabbed her wrist and she yelled as loud as she possibly could.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Suddenly Jack stopped. He sneered at her with sick delight. He loved playing these mind games with her. He figured that was enough for one day, maybe tomorrow he could play some more. He walked swiftly out the door and down the fire escape to his car. Nikki was waiting on the curb for her. She was sniffing and wiping her her tears away with her sleeves.

"Maybe next time kiddo." he said barely talking to her, before getting in his car and driving away. As he drove he smelled his fingers. They still smelled like her. He inhaled deeply and smiled. It made his manhood tingle. He knew what he was going to do later. He just hope the smell would stay long enough for him to enjoy it.

* * *

After several minutes of stroking himself from the thoughts of the girl crying as he fingered her, it wore him out, so he decided to go to bed. He didn't see Jamie around his apartment so he figured the boy was probably busy doing whatever he needed to do. Whoring himself for a fix. Damn he hated junkies, such weak minded individuals.

Before he pulled his boxers at his waist and he was fast asleep, he tried to remember the last time he had taken pleasure in seeing someones misery. He remembered he had Val stroke him when they saw a movie about a serial rapist but it wasn't something that he did all the time.

His sleep was rudely interrupted by the sound of someone rummaging through his apartment. He sheepishly examined the noise. It wasn't like one he had heard before. Not the average apartment sounds on the inside and out, but the sounds of a man moving and grunting as he lifted something heavy. Jack stealthily pulled himself out of bed and quietly walked out of his bedroom and down the hall to see someone pulling at the cords of his TV.

_'Shit.'_ he thought.

Now Jack was pissed. How dare some asshole break into his house and try to steal what's his. Jack quickly rushed to his bedroom and pulled out something, anything blunt he could find. He found his knife and a steel pipe that he had found in his apartment months earlier. Jack muttered curses and racial slurs under his breath as he prepared himself for a attack. He waited briefly for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light and watched the man. He was skinny with wild hair.

Not a fight he was hoping for, but still perfect.

He patiently observed the mans movements. With the TV he was clumsy and slow, there was no way he could fight and hold the TV at the same time. He grinned and silently snuck up on the guy as he made his way toward the door. He could feel the man pant and the smell of musk on him. It was horrible. He probably hadn't bathed in days. He felt the cold pipe in his hand when he lifted it up and slammed it on the mans head. He was in shock and dropped the TV on his foot. He cried out in agony as he fell to the ground. Jack could even hear the foot crunch and crack.

"Did you really think you could get away?" he asked hitting him on the back this time. The man screamed and hollered in agony. He tried to explain himself.

"I-I thought you were going to stay at-."

Jack slammed the pipe down on the mans back again, and again. Now he wasn't even aware of where he was hitting him just how hard he was. Now he could hear blood curdle and bones begin to crack he was so bloodthirsty he did not know when the man had stopped fighting. He flicked his knife open and pulled the man close toward the light. He wanted to see the mans face before he died. He loved the looks of terror and the sounds of him begging for his life. When he turned on the light, the mans face was nearly beaten in and he was covered in his own blood. Even Jack had blood spatters all over his body. He pushed back the man's wild, greasy black hair out of his face so he could see the light in his eyes disappear.  
Jack's eyes widen and he dropped the pipe to the floor, as he stared at his dying friend.

Jamie opened his eyes slightly and saw Jack stared at him, then closed them.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" Jack asked like Jamie could talk. Jamie opened his eyes once more. "You stole my TV for drugs? You probably stole that money from Diaz. You sucking dick for cash too?" Jamie muttered something that Jack couldn't understand then Jack knelt next to his bleeding friend and whispered in his ear. "You should've OD a long time ago." Jack took his knife and dug it into each corner of his throat and slit it from ear to ear. Blood poured from the wound in a crimson fall. He struggled to breathe but there wasn't much fight in the man. It was art.

Then his friend fell dead, crumbled on the floor.

"Junkie." he muttered. Jack looked down at the blood on his floor. It was starting to stretch over to the other corners of the room. "As if I didn't already have enough to do!" he exclaimed, stomping his foot in the pool of blood forming around the body. The blood spattered on Jack's leg and on the dirty white walls.

* * *

Jamie's body wasn't that hard to get rid of and luckily for Jack the poor kid had no one to place a missing persons report. It had been almost a twenty-four hours since he placed the body in a dumpster for the maggots and rats to deal with and yet no one had reported him. Jamie never knew his father and his mother was probably dead or in some cheap brothel somewhere. It was not as easy as he imagined it would be. He had to sneak the body over to the dumpster near one of the abandoned houses, then clean up the blood which took nearly all night. By the time the room was spotless it smelled like rubbing alcohol and bleach and it was already seven o'clock in the morning.

After the deed was done Jack curled up in bed and went to sleep for a few hours. He didn't sleep peacefully at all. Not because he felt remorse for his friend but the smell of bleach was strong on his hands and it kept waking him up. When the smell finally wore off and he got a few more hours of sleep he heard his cell phone ringing off the hook. He peaked one eye open and saw his gray cell phone ring and vibrate loudly. He growled as he checked the caller ID.

"Waylon" It read.

Jack frowned. Waylon never called. Then that's when it hit him. The bastard wanted to talk to Jamie. He needed to reach him, Jamie owed him a shit load of money. Jack calmly answered the phone and said groggily. "Hello?"

"Jack? Yo." he started. "I've been trying to reach Jamie for awhile now. Have you seen him? The bastard owes me money."

_'I knew it.'_

"He's dead." Jack said blankly. He could hear Waylon's booming voice on the other side of the phone laugh hard. Jack wasn't at all amused. He even told the guy and he still didn't believe him. What a asshole.

"Good one Jack. So, you haven't heard from him?"

"No." Jack lied casually.

"Okay, well I'll try later. He's probably trying to come up with the money so I won't kick his scrawny ass."

"Yeah probably. Later." Jack said quickly hanging up the phone not waiting for a answer. He then pushed himself back into bed. He slept pretty good after that, considering what a awful night it was.

After a couple of weeks people began to wonder where Jamie was, and they all turned to Jack for answers. He wondered why they immediately asked him, like he was the junkie's keeper. The pressure was suppose to be seeping through, so he could hide his guilt from the rest of the world but it didn't bother Jack. It was more annoying that they came to talk about Jamie and not about him.

This wasn't the first time he's killed and by now he was used to it. Jamie was his friend but he was just in his home and was going to take his television. Jack couldn't let something like that slide away from him. After a few weeks Jamie's disappearance was last weeks news and things began to turn back to normal. Jack was sleeping over Val's house again, playing with Nikki and sometimes he even stayed the entire week. There was only one issue. Val kept pushing the wedding on him.

It was the wedding this and the wedding that. He asked her Uncle he said yes, he figured what else is there to know? They would probably get hitched when the time and money was right but Jack didn't want to rush it. That wasn't the only thing that stressed Jack out.

Michael Maroni had sent a letter to Jack stating that If he didn't come and beg for mercy like the dog he is then he will have hell to pay. Jack immediately wrote back, on the back of a napkin he used during a night out with Val. Behind the food stains left from dinner he wrote in red ink.

"To the guinea brat, kiss my ass. Love Jack."

He hadn't gotten a reply and he didn't care if he did. Michael Maroni didn't have the balls to hurt him. If he was a bitch while they were fighting in the street he'd probably be a bitch to come and get him.

He was laying in bed with Val, playing with her black hair, and dragging his fingertips up and down the curves of her body. She chuckled when he fingers ran down to the "ticklish spot" on her side. She looked up at him and smiled.

"That little porcelain doll you gave Nikki was really sweet. It's what she wanted for three years."

Jack nodded and kissed the back of Val's ear. He smelled sweet vanilla. It was her secret place where she hid her special scent. "What did she name it?" he asked, into her ear. Running his tongue up and down the spot.

"Little Susie." she said softly, curling her toes at the touch of his tongue against her skin.

"Cute." Jack wrapped his arms around her neck. Her throat was just under his arm. His member twitched when he thought of what he could do to her right now. Just hold her down by her throat and watch the life slip out of her-. "Where is Sundance anyway?"

"She's outside playing at the park." Val said feeling his grip tighten around her neck.

"Oh." He peaked up at the clock. It was only five he had enough time to get back to see Val and Nikki. He promised Waylon and Ray he'd meet them for drinks. He kissed her on the cheek and got up from her bed. "I'll be back later." he said putting on his clothes.

"When?" Val asked not bothering to look at him.

"Soon." he said kissing her on the lips and walking out the door.

* * *

Jack wasn't in the mood for spending money on rounds at the bar, or playing pool, or inhaling the grubby bikers cigarette smoke. He just wanted to be alone so he could think. He was staring at the tv preterdning to watch the football game. Gotham Giants were down by two to the Bludhaven Lions. He drank down his fourth shot of whiskey. He felt the strong spicy taste fall down in his throat and into his chest.

Waylon was talking at Ray while Ray replied with a nod and sipped his drink. Jack looked from the corner of his eye and saw some big Italian guy standing by the door smoking a cigarette, staring him down. Waylon broke Jack's concentration when he grabbed him by the shoulder and said drunkenly.

"Jack, what...what the hell do you think of...of.. the Giants?" he asked pointing a shaking finger to the television screen. His breath ranked of gin. He hated that smell. Besides beer, gin was his father's favorite drink. Jack snatched back his shoulder and shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't care." he said, placing the money that he owed before getting up to leave.

"Oh." Waylon hung his head to stare at his lap, then raised it again. "Yo, Jack. You gonna...play pool with... you know... me and Ray."

"I'll take a rain check on that." Jack replied, putting his hands into his leather jacket and walking out. The Italian guy was giving him a dirty look. Jack gave him a devilish grin, bearing his teeth before slamming open the door and walking to the parking lot. No one was around and the night sky was crisp and fresh. It was hot for him to wear a leather jacket but he was too lazy to take it off.

When he was a inch away from his car he felt a smack on the head. He fell to the ground inhaling the gravel from the pavement. He checked behind his head to see if he was bleeding. "Shit." he said turning around when he saw the Italian guy staring over him. The man kicked Jack a couple of times in the ribs. Jack curled up in pain.

The guy delivered one painful kick to Jack's face. His head flew back and he could feel his nose crack, and blood fall. Jack let out a laugh. At first it stunned the guy. He froze and watched the skinner man howl. Jack's nose began to bleed profusely into his open mouth and he could feel his ribs ache. The Italian guy grabbed the hysterically laughing Jack by the collar and dragged him away. Jack watched as his black jeans began to turn different colors from being dragged in the dirt. He couldn't breathe through his nose so he resorted to breathing through his mouth. He was thrown into the back of a van that held a few other Italian men.

The man who abducted him leaned into the van and slammed his fist hard in Jack's face, making Jack laugh even harder.

The abductor said something in Italian to another man and the other one took the butt of a gun and slammed it hard in Jack's face. He was immediately unconscious, his world turning black.

Every once in awhile he would hear the blur of voices or see the ceiling of the van. The van jumped up and down against the road, making Jack groan when his ribs would hit the floor of the van first.

When Jack finally opened his eyes, he groaned at the pain all over his body. It wasn't that bright but it still hurt. He tried to bring his hands to his face but they were tied behind his back. He tried to rip his hands free but the rope only grew tighter. He attempted to sit up but his legs were bound to. On top of that he was inhaling air from a dirty carpet.

_'Fuck.'_ he thought.

He stopped bleeding from his nose but he could feel the dried, crutsted blood down his chin. One of his eyes was swollen and aching but he could still see through it. His ribs and his head was what hurt the most. As if his day couldn't get any worse on cue he heard a familiar laugh from the distance. He tried to focus on who it was. He squinted as if that would make him think harder.

"How does that feel?" the voice asked.

_'Michael fucking Maroni.' _

"Great. Couldn't get any better, except when you came Mikey. Now it's a party."

Michael chuckled drinking the last of his drink before placing it on his table. "How do you like the penthouse?" he asked extending his arms as if he was showing Jack a grand kingdom.

"White walls totally fits you. Talk about tender loving care." Jack laughed, at the mobster. Michael kicked him hard in the stomach which made him chuckle. "Is this how you win your fights Mikey? Tying people up and beating them? You really showed me how much of a bitch you truly are."

Michael picked Jack by the ropes and punched him hard in the face causing Jack's head to go back. He hit him in his good eye. Jack knew from past experiences that he was going to get two fresh black eyes. Michael hit him again when Jack's head came back around. Jack spat blood in his face and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Is that the best you can do, guinea brat?! I would think Daddy would've taught you better!" He leaned forward laughing. Drool mixed with saliva and blood fell onto his knees. His face was red and the veins in his neck were visible. Michael walked backwards disgusted.

"You're insane." he muttered.

"I'm only staying sane in sanity." Jack laughed. He didn't comprehend what he was saying. His mind wasn't at all clear. He could taste blood in his mouth and one of his back teeth were lose and rubbed against the inside of his mouth. He grinned a bloody smirk at the mobster. He watched as Michael pulled out a gun from a nearby drawer that held various types of alcohol. He cocked the gun and pressed it hard against Jack temple.

"Mmmm, I bet that bitch of yours and Val would be proud of you. Take me out of my misery." Michael locked his jaw together, and kept his finger firmly planted on the trigger. Jack continued. "Lets go, Mikey. I ain't got all fucking day! Do it!"

"Shit." Michael said, taking the gun away from his temple and reached for the whole bottom of Scotch. He drank a huge gulp and placed it on top of the mantle to a electronic fireplace. He placed it back to Jack's temple. Jack's world revolved around Michael's harsh breathing and the sound of the TV in the nearby bedroom.

"Child killer strikes again on suburban play ground. The girls whose name has not been released was found not too far from said park-."

Michael interrupted the broadcast with his whining, about how he was going to do this or not. Jack waited cooly as he made his decision, keeping himself busy by picking at his back tooth. His mad nihilistic eyes never left Maroni.

"Fuck it!" Maroni said placing the gun at Jack's temple again.

"Oh the old familiar places." Jack smiled wildly at him.

Maroni didn't pull the trigger like he didn't the past few times. Maroni squeezed his eyes together, and gathered the courage to pull kill the man before him. Sweat was falling from his fast in large beads. He finally opened them and looked at the dark circles underneath Jack's empty brown eyes.

"Fuck you!" Maroni said slamming the butt of the gun against Jack's face sending him flying to the wall. He didn't even feel himself fall to the ground, or the pain coming from the spot where he'd hit him. He felt warm crimson liquid fall down his neck and to his shirt soaking it. Soon he felt his eyes close again.  


* * *

_'He's still asleep...'_

_'He's been asleep for days....'_

_'Look, I see him moving....'_

_'He's waking up......'_

When Jack bright lights and white walls greeted their unsought acknowledgements . When his eyes adjusted he noticed Val sitting to the side of his bed. Her hair was in mayhem and her make up was smeared. Her eyes were red and puffy. She forced a smile but Jack could tell she was too upset to consider the expression. She was only putting up a front.

"Hey babe." she said. "How are you feeling?"

Jack's head was aching and his wrist and ankles were sore. He could barely move and his face caused him such agony. His loose tooth had been removed or maybe it fell out. He didn't know and he didn't care.

"Like shit." he managed to say through the pain. He tried to grin but it only hurt him more.

"Don't talk then. It's alright." He realized her hand was clasped in his. She pulled it up to reach her face, and he gently stroked her light ebony skin. "I thought you were dead." she said beginning to cry.

"What makes you think any mother fucker could kill Jack Napier?" he joked trying to laugh, but it hurt. He grinned through the pain, hoping to make her smile but she didn't. "What's wrong Val?"

"It's nothing."She said looking away from him. He turned her chin to meet his face.

"What's wrong, cupcake?"

"The doctors said it wasn't best to cause you any stress right now."

"Tell me." Jack shot her his best puppy dog look. "Please."

Val shook her head and she began to cry more. Jack grew angrier as each tear fell down her cheek. He wanted to know what son of a bitch caused his girl so much pain. He knew he had to get Michael back but that would take planning.

"My Rag Doll. Please tell me what's wrong?"

Val shook her head. "I'm going to get some water I'll be right back." As she turned to leave Jack grabbed her by the arm and yanked her toward the hospital bed. It hurt his ribs and his wrist but he was unemotional.

"You'll get your water when you tell me what upset you."

Val sighed and pushed her hair back. She nodded and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You have to promise to remain calm."

"Promise."

Her whole arm was shaking underneath his palm. Her other hand gently stroked his stubble ridden cheek. He could smell the perfume laced on her clothes and the smell of shampoo in her thick hair. Her eyes watered with more tears and she leaned in to whisper to him what had troubled her so. When he heard her words Hhs eyes widen and his heart dropped. He couldn't believe what he had heard. No it wasn't possible. He clenched his fist together so hard that he started to bleed lightly from his palms. He slammed his fist hard on the bed, and at anything in sight. He was blind with fury. No one existed, he wasn't in a hospital, it was just him and his world.

He didn't see the nurses file into the room, or feel them push him down or watch as the needle sunk into his IV leading him to think about what he was just told.

The bright light and the smell of disinfectant, mocking him. It was driving him mad.


	26. Little Susie

_http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v =0Agav3xvGYk&feature =PlayList&p=1 08E929F19D6E98B&playnext= 1&playnext_ from= PL&index= 17_

_This song is called Little Susie by Michael Jackson. It goes along with the chapter. Click the link (take out all the spaces) listen to it and read the chapter. I included some of the words from the song. It is so chilling, it still gives me goosebumps when I lsiten to it. Jack calls her this I think once or twice so that's why I choose this song._

_I had to take a break because I almost cried when I wrote this chapter._

_Please Review. I'm just terribly upset after writing this chapter. _

_

* * *

_

"Nikki was killed was few days ago." Val whispered, tearfully.

After hearing those words Jack completely blacked out. He didn't remember where he was or if he was even alive, all he could hear echoing through his ears was Val's shaky voice saying those dreaded words. When Jack came to he was bound to his hospital bed. The straps cut off the circulation to his wrist, arms, and legs. He had no choice but to think about Nikki's sudden death. He couldn't distract himself with mind games or even satisfy the itch on his chin. The stitches that ran from the bottom of his lip to the tip of his chin were incredibly prickling. Jack figured he looked horrible from the beating but that was the least of his worries. It was nearly an hour before, Val could tell him what exactly happened to his Little Susie. She could barely speak, and he couldn't listen.

"Gotham's child killer must have gotten her to come with him or something. We haven't gotten the autopsy but he..." She started bravely but as she began to speak she slowly started to crumble. Her hands were shaking and what was left of her make up was running down her cheeks. In small salty drops of despair.

_'Please don't say he raped her. Please don't say it.'_ Jack thought.

"He broke her neck." Tears were falling heavily down her cheeks and onto Jack's hand which was firmly clasped in hers.

"Val? Did he...."

She looked up. Her red eyes were painful for Jack to look into."Yes, my love?" she asked. Jack hesitated. He didn't want to say it. He feared the answer he was going to receive.

"Did he.. you know... do anything to her."

Val cried into his hospital bed. Jack wanted to wrap his arms around her, and tell her it was going to be alright. He knew it wasn't, he knew she was losing it. His Nikki, his Sundance, his Little Susie was never coming back. She lived in vain, cut down by some vicious pedophile, It made Jack even more furious than he already was. He wondered if he could rip himself from the restraints and hunt after this son of a bitch, but his weak body couldn't take much more damage.

The image of his former playmate lying cold on the ground of the park with blood in her brown locks, followed by the young and fair little girl being dragged away in a body bag hurt him so badly he thought his heart would cave in.

He could imagine her fighting so hard to live. Her face bearing such agony and strain.

Jack hadn't cried in years, but he felt tears burn his eyes. How could a monster just touch his little one like that and break her neck so callously. She was harmless and it's what probably killed her. The mental images made him drunken with incredible rage. If he wasn't restrained to a hospital bed he would've called every psycho and hit man he knew to hunt this pervert down, but he would want the pleasure to torture him. His eyes scanned the room madly. He had to plan. His mind was racing, and he couldn't keep still.

He wasn't sure how long they were silent but Val had her head still placed on the hospital bed. She wasn't moving. Her hand went limp and she only made small whimpering sounds. The poor babe cried herself to sleep.

Jack couldn't wait to get out of this hospital. He was calculating his next murder. Movement by movement he planned what his prey would say, and do. How he would react. He probably didn't know Jack, so it would be easy to blend in. Jack's mouth watered with the thought of cutting his victim to unrecognizable shreds.

After a hour or so of staring at the white walls that continued to mock him while he thought, he turned back to the still sleeping Val and shook her gently. He had to see what he looked like. He caught a glimpse in the small view of the clear bars of the hospital bed but nothing for him to take note on. She picked her head up and wiped her smeared eyes.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, sniffing.

"Do you have a mirror?" he asked.

"Huh? For what?" She put a hand underneath her chin and sniffed again.

"A mirror. Do you or do you not have a mirror?" Jack asked once again growing annoyed. He licked the itchy stitches on his lip while he waited for a reply.

"Oh, uh...yeah" she said picking her purse off the floor and rummaging through it. It was a fairly big purse which meant it took her a few seconds to actually find her mirror. She handed it out to him, then realized that his hands were restrained. "What do you need it for?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair causing it to become more distressed.

"I want to see my new beauty scars." Jack replied with a small smile.

Val hesitated but opened the black compact mirror to him and let him see his reflection. His eyes were black and blue, and his nose was covered in dried blood. It was swollen and deformed with a large bruise over the bridge. His chin was split open by Michael sharp blow, causing a nice long line of stitches. They were black, and jagged. He was surprised his head wasn't shaved and stitched as well, he hit his head pretty hard a few times.

"Ain't I just the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" Jack said, side glancing at his fiancee. She rolled her eyes, closed the compact mirror and threw it back in her purse.

"Oh, please don't tease me now. I'm not in the mood."

"I know." He said trying to stretch then remembered why he needed her to hold the mirror in the first place. "My ribs are killing me." he commented.

"I know, you fractured them. Baby, what happened? When I thought I lost two of you in the same day I-." she forced herself not to think about it. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard before opening them to Jack. "Who did this to you?"

Jack hesitated and licked the stitch on his lip before rubbing her hand with his thumb. "Don't worry about it, cupcake. You've got enough on your plate. Just a little bar fight."

"Oh." she said not believing him. They sat in the hospital room in silence. The only noise coming between them was the sound of the nurses and doctors running past the room or coming in to check on him, then leaving again.

Val finally broke the silence. "What are you thinking about?"

Jack didn't respond at first he just looked into her eyes. Val could see the light that had once bounced in his eyes when he saw her, or when their lips touched. The same look that he had when Nikki was alive and well was gone. His eyes were permanently blank and empty orbs of delusion. There was still a glint of life only visible when she looked at them real quick or when he allowed her to. He was only half of the Jack she knew, and she was losing him to another force within him.

He finally did speak, but not before licking his stiches. Val hoped it wouldn't become a habit she hated it already.

"Just planning." he finally said.

Then the sound of silence flooded the room once again.  
_

* * *

_

The funeral was small, but still so sad. Jack had to hold Val upright so she could say one last goodbye to the cousin that became the little sister she never had. Val had black sunglasses to cover her puffy eyes, and was dressed in all black. While Jack sported black jeans, and a black shirt and aviator sunglasses to cover his blacken eyes. It was painful to put on because of his broken nose but he needed the pain to keep him going.

When it was his turn to view the body he slipped a piece of paper in the hand of the little girl wearing her favorite blue baby doll dress and Mary-Jane shoes. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear, praying silently that she could hear him.

"See you on the other side, Sundance."

For a second he thought he heard her say something back to him, but it only turned out to be a figment of his imagination. Val put her head on Jack's shoulder and cried. The rest of the funeral was a blur. He couldn't remember what the minister said, nor the eulogy that Cliff delievered. All he could remember was seeing her in the casket.

Cold, pale and absent.

When he came out of his black out they were already at the grave sights, putting a roses on her white casket. A few tears slipped from Jack's eyes and he casually wiped them with the back of his hand. He saw Angela, Zora and Cliff who were all trying to be brave for everyone else but he could see them slowly losing their sanity along with their family member.

Val wiped her tears away with a tissue and asked in a shaky voice. "What- What was the note you slipped in her hand? What did it say?"

He pulled Val close to him and kissed her on the head. "It said that I will always love her."

Val kissed him on the lips. Her lips tasted salty from the tears that poured from her eyes. She was trembling in his arms. "We all will, Jack. We all will."

When the funeral and burial was over Cliff had the rest of the family come to the house for the repast. Pictures of the little girl were put around the house. Val stayed upstairs to get away from the family members that hugged and kissed her, and made false promises to be there. She had seen this too many times before. She called Jack up to be with her, she didn't want to be totally alone.

She took off her earrings and heels and laid on her bed. She extended her arms and whimpered. "Jack, please I need you, now."

He slide next to her in bed and hugged her. She gently placed her arms on his sides trying to avoid his fractured ribs.

"You've been quiet all day." she said wiping her eyes.

"Just wish this fucking day was over. I've seen enough funerals to last me a lifetime."

Val started to cry again. Warm tears fell onto his shirt, but he didn't care. He stroked her cheek again, and kissed her lips.

"I'll lose my shit, if someone else I love dies." Val cried. Jack took a few tissues lying next to her pillow and lightly mopped her tears away. He pulled off the plastic sunglasses that hid her distented eyes and, placed them on the side of her bed. He positioned his head on hers and cupped the side of her face in his large hands. He heard her mutter something under her breath to him. She repeated it over and over again. "Please don't die."

_

* * *

_

_Review please? I'll love you forever._


	27. Wanted

_Hi guys. Does anyone know how to draw? Since I'm dyslexic in that field I ask if someone would please draw their favorite scenes, send them to me, and I'll display them._

_Please with sugar on top? :D_

_Alright on with the story.

* * *

_

Jack stood over Vince Rey, the man who killed Nikki. He was tied to a chair, his head bobbing and his eyes rolled back. Jack beat him pretty good, if only he could remember what he had done to him, it was a miracle he wasn't dead. He couldn't believe that he as actually looking at the sweating bleeding man. It didn't take too long to find him. A few phone calls to Ray and Waylon did the trick. Ray even drove him to his hide out. It was hard to believe the skinny dirty man with greasy slicked back hair was a killer.

Then again the news print of his crimes and the pictures of naked children throughout the old abandoned house in the Narrows that he called home would be evidence enough. He didn't even bother to sneak in, he walked in and beat the hell out of him. He didn't need a introduction. He just wanted to see that son of a bitch rot die, and he had the perfect idea.

He dragged the pedophiles unconscious body down the stairs to the basement, used electrical cords to tie his smelly body to a chair, and all he had to do was wait for him to wake up. Now here Jack was, standing before the man who callously took his play mates life.

Jack watched as the pedophile slowly opened his eyes and struggled to get his arms free. He was fully awake now, twisting and turning trying to get break free. The sound of the chair hitting the concrete of the basement rang throughout Jack's ears. Jack took the ends of the electrical cords. They were silver with long, sharp points.

Perfect.

He slammed the two ends into the pedophiles skinny legs. The man cried out in pain, he closed his eyes, bearing his teeth. When he recovered his focused his eyes on Jack. He had the nerve to look him in the eyes as he spat and sweated. He looked disgusting. Jack paced back and forth, his eyes never leaving Vince. Vince gridded his discolored teeth, bearing them at the taller man.

"Three months." Jack started. "Three months it took me to find you, but it was worth every second. You don't know me, I don't know you but you do know someone I love. In fact you killed her. Do you know who I'm talking about?" Jack spoke so monotone and calm that it was sinister. Vince couldn't move and he had to stare into the blank eyes of his. Jack pulled out a picture and opened a window. The sunlight hit both of their eyes hard, but Jack ignored it. He held the picture up so Vince could see.

He looked at the photo of his Nikki playing on the swings, smiling brightly. Her brown curls, out of her face in little pig tails on each side of her head. Vince took a few seconds to analyze her face and then sighed. "Cute kid." he mocked.

Jack's eye twitched, and he licked his scar on his lip. "So you remember killing her? Admit it."

"Fuck you." Vince said spitting in Jack's face. Jack froze and pulled a red bandana he had in his pocket. He wiped the vermin off his face, and shoved it in Vince mouth. The pedophiles words were muffled by the bandanna and Jack walked to the electrical box on the wall that controlled the power to the entire house.

His finger hovered above the on button as the pedophile violently shook his head, his begging words were muffled. Jack turned the power on slightly, and the man shook, his legs shaking and hitting the concrete hard. His veins were poking out of his neck and his eyes turned blood shot. The light bulb above the pedophiles head flickered madly until Jack turned the power off.

The breathless monster was sweating bucket loads now. Jack took the bandana out the mans mouth and waved the picture in his face.

"Okay, you dirty shit." Jack started to shake, the mask was slowly coming off. "Did you or did you not kill this little girl?" The pedophile was coughing and shaking wildly. Jack slammed his fist against the mans jaw. Vince's head soared back so hard he almost fell into the concrete, but Jack caught him by his shirt collar that was soaked with sweat. The pedophile spat a couple teeth out of his mouth and onto the floor. Blood fell from his open mouth and down his chin.

"I- I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"HA!" Jack laughed at the pedophile. His face was twisted into a deranged expression. He was completely out his own mind. "Every chance that I give you to breathe is a gift! NOW TELL ME IF YOU KILLED OR HER NOT!"

"I didn't-." Jack took out his favorite knife, with every word spoken the pedophile recieved a slice to the face.

"DID-YOU-KILL-HER-OR-NOT?!" His eyes were cruel and empty. No soul or empathy were behind those black orbs, and the pedophile could see it.

"I don't know!!" Vince yelled. Jack shoved the bandanna back into the pedophiles mouth hard. Vince could feel his teeth in the front become loose. Jack walked to the power supply box and turned on the power on medium. Vince shook his head from side to side violently. His screams once again muffled by the bandanna in his mouth. The light bulb flickered on and off. The smell of burning skin lingered in the air, and Jack finally turned the power off. He walked to the pedophile and took the bandanna out his mouth.

"Ready to talk now?" he asked. The pedophile kicked Jack hard in the shin sending the knife in his hand to the floor. He wasn't sure if that was his intention or it was the after shock of the electrical voltage going through his body. Jack laughed through the pain and gave the guy another smack in the face. "You're going to die if you don't tell me right now. I just want a confession. Now tell me if you killed her or not."

"Okay, okay I did alright. But I didn't mean to, I mean I blacked out." the man confessed. "When I came to she was dead. I can't control this, I need help. Please, please don't kill me. Just please...help me."

Jack loved to see people in their last moments. It really showed who people really were. If they were brave and died with dignity they didn't put on a front their life and they earned a some respect, but if they died a coward they deserved to be killed.

Jack nodded his head toward the pedophile and walked to the power supply box. Vince shook his head and said in a shaky voice. "Wait, no please. Have mercy!"

Jack snickered and stared at the pedophile before him. "You didn't have mercy on Nikki, and all those other children you killed. Why should I have any mercy for you?" Jack threw the bandanna on the ground and turned on the power full blast. The light flickered dementedly and the pedophiles screams echoed throughout the house and in Jack's ears and didn't stop until he was out of the house. Ray was waiting for him, inside of Jack's car.

"Drive." Jack said quietly.

Ray followed orders and drove quickly away from the flickering house. "How did it go?" the quiet man asked.

Jack shrugged. "Better than I expected."

"Nice, you feel better?"

"You could say that. But it won't bring Nikki back."

"True." Ray agreed.

The rest of the conversation was basically kept to basic topics, like Becky complaining about his work keeping him away from her and their son. Despite her constant nagging Ray seemed apathetic. Ray and Jack grabbed a bite to eat and by the time evening came around Jack dropped Ray off at his home and he drove back to his apartment. He went straight to bed and stared at his ceiling, his mind absent of all thoughts.  


* * *

"Where the hell is it?!" Jack barked to himself, looking in his leather jacket pockets. Val was at his apartment staring at her fiancee frantically searching around his apartment.

"Wheres what baby?" she asked, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"My knife. My fucking knife!" he screamed at her, throwing his leather jacket at a wall, and ripping apart the sheets on his bed. "Shit, shit, fucking shit!" he said as he shook the covers one by one.

"Which one?" Val asked, checking the floors before looking at him. He didn't look at her back, he began to violently rummage through the shelves of his small bookcase, then through the drawers.

"The one you gave me for Christmas a year or two ago!"

"Oh." she looked under the bed and walked into the bathroom. "Where was the last place you had it?"

"Uh, I don't fucking know! What am I suppose to remember where everything is?"

"It's not a big deal, babe. I can get you another one."

"It was my favorite!" He stomped to the kitchen and looked in every corner and even in the refrigerator. He was doubtful that he left it in there but he had placed weird items in there before when he was intoxicated. "My favorite!" he screamed.

"I can get you another one, it's not a huge issue." Val said walking back into the kitchen to see him. Jack slammed the fridge door and shook his head.

"No, no. Val you don't get it."

"What's wrong?" Val said crossing her arms. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, I mean not yet." Jack slammed his fist against one of the cabinets. The glasses inside hit each other sending the sounds of clinking throughout the room. Val frowned, and went to comfort her lover. "No, Val. Don't touch me right now." he said pushing her away. He didn't sound upset but more worried. He ran into the living room and turned on the TV. He flicked through the channels until he turned to GCN.

A man with a nice hair cut and clean tanned skin looked into the camera and said calmly. "In other news, Gotham's Child Killer was found dead by electricution. Police suspect foul play."

"Oh shit." Val said staring into the tv.

"Vincent Rey was found tied to a chair with electrical cords in his legs. His body was burned to the point where he was unrecognizable. He would've remained a John Doe if his drivers license hadn't been found at the scene of the crime. There are no suspects yet for the murder, but Lieutenant James Gordon has more information."

The program cut to Lt. James Gordon. His eyes looked weary, he was obviously tired of the murder and vice of Gotham City. Behind him were his men and crime scene investigators taking pictures and checking out the scene.

"He dealt with Nikki's case." Val commented.

"Ssh!" Jack snapped.

He spoke soft and slow, but in a tone heavy with disbelief. "Well there wasn't much at the crime scene which pin points to anyone yet, but we have found some evidence."

"Do you think this was a revenge killing?" A reporter asked. Gordon shook his head.

"We don't have any more to report at this time. No more questions." he said walking away, the program cut back to the newscaster.

"In other news whose going to look after the Wayne Empire with Bruce Wayne pronounced dead?"

Jack cut the TV off and placed his hands on his face. He growled as loud as he could into his palms. "Fuck! I am such a idiot."

"Well I'm glad whoever killed that son of a bitch did it. None of the parents could blame him or her. But I wonder who would do such a thing." Val said.

"Shit...." Jack cried, not paying attention to Val's never ending comments. Val noticed Jack was still upset, she walked up to him watching the man shake with fear.

"What's wrong, Jack? Please tell me I'm worried." Val said wrapping her arms around him.

"Val, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to squeal."

"Alright, I promise. Now tell me."

Jack placed one hand on each of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. One of her thin eyebrows was raised, waiting for his explanation for his outrageous behavior. He took a deep breath and without thinking about an explanation, he replied.

"The reason why I need that knife is because, I used it to kill that son of a bitch who took Nikki away from us, and I used it to kill Jamie."

Val's mouth dropped. Her eyes frantically looked around the room then back at Jack. She stepped away from him, shaking her head. She was breathing heavily and her head was spinning with so many thoughts cluttering together at once. "No, no. Jack you didn't."

"Val..." he said stepping closer to her.

"No, no. Why would you kill Jamie?"

"You're not mad about that Vince guy?"

"No." Val said rolling her eyes. "Of course not. But why would you kill Jamie? Have you totally lost it? Killing someone who has done you no harm. Are you crazy?"

"I didn't know it was him. He was trying to steal my TV."

"Oh." Val said losing the tension in her voice. "Well just turn yourself in and explain. No mother or father in the jury is going to give you hard time for killing a pedophile."

"Val, you don't understand!" Jack exclaimed running his fingers through his hair. It was half way past his ears now.

"Look." Val said touching his shoulder. "Maybe they won't find anything. Maybe you're just over reacting."

"Doubt it. I'm not going to a fucking prison."

"Just calm down. Please." Val said standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss. She knew what would happen if they caught him. He would have to leave town for a bit, just till everything cooled down but who knew how long that would be. A year maybe two, a junkie and a pedophile wasn't on Gotham's top list for justice. The police and the courts had their plates full. Even if Jack's case did reach a court, it would be years before they could sentence him.

"I might have to leave for awhile." he said, holding her close.

"Take me with you." She whispered into his chest. Pushing back burning tears in her eyes. She could feel a knot in her stomach tighten and her healing heart start to cut a new wound.

Jack thought for awhile, weighing the consequences that could unfold. "No, I might have to stay in some shitty town, or in the forest or something. You don't want that. I couldn't see you shivering on a cold ground."

"I don't care." Her eyes were tearing up, and her grip tightened around him. "I just want us to be together. I'll miss you too much, and I'll die worrying about you."

"You won't die, you're being over dramatic."

"Yes I will or I'll kill myself."

"Now, why would you do a silly thing like that?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal I'll be back for you. Let me start over, and get settled and I'll come back for you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Okay." she said after awhile.

He kissed her hard on the lips while taking one of his hands and dragging his fingertips down her cheek, neck, and slowly to her breast. He felt them through the thin material of her shirt. The clothes that kept her naked body away from his sight slowly came off and onto the floor. The sex was slow and passionate not their usual pleasure of rough sex. He had to be with her one more time before he left. He never knew if they would catch him before then. He seemed astray as they made love, and Val noticed which only made her more upset. They spent half of the night talking and the other half was spent doing absolutely nothing. But by noon the next day Val was going home, again.

By two o'clock the next afternoon they identified him as a suspect and by four Jack was on the first bus out of Gotham and to Bludhaven.

* * *

The warrant for his arrest quickly vanished after only six months. It wasn't to Jack's surprise he'd already figured out that no one would care about a child killer and a junkie. Jack almost felt bad about the lack of justice for their deaths, but he had nothing else to do but think about his his crimes. They eventually found Jamie's body but it was so decomposed that it was barely reconizable, they wouldn't have known he was even dead if that knife didn't have traces of his blood on it. Jack figured it would have to come to light.

He had no choice but to think about his crimes. It was like being stuck in a prison cell, only he was stuck in a two room apartment with a unknown writer named Daisy. She picked him up at a bar after he bought her a drink, and danced with her. She found out he needed a place to stay and he never left since that night. She was a sorry substitute for Val.

She didn't have her curves, nor the round assets that complimented his lover so well. Instead she was a skinny, little woman with barely a appetite to match her personality. She had short auburn hair barely past her chin, and dull brown eyes. She smelled like cheap perfume, with long nails that she painted obnoxious colors because she strived to be unique. The only eccentric trait about her was her vegan ways, love of animals and a support of a Communist government. Jack in her apartment for merely the sex, free shelter and food.

Jack laid on her bed staring at the dust flying through the air, and tried to catch one. He couldn't tell if he did or didn't it was too small to take note of. Daisy was staring at a piece of paper that was lying on the floor. She bit the end of her pencil and turned to Jack. He prayed she didn't speak, her voice was like a banshee singing alto to him.

"What do you think I should name my main character?" she asked.

"I don't know. I suck at names." he said staring at his bare feet instead of her.

"Well if you had a daughter, what would you name her?" she asked.

Jack thought for a second, then Val came to mind. He imagined her growing bigger with his child inside of her.

"Hmm, probably Valentina or Bianca." he said after awhile. She scrunched her nose and bit her pencil again.

"I don't like Valentina and Bianca sounds like a cleaning product."

Jack frowned and crossed his arms. "Well fuck you. Come up with your own goddamn name!"

"Please don't be mad at me." Daisy replied pouting her lips. She thought it made her look cute, but Jack thought it made her look like a fish. Jack stared off at the Communist flags planted around the apartment, trying to avoid her eyes.

"I'm not. I'm just... on edge."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I saw a fucking black car outside, I think it's following me. I see it everywhere."

Jack felt for a long time that Diaz was out to kill him. With the warrant on his head, Diaz figured it was Jack who stole the money and he killed Jamie because he knew. Jack shrugged it off as paranoia but recently it had been bothering him.

"You're just being crazy." Daisy said returning back to her paper. Jack's eye twitched and he ran his tongue across the scar on his lips.

"I'm not crazy. I'm _not._"

_"_I know babe." Daisy said, she leaned back to him and tried to give him a kiss on the lips. He hesitated and gave her a quick one. When she turned her back, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Jack sat up and looked out the window and still the black car was there parked outside the apartment.

"Shit." he said outloud.

"I'm sorry?" Daisy asked, not looking up from her paper and pencil.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

_

* * *

_

_Yay another chapter finished. So, let them reviews come along. And please draw something for me... It would make me happy and I will definitely give credit where credit is due. So, please?_

_Thanks_

_Val._


	28. Missing, With A Shot of 666

_Hi, I still would like some drawings, if you guys have them. :D Please.  
Sorry for the crappy chapters lately I get kinda sad because the story is slowly coming to a terrifying close, and the end is soon. But have no fear.  
I talked to many people and they all want a sequel so guess what? I'm doing a sequel. If my muse is being a good girl it should be coming out in August. But it all depends don't hold me to it. Without further interruption let us continue the saga of Valentina and Joker._

* * *

"What the hell do you mean he's missing?!" Dr. Arkham screamed at his guards. Two of the guards were found dead in the Joker's cell, one of the guards keys, and one of the hospital's trucks were missing. Another guard was found not too far from the gait. Dr. Arkham was having a fit, his hands were flying out of control around him. "We had the most security around his cell, how the hell did he get out?!"

"Uh... Sir, we don't know." said one of the guards who examines the Joker's now barren cell. He checked the straight jacket, and didn't find any breaks or rips. Dr. Arkham was having a bigger fit than a two year old who didn't get his way. He stomped his foot on the ground and yelled as loud as his lungs would allow. "No! I want him back! Now! Not tomorrow, not next week, not after breakfast, NOW! Find him!" Dr. Arkham placed his fingers on his temple.

The sound of heels clicking on the floor echoed throughout the hallway, which brough only further agitation from the head doctor until the source of the footsteps came into sight. Dr. Leland ran into the Joker's cell and placed a hand on Dr. Arkham's shoulder. Her clothes looked dishevled and her hair which was normally kept in a neat bun was frizzy, and bristly. She was breathing heavily and it took her a few moments to catch her breath before she finally repleid.

"Doctor? I came as soon as I heard." Dr. Arkham turned to Dr. Leland, his arms were folded, his nails digging into the seams of his suit. He tried his best to keep his voice as calm and professional but his anger slowly seeped through.

"Dr. Leland, I want an investigation, right now! The police will be here any moment. I want to know who knew about this. That woman, uh his girlfriend or whatever start with her. Get her little friends too. She must've told this to someone. I want to know whose involved in this. Get me, Jonathan Crane, Louise Devereux-."

"Ms. Devereux is leaving today." Dr. Leland interrupted. Dr. Arkham turned to her with a apathetic look. He clenched his fist and shook his head.

"I don't care. I don't care if her ass is half way out of the country. You get her, bring her to me so we can talk to her. I want Gilda Smith as well, Pamela Isley, and whoever else you can think of, but start with the pregnant wench." Dr. Arkham turned to leave but, stopped suddenly when Dr. Leland presented him with yet another problem.

"Yes, sir. Uh, Dr. Arkham." Dr. Leland hesitated. turned around and looked at his coworker. "The patients have all been accounted for except for Waylon Jones."

"Oh, damn!" Dr. Arkham exclaimed, rolling his eyes and digging his nails into his palm. He tried to calm himself, by slicking his hair back, and dragging his nails through his scalp. However it did nothing to solve the problems put on his plate. He muttered something under his breath about the freaks, psychos and weirdos can go to hell, but it wasn't clear.

"Sir, also Blackgate obtained a new prisoner named Raymond Santiago, a former Marine. He's believed to work with the Joker. He was arrested about a week maybe more ago for murder, assault, robbery the list goes on." Dr. Leland said opening a file and briefly reading through it before looking back at her Boss who flashed her a does-it-look-like-I-care expression.

"What about him?" he asked, biting his tongue to hold in the sharp words he could use.

"He escaped around the same time Joker did, along with a few other prisoners."

"What the hell is going on around here! If I get my hands on that clown I'll kill him!" Dr. Arkham screamed throwing the files he kept in his hands around the cell. Dr. Leland picked up each of the papers in the file one by one and asked. "So, should I start with Valentina then?"

"Yes. I want her in my office in five minutes, flat, if those morons from Gotham P.D could get here!" Dr. Arkham stormed off, muttering curses. Meanwhile Dr. Leland quickly rushed to Val's cell. Much to Dr. Leland's surprise she was already awake, and folding her clothes. Val was always the last one out of her cell, the woman wasn't much of an early riser. She looked like she had been crying for awhile, her eyes were red and her nose was running.

"Val?" Dr. Leland asked, grabbing her attention. The pregnant woman looked up and quickly turned her gaze back to her neatly folded clothes. She didn't want the doctor to question her weeping eyes.

"Yes?" Val asked, in a shaky voice.

"I need you to come with me."

"Wh-Why?" Val asked, tears starting to roll from her eyes and down her drying cheeks.

"You'll know soon, honey. You shouldn't get upset darling. You're carrying a child." Dr. Leland tried to smile at the woman but Val flashed her a daunting contortion. Dr. Leland sighed, and nodded toward the guard.

"Why does it matter?" she muttered under her breath, before standing up and waited for her cell to unlock.

"Arms!" The guard declared at her. She placed her shaking arms out through the small window of her cell. The guard roughly put handcuffs on her, she took back her limbs and waited for the cell to unlock. The door opened and Val followed Dr. Leland and the guard. She didn't look at anyone, she just kept her eyes down toward the dirty floor, and her shoes. She hated those shoes, they were so uncomfortable and ugly. She missed her heels, especially the black stilettos that Joker loved. She couldn't wait to lose the baby bump so she could wear the black and purple lingerie, Joker's favorite. She snorted at the thought.

_'That's how I got pregnant, in the first place.'_

* * *

_The Night Before.._

Val was lying under her thin blanket and was about to turn over and fall asleep when she heard tapping at her cell door. She looked from the corner of her eye. She saw cold, brown eyes from behind the door and she quickly jumped out of bed. She rushed toward the door and knelled so she could see him.

"Helllllooo Val." he smiled, his scar seemed even higher than usual.

"How did you get out?" Val whispered. Her heart fluttered at the thought of him sneaking her out with him. It was a romantic notion/

"Don't you worry about that. You'd be surprised how convincing I can be."

"Are you leaving?" Val asked choking on the words, praying that he was going to take her along.

He licked the scar on his lip and nodded. "Yeah."

"Take me with you."

"No. Not now. I'll come back for you. Don't I always?" He leaned his head down and looked up at her. It gave her chills to think that Val hesitated, but she nodded. Joker placed his hand on her cheek, and stroked it. He was so gentle she didn't understand why. She closed her eyes so she could enjoy every second of his touch and memorize where he placed his fingers. She opened her eyes and before she could utter another word he left. She couldn't believe that he was really gone. "Joker?" she said, over and over until it finally sunk in that he wasn't coming back. She dragged herself into bed and cried hard into her pillow.

She didn't sleep that well, that night, in fact she didn't sleep at all. She spent most of the night crying and rubbing her stomach. She didn't even get a chance to tell him the sex of the baby. Her heart ached, and her head was throbbing. She missed him already. How could he leave her, in her condition. Was he even going to come back at all? Was all this care for her and their son just the same lies that he spilled out to everyone else.

She held her pillow close to her, and pretended that it was her lover. She closed her eyes and whispered to the pillow. "Only two more months, only two more months." Val too focused on her broken heart didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep.

Her eyes shot open at the sound of Dr. Arkham's screaming and yelling. The pregnant woman rubbed her dry, bloodshot eyes and made herself busy, so she didn't think about Joker. She folded and refolded the same shirt until she heard Dr. Leland's voice.  


* * *

Val sat on the the oppsite side of Dr. Arkham's desk, and stared at the pictures of his wife and children. Her heart twisted at the picture of his beautiful wife holding a baby, and another child smiled at the camera.. She deserved a family, and a normal life not the prick behind the desk. Just to think that he had the right to have a family, and be happy but they were going to rip her baby from her arms and sell it to some other family or have it in the system until it reaches adulthood. Val couldn't even dream of such a thought. She hated all the doctors for torturing her like this, however sadly they had every right to take it away, No, she wouldn't allow it. She heard horror stories from Torch about what they do to the babies here.

Torch had a son about four years ago in Arkham and they took him from her arms before she could even have a good look at his face. Torch didn't even have an idea if her baby boy was alive or not. Val knew that if her son was taken from her she would probably kill herself. She was immersed in her grief that she didn't even hear Dr. Arkham come in or address her. Dr. Leland shook her gently. Val's head shot up from her trance and back to Dr. Arkham who didn't look at all amused. To the side of Dr. Arkham was Commissioner James Gordon. He looked like a old man since the last time she saw him.

She could see the grays in his hair and mustache and the lines on his forehead. She pitied him, and his family. Ever since what happened to Nikki she didn't pity anyone, she was numb but somehow this man caught her attention. However him and Batman were the ones who locked Joker up for his crimes. Briefly taking him away from her, but how could she be angry at him when he was only doing his job. He just wanted to go home to his children, but his work was killing him.

_'How did you get so old Commissioner?'_

"Ms. Verona. You were involved with the Joker, correct?" Gordon asked. His voice was gentle and bona fide. He looked at her large belly and then back up at her.

"Yes." she said reluctantly. She wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

"You are aware he disappeared, right?"

"Yeah."

Gordon looked at Dr. Arkham who was sitting in his chair, giving the evil eye to Val and her baby which she repsonded with a polite but daft smile. He tapped Dr. Arkham politely on the shoulder, and asked. "May I?" Arkham frowned like he couldn't understand him but then warily got up and offered the seat to Gordon. The man looked Val straight in the eye.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" he asked.

"Nope." She said shaking her head and lifting one leg up on the other in a almost flirty way, but then she remembered she was pregnant and she hadn't shaved her legs in months so she placed her feet back on the ground.

"Are you sure. Did he leave any sign, or made a hint?"

Val rolled her eyes, and held out her handcuffed arms. "Look at me. If I knew about it, do you really think I would be sitting on my ass talking to you?" She instantly regretted having such a filthy attitude towards the man but her morning sickness was kicking in and it made her cranky.

Gordon nodded and took a few photos out of his jacket pocket and placed them in front of Val. It was a picture of Joker kneeling to talk to her in her cell. She could feel her eyes begin to water at the blurry image of him. Then there was another one that had him walking toward the security cameras and smile his Cheshire cat smile. She laughed a bitter sweet laugh, and placed the photos back on the desk. "He was out in front of your cell."

"And?" Val said folding her arms, then felt a little light headed.

"So what was he doing there?"

"Saying goodbye. I don't know." Val placed a hand on her forehead to try and keep her head from spinning any further. Gordon stopped the questions and asked "Are you alright Ms. Verona?"

Val nodded slightly. "Oh yeah, I just feel like I'm going to puke."

Gordon jumped from his seat and handed her a trash can for her to vomit in. Dr. Arkham nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh no! She's not throwing up in my trash can."

"Dr. Arkham, I'm sure you can get another one. This woman is pregnant and she can't help it."

Val held the trash can in anticipation, waiting for the barf to come up but nothing happen. She lifted her head up and sighed. "Oh well, I'm glad that pa-." Before she could finish her sentence the foul tasting vomit came up from her throat and into the trash can. All she could hear was her spew hitting the papers of the trash can and Dr. Arkham reacting with disgust like a child.

"Disgusting!" He barked.

Gordon looked at the doctor and said calmly. "If the well being of your patients are not in your interest doctor, then maybe you need to find another field."

"Yeah!" Val said into the trash can. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before Gordon offered her a couple of tissues from Dr. Arkham's desk. Val wiped her mout hand nodded. "Thank you." she said. "I can tell you've done this before."

"Yes." Gordon said putting the trash can aside, and sitting back down in the chair. "Two kids, a boy and a girl."

"Very traditional."

"You could say that."

"What about you?"

"This is my first one it's a boy." she said rubbing her belly, when she felt his little feet kick her again. Gordon couldn't help but smile and nod his head.

"Ms. Verona-."

"Val, please." she said.

"Val, is Joker the father of your child?"

Val hesitated then she shrugged. "You think he was the only guy I was sleeping with? You don't know the half of it. Why does that matter anyway?"

"Just curious. I figured he'd might want to get you if, you were carrying his child."

"Well, Commissioner, curiosity killed the cat."

"That's all too true. Are you absolutely sure that you had no idea about Joker's break out? If you have any clues they would be some help."

"I honestly had no idea till that night." Val said into the Commissioner's eyes. Gordon didn't know how else he could get out of the woman so he nodded towards Dr. Arkham that there was nothing more he could do.

"Take her away, and keep her under heavy watch." Dr. Arkham said to the guards as they picked up the young woman.

"What's the use on caring?" she said. A tear slipped from her eyes, but it wasn't because of the lack of freedom, it was for her love. She turned to Gordon before her departure. "Good luck with your case Commissioner.

"Yeah." Gordon said, placing his fingers on his temple.

The guard roughly led her out the door. Louise, Jonathan, and Ivy were standing by the door waiting for their turn. Louise had on a black rain coat, and her hair was now clean put into curls. Her face was covered in foundation and her blue eyes stood out like the moon from her light eye liner. She blew small kisses to Val from her red lips. "I love you." she mouthed.

"I love you too." Val mouthed back.

She was going to miss that girl. In such a short time Louise had become a comfortable part of her existence in Arkham. She never found out why she really came here anyway. She seemd the sanest person out of all of them. She had such optimism and in her words she "always looked on the bright side of life". Now that she had two of the people she really needed were gone she felt she wasn't going to last, but looking at her without all the Arkham gear felt strange. She looked more like a movie star than a inmate at a mental institution.

_'Jonathan is a lucky guy.'_ she thought as she walked back into her cell.

* * *

"Why does she get to go home?" Torch inquired as Jonathan and Val stared out the window from the rec room. Louise was walking from the Arkham to a black car. A man and a woman walked in front of her. Dressed in the same expensive clothes that Louise wore. The woman had shoulder length blonde hair, adn wore lots of jewlery and expensive clothes. and the man had graying on the side of his brown hair didn't wear the jewlery but flaunted his expensive winter jacket in summer. Not that it ever got that hot in Gotham anyway, but it was very bourgeois. They both looked like their thumb prints would be worth more than anyone could ever make. Val made the assumption they were her parents. Louise looked at the building once more, and waved to them, before getting in the black car and driving away.

"Her parents have money." Jonathan said plainly. "You'd be surprised how many people get out of time here because of that. Her family isn't new money, they're old money."

"How old?" Val asked, lazily.

"Centuries. Say, if the economy crashed they would be rich the next day."

"Damn." Val said.

"Well, it still isn't fair." Torch said sitting on the couch.

"Who cares?" Val replied, walking away from the window.

Torch rolled her eyes. "Please, don't tell me you're crying about Joker?"

"Fuck off, Torch." Val said, sitting in between Ivy and Gilda who were doing their best to comfort her. Ivy gently stroked her hair, and Gilda offered comforting words.

"No! Don't you fucking get it! He left because he doesn't give a shit about you or your son!" Torch yelled at Val. Gilda shooed her away.

"Torch, please. She's very sensitive right now." Gilda said, wiping a tear away from Val's eyes.

"Well someone has to tell her the truth."

"You don't know that for sure." Gilda muttered.

"I'm not going to baby her, like you and Ivy."

Gilda opened her mouth to say something but another voice came into the conversation. "Will you please! I'm trying to watch Jeopardy!" Edward Nigma said curses under his breath. Torch stood up and walked in front of his view of the television.

His brown eyes darted up in her direction and he said between his teeth. "Move."

"No. Don't fucking yell at me."

"No need for profanity." he sneered at her. Torch shook with anger, and stomped her foot.

"Listen Nigma-."

"No you listen. I'll make you a deal my friend, if you solve this riddle I'll never speak to you again, but if you can't solve it you'll prove to everyone how much a idiot you really are and I'll keep talking."

"Idiot? I'm no idiot. Bring it on fuck bag."

"Okay. Logic or a What am I? I'll let you choose."

Torch looked at Jonathan, then at Val and the two other women who shrugged, then back to Edward. "Um, fine. What am I."

Edward thought, for a second then said in his drawling voice. "I cannot be felt, seen or touched. Yet I can be found in everybody. My existence is always in debate. Yet I have my own style of music. What am I?"

Torch bit her lip, and thought hard. Examining the question over and over. She frowned and asked. "Can you repeat it?" Edward repeated it over and Torch still had no idea. She looked at Jonathan who shrugged.

"I'm terrible at riddles." he said hardly finding himself able to even care.

Torch rolled her eyes, and folded her arms against her chest. "I don't know. What is it?"

"I'm a soul." Edward laughed. Torch flicked him off and walked back to the chair she was sitting on. Val shook her head. She didn't bother to listen to the riddle but it served Torch right. She looked at Jonathan and watched him stare at the window like Louise was going to come back anytime.

"Are you okay, Jonathan?" Gilda asked.

"Yeah." he said, running his hands through his long hair, and continued to stare out a window. He resembled a puppy waiting by the door for his owners to arrive home again.

Val could feel his pain even from this distance. He had grown close to Louise in ways she hadn't seen him before. She could even feel Louise growing close to him as well. Despite his grief she was still trying to get over her own heart break. When her tears have dried, more tears would fall down her cheeks. Every few minutes something would remind her of Joker. His name being brought up among the prisoners didn't help, nor the whispers of her pregnancy. She could've lived with it as long as Joker was with her. Maybe she was a fool for letting him even come near her child, but he needed a heir to his empire. If these mobsters could have it, then why couldn't he?

When Val came to from her frantic thoughts in her cell. The walls seem to close around her, slowly crushing her and her son. Her head was hurting again and her chest was going to cave in. She thought of what Torch said, maybe she was right. What if he got cold feet? The thought of what he would do when the baby couldn't be quiet. The images that appeared in her head were cold and violent, but she didn't want to think about it.

Her mind was racing and her sanity was falling down the tube. She needed him now, she couldn't wait. If she waited it will be the death of her. No, she couldn't wait. She needed to know he was okay. Not rotting on the inside of a jail cell. She rubbed her stomach when she felt their son kick again.

"Don't worry, babe. Only two more months."

* * *

Joker was sitting in a chair, playing with one of his knives while Ray and Croc stood over him muttering about what to do next. Joker stared at the blood on his knife and looked at the woman lying on the floor. Her eyes were still wide open in terror, her skin was deathly pale, and blood was still falling from the wounds on her cheeks. He pulled her dress up and wiped the knife with it. He made note to himself to thoroughly clean it. He probably would've made the woman his part time pet if she didn't make so much noise.

Joker checked the door every couple of minutes to see if the squealing woman had a husband coming home anytime soon. He checked the woman's pale stiff fingers for a ring. He found exactly what he was looking for. A diamond engagement ring and a wedding ring. He slipped the engagement ring off, and stuck it in his jacket pocket. "Waste not want not." he said in a sing song voice.

"Going to give that to Val?" Croc asked.

"Don't ah, worry about that Croc."

"Heh." Croc snickered and returned back to looking at Ray, who apathetically looked at the dead body and the pictures around the house.

"So what's the plan?" the quiet man said after awhile.

"Oh, Raymond. You know I don't like plans. But I do want Val out of there soon." Joker said nodding as he spoke.

"Boss, she's pregnant and going to deliever soon. Do you think it's safe to transport her from once place to another?" Ray asked, with his arms folded over his chest.

"What does that have to do with escaping?" Croc asked. Ray barely gave him a side glance and replied darkly. "Everything. Do you know how to deliver a baby?"

"Well.. uh no."

"Exactly."

"Boys, boys." Joker said, flicking his knife open. "Why not make her escape as creative as we possibly can."

"You and the theatrics always go hand in hand." Croc joked. Joker nor Ray seemed at all amused by his so called joke. Joker would've scolded him for forgetting himself once again, but he didn't have the energy. For now he needed Croc.

"Raymond? What would you name your child."

"Do you know the sex?"

"I love surprises." Joker said with a mischievous smile. He closed his knife and flicked it open again, and slid his gloved finger across the blade. "So what would you name it? Something with meaning, or something that sounds nice?"

Ray shrugged. "Well I have two. Alex and Joey."

"So why did you name them that?"

"Named them after their grandfathers. So I guess meaning."

Joker's jaw tightened and he almost growled the words. "My kid will _never _have my father's name. Maybe if it's a girl I'll name her Eva or Bianca."

"Sure."

Joker nodded and licked his lips. "I'll teach it everything it needs to know about the ah, family business."

"Heh." Croc said, looking at the pictures that hung on the walls.

Joker licked his lips once more, and pointed his knife at Croc. "Croc, stay here. Me and Ray are going to visit someone."

"Oh who?" Croc inquired.

Ray shot Croc one his famous you-shouldn't-have-done-that looks, instead of the usual outburst Joker only smiled through his face paint, and said "We need to see a little nursey of mine." He began walking out the door. Ray opened his mouth to say something to the large man, but he heard the voice of his employer.

"Raymond?"

"Coming, Boss." he said walking behind his Boss but his eyes were on Croc, till his neck could no longer turn anymore.

They entered the car, and Ray started the ignition. The radio instantly blared a loud and obnoxious punk band and Ray quickly turned it off. His Boss was deep within his thoughts and he hated to be disturbed. Ray tried to read him but it was near impossible, but he believed Joker could read him just as easily as he did everyone else. Maybe, he made you think that he can. Ray wasn't sure he paid close attention to the road when he heard his Boss ask.

"Whats the deal between you and Croc?" he asked, licking his lips.

"His disrespect." Ray told him. His lip twitched when he answered.

Joker laughed. "Raymond, if there's one thing I know is that you have to pick your fights. Right now I need him for some future plans. When he's useless, then we'll ah, see what we can do to get rid of him."

"Yeah." Ray said nodding.

"Hows Becky and the kids?"

Ray looked at him, then back at the road. "They're okay. Becky wants me to spend time with the kids more."

"Maybe you should."

"You're right."

"Of course I am Raymond," he said lifting his arms over his head, as high as he could in the car and put them over his head. "Of course I am. Make a right." He told Ray pointing to the right side of the road and Ray did so.

"This is the nurse you were telling me about. Chastity?"

"Correct."

"Is she a old friend?"

"I never forget a face." Joker said, squinting his eyes to see the dead bird lying on the side of the road. They drove past Arkham, and Joker flipped his middle finger off to the building, before returning back to Ray. "But my little nursey doesn't know that. You'd be surprised what you find out from her."

Ray's eyebrows raised and he smiled. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know. Hugo Strange the lead psychiatrist experimenting on his patients, Jeremiah Arkham taking part in bribes from the mob and avoiding his taxes. The usual Arkham gossip about the secret bad boys of Gotham."

Ray chuckled and stopped the car suddenly to avoid hitting a small puppy. Joker frowned and turned to Ray when he saw the puppy stare into the high beams of the car. Joker walked out of the car and walked over toward the puppy. The puppy growled at him, Joker chuckled and picked up the small puppy. It's eyes were bright blue eyes and he had a soft black and white coat.

"Siberian husky." Joker said petting the puppy. He checked it's neck for a dog tag, but there wasn't one. He continued to pet the puppy gently and the puppies eyes slowly softened towards him, and curled up against his chest, like he was his mother. "Wheres your mama? Hmm?" Joker asked the puppy as it flipped on it's back and let Joker gave him a belly rub.

Joker walked back to the car and closed his door. "Drive, Raymond." Ray obeyed his employer, and drove. He looked at the puppy that was now pawing on Joker's trench coat.

"What are you going to do with the pup?" Ray asked.

"Val loves animals. She might want a dog."

The puppy snuggled up against the clown, and the clown ran a gloved finger up and down it's coat of fur. "When are we planning to get Val out?" Ray asked briefly slowing down to pet the puppy.

"One thing at a time, Raymond." Joker said, as they pulled into Chastity's driveway, and Joker handed the puppy to Ray. "Take care of him, and don't let anything happen to it."

Ray nodded and Joker closed the door behind him, and watched as he walked up to Chastity's door, and rang the bell.

* * *

Travis sat in a armchair staring at a candle on a small table by him. He reached out to the flame, and passed his fingers through it. He liked the feeling of his skin heating up and burning. While he burned himself he began, thinking about his precious Siren locked up in a cold cell at Arkham. It had been six months since the last time he saw her. The look she gave him, as she was arrested was the worst look he'd ever saw. He never wanted her to look at him like that. He wanted her to look at him, like she looked at Joker. When he saw her gaze into the Clown Prince of Crime's eyes he red devotion, love and loyalty. She shouldn't have that for a psycopathic clown it should only been for him. He missed her and her sweet perfume, and the gentle body.

The memory of their affair played over and over in his mind. Her soft skin against his, was so sensual and sweet he could hardly stand it. He promised his mother over and over that he wouldn't fall prey to one of the deadly sins, lust. Ever since he could remember his mother told him, that no woman could ever love him, like she could.

Though she'd told him, that no ones love could ever compare to hers, Val was the only woman he had felt any weakness for. In fact she was the only other woman he'd been with. He would throw away his mother's teachings just for her. However had to get rid of Joker. Throwing him in Arkham was simply not enough, he was too smart to be kept behind closed doors. He had to find a way to kill him, so Val would have no choice but to turn to him. Now the rumors were circulating that she was pregnant but she refused to name who the father was.

Travis thought could it possibly have been his? He shook his head, he doubted it. He hadn't even finished before Val freaked out. He secretly hoped it would be his, so they could be happy together. They would leave the country, probably for some European country, and they could raise the baby together. Nothing, would have made him happier if only he didn't have doubt.

"Travis?" he heard a voice say behind his back. Travis pulled his fingers away from the flame and turned behind him. He saw Hush sitting before him fully unmasked. He looked as normal as any man walking down the street. He had his black hair gelled back. His eyes were cold, lifeless and black. Looking into those eyes was almost painful. He only experienced that when he looked into Joker's eyes. He had only mastered it before he turned him in.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't you think it's time to go back home? Your mother called for you again."

"I'm not done yet." Travis replied, watching Hush sit down in the chair, beside him. He pushed his hair back and sniffed.

"Why? You achieved my goal. Go home."

Travis didn't say anything. He casted his eyes down to the ground and sighed. Hush nodded. "Thinking about her again, eh?" he questioned and Travis agreed with a gentle nod. "Don't worry about her. You'll find another one."

"Not like her."

"Maybe, but I think I could help."

Travis looked up from the floor his eyes widen. "You-You can? How?"

Hush stroked his chin. "Mhm. We do the impossible. We kill the Joker. No one will miss him as long as we play our cards right and make it look like a bloody accident. She'll be devastated and she'll have no choice but to turn to you."

"Yeah I guess." Travis said.

"Joker escaped not too long ago." Hush noted, standing up and walking out the room. Travis's stomach nearly turned upside down and did a split. "Maybe we can do something about it."

Travis nodded nervously and looked into the candle once again. He stuck his burnt and throbbing fingers into the fire once more.

* * *

Chastity was eating a bowl of spaghetti, while watching the report on GCN of Joker's escape. She normally didn't watch the news she found it too depressing but she couldn't resists. She missed him as much as she did when he left her all those years ago. She could still feel the punches that he left her with, but she deserved it.

She over stepped her boundaries and deserved to be punished. Just when the report finished and switched to a story about the plans to rebuild Wayne Manor, she heard her door bell ring. At first she debated if she should even check to see who it was. She was too depressed to even talk to someone, but something told her to just check to see who it was. She put the bowl down and walked to the door muttering to herself about the inconvenient hour somebody choose to stop by. She looked through the peephole and nearly fainted. She blinked a couple times to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

He was still there. How perfect he looked in his make up and his suit was sublime. He could dress in a gaudy lime green suit and wear bright orange shoes and he'd still looked like a million bucks. Chastity quickly opened the door and pulled him inside.

"What if someone saw you? I'm so glad you're okay." she said hugging him, inhaling his musky smell. She resisted the urge to kiss his red lips but she restrained herself. "How did you get out?" she asked.

Joker waved a gloved finger and shook his head. "Ah-ta-ta-ta, a magician never reveals his tricks." Chastity laughed. She couldn't believe she was this close to him. The love of her life. He looked so different from all those years ago. She remembered his was once a handsome, intelligent, street smart man and now he was a psychopathic clown who was far past deranged. He wasn't a genius, he was a crimminal mastermind, and he loved her as much as she did. She could feel it.

She used to be one of those people who feared him and would probably wet themselves just to be in his prescence, but not now. She knew him better than that wench Val ever would. If she joined him, she would never have to want for anything again.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, realizing that was a stupid question to ask her love.

"No, no, no, no. Just came by to say hello." he said, his left eyes twitching. Chastity covered her red cheeks with her hands.

"Oh you shouldn't have but I'm glad you did. I hate it at Arkham, it's so routine. And Jeremiah has started cutting our hours because of the economy." She said folding her arms. Joker nodded like he was paying attention, but he scanned the room when he noticed her coat hanging idlely on the coat rack.

"Tragic." he said, inching slowly to her coat. Chastity still didn't seem to notice, she was still caught up in her own problems.

_'That's like a woman, so into herself, she can't notice anything around her.'_ he thought.

"I know!" she cried, stomping her foot. "These people think they can push the little guy around. Who gave them the right?!"

"It's been that way since the beginning of time, theres-." Joker started but was interrupted by Chastity's constant jabbering

"Well something needs to change. Need the money my ass. Hugo's experimenting on some of the patients y'know? Wasting all this money and what not. Like that fucking whore Blaze, Lighter-."

"Torch."

"Yeah whatever. He was using EST, and hypnosis on that bitch for five years and did Jerimiah say anything? Nope."

"Uh huh."

"Can you believe that then-."

"You know what? I think I'll have a drink." Joker said cutting her off. Chastity smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Oh really? What would you have?"

Joker licked his lips and stroked his chin, then said. "Give me a 666." Chastity stared at him, and squinted. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she couldn't figure out what a "666" was. She had heard of it somewhere down the line in her life but she didn't know how to make it. Joker pressed his lips together and chuckled at her confused expression.

"Um.. sure." she said, turning to the kitchen on her heel and walking to the liquior cabinent. Joker looked in her brown rain coat. He checked the pockets and to his dismay he didn't find it.

_'Shit.' _he thought. He looked around the room, but he couldn't find it. Except in the living room near the small tv. _'This will take some creativity.' _He walked past the kitchen and to the living room and pretended to watch the tv, while Chastity tried to solve the 666 puzzle. She stared at the liquor cabinet and talked to herself.

"Uh, a 666 has whiskey right?" she said loudly enough for him to hear her.

"Mhm." he said stretching his long arms, reaching for her purse and casually picking through it but not looking away from the television.

"And uh, what else?"

_'Make up kit, no. Wallet, no. Plastic card, yes.'_ He pulled out the ID card and quickly shoved it in his coat pocket nestled between a couple of knives. "Tequila." he said.

"And that's it?"

Joker's patience was being tried. He tightened his jaw, ignoring the impulse to carve his trademark grin in her cheeks. He hated that voice. Now he remembered why he hated the bitch and nearly killed her. He promised he would never make that mistake again.

"No, Sambuca. One part Jack Daniels, one part Sambuca, one part tequila."

"Of course."

Joker rolled his eyes and looked at the television. It was another ridiculous commercial for male enhancement, just the thought of men actually buying the junk, believing it would work was a bad joke itself. He laughed out loud when he heard a so called testimony. Chastity returned with his drink, and said from behind him. "Oh, I hate those commercials. They're all over the place at this time of night."

She handed him his drink and he gulped it down quickly handing her the empty glass. It made his head spin for a second or two and he didn't feel quite as tense. He leaned his neck to side and listened to it crack. Chastity put the glass down and touched his shoulders. She massaged his neck and shoulder muscles.

"You're really tense." she said into his ear. He didn't reply he just watched the television and descended into his own thoughts. His thoughts mostly centered around causing a bit of chaos and confusion of his own at Arkham, but he had so much to plan and too much to do in such a short amount of time. He needed Nurse Autumn for more than her ID badge. It was a shame to play with such a gullible mind but if he didn't do it someone else would have all the fun.

"Why did you leave your little woman behind?" she asked.

_'Questions, and more questions.'  
_  
"I have my ah, reasons."

"Well, did she tell you the sex of her baby?"

Joker's eyebrows drew together and he licked his lips. She finally had his undivided attention. "No. What is she having?"

"A boy." Joker couldn't help but smile. He kind of wanted a girl to be the heir to his empire, but a son, _his_ son causing as much chaos as his old man was a treat. Well the Napier's were always known for their ability to have sons.

_'Oh well maybe next time around.'_

"Isn't that nice."

"No it's not." she snapped, the grip around his shoulders intensified. "She-She can have a baby and you- you let her but when I wanted one you-." she stopped. He looked up at her, tears were falling down her eyes, but he couldn't feel any mercy for her.

"What did you say?" he said.

"N-nothing. Sorry, I forgot myself."

"No, no, no, no. Tell me what you said, right now." he said his voice deepen. He bit his lip to hold in his frustration.

"Uh, well a long time ago you I mean a... ex boyfriend of mine got me pregnant and he made me get an abortion. But I wanted to raise the baby." The veil of bravery that she kept on was slowly starting to come off. He looked at her apathetically as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "So I did so, and I came to find out later that the abortion left me unable to have children."

"Oh, how terrible." Joker replied licking his lips and shrugging.

She nodded, and let loose more tears. Joker rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. He patted her gently on the arm and replied. "What does that have to do with my Val?"

"Well she can have a baby, and I couldn't. I wasn't good enough for you, Jack! That's the problem!"

Joker stood over her and began to shake with anger, he drew his knife and before Chastity had a chance to react he had her against the back of the couch with the knife in her mouth. Her glassy eyes, looked at him and she began to whimper.

"Listen, Vivien." he spat, his mouth only a inch from hers. "Don't you eevverr refer to me by that name. That man has been long dead." He was practically growling at her. His free gloved hand was wrapped around her cheek, slowly digging in so he could almost feel her teeth chattering. "And another thing, don't touch my merchandise. If I find one little boo boo on her arm or one little scrape on her back I'm going to come here, and give you a smile just. like. mine. Understand?"

Vivien nodded, but he didn't let go he dug the knife deeper into her mouth, letting a small cut pour blood onto her tongue and slide out the corner of her parted lips. She whimpered softly, until he let go of her. She fell to the floor holding her slightly bruised cheek and watched as he walked out the door. He didn't even look back. Her worst fear was confirmed he hated her once more. She laid crumpled on the floor just as Jack left her so many years ago.  


* * *

_Aww, poor Val and Johnny. :(_  
_Everyone is heartbroken here. :'(_


	29. Suicide is Painless

Val laid her head on Marshall's shoulder as he read her more lines from her favorite novel Gone with the Wind. As he read the story of the Southern Belle Scarlett O'Hara, she imagined herself as the protagonist of the story and she imagined Joker as her Rhett Butler. The stunning rich stranger who wants her affections just as much as she wanted Ashley's. She couldn't figure out who would be her Ashley. At one point she thought she loved Travis, but after his betrayal she thought of him as nothing more than a liar and a pig. She pretended that maybe Bruce Wayne could be her Ashley. The novel was nearing a close, and her heart was breaking with each word Marshall spoke.

In the end Ashley's wife Melanie a friend and a lifelong admirer of Scarlet is dying and she's telling Scarlett to take care of not only Ashley but Rhett as well. Melanie would be Louise in Val's mind. Not only had Louise told her on more than one occasion how much she admired her but it was painful to lose her along with Joker. In the novel Scarlett is racing after Rhett from Melanie's deathbed to tell him how much she loved him after all those years. Year after year from after the Civil War tore their lives apart he's loved her and now she only realized it. She dragged him along and for what? To realize it now after they lost a child to a horse riding accident, a dear friend and constant rumors of Scarletts interest in Ashley, not only a marriage. Now it becomes obvious to her how much she truly cared about Rhett.

Unlike Scarlett Val never dragged him along. She was always honest, giving herself to him, every time she was sick, or when he beat her till she couldn't move she called for him and wanted him to hold her hand so she could feel him, even for a little bit. She never forgot to say she loved him, but he always forgot. He never cared, only when the moments of desperation becae too great or he's having trouble with his head again, does he acknowledge his love for her, but as she's carrying their child does he stay?

No.

Tears fell from her oval eyes as Marshall read her speech out loud. For the last month of his leave from her she waited for this moment. She waited to hear those words spoken. She dreamed that one day Joker would say Scarlett's words along those lines to her. She could almost picture him saying it. Val was wrapped in anticipation of the scene she didn't realize Jonathan sitting opposite of Marshall listening intently, everyone in the rec room had stopped paying attention to the television. Even Ivy who despised the romantic novels was listening.

Marshall looked up and noticied his large crowd of people. He looked back at the book and read._"She drew a sharp surprised breath. Of course he had always read her easily. Heretofore she had resented it but now, after the first shock at her own transparence, her heart rose with gladness and relief. He knew, he understood and her task was miraculously made easy. No use to talk about it! Of course he was bitter at her long neglect, of course he was mistrustful of her sudden turnabout. She would have to woo him with kindness, convince him with a rich outpouring of love, and what a pleasure it would be to do it!"_

Marshall took a sip of cool water and stroked Val's hair gently making sure she was still awake. When she looked up he continued in the best female voice he could for Scarlett's dialogue. _"'Darling, I'm going to tell you everything,'she said, putting her hands on the arm of his chair and leaning down to him. 'I've been so wrong, such a stupid fool-'" _Marshall's voice changed back to his normal voice but with a Southern drawl for Rhett's speaking part. _"'Scarlett, don't go on with this. Don't be humble before me. I can't bear it. Leave us some dignity some reticence to remember out of our marriage. Spare us this last.' She straightened up abruptly. Spare us this last? What did he mean by this last? Last? This was their first, their beginning." _His voice went a octave higher. Val strained to hold back tears, she longed for Joker to say this to her. "'_But I will tell you_,' _she began rapidly as if fearing his hand upon her mouth silencing her. 'Oh Rhett, I love you so, darling! I must have loved you for years and I was such a fool I didn't know it. Rhett you must believe me!'"_

Val heard someone sniff and watched as Gilda was wiping a small tear from her eyes. Val listened to Marshall's voice started once more. _"'Oh I believe you,' he said at last. 'But what of Ashley Wilkes?'" _He cleared his throat before beginning with Scarlett's part again.

"'_Ashley!' she said and made a impatient gesture. 'I-I don't believe I've cared anything about him for ages. It was-well a sort of habit I hung onto from when I was a little girl. Rhett, I'd never even thought I cared about him if I'd ever known what he was really like. He's such a helpless, poor spirited creature, for all his prattle about truth and honor and-.' _

'_No,' said Rhett. 'If you must see him, as he really is, see him straight. He's only a gentleman caught in a world he doesn't belong in, trying to make a poor best of it by the rules of the world that's gone.'" _

Val was lost in the words. She desperately tried to cling onto them, memorizing them only to forget a second or two later. She wanted him to feel it when he said it to her, not like he was pretending or he wanted something. There simply had to be more than just sex and a baby. There had to be. There was history involved. Deep history. How could he just throw everything they had for his art. His own masterpiece. Did chaos and destruction mean more than her. She was the one who took the punches, she was the one who satisfied his every need and whim. She tried to kill herself over him but he left. She wondered if she would reach a point like Rhett where he didn't care about him, nor their union.

But when?

"'_Scarlett, did it ever occur to you that even the most deathless love could wear out? Mine wore out,' he went on, 'against Ashley Wilkes and your insane obstinacy that makes you hold on like a bulldog to anything you think you want.... Mine wore out.'_

'_But love can't wear out!' _

'_Yours for Ashley did.'_

'_But I never really loved Ashley!' _

'_Then, you certainly gave a good imitation of it-up till tonight. Scarlett, I'm not upbraiding you, accusing you, reproaching you. That time has passed. So spare me your defenses and your explanations. If you can manage to listen to me for a few minutes without interrupting, I can explain what I mean. Though God knows I see no need for explanations. The truth's so plain.' _

Maybe if she made him happier he could possibly love her. _'I knew you didn't love me when I married you. I knew about Ashley, you see. But, fool that I was, I thought I could make you care. Laugh if you like, but I wanted to take care of you, to pet you, to give you everything you wanted. I wanted to marry you and protect you and give you free rein in anything that would make you happy.'" _

The poor pregnant woman zoned out of the reading, the tears that stained her face for far too long were starting to make her eyes red and puffy again. Her heart was barely beating and her soul was so weary from the sleepless night and never ending days. She heard Scarlett ask her tired husband in a tearful confession.

"'_No, All I know is that you do not love me and you are going away! Oh, my darling, if you go, what shall I do?'"_

By now none of the women had dry eyes and even Jonathan looked on the verge of unwanted tears. Everyone had experienced rejection in their lifetime and the wanting to be loved and the hurt and pain that follows and to hear the next words from the mouth of a loved one would be more than anyone especially Val could handle.

"'_Frankly my dear I don't give a damn.'" _

Then to watch them walk away into the distance away from your arms, never to see them or love them again. Val couldn't take it anymore, she tapped Marshall politely on the shoulder and nodded. Marshall nodded back and closed the book.

"Sorry, kids. Stay tuned for the end." he said. A mumble of curses under people breaths followed by a chorus of childish 'awes'. Soon everyone cleared out and made their way to the other activities to do in the rec room. Marshall tapped her lightly.

"You okay?" he asked. Val nodded. "As okay as I can get." Marshall shook his head and patted her hand. "He'll be back dear. Don't you worry. And that slugger kid of yours is going to be something. I can feel it."

Val smiled a little and sniffed gently. She watched the other patients move about and looked at Torch who was talking to the silent as ever Candy. Torch whispered something into her ear and handed her something which Candy gleefully put in her pocket. Val decided not to investigate, she didn't care honestly. She needed Joker in her arms as soon as possible. Often she contemplated suicide. She traded Jonathan a pack of cigarettes for several pills of Valium, that he cheeked and traded with Phoebe a anorexic girl so she could get laxatives from him. That was a decision he immediately regretted. Sometimes he even asked for the pills back which she bluntly refused.

She saved up at least 40 tablets throughout her stay at Arkham, that was enough for her to kill herself quickly. She wanted to wait till she gave birth, so she wouldn't harm Jaxx. That's what she named it. Jackson Alastor Verona, but she nicknamed him Jaxx. She wanted to make sure her son had a strong name, and would grow up to be strong. She debated with herself about abandoning him but, she told herself just to hold on and to wait.

Suddenly she heard a all to familiar voice say "Attention everyone. I need Candy, Valentina, Marshall, Ivy, Jonathan, Edward and uh.. Torch? Please come with me we're having group sessions." Nurse Autumn said glaring at Val who just shooed her away.

"Ugh, great." Jonathan said getting up from his seat and dragging himself to follow the nurse.

* * *

The patients sat around in a circle, no one said a word or even showed emotion. Nurse Autumn checked off the patients one by one from her clipboard, she licked the small almost healed scar on the inside of her mouth and looked up from her clipboard. She glared at Val who was sitting across from her. She examined her pregnant belly, she knew she only had a couple more weeks until her baby was born. When Val noticed her glare she quickly turned back to her clipboard.

"Alright, everyone," she said with a forced smile, putting the clipboard on her lap. "Would anyone like to start off todays discussion?"

No one volunteered, in fact no one could care less about the group sessions. It was the thorn of a patients side while living in Arkham. Torch finally raised her hand first. Nurse Autumn looked around to see if anyone else wanted to say something but after several seconds of ignoring the woman she reluctantly called on her.

Torch cleared her throat. "So, I was wondering if I could get a lighter for Christmas." The questioned was followed by a chorus of soft chuckles throughout the room. Nurse Autumn rolled her eyes, but suddenly remembered who she was and smiled with false sweetness. "No, dear. You cannot. You do realize that you could harm yourself and others here right?"

Torch cocked her head to the side and shrugged. "Okay."

"How morbid." Edward said with a smug look on his face. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a barbaric tart such as yourself."

"Edward! Now behave." Nurse Autumn replied to Edward, but looked at Torch and memorizing the shocked expression on her face.

"Tart?!" she cried. Nurse Autumn had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. "Who the hell are you calling a tart?!"

"I'm simply stating facts." Edward replied taking his right hand and slicking back his hair. Torch was shaking with anger, but Nurse Autumn ignored her. She turned to Edward and said in a calm voice. "Why all this anger Edward?"

Edward shrugged and looked away from Chastity. "No reason. I just despise trash like her." Torch opened her mouth to talk but Chastity put her index finger out to her, which silenced her immediately. "Why is she trash? Does she remind you of a woman you know?" Edward hesitated, then shook his head, but Chastity continued. "Lets just say your mother? Is that why you hide behind your riddles and mind games?"

Edward bit his lip and muttered something under his breath, but that didn't stop Chastity. "Why don't you talk about your promiscuous mother, and your abusive father?" Edward fell silent and placed his head in his hands, he was shaking and Val worried he was going to break down and cry.

"No?" Chastity asked. Edward didn't respond he just let out a shaky breath. "Alright then. Anyone else care to share?" Chastity looked around the circle with a daunting smile on her face and asked Val. "Hello, m'dear." she said to the pregnant woman. Val rolled her eyes and gave a slight wave. "Hows your pregnancy?"

"Fine." Val said impatiently.

"Oh that's good. Do you know what you're naming your son yet?"

"Yes."

"Oh? Want to tell the class?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to fall for your mind games, Chastity. I'm sick of them." Val snapped at her. Chastity's expression was practically emotionless, she smiled and chewed on the end of her pen. "I thought you'd be used to them considering how long you've been with the Joker."

"He never played mind games with me. Jonathan was there, would you like to tell everyone about the mind games?" Val said, pointing to Jonathan whose eyes widen. He wasn't paying attention once again staring off and thinking about Louise was a daily routine for him.

Jonathan frowned and shook his head, his brown hair falling in his blue eyes. He shoved it back and said in a tired voice. "Not from what I saw."

"Do you know if that baby's his?" Chastity asked. Ivy slammed her fist into her lap and pointed to Val who was too tired and heartbroken to respond. "What does that have to do with anything? Leave her alone."

"I wasn't talking to you..Red." Chastity replied. "Lets talk about you instead then since you're so eager. Tell the entire class about why you hate men. Maybe from that lover who tried to kill you-."

"You callous bitch." said a unfamiliar voice from the side of the circle. Everyone's head turned to see the person speaking. The voice was raspy and cracked from the lack of use. Candy talked to her lap instead of looking into the nurses eyes.

"Oh?" said Chastity. "What would you know about anything?"

"I see things." she said, her voice was almost painful to hear. "I know you try to put on a show for everyone but you're only a sad, bitter, spinster who solves her problems with a few drinks."

Chastity laughed, and pushed her dark hair away from her eyes. "Please. You want to talk to me about problems? How many times have you tried to kill yourself Candy?" Candy bit her lip so hard the skin was turning red. "Can you even count on one hand? I bet you can't. We keep saving you dear and for what? We waste tax payers dollars to keep you well fed and alive, but what does this do? No one cares. You don't even interact with anyone. Your so called friends keep you around because they feel sorry for you."

"That's not true Candy!" Ivy said, touching her hand.

"Is it, Candy?" Chastity asked forcing the young woman to meet her eyes. "I'm only telling you the truth my love." Candy's eyes began to water and she placed her hands on her head and muttered something in comprehensible to the entire group. She slammed her fist on her head multiple times and exclaimed curses but the head nurse didn't do anything to stop it. Finally Candy calmed down and looked at her lap.

"Candy?" Val finally said snapping out of her shocked state. Candy looked up at Val, her eyes straight forward and souless. She raised her hand gently in the air. Chastity whose eyes never left the destructive woman nodded. "Yes, Candy?"

"I would like to use the bathroom." Candy said her voice cracking. Jonathan frowned and looked at Chastity, suspicion was written plainly across his face. He knew what was going to happen. Chastity nodded and turned back to the group as Candy sat up from her seat, much to Ivy's dislike. She whispered her not to go, and she got up to follow Candy but Chastity pointed to Ivy with her pen.

"Ms. Isely if you would please take your seat. One at a time, you know the rule."

"You're just going to let her go out by herself without someone keeping watch?" Ivy said her fist balled up tightly and shaking.

"I don't see a badge on you, Ms. Isley. I'm in charge and you will have to do what I say. Now unless you want to talk to Dr. Strange about the matter you are free to." Torch shivered at the thought and wrapped her hands around her arms and stared at the floor, her face twisted in absolute discomfort. Ivy sat down reluctantly cursing under her breath. Chastity cleared her throat. "Right, like I was saying, Jonathan Crane-."

"_Doctor_ Crane, thank you." Jonathan corrected his lips forming into impatient expression.

"Yes, Jonathan, we are all very aware of your former title but you're license was taken away along with your potato sack of a mask." Chastity said with a blunt smile on her face. Jonathan just wanted to wring her neck. Marshall leaned toward Val and whispered in her ear. "Boy, did the Big Nurse forget to take her Midol today." Val bit her lip to try to keep from laughing out loud. Chastity turned to her gaze to Val and the smile quickly faded from Val's face.

"Yes Valentina?" she said. "Is there something you would like to say?"

"Uh, no."

"Good." She turned to Jonathan when he said. "It's been awhile, shouldn't you check on Candy? That's the _right_ thing to do as a orderly." Chastity smiled and pushed her dark hair back behind her ear. "When have you ever done the right thing, Doctor." She scribbled something down on her paper, when suddenly a scream rang from outside the room. The group was in chaos, among the whispers of concern. Suddenly they all got up and rushed out the door, and Chastity trailed along behind them. Ivy was the first one to run to the bathroom. She froze when she saw blood coming from inside on of the stalls.

Her pale hands covered her mouth, and small tears filled her bright green eyes and fell down her Arkham uniform. Jonathan pushed passed her and tugged at the bathroom door. "Shit." he said. Ivy snapped out of it and got on her hands and knees and crawled under the bathroom stall getting herself soaked in crimson.

When she was on the other side she unlocked the door, and grabbed Candy. Her skin was gray, and her eyes were still open in horror. There was a deep cut across her throat and from her forearm and to her wrist on both arms. Her whole body and a sharpened letter opener was covered in blood. By the time they got to her she had long been dead. Ivy was crying heavily as she picked up Candy's bloody corpse in her arms. Val covered her eyes and quickly walked out the bathroom, feeling herself grow ill at the scene. Chastity pushed passed the crowd and stared at Ivy and Candy.

"Wow, damn." she said hiding her amusement. Jonathan stormed out of the bathroom and said under his breath, but loud enough for Val to hear. "Sadistic bitch. Wait till Arkham gets ahold of this." He noticed Val hunched over trying to ignore the soft pain in her stomach, and the scene she had just witnessed. She felt goosebumps trail up her back and throughout her body. Jonathan patted her gently on the shoulder, and said softly. "Don't worry. She had been suffering for awhile."

"Yeah I know."

The chaos in the bathroom didn't last for long. Dr. Arkham charged toward the bathroom with some of his goons rushed behind him. "What the hell is going on here?!" he exclaimed shoving the door open. All Val could hear was Dr. Arkham screaming amongst the patients mutters and resistance toward the guards.

"How the fuck did this happen....Chastity Autumn you were suppose to keep an eye on her.... She doesn't go to the bathroom alone.......I don't care.... If you don't how to do things then get out......You lost your ID card.... a patient has died in your care....... I don't want to hear it...... In my office NOW!" The patients were led out one by one by the guards and placed in their cells. Ivy was lead to receive new clothes, and a tranquilizer so she could sleep. For the rest of the night Val listened to Ivy silently take care of her plants, there was nothing she could say to comfort her so she remained silent for the rest of the night.  


* * *

"Raymond? What color would look better on my son." he asked, holding back the pride in his voice. Joker was holding up Babies R Us. Three of the cashiers were dead and the rest were frozen in place, while the customers were on the ground with their eyes toward the floor. Joker was holding a purple one piece and a green one piece in one hand between gloved hands. Ray had one of his guns in the face of a red headed cashier. He shrugged and nodded toward the cashier.

"Hey you... uh... Marco." he said looking at his name tag. "What do you think looks better?"

"Uh.." the cashier said, his hands held up in the air shaking with fear. Ray turned back to Joker and replied. "Looks like uh.... Mike doesn't know."

"Hmm." Joker said. "Decisions, decisions. How about both?"

"That works." Ray wiped a beat of sweat from his brow using his forearm. "Boss what about the Pampers?" Joker threw the one pieces in a bag and nodded toward Marco. "Kid, swipe the Pampers." Marco placed the diapers in a bag following a few pacifiers, bottles, hats and blankets.

"What's the total?" Joker said spinning the gun on his index finger. The kid stared between both guns and he said in a shaky voice. "Tw-Two Hundred dollars and fifty-three cents." Joker frowned and pulled out a few hundreds. "Will this cover it?" he asked. The kid nodded and counted the money. "Would you like change?" he asked. Joker thought for a second cocked his gun and pulled the trigger.

Blood and brains coated the bills and the cash register, and the kid fell back onto the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Joker and Ray took the bags when Joker stopped dead in his tracks. "We forgot to get the cradle." He licked his lips and shrugged. "Oh well."

* * *

Louise sat in her mother and father's bedroom on the floor staring into the fine freshly polished wood floors. She placed her small red painted toes on the floor and tapped them gently to match the beat of the rain hitting the roof. Her mother Annette was brushing her blonde hair, and putting on make up to go out for the evening, while Marcel her father was looking for his favorite cuff lings. Annette looked at Louise through the mirror sitting sadly on the floor. She turned to her from the mirror and said. "Louise?"

Louise looked up and crawled over to her mother, and rested her head in her lap. "_My God darling. What's wrong_?" Louise looked up at her mother and said holding back tears. "_Oh nothing mother. It's just.. I miss someone._"

"_Who my dear_?"

"_A friend and someone I thought would be my lover_."

"_What's his name? This lover of yours?_"

"_Jonathan Crane._"

"Bah!" she heard her father say as he placed the cuff lings on each of his sleeves. "Crane? Like Icabob Crane?" Louise rolled her eyes and replied. "Yes, like Icabob Crane." Marcel waved his hand back as if he was waving a fly away from his face. "Don't worry about him we'll find you another one."

"_You cannot replace him_." Louise said.

"_I'm sure we can find someone close. But in other news, are you happy to be home my daughter?_" Marcel asked putting on his coat, and Annette went back to finishing the touches on her make up and a flash of perfume before she stood up. Louise sighed. "_Yes. I'm happy._"

"_Good, now don't you run off again looking for something new. Next time we'll buy you a new horse or something. Got it?_" Her father asked as he walked out the door. "_Yes sir._"

"_Good. Take care Louise._" Her father said walking out the room down the hall, and down the stairs. Annette kneeled to meet her eyes with Louise's. "Are you sure you don't want to come along with us? You need the fresh air darling. You haven't been out of the house since we brought you home."

"I'm fine mother." Louise said kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Bye darling." Annette said leaving Louise. Louise picked herself up from the floor and walked to her bedroom and sat on her large bed. Emily was pawing at the burgandy drapes that lined her bedpost. She grabbed her kitty and hugged her close. "We miss Johnny hmm?" she said.

"We got to get him back."

* * *

_Another chapter finished. Hmm, I think there will be only five more chapters left. More or less. It all depends my dears. The italics when Louise, her father and mother speaking means they are talking in French to each other. Just to clear that up. I do not own Gone with the Wind or any of the lines that were copied from the book. I only wish I could be as good as her. I didn't look this chapter over as much, I'm kinda in a funk right now._

Thanks.

Val.


	30. A Deal That Turned Sour

_Theres alot of points of view in this chapter and I don't know why. Haha. But anyway enjoy. The next chapter will be the last chapter from the past. :'(_

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The pain in Val's abdomen finally settled and the once tightened muscles began to relax. She rolled herself over from the fettle position and rested on her back. She opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. Besides growing fat, and losing her figure the pain of the contractions was the worst and she knew this was only the beginning of a very long and painful night.

She turned her head toward Ivy who was staring at her brown watch that was on her pale wrist. Ivy swatted a fly away from her view and looked at Val. She leaned forward and wrinkled her nose in interest. "Twenty minutes." She said, sitting on her bed and petting her plants. Val rolled her eyes and rubbed her stomach. "They told me not to say anything to the nurses until it gets down to 4 or 5 minutes. Shit." She wiped a bead of sweat away from her brow and inhaled and exhaled until the pain slowly disappeared.

Ivy shook her head. "I don't know what I would do in your place." She placed her feet on the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head on her knees. "I'm horrible with pain."

Val sighed and said through a bitter smile. "I'm getting by. I just want some major drugs for this." Ivy chuckled. "Don't worry, Torch said that they're awesome. It makes you want to have ten more." Val couldn't help but laugh out loud. The first time she had laughed since Joker left her all those months ago. She was almost convinced by her psychiatrist that Joker didn't love her and the rants from Ivy didn't help as well. He did treat her like shit, and he did look at her as nothing more than a fuck toy but they shared a special bond and they had such a long history. Now with a child it made moving on much more difficult. Plus it wasn't like she could just call it quits with the Joker. It was either deal with him or become one of his many victims. It wasn't that death scared Val but what did scare her was how she would die. As much as she trusted Joker with their son it needed a mother as well.

Val leaned her head back against the cool cement cell wall and scratched at the hair which was clinging to her chin. Gilda cut her hair only a few days ago and it was starting to grow back and tickle under her chin. It became hard to manage after awhile and especially in Arkham where they didn't allow the young woman to carry a hair straightener. Now it was much easier to manage and to wash, she didn't know why she didn't think of it earlier. Nine months had gone by too could feel her son kick within her again, maybe it was the contraction it was too hard to tell by now. "Sssh." she said to her stomach.

* * *

Chastity was no longer under suspension, but she was still kept under close watch after the death of Candy. It wasn't because of the lack of care, Dr. Arkham had better things to worry about,but he was worried about the potential for a law suit from Candy's family If the court would be able to see anyone It had better things to solve than the death of a suicidal patient. It wasn't known why she tried so hard ever since she was twelve to die, but they managed to keep her alive for fifth teen years. Chastity was walking out the front door and to her car alone in the near abandoned parking lot when she heard a whistle coming from behind her.

She turned around and focused her eyes into the darkness and to the sound. A man with long dark hair, pale almost sickly skin, and dark circles covered his bright green eyes walked closer towards her. He would've been gorgeous if he didn't look like he had been through a war. His hands were inside his black coat pocket.

"Are you Chastity Autumn?" he asked when he reached her. His eyes were disturbing. The whites of his eyes were red and his green orbs cold and unfeeling as if he could see through her. She pushed her purse back on her shoulder, and held it closer to her. "Y-Yes.?" she asked looking at him up and down.

"Good." he said. "Word on the street is you know about the Joker. Is that true?" Chastity forced her face to straightened, panicked that the strange man might be a cop. She took in a small silent breath and said. "Yes, I took care of him at Arkham."

"Don't kid a kidder." he snapped, rolling his eyes. He walked closer to her, to the point wher he was staring down at her. "I need to know everything about Joker and Val. I don't care how much it costs."

"What do ya want to know?" she asked, losing her professional accent, pondering the wonders of how much money she could make from this man. "But whatever I tell ya is gonna cost ya."

The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a few hundreds. His fingers were heavily bandaged and some even still had dried blood caked on it. When he noticed her staring at them he hid them as best as he could. He held the bills between his index and middle fingers. "Five hundred dollars and that's just to start. Now start with the truth and end with the truth."

Chastity went to snatch the bills away but the man drew his hand back. "If you do well on the first few questions, then you can have the money."

"Fine." Chastity said folding her arms. "Go."

"Alright. When is Val giving birth?"

Chastity rolled her eyes back, and thought. "Well she did say to the nurses that she was feelin' contractions. Maybe later on in the night, but that's not my forte. I don't know shit about that."

"I know you've been giving information to the Joker."

"Wait how do you know-."

"Where is he?" the man asked cutting Chastity off completely. It took her a few seconds to recover from the slight invasion of privacy, but she shook her head and finally sighed. "I only wish I knew."

"Do you know what he's planning?"

"Nope. He won't tell me anything."

"Oh."

"Alright, I guess that it'll do." He handed her the money, and she took it greedily. Before she could count her money he had turned his back to her and walked away. She opened her mouth to ask him his name but hesitated and decided to forget about it. It was no matter, she barely knew anything. She shoved the money in her pocket and got in her car and drove away.  


* * *

It only took a few hours for Val's water to break and for the pain of childbirth to begin. She was sweating everywhere throughout her body and her hair was sticking to the skin on her face. She was trying to maintain her breathing but the pain was overwhelming. She was led to the hospital wing in a wheel chair. Her vision was blurred from the pain and she had to struggle to see.

The pain in her stomach was horrible like a knife twisting her insides. She rolled her head back trying to ignore the pain but it only grew worse the more she ignored it. She could feel her baby coming as quickly as he possibly could. Though she was glad that her son was going to be born, the pain was too mind blowing for her to even think of such a thing. Val didn't remember how she got onto the hospital bed, all she saw was a bright light and the nurses in scrubs, and mask to cover their mouths. She didn't want them around at her sons birth, she only wanted Joker. She looked around trying to spot him in the corner but it was all in vain.

Soon the pain calmed by the drugs they put in her blood stream, but it was still painful, but at least now she could breathe. They positioned her back up, and her legs spread open for the doctor to see. All she could see was white, all over the room, and the bright light that rested between her legs, but it was still in her eyes. While the doctor positioned her and the child to be born, he told her though his mask to push as hard as she could.

Without thinking Val pushed through abdomen forcing the baby out as quickly to the best of her abilities. Tears fell down her eyes, when she heard someone scream loudly in the room, when she realized it was her but she didn't care. She loved her son dearly, but he was hurting her. The pain spread from her abdomen down to her pelvis as she felt something slide from her followed the the sickening sound of gurgling blood. She pushed and pushed until her body couldn't do it anymore. Her lower body's muscles were clenching and unclenching with the pushes she delivered. She couldn't feel anything from the waste below but it was still painful. She didn't stop pushing until the doctor told her to stop.

"Stop?!" Val cried her face twisting in anger. "What the hell do you mean stop?!"

"Just a moment." the doctor said as he proceeded to pull the babies neck and arms out of the way.

"No! Get this thing out of me!" she screamed, wailing her arms around almost hitting a nearby nurse in the face.

"Okay, push." the doctor said.

Val didn't need to be told twice. She quickly pushed several more times, until she heard a faint noise over her screams. She stopped to listen and it was the sound of her child crying softly for his mother. She immediately cried for the nurses to give her baby, but they refused. "We have to clean the baby off." one of them said.

She waited impatiently as they cut the umbilical cord, cleaned up the after birth and sewed her up. Soon a butch nurse came into the room with the baby in her arms. He was covered tightly with a white blanket. The nurse placed Jaxx in her arms. Jaxx was small with red skin, and the few strands of light dirty blond hair was clinging to his head. His small fingers curled in and out of his fist as he reached his mother. He was still crying but now much more softer. Val's heart warmed and tears burned her eyes. "Hey boo." she said in a comforting voice. His cries were silenced when he recognized the voice and curled against her chest.

Val planted small kisses on his soft head as he cooed. "You must be hungry." she said. She took his soft baby noise as a yes and loosened the gown so he could feed when the nurse held out her hand. "No. You can't breast feed him. he'll get used to your milk." she handed her a bottle already filled with formula, and Val reluctantly took it. "Give him this. You'll have a few minutes then we'll have to take him away." She turned on her heel and left Val alone. Val waited until she was sure everyone was gone. She hit the bottle on the ground, and looked down to make sure it spilled. "Whoops." she said at her 'accident'. She took out her breast and let Jaxx suckle on it.

It felt strange, but it was a relief. Her breast had never been that big she felt like they were going to explode anyday. She stroked his small head and tried to memorize every moment possible with her child. "Wait till you see your father." she said to the feeding baby. "You'll love him. In fact you look just like him. You're going to be a looker like him when you get older. Don't worry boo boo Mommy is going to make sure that you're not seperated from me for too long. Just wait my darling little Jaxx."

The agony of childbirth tired her out. When he was finished she placed his front on her shoulder and she patted his back, until he let out a sharp burp. "You are your fathers son!" she laughed placing her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes and her child curled up in her arms asleep as well. As the woman slept the nurses took Jaxx from her arms.

* * *

Val woke up several hours later hearing voices. She assumed it was the nurses and didn't pay them any mind, but the large explosion that followed made her eyes pop open.

"Shit!" she cried, nearly jumping from the bed. When she realized her baby wasn't in her arms anymore it caused her to panic. She searched around the bed and to the sides and called his name but she couldn't find him. "Shit, shit, shit." she said tears pouring from her eyes. She heard another explosion and the sound of people scurrying around to avoid the chaos. Gun shots, and screams echoed through her ears. She quickly stood on her feet and walked as fast as she possibly could. After giving birth no woman could run quickly. She made her way through the hallway nearly getting shoved by doctors and nurses who were too busy with their own safety to worry about her. Suddenly a nurse with a bright red wig on was walking by and suddenly shoved her into room. She slammed Val against the wall and kissed her as hard as she possibly could. Shocked Val's hands went involuntarily up in the air, and she beat on the woman's broad shoulders and back with all the strength she could muster. The hard hits only turned her on more and she bit hard on her bottom lip. When the woman moved down her neck Val could see how pale her skin was and the dark circles underneath her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked at her face.

"Joker." she exhaled and finally kissed him back. She pulled away from when she forgot the most important thing. "Darling? We got to get our little boy." The words seemed to melt off her tongue. Her heart felt warm with pride. It was her child, no one else's. She couldn't have been more happy. Joker grabbed Val by the hand as they worked their way through the chaos. He lifted his head high and closed his eyes as he walked taking in the sounds of explosions and the smell of gasoline. It was the most precious smell he ever inhaled in his life, and Val wanted to enjoy it with him, but she was more worried about her son.

They walked into the maternity ward with a few other crying babies. She checked the names until she got to the end "Verona." She looked at the bed, but there was no Jaxx. Her heart dropped and her eyes widen. She looked all around the bed and even in some of the others. "Did Ray or someone pick him up?" Val asked frantically.

"No, no, no. They shouldn't have." Joker said licking his red lips. He pressed them together and tried to think of a solution while Val started to sob. She rushed to the other side of the room when she fell to the floor. She landed in a pool of something warm and sticky. It was dark and she couldn't see. She held her sticky fingers out into the light above. bright crimson. Val's mind couldn't believe it, she was sitting in a pool of someones blood.

* * *

With the information Chastity left Travis it was just enough for him to get in. It wasn't hard to break into Arkham. He was a constant visitor there with Hush. He told the dim witted guards he was there to talk to Dr. Arkham, and of course they believed him. He broke into a abandoned office of none other than Dr. Jonathan Crane. He knew the Joker would be here any moment when the baby was born but it was all in a matter of time. He assumed by the amount of dust caked on the former desk of the Scarecrow and the cobwebs building in the corners of the room that no one had been in there since he was fired.

Travis killed time by pulling out some of his own hair, several strands at a time. He used to have a thick full head of hair, now the top and some of the sides had patches missing. They weren't that noticeable depending on how close someone was to him, but in time he knew they would grow back. His mother texted him again telling him how much she loved him and she couldn't wait to get home. Their bed was cold and lonely and she needed him to feel complete. He ignored her half the time, it was starting to become annoying to have to assure his mother he was coming home safely.

He didn't want his mother anymore, he wanted the Joker's property. He was there for one reason to get rid of her kid once and for all. Maybe even killing Joker, many have tried and most were found and killed before or even after the attempt was made. Killing him, would be more of hassle than killing Fidel Castro, or Adolf Hitler. The demon that Val was going to give birth too needed to be taken care of. If he had only known better before he would've made her lose the baby. Like any good Catholic he strongly believed that every baby deserved to be born, except Joker's spawn. The clown should've been castrated. Who knew what he had? All his henchmen knew what girls he did behind Val's back. Most of them were ladies of the night and were eventually killed, if they didn't eventually die of shock.

Travis couldn't bear to see his little Siren be used in such a way. She would eventually grow to love him. Soon, very soon. Or she would accept him, even if she didn't love him. He had to have her.

The thought of Val in his arms soon made him grit his teeth hard. He bit at the scab on his thumb causing it to bleed once more. He spat out the hard healing skin and squeezed his thumb as more blood feel into his palm. He licked the iron substance until he couldn't taste it any longer. Ever since he locked his love up in Arkham this was his routine. He needed to do something to punish himself for his actions.

The hours seemed to drag on and on endlessly.

Travis was nearly asleep on the floor when he heard the faint sound of an explosion in the back. His eyes instantly opened and he got up and walked out of the office. Soon the lights snapped off except for the emergency lights in the hall, and the doors to the cells opened. The patients filed out in great numbers. Travis rushed through the hall avoiding panicked staff and insane patients he made his way slowly to the maternity ward. There weren't many babies there to his luck all he needed was the parents name. Since he knew Val would give her name and there weren't many people named Verona, he found the demon child sleeping in the small glass crib. Not like the rest of the children who were crying from the loud noises.

He looked at the name written on the babies small wrist. "Jackson Alastor Verona." He chuckled at the name Alastor. "Avenger." he thought. He was familiar with the word, used mostly in Greek myths and legends but also in Catholicism, Alastor is a class of evil spirits that can posses man.

Disgusting.

He reached down to pick up the baby when he heard someone enter the room. "Val!" cried a woman. Her hair was dark, and her arms were covered in crude tattoos. Travis took comfort in the shadows and watched her look around searching for his woman. She made her way to him as she looked around the room to see if Val was hiding.

"Val! Can you hear me?" she asked. "We're getting out of here! Come on girl!" Travis was sick of her constant yelling over the explosions. He grabbed her from behind, which made her instantly try to squirm free and tightened her hands around his arm. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and placed the sharpened tip to the side of her throat. He dug the knife and dragged it from ear to ear. Blood poured from the wound down her Arkham uniform and onto the floor. She gargled on her own blood soon her grip on his arm loosened and he let her fall to the floor. He slammed her to the ground and went back to claim his prize. He picked up the baby into his arms and walked out the maternity ward and into the destruction of Arkham.  


* * *

Val woke up with her face on the window, in a cloud of fog. She lifted her head away from the glass leaving a imprint of where she was. Joker was tapping his finger against the head rest while Ray drove, his hands were covered in her friend's blood after picking up Val and carrying her from Arkham to the get away car. Many of her friends Ivy, Gilda, and Jonathan were able to escape. Even Joker saw Harvey Dent run out of there with Gilda by his side.

Many of the prisoners knew she had been sending small treats to his cell, notes and he even returned her affection. Gilda told her that Harvey didn't think anyone could actually see beyond his scars but she thought he was a work of art. Val could sympathises and as usual Ivy was disgusted. Val never believed Joker when he said she was a lesbian but now it was starting to become apparent but she never judged.

She examined the car and looked at Joker whose eyes had just been on her for quite sometime. He licked his lips and said plainly. "You've gained weight."

"Yeah." she said, thinking of her baby alone in the world. She tried to picture him but the image was too much for her to bear.

"You can lose it. Don't get fat or I'll get rid of you."

"Okay."

He frowned, and he stroked her face with the back of his hand until her eyes peered into his. He said softly to her. "Don't worry about Jaxx turtle dove. I'll get him back."

"Really? Do you know who did it?"

"I have an idea." he said. He hummed a small tune under his breath before Ray pulled up to a small house where she'd never been before.

"So this is where Becky lives." Joker smiled devilishly. "Would she recognize me?"

"Maybe. Let me talk to her." Ray said, getting out of the car and strolling up to the door. Val turned to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Why are we here?" she asked.

"We're getting you a nanny."

Val frowned and folded her arms. "Why dear? I can take care of the baby."

"Can't take care of Jaxx and ah, take care of my plans right?"

"True."

Ray rang the doorbell once and waited for a response. After several minutes of waiting he rang it once more and Becky opened the door finally. Her hair was normally let out to dangle at her chin but now it was crudely put into a pony tail. Her hands were covered in dish soap and her sweat pants had stains from the bleach. She tightened her lip and folded her arms, leaving the dish soap bubbles to soak in on her plaid shirt. "You broke out of jail didn't you?"

Ray shrugged. "Can I come in I need to talk to you."

"No you cannot. You're a criminal. You should've served your time like everyone else."

"Becky this is important."

"It better be. I already put the kids to sleep and I need to finish the dishes so I can get to sleep so I can work at this crummy job as some rich bitches maid. I cannot stand another day of that."

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"What is it now? Another get rich quick scheme? Do I have to stuff chickens for the Thanksgiving rush like when we started dating? Or how about the time nearly got me arrested for possession of an controlled substance? I'm tired of this shit Ray and I'm tired of you so if you please." She went to close the door but Ray placed his foot out keeping the door from closing. Becky rolled her eyes and leaned on the door frame. "Five minutes, Ray. You have five minutes to convince me why I should even listen to you." She opened the door wide enough for him to come in.

The house was cluttered with papers from school, toys on the floor and baskets full of laundry baskets that she didn't even have time to put away yet. She sat in a chair by the kitchen table and ran her fingers through her hair and down her face.

"You want a drink?" she asked.

"No."

"Alright then what is it?"

Ray inhaled and thought hard about his next words. "Okay, well the job I have for you pays well, they'll only call you when they need you and all you need to do is find someone for the kids to stay with." Becky sighed and took out the hairband that kept her hair together and placed it on the table.

"Okay, and what is this job?"

"A nanny."

She raised her eyebrow and snorted. "Oh really? Babysitting someone else's brats for a living? Wow now I can definitely quit my other job. How much does it pay?"

"He doesn't care about money. So probably a lot."

"Uh huh." Becky said rubbing her chin. "Alright, who am I working for?"

Ray hesitated. "Well that doesn't matter." he said. Becky placed her hands on her thighs and said in a low voice containing her anger from the sleeping children. "Tell me."

"The Joker and his girl."

Becky's eyes stayed centered on him, she swallowed hard and said in an even lower voice. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. I won't endanger my children or myself. Ray, he's a lunatic!"

"Becky listen to me-."

"No you listen. I was there when he was blowing up buildings and killing people I watched it. I had a hard enough time letting our-no.. _my_ children out of the house when he was around. Everyone was scared of him and now you want me to work for him and those little bastard that his bitch is carrying?!" Becky jumped from the chair and pulled him by the arm as hard as she could but he remained still. Becky was skinny and Ray was much bigger and stronger than her. He pulled her back to him.

"Becky, listen. You won't even have to see him. You just see his kids. Nothing will happen to you. I'm his main man I practically have immunity." Becky snatched her hand away. "Forget it. I'm not getting involved" Ray pulled on her arm again. "Look my Boss needs you. His woman is having trouble, if you'd take care of her for just a little while-."

"Forget it!!" she exclaimed, pushing him away.

"Please Becky." Ray said putting both hands on her shoulders.

"No!"

"Please Becky." he said, giving his best puppy dog impersonation.

Becky sighed and placed her hands on her temple. "I don't want to see him, understood?"

"Okay, okay." Ray said relieved. Becky nodded. "I'll be over in a few minutes when I get a few things done and ask the neighbors to watch the kids."

"Thank you, babe." Ray said kissing her on the cheek before nearly dashing out the of the house. "Don't call me babe." Becky said as he left out the door. "I'm going to regret this." she muttered as she returned to washing the dishes.

* * *

After nearly a year away from her home, Val walked through the doors of her Victorian home. She had Joker's trench coat wrapped around her tightly to protect her from the cold house, but it still felt like home. She smiled as she turned on the chandeliers and walked towards the stairs. She didn't have to stay in a cramped apartment in the Narrows, nor in a cold cell of a mental hospital. She was finally home and safe. She walked through the house as if in a trance until she heard the sound of barking. She frowned and turned to Joker, who whistled to the barks.

A small but still growing Siberian Husky came at him full force. He jumped at him and chased his tail until he petted him on the head. The dog turned to Val and began pawing at her leg until she petted him as well. She smiled and rubbed the dogs belly. "You got me a dog?" she asked happily. "It's what I always wanted. Uncle Cliff was going to get one but we found out Nik-. Uh, you know who was allergic to their saliva." Joker twitched at the mention of the little girl's name and kissed his woman on the cheek. "His name is Octavius." he said walking back to the other room deeper into the house.

"Octavius? As in Constantine's half brother?"

"Ah, little Val knows her history."

Val smiled and let the dog lick her face. "Sounds like a good name for him. Where did you find him?"

"On the street." he answered from a distance.

"Ah. Interesting." Val heard a knock at the door, and Octavius barked loudly at the door until Val opened it. As soon as she did she realized she was still in her Arkham gown which was soaked in blood. Becky stood at the door and stared at the blood stains on her uniform. Val froze completely and turned around to call Joker when Ray came from behind Becky making her jump a little.

"Val, this is Becky. She'll be taking care you."

"Hi." Val said holding out her dried bloody hand. Becky stared at it and Val quickly took it back. "Um how do you do?" Becky said quietly. Ray pushed Becky in the house and led the two women upstairs. Becky stared at her bloody dress and whispered to Ray. "Is he here?"

"Just stay upstairs."

Becky glared at him. "I hate you know that?" Ray chuckled and shook his head. "No one hates me, I'm a way of life." Becky couldn't help but laugh. She liked that about him, a reason why she kept going back to her and vice versa. "Just take care of her do whatever she says." Ray scurried down the stairs and to where his Boss was residing. Val walked into her bedroom and into the bathroom, she sat on the toilet lid and placed her head on her knees.

Becky turned the knob and ran the bathwater. "Do you like your water hot?" she asked turning to the woman. She nodded and pointed to the bubble soap. "Bubbles please?" Becky nodded and poured some bubble soap into the tub. She tested the water and turned it off. "There you go." Becky said turning to leave.

"Do you have to go?" Val asked, in a sad tone.

"Um, well no. I thought you wanted some privacy." Val shook her head. "We're both women. I don't think Joker will mind if you do stay." Becky smiled nervously and shut the door to the vast bathroom. She sat on the stool besides the bathtub and waited for Val to file in. She took off her gown and stepped into the tub foot by foot and slid under the water moaning until she was completely engulfed in soapy water. Val stayed under water for a few seconds them came up. She wiped the soap from her eyes and leaned back in the tub. She sighed in relief. "I haven't had a bath like this in a year. A year goes by fast you know? Of course I was pregnant throughout that time. Which wasn't bad I just want to get back into shape. Ray told me he has two kids, by you. How did you get back into shape?"

"Um, well I dieted and exercised when I wasn't busy with the kids but it eventually comes off. It just takes a little patience."

"Lucky. I want mine back soon. I had an amazing body. Not to brag but I took time in maintaining it. Joker loved it. He wasn't all bad when he was younger. I mean stuff happens."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He was very good looking. Still is if you ignore the scars. I was the only one who stuck by him after what happen. He never did tell me exactly I don't think he knows."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Sometimes I miss the old him but when I was away at Arkham I began thinking about it. I wasn't sure if I really missed the old him or not. I realized I do but I accept Joker for the way he is now. We have history, and we know each other. He's unpredictable of course and I can't stand some of his mood swings but he has his perks. I gladly gave him a son. I want more though. Just that feeling of holding a baby in your arms that you created. You can't replace that feeling. I want him back now though."

"What's his name?"

"Jaxx."

"Short for?"

"Jackson."

"Cute."

"Mhm." Val sighed sadly and Becky quickly changed the subject. "So, you have a beautiful house. Is this yours?"

Val shook her head. "No, he won't tell me how he got it. But I'll find out one day I guess. Theres alot he hasn't told me and if he did I'm not sure if it's the truth."

"He lies often?"

"No, he just doesn't tell the whole truth."

"Oh that's not good."

Val shrugged. "Its apart of life. You kinda forget about it after awhile and just accept it. He will be who he is and there's nothing anyone can do about it. I don't know what I would do without him if he died. I hope I go before him. I couldn't bear it."

"Oh."

"You don't talk much do you?" she asked, as she grabbed a razor from the rim of the tub and glided it up her legs. Becky shrugged. "Usually when I have something to say I will."

"Oh." Val stopped and listen to the front door slam. Becky frowned. "That's just the men leaving honey. I wonder what they're doing. Better be finding my baby."

"I'm sure they'll find him."

Val smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Joker will find him. He always does." She paused and said finally. "You know I knew this older guy in Arkham named Marshall. Bright old man, but he's been in there for fifty years. He's so institutionalized he was scared to break out with us, or so it was told to me. He taught me alot of things like he taught me what _Jedem das Seine _meant."

"What does that mean?"

"It means to each his own."

"Why would that be so important?"

"They put that on the gate going into Arkham. It really means everyone gets what they deserve in there."

"Sounds.. grim." Becky hesitated.

"Very. I'm never going back."

"I hope so."

* * *

Louise hated driving by herself, especially at night. It was a phobia she had, even though nothing traumatic happened to her in a car. She just never liked it. She hoped that her parents wouldn't notice her using their American credit card to rent a car, in fact she was worried sick that they would try to call the police and locate her, but from the outbreak of prisoners at Arkham she highly doubt the police would pay attention to some blonde haired woman driving around.

She drove slowly around the corner to where Arkham was suppose to be. The worst was over fortunately, but she most importantly couldn't find Jonathan. She circled around the block for another hour or so, until she spotted someone in an orange uniform with long brown hair run out in front of the car. Louise instinctively slammed on the brake stopping only an inch in front of him. They both stared at each other for a split second. He cocked his head to the side, and said. "Louise?"

Louise nearly leaped out of the car but was pulled back to her seat by her seat belt. She tugged at the seat and finally unclasped the seat belt and ran into his arms, blushing from her error. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she kissed him hard across the lips and ran her fingers through his hair. The stubble on his cheeks and chin tickled hers.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Louise said into his uniform. She looked into this blue eyes as he ran his hands through her blond hair. She put both of her hands on each side of his face. "Come with me to France. So you don't have to worry about all of this anymore. No more Gotham, no more hiding in the street like a criminal. Just come to France with me and I'll show you a life far better than this. Please, Johnny?" she asked. Jonathan couldn't resist the cute accent and her flawless face. He met the perfect girl who he had chemistry with. He couldn't let her go after so many years of searching for the right one. "But I don't know French." he said.

"I do." she smiled. "I'll teach you, no worries. So will you?"

"Alright, alright. Gotham is a dying shit hole anyway."

"Good." Louise smiled and dragged him by the hand into the car, and quickly drove away.  


* * *

_If you want to read more about what happens to Louise and Jonathan I'm making a follow up story to this that's coming out soon. Not sure when but keep an eye out for it. I'll probably post reminders on my profile and on the sequel to Honey and Sulphur. Hopefully you enjoyed this.. Only three or four more chapters to go. :(_

This is just for a facts. Jedem das Seine was used in the Buchenwald concentration camp in Weimar Germany during World War II. This was a slogan used to describe the prisoners in the camp. Joker was compared to Adolf Hitler and Fidel Castro because of the failed attempts on their lives.

Adolf Hitler: 42

Fidel Castro: Over 600 times.

Yeah I know. lol.

Review. :)

Val.


	31. Too Far Gone

The sound of metal hitting Jack's back echoed through the room, causing Daisy to scream once again if he was alive only to be slapped by another goon once more. Jack had been laughing with every hit of the pipe to his body. His voice was cracking from the over use and now he sounded like a boy on his way to puberty. Diaz stood over him with a cigar between his chubby fingers.

"Well Jack," he said inhaling from the cigar and blowing smoke in the air. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Why did you kill Jamie? You trying to cover up the evidence that you stole my money?" Jack shook his head and laughed as hard as he could from what was left of his voice.

"No, no, no." he said through the pain from his broken ribs. "He tried to steal from me too. He stole my tv, or at least... tried to." He laughed so hard the veins were sticking out from his neck and his face was entirely red. Blood fell from his nose, down his lips and to his chin landing in a pool on the floor. "He ah, stole from you, Diaz-."

"You're lying!" Diaz exclaimed and nodded to one of his fat goons to hit him with the pipe this time, his laugh was silent. Only a small raspy squeal came out from his . "If you want me dead, Diiaaazzz just go ahead and kill me. I have nothing left to lose." Jack urged.

Diaz clenched his teeth, but soon a smile came through his lips. "Alright, then if that's what you wish." He nodded to his goon and said something in Spanish to him. The goon smiled and took out a knife and a credit card.

"In my village," Diaz started. "If you betrayed a Don this would happen to you. It's very painful and the chances of surviving are slim. Here's your chance Jack." The goon pulled Jack to his knees and shoved open his mouth and put the credit card between his teeth.

"See you on the other side, Jack."

Jack smiled as the goon shoved the knife into his right cheek and dragged the blade to form a grim smile. Jack's eyes clenched and teared with pain as warm blood fell into his mouth and down his throat. He did his best not to scream to avoid ripping his cheek in two. When he felt the worst was over he felt the goon take the knife and carve another jagged smile into his left cheek. Jack tried his best to swallow the blood but it did absolutely no good. He spat out most of the foul tasting liquid. The goon shoved him on the floor leaving him to drown in his own blood. Daisy's screams became noticeable as he laid there waiting for death. He knew she was facing the same fate but he didn't care.

He heard tales of when someone feels they are dying their life flashes before their very eyes. He was no exception. Everything from his father, mother, Nikki, and Val came back to him. He didn't regret anything only that he wanted to do everything over again to feel what is was like not to be in this agony. Diaz stood over him and looked into his dying orbs and blew smoke in his face and laughed.

'_One day you'll end up like me.'_ Jack thought as mind slipped into darkness.

Jack woke up with his head pounding and his body on fire. Everything from head to toe felt like he was on fire. He let his eyes scan the room until he came upon a woman with long dark hair and she was dressed in a black and red dress. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was running. The scene seemed so familiar.

"Oh my god." she said, crying. She was smart this time not to wear make up. "Jack? What happen?"

He opened his mouth to speak but it hurt too much so he shrugged. Val touched his hand and looked into his eyes. She tried her best to search for him. The old him without the scars the horrible scars. She could live with them as long as she knew he was still there, but she couldn't find him. The eyes that once twinkled with joy and a lust for adventure and excitement was replaced with a dark aura coming from him. He looked at her and frowned.

"Damnit Jack." She started holding back more tears. "I thought you were trouble but... this, this takes the cake."  
He shrugged and did his best to smile without straining his stitches. "How did you end up like this?" she asked. Jack couldn't figure out why she insisted on asking him questions on his condition especially when he couldn't answer them. He opened his lips as far apart as he could so they wouldn't rip his stitches.

"Misunderstanding." he said slightly snickering.

"Misunderstanding? About?"

"Oh.. nothing." he paused bringing himself together before answering her question again. "Creative differences you could say." He started chuckling. At first it frightened Val to see him be so giddy epsecially when he was in so much pain. After awhile she figured it was his reaction to the morphine they gave him not too long ago. When he finally stopped chuckling, she cleared her throat.

"Do you know how long you were asleep?"

"Nope."

"A week. You lost alot of blood. Thank god someone heard that woman scream." Her face tightened to form a frown. "You have enough nerve moving on like that. No phone call for months and months. Then you just give me up for sex."

"It wasn't that good." He snickered. Val frowned harder at him which only made him laugh harder. "She's dead anyway."

"Yeah." Val said, trying not to look or even sound hurt. After several minutes of silence, she began crying again. Jack rolled his eyes and said under his breath but loud enough for Val to hear. "And here comes the crying." Val looked up from her wet palms. "You look horrible Jack!" she snapped, no longer caring if it upset him or not.

Jack frowned at her but she continued. "That horrible.... grin on your face is... is... bone chilling. Stop trying to be amusing!"

"I like it when you're angry." He grinned slightly making the smile seem even more terrifying than it already was. Val cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. "Huh?" she asked.

"You ever had sex in a hospital Val?"

"Um, no."

"Would you?"

"Huh? Wait.. huh?"

"Would you have sex in a hospital?" Val blinked several times and thought for a second. It was hard for her to get past the scars but even harder for her to concentrate on what he was saying. Finally answered. "Uh, probably not."

"Why not? Is it the scars?" he asked pointing gracefully to his cheek with a bruised hand. She shook her head no, but he nodded. "If I didn't have them would you answer yes?"

"No."

"Yes you would."

"What makes you say that?"

"Women love pretty things. Of course I'm not pretty anymore...." He said his head leaning away from her in exagerated despair. She touched his shoulder and rubbed it softly. "It's okay. I still love you-."

"I'm dropped dead gorgoeous." He finished turning his head to meet hers. Val rubbed her dried eyes with the back of her hand and shook her head. "But you didn't even see your reflection."

"So?"

"How do you know what you look like?"

"Then let me see."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Whatever. You have a mirror in your purse, I know for a fact so let me see."

Val shook her head, but the look on Jack's face was too cold for her to refuse any longer. She took her purse from the chair that it was resting on and looked through it until she found the her compact mirror. She opened it and held it to him. When he saw his reflection he didn't seem surprised or even sad. He just stared hard into his eyes then at his scars until finally he said.

"Damn I'm hot." Val rolled her eyes and closed her compact mirror. He laughed at her impatience. "Aww, what Val? Don't like my new beauty marks?"

Val sighed and shook her head. "We have to see what you can do to get rid of them."

"Why?"

"They look hidious. I don't know why you want to be reminded about what happened all the time."

"What doesn't kill you, will leave a scar." He grimaced. Val turned away from him in disgust. This wasn't Jack. The nurses must've made a mistake. It simply couldn't be Jack. She would know. Jack leaned back in his bed and licked the scar on his lip. "Wanna have sex, now?" Val had enough. She grabbed her purse and stormed out and slammed the door behind her. Jack rolled his eyes and stared down at his pale toes.

_'I knew it was the scars. Oh well she'll be back.'_

* * *

_Several Months Later..._

Val was playing Solitare by herself in her new apartment. It was a trailer park on the outskirts of town. She couldn't stay with her family anymore. After Nikki's death they decided to spend more time with the family out west back to Montana. She talked to them occasionally but as the months passed by the phone calls became short and they resorted to using emails which Val never checked.

She dropped out of college and lived a menial existence as a waitress which she met an attractive bartender named Chance Martin. Just like Jack tried to replace her with someone she did the same to him as well. He was nothing like Jack. He was boring with the personality of a dial tone. Rarely would he ever mention anything new in their conversation except work and motorcycles. Both of which he was obsessed with. She needed to stay with him and besides his habit of waking her up to watch his favorite TV shows he mostly left her alone. He wasn't in love with her and she wasn't in love with him but it was a comfort to have someone around no matter how boring they were. However unlike Jack's replacement she and Chance never had sex. Though Chance would drop hints here and there he knew the chances of her giving herself to him was slim.

Val was so focused she didn't hear someone knocking on the window. Then there was another knock, and she lifted her head up and saw Jack peering into her window, he was soaking wet from the pouring rain earlier. She frowned and ignored him. He knocked on the window several times until he finally got angry and shoved his fist through the window, breaking it without much effort. Val's head shot up and ran to the window as Jack pushed himself through the window avoiding the sharp shards of glass.

"Miss me Val?" he asked with a smile bigger than she remembered it used to be. She looked away from him and said to the counter top that had a newspaper on top of it. She walked away from him so she could look at the paper closely. In bold letters it says "MOB BOSS DIAZ GIVEN A WICKED GRIN". Val frowned and felt Jack touch her from behind and wrap his coarse hands around her waist. "It's rude to ah, ignore questions Val."

"I do." she said through tears as she put two and two together. She felt them fall down her cheek and onto the paper. Her hands began to shake and she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled gently and started stroking her hair. "I've got big plans my turtle dove. If you want to be apart of it, come with me but if not." She could feel the knives from inside his trechcoat pocket. There was no doubt in her mind he was too far gone to even spare her. "But, Chance I have to tell him-."

"I wouldn't worry about him." he said laughing and licking his lips. He ran his fingers through his curly, greasy hair and running a rough finger down her cheek and to her chin. She touched his neck and carressed his smooth skin, careful not to stare or even touch his scars. "Where did you get the coat?" she asked running her hands along the soft fabric.

"Here and there." he said, as Val lead him to the bedroom that she and Chance shared. She saw Chance's workbag lying on the floor near his side of the bed and she frowned. "He's here?" she questioned. It stumped her but only for a few seconds but she shrugged and kissed Jack hard. His body weight pushed her down on the lumpy bed and he got on top of her and slowly began biting her neck. She moaned gently through gritted teeth. "Oh Jack.." she moaned. He stopped suddenly and grabbed her cheeks hard. "Don't ever call me by that name. He's dead. Understand? Hmm?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

"What can I call you?" she asked through the pain in her face.

"Not Jack. I went through great lengths to make sure, that he would never be heard of."

"Okay." He let go of her cheeks and continued to kiss her. As they made love on Chance's lumpy bed Val never noticed a hand peaking out from under the bed in the dark. She assumed he was working late or had a late night date but either way she never saw him again.

* * *

_Short but oh well. Sorry if it seems a little weird, I've been pretty busy and don't have enough time to really edit this things good.  
Review.  
Val._


	32. The Fool Card & The Ace in the Hole

_Okay guys. Last chapter. It's been so much fun guys and I loved every minute working on this story and I hoped you loved reading it. Stay tuned for the sequel to Honey and Sulphur that still remains unnamed and also the new story for Louise and Jonathan Crane. Thank you to everyone of my reviewers and my friends who encouraged me with tips, ideas, and feedback. Love you dears so very much._

* * *

Travis wish he could've ignored the baby screams but it was starting to get on his nerves. He rocked the baby back and forth, doing his best to provide the baby with some sort of comfort so he would stop screaming. His screams calmed down after nearly an hour when it finally realized what he wanted was not going to happen at that time. He never been around babies because he was a only child and his mother kept him isolated from the world and his other family members. He only held a baby once when he went to visit his god mother who had just given birth. Of course his mother was with him, showed him how to hold it and that was something he never forgot. Very few things he could forget because she reminded him nearly twenty four seven. She taught him everything, that anyone could know even his way with girls. As a teenager he dreamed of the day he could get away and discover a life outside of her. For the first month he missed her, now she was simply a mere memory.

"Quiet." he said to the baby harsly, but the new born wouldn't listen to reason. The crying was driving him deeper into madness. He looked at the baby, his face besides the round structure looked almost exactly like his former employer. It was like staring the anti Christ in the face, and sent a chill down his spine. He knew what had to be done for Gotham, his Siren and especially for his God. He walked into the back of the church until he found a old well that was used in the early days of Gotham's history that now only became a small hole, easy for a baby to slip through. He looked down the well and then looked at the child. He held the baby over the hole by the thin material, and let one finger go on by one. His brain was telling his fingers to let go and let the baby fall to his inevitable death. It would be the end of the torture for himself.

But he couldn't.

How selfish of him.

The baby started to cry again even louder than before. Travis sighed and tried once more to let the baby drop from his arns or even for the young thing to rock back and forth and fall. "Damn me." Travis said taking the baby out of the wells deathly graps and held him back in his arms. He looked at the baby's small round face and sighed. "What are the consequences of what I just done?" he asked it. He wrapped it's face in the blanket and walked to the back door of the church and slipped inside.

* * *

Old cartoons flashed on the television in Val's bedroom. The two women decided to keep up their conversation in the bathroom. Val couldn't sleep from the worrying where her son could possibly be. Cartoons were the only distraction, especially the Looney Tunes. Val and Becky chuckled at another failed attempt by Wile E. Coyote to squash the Road Runner with a boulder. "These cartoons never get old." Val laughed and Becky nodded. "Shame, they don't make them like that anymore. All they have is just silly things."

The front door suddenly opened catching her attention immediately. "Stay here." Val said as she got up to see what the commotion was all about. Octavius who was resting on the bed with them, ran out the door, down the stairs barked at the door. Val followed him and watched as Ray and another henchmen held someone as tehy walked down the stairs to the basement. Her face was covered with a black cloth and her mouth was gagged. Val couldn't see her face too clearly, all she could see her bruised ivory skin and dark hair. "Be careful. I want her alive, for now." Joker said with a wide smile. He looked up and motioned for her to come closer. She did so and fell into his arms.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"I know where our Jaxx is."

Val's eyes widen and her hands clasped together. "Really where?" She looked over his shoulder on the floor and around the room, until she realized that he wasn't there. Her heart sunk, but her rage overshadowed her misery. Joker chuckled louldly. Val looked up at him, her hands balling up and cracking.

"You'll find out." he said patting her cheek roughly with a gloved hand. "Get dressed, I want you to look your best." he said. Val frowned but quickly rushed upstairs to her room and looked through her closet and shoes. She didn't feel like wearing heels and she surely didn't have the body for a pencil dress so she decided on a black pair of jeans, and a white shirt with a leather jacket. The shirt and pants fit a little snug so she zipped up her jacket tightly. She put on a pair of black boots over her pants, and looked at herself in the mirror. When she was satisfied she walked to her mirror and quickly put on some eyeliner.

"Why are you getting all dressed up?" Becky asked still watchign cartoons.

"Joker called on me. He found our son." she said as she worked on her mascara. "Please make yourself at home I should be back soon." She quickly put the cap on her mascara and blew a kiss to her and ran down the stairs to be with him. "I'm ready." she said holding out her hand, as if she wanted something. Joker frowned and looked at her hand like she was holding a dinosaur egg.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"Well what do you want?"

"Give me a gun. Something small that can fit into my hands."

Joker laughed. "Oh you want your revenge."

"Yes."

He reached into his one of the inside pockets and pulled out a G24 handgun. It was small enough for her to conceal in her jacket pocket and big enough for it to fit into her small hands. Joker quickly showed her how to work the gun, cock it and turn the safety off.

When Ray came up from the basement, Joker roughly grabbed her by the hand lead her out to their car with Ray running behind them to drive. The minute they stepped into the car and took off down the street. The blood left over from Torch's murder still laced the car, but Val ignored it. She was too focused on killing the man who took her child away. Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned.

She sighed and trailed her fingers up and down his purple sleeved coat. So many things were on her mind.

"How did you find out?" she asked, fighting the images of whatever hell her baby could possibly be going through. She had to keep a clear mind or her anger would get the best of her.

"You need your ace in the hole. At all times. I just happen to have mine handy." Joker replied licking his lips. "And who would yours be?" Val inquired, before leaning on him from Ray sharp left turn.

"Remember Chastity Autumn?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she can me some interesting information after some persuasion." He leaned out the window and motioned for Ray to turn right. The car was silent for several minutes when Val asked. "You never told me why you wanted to hear Piano Concerto."

He paused for several seconds and the sides of his mouth twitched. He was absolutely shocked. For a minute or so he ran his fingers through his green locks. "My mother used to play that when my father," he took a moment to let the sour taste in his mouth dissipate, then continued. "Decided to ah, punish me for whatever reason that may be. Mommy didn't want to hear me cry so she played it over and over and over until he finally stopped." He finished and stared out the window. Val wasn't sure if he was telling her the truth or not, but she didn't question it.

They didn't speak until they arrived at the church.

It was the same Catholic church that Val had entered several months ago when Joker let her go. It still looked the same, although in the early monring hours there were hardly any cars even though it was a Sunday. Val nearly rushed out the car and ran inside the church but Joker grabbed her by the arm. "Hang on. The whole fun is to plan the plan."

Val almost through tears. Her front was slowly starting to crack. "I want my son. He's alone and helpless."

"Few more minutes won't kill him." Joker pushes her out still holding her by the arm. He looked up at the fairly huge church. Painting in the window of Biblical scenes stared down at him along with the statues of the Virgin Mary holding a infant Jesus also looked down at the two. Val shivered at the cold look the statues and did her best to ignore them but she could feel their judgemental glares go through her soul. Their blank eyes peered into her and saw the sins she committed throughout her life. She didn't believe in the religion now, but when she was younger it was all she ever known. Her father told countless stories of the evil that man has done for the devil. It scared her so badly she couldn't sleep most nights, and when she stayed up late to see the Exorcist with her brother one time she wouldn't sleep with the lights off for months and she was thirteen.

Joker forcefully led her inside the church with Ray following behind them with a gun close to his side. They entered through the front doors and walked past the distracted priest who was lighting candles for Sunday's mass. Joker led them up the creaky stairs for a couple minutes until they reached the top. The top floor was overlooking the floor of the entire church. Even at the top Val could still see the arch was still several feet above them. Travis was sitting in the corner of the floor rocking the baby who was asleep in his arms. His green eyes turned to them.

"Ah." he said with a faint smile. "So you found me out. Don't worry about your demon son, he's perfectly fine now." Val rushed at him, but Ray grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to them. "You son of a bitch." she kept saying over and over again only slightly above a whisper, trying to break free from Ray's grasp but he was much stronger than she could ever be.

Travis cocked his head to the side and stood up taking a step closer and closer until he was only a couple feet from her. "You shouldn't swear in the house of God."

Before Val could say anything Joker started laughing at the top of his lungs, but not enough to disrupt the praying priest. "You have alot of balls to take something that is mine. Assuming that you're here for Val, and not my son."

Travis frowned then his face lightened. "Of course I do. I'm not leaving without her." Joker rubbed his chin and nodded. "Okay, then." He turned to Ray and nodded. "Let her go, Raymond."

"Boss-?"

"Do as I say." he commanded. Ray sighed and let her go. Joker took Val by the arm and shoved her to him. Travis felt the ambush coming and grabbed his gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it at Joker and Ray took out his and pointed it at Travis. Travis shook his head. "Put your guns down."

"Put yours down first." Ray said his voice with no hint of anxiety.

"No you. If I put mine down you'll shoot me. I know you Ray."

"How about we all put down our weapons? All of us." Joker said looking at Ray. At first Ray refused but slowly put his down on the ground and kicked it a good distance away. "Everybody." Joker said looking at Travis who still gripped his tight.

"No. If I put mine down you'lll shoot me."

"Well Trent," Joker replied slicking back his hair. "It's simple, we're going to have to ah, trust each other here." Travis frowned and opened his mouth to correct him but he hesitatd.

"But I don't." Travis said, looking at the baby then at Joker. "If I put mine down you'll just shoot me."

"What other choice do you got?" Ray snapped, losing his patience with his former apprentice. Val touched Travis's arm and said softly. "Do it for me." Travis looked into her eyes. They weren't honest and sincre but he nodded and dropped his gun, and kicked it off closer to the side where Val was.

"How about we make a trade. You can have Val and I can have my son, alright?" Joker asked his eyes narrowing at him. Travis slowly walked to them and handed Ray the baby and walked back. "But before you head off to attempt to ah, kill me." Joker said catching Travis totally off guard. "How about we play a game."

"Huh?" Travis asked, as Joker pulled out a deck of cards form his coat pocket and shuffled them. He held them out for Travis to pick from. Travis held out his hand hesitantly and chose a card and kept it to himself. Joker shuffled the deck several more times between his hands and shuffled them again.

"Did you know," Joker started as he shuffled the deck a few more times. "That if you shuffle a deck more than seven times the order becomes completely random? Hmm?" he shuffled the deck several more times before continuing. "Have you ever thought that maybe life is like a deck of cards. Shuffled, I mean. We're all put into one big world and expected to live as one, but as you can see that ah, always doesn't work out."

Travis narrowed his eyes at Joker and kept his attention fully on him, keeping the card close to his chest so and careful to make sure Ray couldn't see as well. Joker snickered and pulled out a card. The back of the card was held out in full view only for Joker to see. "There's many different types of human needs that are a deck of cards." He flipped the first card around. "Hearts represent love." He threw the card on the ground of the church and pulled another card from the deck and flipped it around. "Spades represent intellect and knowledge." He took another one out. "Diamonds are wealth." He pulled the last one out and held it out as far as he could. "And clubs are power." He threw the last card at Travis's feet. "What do you want Travis?" Travis opened his mouth to speak and Joker held out his hand. "Don't answer that." he replied over him. "You ah, want my Val so that's love. You received money from my and Val's capture so that's wealth, and you want to annihilate me so that's power. However you don't crave knowledge or intellect. See I knew from the very beginning what you were. I could tell you were a sheltered, home schooled, a Catholic boy who wanted adventure. But instead of crawling first you went off in a sprint and landed _splat _on your face."

"What's your point?" Travis snapped, but Joker shook his finger at him. "It's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking." Travis's mouth twitched but he didn't say a word. Va lkept her eyes forward but slid her hand into her jacket pocket, and wrapped her hands around the butt of her gun.

"The only knowledge you craved Travis, is the knowledge of this." He said outstretching his arms out toward the walls of the holy building. "The knowledge that your parents namely your mother spoon fed you your entire life. Not only your childhood but also your adult life. She's the only woman you could ever love, and what's a better love than a son has for his mother and vice versa. That was until you saw my Val. Could you handle the sad truth that they're more women than just the only one you've known. Did you hate it? How you were feeling I mean. Did it depress you to the point of madness? Madness is a very easy level to reach isn't it, Travis?"

"I'm not like you." Travis said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Absolutely! Which brings me to my next point!" Joker picked another card from his deck and held out a King, Diamond. "You're not a rich Bruce Wayne type." He picked another card and held out A King, Club. "Not a former White Knight Harvey Dent type either eh?" He threw the card on the floor. "Commissioner Gordon?" He asked as he held up a Jack, Spade which was flung to the ground. "Then you have Dr. Arkham, Dr. Hugo Strange, and of course," Joker held up a King, Spade. "The Batman." He flung the card on the ground. "But you aren't a face card, my friend. You are ah, beyond a face card. You have to be in a special loop to be in the face card status. Because after that if your average everyday people. The unimportant cards in the deck. You have cards like your mother, Hush, Val, Ray, your Bills, Bobs, Susie's, Steve's, and all your other pointless people." Every name he said was a card thrown at Travis until Joker threw what was left of the entire deck.

"But theres one card you need to have in your possession. The only card that you always need to have in your possession is your Ace of Spades. The card that can help you, or hurt you. You thought you had an ace but you never did and my ace was that simple minded fool Chastity Autumn. But you aren't an Ace, a face card, or just one of the diamonds, spades, and clubs. You are like me. The Fools Card."

"Yeah? So?"

"Fools Card is something you can't permanently get rid of. No matter how many times it gets passed it always manages to come back to you every once in awhile. We both are Fools Cards, but theres only enough room for one Joker card. Speaking of which was that your card?"

Travis looked down at his card and nodded. "Yeah? Why-?"

"TA-DA!" Joker said. Val quickly whipped out the gun that she held in her pocket. Without the slightest bit of hesitation she cocked it. He turned around and she fired twice into his abdomen. Travis stood there stunned and hurt at her betrayal. He pressed both of his hands to the wound. He peeled both hands back to reveal his blood stained hands. He looked up at Val, as he struggled to hold back the tears of pain and hurt. "Why?" he muttered.

"I do not love you, you sorry piece of shit! Never have, never will!" Val said through gritted teeth. "Now fuck off!" Travis's fist shook and his face turned red with anger, but she didn't stop. "You're so full of it! Taking my son away from me! Go fuck yourself or have that whore of a mom to do it for you!" Val was shaking with anger, and tears fell down her cheeks and into her hair. His face calmed when he realized that she was right. He was blinded by his own selfish needs that he could not see the truth. He failed to win his Siren and to kill his demon. There was nothing for him to live for. He was going to die by the hand of the Joker or by his wounds. As he felt the warm blood slide down the leg of his black pants, Travis dragged hismself to the end of the room and leaned over to look down at the bottom of the church. The statue of Jesus Christ on the cross was to the left of him. It was so close he could touch his bleeding right hand. Travis closed his burning teary eyes and put one leg over the railing and soon the other. He turned around so he could look into his Siren's eyes one last time, her hand was held out towards the Joker and he slid something silver into her fingers and the sound of clicking rang through his ears.

She walked closer and closer towards him the look of a mothers pure rage in her eyes. She hummed a small tune under her breath and practically skipped towards him. Travis knew there was no other way. It was better to die this way than to have Joker do it. Instead of fighting her he lifted his neck up just enough so she could reach it. He knew it had to be this way. He wouldn't stop even if it killed him. Burning tears fell from his green eyes and down his pale cheeks.

_'Valentina, my Siren.' _he thought as the knife quickly slit his throat sending warm blood down the front of his body and to the floor at the bottom of the church. He coughed desperately trying to breathe and leaned over, ending the pain. He fell in slow motion, his body was limp it was almost like flying. He barely even felt himself hit the floor. He fell hard to the ground in a crumpled mess his blood trailing from his body to the foot of Christ. The priest who were blessing the church and praying only seconds ago crowded around the dead body, praying for his lost soul.

Joker walked over and leaned down to watch the priest scope his dead body and saying the Lords Prayer, signing crosses over his bleeding forehead. Some even got their robes stained with the blood coming from the cracks in his head and the slit from his throat. Joker shook his head and pointed to him and said with a chuckle to Ray, Val and most importantly his son.

"What have I told you? Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push." Val turned her attention back to her baby who was wide awake staring at his mother. "Poor Jaxx." She said taking him from Ray's arms and into hers. Jaxx snuggled up to her and Val gave him a kiss on the head. "I forgot babe, it's your birthday. You're a day old." He cooed and opened his baby blue eyes and looked over his mothers shoulder to see the man in clown make up. Val turned around and held their son out to Joker. He hesitated and frowned.

"I ah, don't know how to hold a baby." he said blankly expecting her to take the baby back but Val took his arm and placed it under his small body and took the other arm and placed it under his head to support it. Val stroked the baby's cheek and said to it in a soft voice. "That's your daddy." Jaxx soon put two and two together and curled against his father. Joker didn't embrace his son like most fathers would. Instead he held him in his arms stiffly and nodded to Ray.

"Raymond pick up the guns. We're going to find another way to occupy our time." Joker lead his followers out to the back of the church and heard police sirens in the distance. "That must be our coppers now." Joker handed the baby back to Val and said to the two of them. "Might want to ah, back up."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled a grenade from his pocket and threw it into the church and quickly dashed far enough away from the church and watched it blow to shreds. Val shielded her baby from the debree falling from the church, by holding it to her chest. Her arms tightly wrapped around his small body but not enough to crush him. When she was certain the worst of it was over she turned back around looked at the burring once marvelous stone structure was now burning to the ground. Even with the flames reaching high above them, she could still see the statue of Jesus still stable. His pained eyes looked up toward the sky pushing back tears.

Joker grinned at the scene and chuckled. Soon his chuckles turned into fits of laughter. He was laughing so hard the veins in his neck were bulging and his eyes started to tear. Val admired the heat and smell of burning wood and chuckled a bit. Still laughing he started to walk back toward the car, Val and Ray following behind. Both of their eyes looked strictly straight ahead, they didn't say anything until Jaxx started laughing toward the church. The smoke hovered in the air making it nearly impossible to breathe without coughing. Val covered her baby's mouth and nose with the blanket as best as she could. From the corner of her tearing eyes she spotted a man with his head wrapped and his gloved hands inside his pocket. He glared angrily at Val and Joker but the clown didn't seem to notice.

"I'll be seeing you again." he mouthed pointing to her. Before she could grab Joker's attention he was gone. Val heaved a heavy sigh and made her way back to the car, Ray following slowly behind. Joker walked backwards marveled at how beautiful the burning building really was. The sky turned gray and the air became cold. Val held Jaxx closer and filed into the car, and waited for Joker. Before she knew it they were driving home, she absolutely needed the rest.

Jaxx snuggled against her chest and she touched her cheek against his and kissed him gently.

_'The love of my life, Jaxx.'_

* * *

_Two Months Later....._

Val held a round plastic toy that resembled a doughnut out in front of Jaxx as he tried to reach for it. The blue color attracted his baby blue eyes and he began to grunt as he reached for it. His tiny fist clenched and unclenched as he thought it became closer to him. Val finally let him have it, holding it down for him. He snatched it and bit down hard on the plastic doughnut, when he pulled his mouth away from it leaving behind a thick heap of saliva, and he let it drop on the floor. He looked down at the ground and laughed. Val kissed him on his soft cheek and held him to her and she sang softly in his ear.

_"Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, and carry it out into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, and carry it out into sleep. __Guileless son_, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your father's a thief. And you won't understand the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices."

"That's a very dark song eh?" Val asked, which Jaxx replied with a coo and tried to pick up the blue doughnut again for a second time. "But I like it. You have no idea what you're in for sweetie."

_"Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty..."_

Val marveled at the mess Jaxx already made in the her bedroom. Toys, big trucks and cars and stuffed animals laid everywhere in the room. She picked him up and and the blue doughnut and gave it to him to hold. He waved it around and giggled. Val smiled at his delicate innocence, and angelic looks. He was absolutely breathtaking. They walked out the room and into the hallway. As she passed through the hallway she noticed the attic door was slightly open. Joker always kept that door locked and she wasn't allowed in under any circumstance. She wondered for a second if she could get a slight peak into what was the big deal about the attic. Val peaked her head slightly out, making sure the coast was clear and walked through the opened door. She flicked on the light next to the door and slowly walked up the dusty stair case. It smelled of musk and mothballs and was freezing cold from the December chill but she continued her way up. Swatting at cobwebs and dust falling from the air she reached the top she observed the paintings and family photos covered in dust and torn newspaper. One picture wasn't covered fully. She walked over and leaned to get a good look. A woman with light amber hair and beautiful green eyes held a baby in her arms. The baby resembled Jaxx greatly. The round face, cute dimples, and dirty blonde hair. Unlike Jaxx the baby in the photo graph didn't have blue eyes just dark brown ones. Besides the woman was a tall stern looking man almost frightening. His hair was balding and his white shirt looked stained.

"Jack." she said outloud. Jaxx fanned at the dust falling on his toy hitting Val in the back of head. "Ow." she said rubbing her head but didn't take her eyes off the picture. _'Maybe Marshall was right, you are going to be one hell of a slugger.'_ she thought. Besides the picture was a small book. It was slightly open and had a book mark in it. Val knew Joker had been reading it for awhile now. She opened it and looked at the first page.

"_April 4th, 1985,_

_Jack just turned six today and he's growing bigger and stronger. I'm so proud of him, and he looks so handsome. Just as handsome as his grandfather. With age I know he's starting to become more aware of what Daddy does to his Mommy. That's why I decided to leave Hank. I tried when he was young and again and again but nothing seems to come through well. Mother was right, I should've waited. The only good thing that has come from my existence is my Jack. I have a feeling he's going to be something special, something great. He's so smart and observant. Of course I'm bias because he's my son but it's true. Hank wrote me a long letter today and of course it said the same thing. How much he missed me and wanted to be with me, and how beautiful I was. Hopefully that will never happen again. I have to be strong for Jack. It's nice being here, with Mom in the house. It brings back some old memories, I just wish I had time to attend to that old garden or fix that swing for Jack. I do miss having a man to do it all but I have to make do until then. Jack and Mom are home got to go."_

"Wow," Val said outloud turning the pages several pages in and adjusting Jaxx's place on her hip. She focused on one particular page.

_"April 28th 1985,_

_I'm going back to Hank. I know it's a stupid thing to do, but it's so depressing to be without someone. I do love him, I just don't love the things he does. Jack wants to stay in the house with Mom, but I know he needs to be with his father. Hank is going to get treatment and he's going to get help and then everything will be fine, I hope. Wish me luck."_

Val skipped several more pages.

_"May 9th, 1987_

_I don't know what to do... I just don't know what to do. I keep leaving and staying. Staying and leaving. I have to stop writing in a stupid journal and start working on my life. I'm sick of the beatings, and the lies. Sometimes I think about death so much that it haunts me. I know I have to be there for Jack but it isn't easy."_

_"September 19th, 1990,_

_I think this will be my final entry. I have nothing more to live for and every day becomes longer than the last. I spent so much make up trying to cover up the bruises but it hasn't done any good. I think I need help. Maybe one day I'll write a follow up about what happens. If not then you'll know journal. You'll know.  
Love,  
Genevieve Loren Napier."_

Val closed the book with one hand and supported Jaxx with the other. She sighed and looked around some more. There were photos from Jack's childhood and even a couple of Nikki. She put those down until she came upon several sheets of paper. She placed Jaxx down on a nearby mat and he made himself at home quickly laying his head down, and closing his eyes. Val looked down at the piece of paper. It was a deed to the house. According to the papers the house officially belonged to a woman named Anna Marie Loren who was married to a man naned Albert Loren. She willed it over to a woman named Genevieve Loren, who gave it to her son Jack Napier.

"It's his house?!" she said out loud, waking up Jaxx instantly. He looked around the room and closed his eyes. She stood there shocked at what she read. She always assumed it was someone else's house but never Joker's. She didn't move until she hear done of Joker's men's cars pull up. She quickly tossed the papers back into their original position and picked up Jaxx singing to him quietly as they made their way down the stairs and back into the bedroom before Joker could suspect.

"_Guileless son__, your spirit will hate her. The flower who married my brother the traitor. And you will expose his paltaple behavior, for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty_."

Val sat back on her bed with Jaxx drifting off to sleep in her arms. She stroked his soft hair, and waited for Joker to come inside the house. "_Loyalty... Loyalty ... Loyalty... Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, and carry it out into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, and carry it out into sleep." _

She heard footsteps coming from the front door and up the stairs. The floorboard squeaking under his heavy footing. "_Guileless son, each day you grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. The child of my body, the flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birthright he stole. Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty..._"

She saw a flash of white face paint and purple clothes. She lifted her head and smiled at him which he replied with his normal cold stare and reached a hand out towards his heir. Val immediately jumped from the bed careful not to disturb Jaxx from his slumber and handed Jaxx to him. He picked him up in icy gloved hands and watched him sleep. He was an exact replica of the man holding him. Val smiled admiring the two of them together, picturing the moment perfectly. After holding his son for a minute he motioned her to follow him.

"Come on Val. Follow me. I got a surprise for you."

"Hmm?" Val asked following him down the stairs to the basement. "Just you wait and see." He didn't say another word as they walked down the stairs from their room and into the basement. When they arrived in the basement a woman with dark black hair was naked and bruised and scarred pretty badly was bound to a chair. Her left breast looked already slightly deformed and between her legs was blood, and she smelled of urine, feces, and sex.

"Ewww, Joker," Val commented. "She had her fucking period all over my damn basement."

"No one likes bloody cunts except vampires." He laughed, and walked up to the woman. She would've been recognizable if her face wasn't completely swollen. Joker used a free hand to grab a handful of her hair making her scream instantly.

"Oh no, and you were so quiet and good." Joker chuckled.

"Please, don't do this... I'm so sorry, please don't kill me." the woman begged for her life. Val recognized the voice. "Welllll..." Val said walking close enough to see her, also getting a whiff of her horrible odor. "Ain't it Ms. Big Nurse." She leaned in to see her face, but Chastity didn't look at her. She was practically blind from the big lumps on her face. "Look at me now!" Val laughed. "And you thought you could rule over my ass for the rest of my fucking life. Ha!"

"Val?" she asked. "You bitch, get me out of here! You are both insane."

"But we're all mad here Chastity baby. Welcome to the family." Joker said extending one arm, waking up his son. Jaxx looked around the room and began to fuss and cry for his mother. Val took him into her arms and he immediately calmed down. Jaxx's peace was only lifted by the sound of a dog barking. Octavius ran into the basement pawing at Val's legs and Jaxx laughed.

"Ya, ever hear of lobodomies Vivien?" Joker addressed her coldly. Vivien nodded.

"Yes, of course. I studied the history of psychology."

"Good, then I'm sure this won't surprise you. They used to do that to crazy manipulators such as yourself. As a way to turn their thinking around. What do you say we do that for you?" Joker took off his trench coat and placed it on a nearby chair and rolled up his sleeves followed by his gloves taking them off finger by finger. Val placed Jaxx to play with Octavius on the other side of the room and took the tools that were laid on a table. Val put on gloves and a surgical mask.

"Ready Nurse Val?" Joker asked with childish excitement. Val nodded. Henchmen in clown mask picked up a screaming Viven and placed her on a homemade excecution bed. Her legs and arms were chained to the table, and another chain wrapped around her neck digging into her pale flesh, bruising instantly.

"Hmm," Joker said like a concerned doctor as he placed a surgical mask over his face. "It appears there's ah, an excessive amount of blood to the patients face. We have to get rid of it." He chuckled and held out his hand. "Scapel." he ordered Val and she responded instantly. Joker slid the scalpel down her cheek and around her eyes letting the excess blood fall from the wound. She winced and screamed in pain, but seemed relieved to be able to see but for only a moment.

Joker looked carefully at her eyes and opened his hand towards Val. "Ice picks." Val handed him one long silver ice pick. Vivien's eyes widen and Joker was examining it for any sort of deformity. He looked down and saw Viven's big eyes practically bulging from her skull.

"Now that's the spirit. Nurse Valentina." he said in a sing song voice.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Make sure you keep the patients eyes open."

"With pleasure, Doctor J." Val smiled and walked behind Vivien and peeled her eyelids back, keeping them open so wide it was painful. Vivien squirmed and wiggled trying to break herself free but it only hurt more. Val stroked her hair with her forearm, providing false comfort.

"Ssssh." she said. "It should take only four minutes." Val smiled and Joker took the ice pick and slid it at the top of her eye lid towards the front of her brain. Vivien screamed as loud as she possibly could, echoing throughout the house. She shook and writhe in total agony. The chains holding her arms and legs captive shook and clinked together. Joker chuckled as he watched his former lover writhe, blood fell down from her eyes to her cheek and on the table. Joker slipped the bloody ice pick out of her eye.

"One down, and one to go."

Vivien's eye turned black and bloodied, her mouth twitched and drool fell from the corner of her lip. What was left of the nerves on the right side of her body were dying. She groaned and coughed, saliva coming from her mouth as she coughed. Joker slide the other ice pick at the top of her other eye lid, but this time she didn't respond except with an occasional twitch. When he was done he wiped the ice pick clean with a nearby dirty cloth and tossed it on the ground.

Val let go of her eye lids and looked at his new work of art. Bloody and bruised eyes, with small strips of blood falling down her naked body onto the table was his new painting. A sculpture made from human flesh in which Gotham could feast on with it's grotesque news shows and obscene magazines. Val admired it and wrapped a arm around him.

"You're a genius." she commented, running her fingers down his chest and to the bottom of his stomach. "It's beautiful."

"Tell me something I ah, don't know."

"Is she dead?"

"No, only on the inside." he laughed. Val kised him lightly on the lips and pulled him closer to her. Jaxx cooed lightly and Joker turned to Jaxx who began to whine for his parents. Joker walked over to his corner and picked him up to admire his artwork. "What do you think Jaxx?"

Jaxx laughed and clapped his hands. Joker held him out for Val to take Jaxx and she did. Jaxx wrapped his tiny fist around her hair. Joker tickled under his chin and said to his child. "I'm going to teach you everything I know."

Joker snapped his fingers. "Oh I almost forgot." Joker took out a knife and stuck the knife in her shoulder blade and carved a ace of spade, trinkets of blood fell down her arm and onto the table leaving them to fall on the floor. She didn't seem to notice it, all she did was look above and blink. Drool fell from her mouth, and down her neck. "My little ace in the hole." he replied, touching her face hard.

Val placed her head on his shoulder and he petted her. They belonged together not only through their history but through fate. Even though he never remained the once handsome man he was in fact the only one she loved. Joker had been there the entire time, hiding under the surface. She had fallen in love with someone who didn't exist but Joker always did. He opened the door to a entire world in her life, and though it was hard to adapt to, she loved every minute of it. Her wish was granted in a twisted way. She wished for a child and a man in her life. Everything she wanted was before her. They were a awful combination made to equal something only they could possibly enjoy.

After that Joker sent Ray to put Viven's body out in front of Arkham Asylum to be displayed which is where she stayed. She didn't die from her injuries as expected but she never recovered from her vegetative state. She was worse than dead, she didn't even know she existed. Arkham took her and let her live for only a few years until they finally pulled the plug, putting her out of her misery. No members of her family came to collect her body and she was thrown in a grave along with the other patients who died as numbered. In the meantime Bruce Wayne found his own little piece of happiness with the woman he saved Fiona. Not long after their meeting through the fear gas event they were married, Joker was almost sure because of the publicity it would bring. Gotham's playboy finally settling down and getting married it was unheard of.

However as the years passed between Val and Joker and as more heirs came into the picture they never dared try to hide the truth from their children. They knew what work Daddy did and they were proud and above all honored to be apart of that. They had two sons, and a daughter only a couple years apart from each other. Enough time for them to feed off of their parents madness and each others.

It would be found out soon enough that blood was not the only thing that ran in the family.

_The End?  
_

* * *

_Yes my dears the story is over. :(  
Butttttt, do no fear yet my readers it's not entirely over. An Epilogue should be out within the next few days. It explains what should be going on in the sequel. Thank you sooooo muuccchhh guys. I cannot do anything but thank you for your reviews and patience. Love you all._

_P.S: That song Val was singing was Mordreds Lullaby by Ms. Heather Dale. A very lovely song, and possible foreshadowing? Hmmm. lol_

_Val._


	33. Epilogue: The Girl in the Purple Coat

Ten years came and went so fast for Bruce Wayne. Living the double life of Batman and his alter ego as a loving father and husband had taken it's toll. With his busy schedule it barely left time in for his new family which was something he hated. He loved spending time with his three year old daughter Madeleine, and his two year old son Benjamin. They traveled a long ways out of Gotham to escape the paparazzi and the photographers from ruining his family outting. Fiona set Madeleine on the ground and she walked around the bench making little kid sounds. Like singing random tunes and saying off things about her new setting.

Bruce sighed and relaxed himself against the bench as Fiona picked up Benjamin and held him in her arms. "This is the best." Bruce said.

"Mhm." Fiona agreed. "Of course it would've been better with just the two of us. But all four is good as well." She laughed and pushed a stray hair to the back of his head with the others. Bruce's eyes scanned the horizon of the sky and trees. Every bit of noise coming from the playground or the beyond their bench he turned his head and examined the area before calming down and watching the sky again. Fiona rolled her eyes and leaned into his ear. "You know you're off duty, right?"

"Yes, but you know how I am, Fiona." Bruce said smiling. Fiona smiled back and placed a wiggling Benjamin down on the ground to walk around and play. Madeleine walked off to play on the slide and Benjamin ran around. Fiona placed her head on Bruce's shoulder and watched their children play in silence. Bruce's head jumped up when he saw another family approaching the playground. Three kids a boy around nine or ten and another boy a few years younger than the oldest walked side by side while a woman pushed another child in a stroller. It was a little girl in a purple jacket.

"Look." Bruce said pointing out the kids and the woman. "She looks.....familiar." he commented. Fiona squinted and shrugged. "She probably has a familiar face. You've seen a lot of Gotham's citizens. Maybe you've just seen her around."

"I know a face when I see it." Bruce said. The women let out her children to go play and the young girl from her stroller. She looked around Benjamin's age because of her size and the way she waddled on the fresh woodchips under her feet.. When Benjamin saw the girl in the stroller he stared at her until she caught his eye he waved a shy hi and she waved back. She looked up to her mother and must've told her something because the woman nodded and pointed to the places where she could go. The girl nodded, and ran around. The woman straighten her black pencil skirt and opened her book and started to read. Bruce was surprised she could read with her large sunglasses still on her face.

She looked up for a second and pointed to one of her sons. "Jaxx!" she yelled. "Watch after Blake, he's wandering to the woods again." The dirty blonde haired kid grabbed the black haired one and pulled him back to the playground. The black haired boy was whining for his brother to let him go, but then reluctantly complied after several seconds of the boys verbally arguing back and forth.

"He's pretty pale Bruce." Fiona noted, stretching out her tanned legs and putting them one over the other.

"Yeah, maybe he's sickly." Bruce said not paying attention to the kid but more to the woman reading. Her identity was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite place it. The girl walked over to Benjamin and they both start to play tag. The girl tapped him lightly on the shoulder and ran away from him. Benjamin laughed and ran after her and tapped the sleeve of her purple coat.

"Tag!" Benjamin cried. Fiona laughed and pointed to the new playmates.

"Awe, Bruce. Look. They're getting along so well. She's very pretty."

"Uh huh." Bruce said.

Fiona rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Benjamin and the girl in the purple coat playing around. They seemed to have given up on tag when the girl pointed to the slide. "Slide." she said outloud. They both walked over to the bright blue plastic, the girl following behind Benjamin. Benjamin let her walk up the ladder first and he accompanied her up, making sure she wouldn't fall down. He held her hand as she sat down on the blue plastic and slid down.

"Weee." she said. She stopped at the end and stood up, waiting for Benjamin to come back down. He slide down his small hands waving wildly like he was on a ride at Universal Studios. He came to a stop and stood up with her. She grabbed his hand and they walked to the sandbox. The two older boys who were on the monkey bars stared angrily at Benjamin and the girl in the purple coat.

As they dumped sand into the yellow buckets and made sand castles Bruce was busy watching the woman. "I just can't put her face together." he said frustratedly.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Will you stop!" she said. "It's madening. Just enjoy the weather and your children. It's probably not important."

Bruce stared at the woman then turned to his wife. "Yeah it's probably nothing important." He kissed Fiona gently on the lips and continued to watch their son and the girl in the purple coat play together. When the girl had to go home, the girl hugged Benjamin and waved bye to him until she was out of sight. Benjamin walked over with his head hung low. Bruce leaned over and comforted his son.

"Hey champ." he said picking him up. "You miss her already don't you?"

"Mhm."

"Maybe you'll see her again. What was her name?"

"Bianca." he said digging his head into his fathers chest.

"That's one pretty name." Fiona replied running her fingers through her sons hair. "You'll see her Benji. Don't worry."  


* * *

_That's all folks! :) Wow thanks so much for sticking by me through those tough times. I thought I'd be done sooner but circumstance got in the way. Thanks guys for everything. Keep an eye out for the sequel Violence, Runs in the Family which should be here in no more than two weeks! :) Until then I'm working on my Hellboy story. Yays I cannot wait. Thank you thank you all. I love each and every one of you.  
With Love,_

_Valentina LaFontaine _


End file.
